The Adventures of a Beta Wolf
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: Jessie was Sam's best friend, so what happens when he phases soon after Sam? This story shows how the lives of the pack would have been different if there was just one more werewolf. Slash of Sam/OC & OC/OC. Set before Twilight and through Breaking Dawn
1. In the Beginning

First off I would like to thank you for clicking on this story, whether it be accidental or purposely out of interest, thank you.

This is my take on how things you go if there was just one more werewolf in the Quileute tribe.

I'll be keeping this story alive even if I get one review. This will be rated M for strong language and some "_things_" if people want me to write them.

**Full Summary: Jessie Mundai was born to his Quileute father, Robert, and Irish-Italian mother, Sarah, on the Quileute Reservation. Growing up around La Push, Washington, Jessie was surprised to say the least when he discovered he was a werewolf destined to protect his tribe. He however just wanted to know what he was protecting them from. This is what things would have been like if Jessie was there from the beginning. With bickering pack mates, a different sexuality, and death waiting at every corner, will Jessie survive?**

Yes Jessie is gay, which means potential slash in the future, but no he won't ending or hooking up with any of the pack. This story has canon pairs, but is slightly AU-ish. What I mean is that some things like ages and timelines will be off slightly, but it will follow the basic timeline closely. Still there will be some major differences when the story is said and done.

**Ages at the start of the story**

Sam, Leah, and Emily: 17 (Senior) (Emily not present yet)

Jessie: 16 (Junior and Main Character)

Jared, Paul, and Kim: 14 (Freshmen)

Jacob, Embry, and Quil: 13 (8th grade)

Seth: 11 (7th grade)

Brady and Colin: 10 (6th grade)

Also my werewolf first time transformations will be a little different. You'll see as I go through it in this chapter.

Let's start the story then.

* * *

**Jessie POV:**

If someone had told me four years ago that I would become second in command in a pack I would laugh. If that same someone told me that it would be a pack of wolves, I would be directing them to the nearest liquor store.

These things would become true however and this is why I find myself in my current situation; on the grass bleeding, from wounds to my neck and torso, while someone tries to cradle me in their chest. I could hear the faint sounds of snarls and roars as a battle waged on nearby. I tried to remember exactly how I found myself in this position but was drawing quite a few blanks actually. I closed my eyes as I felt my blood continue to leak and spill from my wounds. It was chilling to feel my life force just trickle down and touch the green grass, turning it too a flaky brown as it dried. After a while I heard the sounds start to die down and soon a howl of victory, but the problem was that I felt really weak.

"Move out of the way!" I heard someone yell. "Move your hand Colin!" the same voice called out again, ringing in my ear, it was closer this time. "Shit…we have to get him to a hospital quickly!"

I let out a long sigh and let my head fall back as someone picked me up. I saw tan skin all around me and found comfort at seeing the smudged, blurred faces of my companions. I closed my eyes and my breathing shortened causing them all to freak. "We have to hurry!" the same voice rang out again.

It felt like I was moving quickly through the air, and the soft whistle of the wind in my ears rocked me into sweet darkness.

As my body went limp and my mind started to fall down into a deep spiral I started to flash back all the way to the beginning, besides I think that would be best for us all anyway.

* * *

_A little less then Four Years Ago_

It was a normal day on the reservation where I lived. Kids were running around screaming in the distance, older friends were hanging out together, talking about their latest adventures or what girls they would really like to "pound."

I peered off into the distance and noticed that it was my somewhat friends, Paul and Jared. I rolled my eyes at Paul's comment, he was only fourteen and he was already talking about getting off with some girl, but it wasn't my business and I rested my head back down on my roof, yes my roof.

I guess you could say I was the resident weirdo of our tribe. I didn't look like everyone else, that much was for sure. Thanks to my dad marrying out of the tribe to a white woman I inherited some of her attributes. The paler tan skin was one of them, along with the green eyes and brown hair. I was still tan and could semi-pass for a Quileute, but my green eyes gave me away as not a "pure." Whatever you wanted to make of that, feel free to tell me. The thing was though I somehow put on some muscle, and grew about four inches in the matter of two weeks, and it really freaked some people out.

If that didn't set me apart enough there was the fact that I was gay. I "outted" myself at the age of thirteen to my parents, who thankfully didn't abandon or turn their backs on me. My friends, other boys on the reservation, went on edge. I think they thought I was going to spread to them or something, but eventually they all came around and told me they accepted me. I smiled and everything went back to normal soon afterwards. Being older though I mainly hung around with Sam Uley and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, but due to their relationship I often found myself developing a friendship with Leah's younger brother Seth, becoming like a big brother to him.

School was school, I got some really good grades and made the most of it, but was growing slightly disturbed by the continuous pattern of getting up, going to school, coming home to work, going to bed and starting all over again. I found relief in dance, a secret passion of mine, and since I didn't know of any dance studios nearby I would sometimes just walk out into the forest sometimes. It wasn't really about whether I was good or not, for me it was just a way to vent what I was feeling.

So here I was laying on my roof with a pair of sunglasses, basking in the sun as everything went on around me. It was just a normal Saturday afternoon that was quickly turning into evening, yep normal, normal, normal. Well it was normal anyway, until I saw one Sam Uley emerging from the forest wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I quickly sat up, careful not to go sliding off of my roof, and removed my sunglasses. "When did he get those muscles?" I asked myself aloud.

I quickly strained my neck to get a view of him as he quickly scurried off to his home, but in my haste to get a view of Sam and his backside, I lost my placing and slid from my roof to the ground below. I landed with a rather loud "OOOF" and rested near some magnolias. I sat up before standing and brushed myself off, "Wait…shouldn't have that hurt?" I asked myself.

I quickly pressed my hands all over my body to check for injuries but I felt nothing. "Really normal" I thought sarcastically, but I also noticed how I was able to hear Paul when he wasn't exactly to close by, and was that dinner I was smelling?

I quickly walked inside and found my mother finishing dinner and my father at the table reading the paper. My dad owned a store in Forks and my mom stayed at home to look after things, I loved them both dearly to death, and couldn't ask for better parents. "Hey Jess, weren't you just on the roof?" my mom asked me.

"Uhhh….." I gaped, "No….." I said quickly breaking my stare.

"Oh, okay," she said blinking at me, "Well dinner is ready so why don't you take a seat," she said turning off the stove were some pasta was boiling.

My father set down his paper as I sat down next to him and offered me a smile, before digging into the dinner my mom plated in front of him. She quickly plated me some pasta, before sitting down herself. After about fifteen minutes of silence my father spoke up, "So Jessie what are your plans for the night?"

"I was thinking about going to Sam's or the Clearwater's or possibly just taking a walk," I answered honestly.

"A walk where?" my mom asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You know….just a walk," I said looking at her.

I don't think she liked my answer but she bit her tongue and didn't say anything else. "Just make sure you're home at a reasonable hour," my dad said before getting up to rinse off his plate.

* * *

There was still some sun left when I departed into the forest for my walk. I didn't think to much about wild animals in the woods, I liked to think it was relatively safe out there.

I walked in with a good pace and didn't look back for a while. I think I walked for about thirty minutes until I figured I was in deep enough to start, my free expression, but the thing was I didn't feel like dancing anymore, I just felt angry, angry at everything.

This had been happening a lot lately, I would get angry for no. damn. reason, and if I did have a reason you best believe it was a stupid one. For example, two weeks ago I destroyed my families toaster because it wouldn't give me my toast or burn it in the process, and four days ago I snapped my toothbrush in half just because I didn't think it was doing an adequate job….as a toothbrush. Anyway my outburst didn't stop there; I remember one day for the hell of it I punched a hole in my wall with my bare fist.

I was shocked to say the least to see the hole staring back at me, with no pain in my hand on top of that. I had quickly covered it with a poster and whistled a tune hoping my parents wouldn't discover it.

So anyway back in the forest I was panting heavily listening to the goddamn fucking crickets chirp, chirp, fucking chirp. I let out a roar and dove for where the sound was originating, quickly pounding my fists into the ground to silence the menacing insects. As I looked down at the ground, hands balled into fists and my chest rising quickly, I started to feel really warm, like way to warm.

I quickly shed my shirt as an intense burning heat hit my entire body. I let out a groan of severe discomfort and tossed back and forth in the dirt. Next came the nausea, and boy it was horrendous, I quickly emptied the contents of my stomach next to me and groaned even louder. It was at this moment that I wanted someone next to me comforting me, rubbing my back, doing anything to make these awful feelings go away.

I panted heavily as the feelings multiplied ten fold, and the heat jumped to new scorching heights. I screamed out in absolute agony as I felt bones shift and in one big burst my whole body be replaced with something new. Talk about an out of body experience, I felt like I was a totally new person, and despite this fur the heat was gone…….FUR!???!?!?! Since when the hell did I have fur, I quickly tried to get up but felt my hands dig into the ground, except they weren't really hands anymore, more so PAWS!!?! What was going on, what was happening to me?

I soon ran off from my current situation, looking for any sort of river to catch a glimpse of my reflection. I sprang forward to the bank of a river and looked down; before me was a wolf, a giant wolf, with blood red fur, beige eyes and massive claws, paws, ears and nose. I felt my four legs wobble back and fourth, what the fuck was I? What the fuck was wrong with me?

My legs soon gave out and I tumbled into the river. The cool water felt good against my skin, and I relaxed slight. I soon picked myself up and walked towards the bank, but never made it as my legs gave out once more. I soon fell unconscious as I heard a howl in the distance.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up some time later, my _still_ fur was drenched. I picked myself up hesitantly, to see if I was used to walking on four legs. I wasn't I realized as I face planted into the ground. However I didn't get up as I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked up to see a giant black wolf staring back at me.

I felt my jaw quiver and tiny droplets slip from my fur. I let out a low whine as the wolf approached, "Stay back!" I thought, much good that was going to do though, but it did actually when I realized the wolf had stopped, and was that a shocked look it had on its face?

"Wait what?" I suddenly heard in my head.

"What?" I replied equally confused .

The black wolf soon closed the distance between us and stared into my eyes, "Can you understand me?" I suddenly heard.

"I can understand something," I said.

The wolf took a step back, "Jessie?"

My eyes widened, "How did you know my name? You're just a wolf!"

"Well I could the same about you, but that's obviously not true for either of us."

"Wait what do you mean? Do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice? It's me Sam!"

I felt my jaw drop, which probably made me look like some goofy cartoon wolf, I was right when I heard Sam chuckle in my head. "S-Sam?" I asked cowardly.

"Yah….are you feeling alright Jess?" he asked me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!?!" I screamed.

I saw him wince in pain and step back, "God, not so loud, I'll explain."

And he did explain, he explained to me what we were, werewolves or shifters to be exact. I listened on carefully as he recalled the story the elders had told him about our descendants tracing their origins back to wolves and how the protectors were meant to defend our land against the cold ones. How the stories at the bonfires were actually true.

"Wait who and what exactly are the cold ones?" I asked after interrupting Sam from his story.

"Well to put it simply, they're vampires…"

"Vampires?"

"Yes vampires," he answered, "Don't believe me?"

"Well from what you've told me we're both werewolves so at this point I don't think I have any problem believing anything. I'm sure then unicorns and pixies exist somewhere right?"

"No! Now be serious!" he said scolding me.

He soon continued with his story about the treaty and how a family living in Forks, The Cullens, were vampires living amongst humans.

"Isn't that dangerous though?" I asked bewildered.

"Normally it would be, but they claim to only drink animal blood, so the elders think we have nothing to worry about."

"How can we trust them?"

"We just do," he responded.

I paused for a moment thinking all off this over. So I was a werewolf, whose responsibility was to defend the entire tribe against vampires who would every so often trespass onto our land. A lot to process in about an hour. "I have one more question," I began.

"Yes?" he asked looking up.

"How do I change back to human?" I asked.

"Oh well you just have to focus on being human, what you look like and then you should feel everything go back into place, but I have to worn you, we don't exactly phase back clothed."

I blushed at the thought of a naked Sam in the middle of the woods. I quickly cleared my mind of the images afraid that Sam could see them. I don't know if he could, but with all these new wolf things I didn't want to take any chances. Not that I thought Sam would be freaked by me thinking about that, he would probably be a little flattered, but I didn't want too many if any of my personal thoughts to leak out at all. I shook my head focusing back on the conversation.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I've been a werewolf for about a month now."

I paused thinking my next question over, "Do any of our friends know?"

"Nope."

"Not even Leah?"

I just watched as Sam shook his wolf head. "So who does?" I asked

"Just the elders and parents of the expected boys, since the gene is active again, in fact I don't think your parents would be surprised to hear that you're now a protector considering your dad's dad was one."

I just stood there slowly feeling fatigue set in. I wobbled back and forth and my vision went slightly hazy. "Jessie?" I heard Sam call in my head, "Jessie are you okay?"

"I….I," I tried to begin, but failed as I fell over phasing back into my human skin. I saw Sam phase quickly and pull on some pants before running over to me and pulling some boxers on me. I was too tired to be embarrassed by the fact that Sam had _seen_ me, I just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed.

I felt Sam pick me up and start walking through the forest. The cool wind swished around me and it felt good on my warm skin. "Wh-what happened?" I asked weakly.

"You collapsed, it happened to me after I phased for the first time too. It leaves you really drained and it'll take about a week of rest to get back to full strength.

"Interesting…" I managed to get out, although I don't think the sarcasm I said it with was detected by Sam.

* * *

I don't know how, but Sam got all 6 foot, newly muscled, me back to my house, and at that point I was ready just to pass the hell out. I heard the worried voices of my parents and Sam telling them that I had phased for the first time. There were no more words, or at least I couldn't comprehend any, as I was carried upstairs. I felt Sam lay me down on my bed and pull the covers over me before leaving. I fell asleep shortly afterward.

I woke up around nine in the morning, and I was exhausted. I willed my body and mind to let me fall back asleep, but I just couldn't. As I lay there trying to push the sleep away the full gravity and weight of my new life hit me, full on. It was like a revolver fired just a few feet away and got me right between the eyes.

I was a werewolf….A FUCKING WEREWOLF….I'm pretty sure that doesn't classify as normal. Sam was also a werewolf, there was also the possibility that every teenage boy on the reservation would become a werewolf in the future, and let's not forget that vampires actually exist, and it's MY JOB to defend everyone from them. Could things get much better? I suppose they could if we just tossed in some pixies, centaurs and mermaids.

I let out a deep groan as I shifted in my bed and sudden pain shot through my body. I heard a quick rush up the stairs to have my mother burst through my door. I turned my head to get a look at her bloodshot eyes and wrinkled clothing. "She must have been up all night," I thought.

"OH MY BABY!!" she cried before rushing over and embracing me in a hug.

"AH! MOM!!!" I screamed as my body screamed out in agonizing protest to the hug.

"OH! I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't realize you were still in pain!" she said.

"Well you should, he'll be like this for the next week or so." I heard my dad say from the door.

"Dad?" I asked weakly.

"Yah it's me kiddo, just take it easy for now ok?" he said placing a gentle hand on my head.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes again. "Sarah, would you mind leaving Jessie and me alone for a while, I need to talk to him."

"Of course Robert." I heard her say.

I heard the click of my mom's shoes as she walked across my hardwood floor and the snap of the door closing. "What is it Dad?" I asked.

"Jess…..you're going to have to be calm, promise me you'll try to not get angry, it's very important that you don't get angry!" he said with a slight shake to his voice.

I cracked one eye open to look at him, "Ok….I'm listening."

He let out a breath and then began, "What I want you to do is going to be hard, but it'll get better I promise."

"What is it Dad?" I asked growing impatient.

"I…I need you to stop hanging around with your friends, Jacob, Embry, Jared, everyone! Everyone except Sam" he said.

"WHAT? WHY?" I nearly screamed.

"Please Jess, calm down!" he said pausing, "You can't see them right now because they can't know about you and Sam, at least not until they transform themselves."

"Why the hell not!" I demanded, rising up.

"My father asked the exact same thing when he went through this, but he told me that he realized later that it was for the best. Jessie if they know now you could be putting them in danger. I'm not asking you to stop being friends with them completely, just until they phase and join the pack."

I scoffed at his use of the word pack, I scoffed at this whole situation. Stupid tribal legends, stupid vampires, stupid me for being a damn werewolf.

"Don't you think they'll start wondering about me, grow suspicious?"

"They will, they already have of Sam. His mother has told me that it's been hard on him, all they have allowed him is visits with Leah, but those are starting to grow less frequent, you don't know how much good it will do the both of you to have each other right now."

I sat back defeated, I found nothing that could give me an excuse to disobey. I wasn't going to be stupid and jeopardize their safety. "So that's it? Just Sam and me? How long will we have to do this Dad?"

"Just for a little while, anyone of them could phase at any time."

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT ANY TIME COULD REALLY BE ANY TIME! IT COULD BE NEVER FOR ALL WE KNOW!" I screamed at him as my body began to shake, my anger skyrocketing in a matter of seconds.

"I'M SORRY JESSIE BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY THINGS HAVE TO BE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled back at me, causing me to whimper and stop shaking.

His eyes grew sorrowful quickly and he looked down, "I'm sorry…..but you just have to handle it, you and Sam will be fine, I know you will."

I watched as he clunked out of my room and I closed my eyes again. I was so angry, but I wasn't going to let myself lose control. Sam had mentioned something along the lines last night that if we got to angry we could phase right then and there, and I wasn't about to phase in my bed and crash through my second story. I soon fell back asleep and decided I didn't want to think about this anytime soon.

* * *

Except after recovering I did have to think about it, I had to think about it every day when Sam would call and check in with me. I had to think about it at school when I would have to ignore my friends in class, and their questions about my sudden gain in muscles and height. I had to ditch them at lunch and hang out with Sam in an empty classroom. I had to think about it when Sam and I would "practice" at night, developing patrol patterns and paths as well as easing in and out of phases, each time it becoming less painful.

I most certainly had to think about it when I would depart from the forest at the end of the night dressed in some sandals, jeans and a loose shirt. I don't know why but Sam preferred just the pants, I had a little more civility I guess, or was just self conscious, I had no reason to be now though. I noticed the glances I would get from girls at school now, but thankfully for me I wasn't interested.

In the past month Sam and I discovered several things about our heritage as wolfs from our parents. Sam being the alpha, and me the beta was one of them. Imprinting was the other, and Sam was freaked to say the least, "What if I don't imprint on Leah?" he asked me one night while we were on patrol.

"It'll be fine, just give it time," I remember telling him.

I also remember growing fond of my dark red fur, "Must be the Irish in me," I thought one night, allowing myself a chuckle.

So here I was now, laying on my roof again, one and a half months after I first phased, looking up at the sky, on the same day, with the same sunglasses, and the same Sam emerging from the woods.

"Jessie! Get down here!" he yelped up at me using his alpha tone.

I quickly jumped down landing on my feet, sometimes I liked some of the perks that came with being a werewolf. The heightened reflexes and athleticism were just a few. I quickly directed my attention to him, "Yes?" I inquired.

"It's Jared and Paul," he began, "I was just near Paul's house a few minutes ago, and they sounded like they were in a pretty serious argument. Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling that one of them is about to phase!"

I stepped back my eyes widening, "Well what do you want me to do?"

"We need to go over there, If one of them phases I need you to handle him, while I distract the other, we can't have anyone finding out."

I understood and nodded my head as he departed. I ran inside and grabbed some clothes and water in case they were going to be needed in the future, and then ran off to Paul's house.

* * *

When I arrived I saw Sam hiding out at one the side of the house, and I could hear the shouts coming from inside. "WELL MAYBE I WANTED TO ASK HER OUT!" I heard Jared scream.

"WELL THAT'S TO BAD BECAUSE BETH LIKES ME MORE!" Paul bellowed.

"YOU KNOW I REALLY LIKE HER, YOU'RE ONLY ASKING HER BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET UNDER MY SKIN" Jared retorted.

I heard a crash and soon Jared was bursting through the door. He saw me and then started to wobble unsteadily. I rushed over to him quickly, "Nauseas?"

He quickly nodded his head and put a hand over his mouth. "Come with me," I said as I lead him into the forest. I turned back to see Sam begin to walk to Paul's front door.

As we went deeper into the forest, Jared leaned on me more, "Where are we going?" he asked after emptying his stomach in a bush, the scent causing my eyes to water thanks to my sense of smell.

"Somewhere to make you feel better." I replied not offering to much information.

Jared began to shake and tremble next to me, and I knew I was running out of time, I just prayed we would be far enough away when he phased.

* * *

Okay so what did you think of Chapter 1? I intended to make this chapter longer, but I think a high word count on a beginning chapter will scare a few people off. Please review it'll let me know if this is worth continuing. I already have the first like twelve chapters planned out, it's just a matter of typing them up.

Hope you review and I hope to see you in the future.


	2. Problems

Thank you for the reviews I got! I really do appreciate them, and let's hope I can catch and pick up more people with another chapter.

I'll make this short, and probably add any notes I think off at the end.

Oh I'll be adding some "stuff" _(graphic sexual acts)_ as the story goes on, I'm trying to make Jessie realistic and what teenage boy, gay, straight, or bi, isn't going to have sexual feelings and thoughts.

By also making Jessie realistic I think he'll be a little bitchy and selfish, just a little though.

* * *

_**Previously**_

_As we went deeper into the forest, Jared leaned on me more, "Where are we going?" he asked._

"_Somewhere to make you feel better." I replied not offering to much information._

_Jared began to shake next to me, and I knew I was running out of time, I just prayed we would be far enough away when he phased.

* * *

_

**Jessie POV**

Dear lord, I don't think I really realized how much I wanted to dump Jared on the ground and let him transform and phase for the first time right then and there. I mean no one helped me through my first phasing so why should I help someone else? "Because you're a good person, or at least like to pretend you're one."

That was something I always told myself when questioning what to do. If I wasn't really a good person at heart, then I should at least try to act like one, even if it killed me, and trust me, as Jared started to thrash in pain next to me while digging his nails into my shoulder and back, I really thought it might kill me.

"OW, FUCKING OW!" I yelled as he dug deeper, piercing my skin. "This is far enough," I thought as I grabbed Jared's hand, forcing it from my back and helped him onto the ground.

I stepped back as I watched Jared convulse in pain, thrashing about. I winced as he screamed out as bones began to shift for the first time and the tone of his cries grew deeper as he phased from boy to beast, short brown fur sprouting from every inch of the now wolf, with the tatters of his clothes scattered around us.

I stepped back further as I took him in, he was massive, well at least to me. Up until this point it had just been me and Sam as wolves, and I had never stood by Sam before, so seeing another wolf, but with human eyes was something that startled me to say the least.

"Jared?" I called out hesitantly as I felt my wounds cry blood, thus staining the shoulder area of my shirt.

When I had first phased I had been so confused and scared, but how was I to know how someone else would react to this, would they be able to think coherently, would they be friendly, or would they like to rip my neck out?

"Jared?" I called again.

Immediately Jared rose from the ground to turn and look at me, letting out a ferocious snarl at the same time. I stepped back in fear, I could feel my jaw tremble slightly and my eyes widen at his hostility. I seriously considered phasing at that moment to show him that I was like him, but Jared might think I was threatening him, his instincts would most likely kick in and he would view me as a threat to his safety, not to mention I only brought one set of clothes out, and I intended for them to be for Jared.

Just as Jared stepped forward I took another step back, thinking he might not be able to think rationally in his new state of mind. I had no knowledge about what to do, the only information I had gotten about being a werewolf had come from my dad and Sam. I hadn't even talked with any of the tribe elders, and I was supposed to handle this massive wolf on my own?

My heart rate increased when Jared bared his fangs at me and let out another growl more fearsome then the first. I thought he was going to pounce and tear me to shreds at any second, so I was surprised to say the least when he wobbled around and ejected another round of bile from his mouth, before ultimately collapsing on the ground completely spent.

I let out a sigh of relief to see my friend collapse; I quickly rushed over to him, to check his condition. At first glance I thought he had fallen unconscious, but after closer inspection I noticed that he was awake, but just barely. I don't know why, but the whine he let out pulled at me heart, he opened his eyes to look at me pleadingly, and with his ears flattened and tongue drooping out he looked like a miserable overgrown dog.

I tried to remember back to when I had phased for the first time. "After the nausea…came thirst! I was in the river so I must have absent mindedly lapped up some water. Luckily I had brought a bottle of water with me. I grabbed my bag with the supplies I had brought with me earlier and dug the bottle out.

I uncapped it and poured some into my hands before offering it to Jared. He quickly turned his head away in…embarrassment? Was Jared really embarrassed of drinking water from my hands? It's not like I thought he was some pathetic stray dog that needed my care, I had been through this too, remembering how vulnerable I felt lying their in the dark, both literally and metaphorically.

However it dawned on me that Jared didn't know this, he didn't know that I had already been through this before, just alone, and I was now determined to make this easier for him then it was for Sam and me.

"Jared? Jared it's alright, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, or ashamed or scared of for that matter. This is completely normal, well I wouldn't say that, completely normal for us….and by us I mean the Quileute!" I stammered quickly trying not to trip over my words.

Jared let out a whine and looked at me again, causing me to frown in sympathy for him. I let out a sigh and moved my hands closer, "Just drink the water please," I said in a soft tone.

Jared looked at me once more before lapping the small pond of water from my hands. I offered him an encouraging smile as I poured him some more water, and after draining about three-fourths of the bottle I pulled his massive head onto my lap and started combing my fingers through his brown fur.

We sat there for about ten minutes, my hands moving from various spots on his head to offer comfort in his time of pain. I discovered that he loved being scratched behind the ears, further implicating and portraying the picture of a massive dog, rather then a wolf. I smiled as his tail began to wag back and forth striking my leg. He would occasionally let out a whine, due to the fact that his body was still settling and adjusting to phasing for the first time.

* * *

It was about an hour after Jared phased that Sam's black wolf form came into view, trotting along sniffing the air, probably tracing our scents which had lead him right to us. I put a hand up for him to stop as not to frighten Jared.

I stopped tracing my fingers through Jared's fur, causing to him to look up at me questioningly. The past hour may have been for rest, but eventually the issue would have to be addressed, Jared had to know about the culture of the Quileute and what he was. I looked down at Jared as I continued to stroke his fur, and I raised my eyebrows as his head started to look back and forth at his surroundings in confusion.

"Voices in your head?" I asked aloud.

His head whipped back to me and his eyes bore into mine. I think he was trying to ask me how I knew. Instead of elaborating further, I merely directed his line of sight to where Sam sat, about fifteen feet away. Jared immediately perked up and growled at the other wolf. I rolled my eyes as Sam began to walk closer, probably offering no care or thought about approaching an angry werewolf, but then again I had no idea what the two could possibly be discussing. I thought about phasing again, but once again I decided against it, I was sure Sam could handle this on his own, besides it would good practice for his alpha skills.

I watched the exchange between the two wolves as Sam most likely explained the legends of our tribe to Jared and how they were true, and how vampires existed, and blah, blah, blah! Just thinking about it again made me bored out of my mind, and apparently I wasn't the only one, because after ten minutes of silence I saw Jared's eyes droop, which in turn caused Sam to let out a growl that easily woke Jared and me up.

As Sam continued to tell Jared the legends and rules that now applied to us, I wondered why Jared had phased so soon. He was only fourteen, a whole two years younger then myself, and three when compared to Sam. Why had he phased so soon, and would others phase even quicker? I also thought about these Cullen characters; did Sam truly think that it would be fine just to leave them out in Forks, leaving the people unprotected, I personally thought that we should try to establish some sort of contact with them to prevent something catastrophic for the community.

While I was lost in thought I didn't really pay to much attention to Sam walking forward and grabbing my bag in his mouth. It was only when Jared stood up and started to wobble after Sam did I return to reality. "They must be phasing back…" I thought.

I stood as, a now human, Sam and Jared returned to me after phasing back. Sam was in, what was beginning to become his trademark, jean shorts and Jared had only managed to pull on the jeans I had brought. Sam tossed me my bag before turning with the weak Jared and started walking back. I quickly followed and watched as Sam threw the now unconscious Jared over his shoulder.

"Sooo?" I asked walking beside Sam.

"I explained the basics to him, what we are, our job, and the responsibilities and abilities that come with being a werewolf." Sam said.

"Does he know about the Cullens?" I asked.

"I said I explained the basics," he snapped.

I glanced at him in the corner of my eye, and decided against retorting with my own snarky remark.

We were approaching the forest exit when Sam spoke again, "What happened to your shoulder?"

I stopped and tugged on my shirt to get a look at the back. Staining the light blue was now a bland brown decent sized splotch where Jared had me in a death grip, and several trails down my back caused by the excess blood. "Jared got a little grabby before he phased," I said as I continued to walk.

"Come here," he said grabbing my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

He carefully peeled my shirt up slightly revealing my back. I began to blush and thanked god that Sam couldn't see my face. I knew Sam was with Leah, but having him place a hand on my back and inspect my injuries was nice. "Well you seem fine," he said dropping my shirt back into place, "Our healing abilities must be working."

It was then that I remembered that thanks to us being werewolves we healed considerably faster then regular humans. I quickly jogged after Sam as he started walking towards Jared's home.

* * *

Upon arriving at Jared's house, his parents were shocked to say the least, they had voiced one of my concerns as well, "Why had he phased so soon?" I remember Sam handing off Jared to me as he began the talk with his parents. I staggered with Jared getting him to his room, Sam had made it look so much easier when he was carrying him.

After I eventually got Jared to his bed and laid him down, I trotted back into the living room where Sam was still talking to Jared's parents.

"What else can you tell us?" his mother asked while clutching her husband's shirt; she was a nice woman, I had spoken to her on seldom occasions when she would come into my dad's store, and she seemed like she was holding up fine, but now she was a rampaging mess.

"I've told you everything I can and know. Jessie and I will continue to monitor Jared while he recovers, which means at least one of us will be here for the majority of the next week or so." I heard him say.

"And then what happens, what happens to my son?" his father asked, almost as visibly upset as his wife.

"Well he has certain responsibilities now, and he won't be able to ignore them," I said making my presence known.

Three heads whipped in my direction as I walked closer, my sandals making crunching sounds as I walked onto the wooden floor, settling next to Sam's chair and resting my arm on his shoulder.

"What kind of responsibilities?" his mother asked.

"For starters he'll have to start patrolling the reservation border, to make sure no vampires threaten the tribes well being. Any word of vampire, or danger in general will have him out on duty at moments notice. It may be hard for him at first, but as more boys phase, the workload will lessen." Sam stated.

"You might also notice him getting angry at smaller and slighter things. In these cases it's important that you calm him down, if he grows to furious he will phase. It won't matter where or around who, but he will, and we don't need any more people to know then necessary." I said, contributing to the input.

"Oh and he's going to have a huge appetite from now on," Sam added.

Jared's parents merely nodded their heads before looking to their son's bedroom door. I noticed this and tried to put their concerns at ease, "I'll check on him once more before we go. Then tomorrow one of us will come back to check on him. He's going to be fine, in fact once this is all over he'll be better then ever." With that I turned and started to proceed back to Jared's room, but not before I saw a flash of rage pass through Jared's fathers eyes.

I hardly noticed the gasp his mother let out, probably noticing the wound on my back, but instead thought about Jared's father. He probably hated Sam and me for being so casual about this, like this was nothing, fuck I even said Jared would be better then ever, who knows what his parents really thought about their son now being a werewolf.

I opened Jared's door quietly and continued in, shutting it behind me. I walked over to his bed where I saw his form lay. I sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed his leg to awaken him. He let out a groan as he turned in his bed and opened his eyes, "Jessie?" he croaked.

"Yea, it's me." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You turned into a werewolf," I said monotone.

He let out another groan, "So it wasn't a dream?"

"Sorry man, but from now on, you're a werewolf."

"Great! Just Perfect!" he said exasperated.

"I would like to say it'll get better, but I have no idea if it will or not. All I can tell you is that Sam and I are here for you if you need anything." I said.

"Thank you," he said weakly before falling asleep once again.

I let out a sigh as I stood and exited his room. As I walked back out into the living room I saw Jared's parents silently discussing something on their couch and Sam waiting for me at the door. I walked over to him and we silently left the house.

No words were exchanged as we made our way towards my home.

* * *

Upon arriving Sam made a move to open the door for me, only for me to stop a few feet back. He turned around confused and asked me, "Coming?"

"Perhaps, but I don't feel like taking the front door," I said.

"Well how do you suppose we go to your room?"

My heart fluttered slightly at the idea of Sam in my room, but I controlled it to respond, "First off why are _we_ going to _my_ room?"

"Well I thought we should talk about tomorrow," he said.

"It's simple really, I'll go to school and you'll spend the day with Jared."

"Why so eager to go to school?" Sam asked putting on a playfully suspicious look.

"Not so much that I want to go to school, I just don't want to be the one that tells Jared he has to stop hanging around with his friends," I said.

Sam's face paled and his mouth dropped causing me to laugh. "Goodnight Sam," I said jumping up to a tree branch and swinging myself through my open window into my room. I stood up and poked my head out my window, "And that's how," I said while his mouth opened further. I shut my bedroom window and slept for the night starting to enjoy the perks of being a werewolf.

* * *

It was currently 1:49 P.M. and I was sitting in my Pre-Calculus class tapping my pencil against my notebook. We had a substitute for the day so we weren't expected to do much. I chewed on my pencil as I looked out the window to see the leaves hanging loosely on the trees. It was October and winter was just around the corner, which was going to make patrols LIVING HELL!

I let out a sigh as I saw two leaves be blown from a tree, their colors swirling together as they slowly drifted down to the ground to the pile on the ground. It was a mess of browns, oranges, yellows, and reds as far as the eye could see. I laughed as I imagined a hunter take aim at a turkey, blowing it to smithereens, causing the feathers to scatter on the ground, creating the rainbow of colors that occupied the reservation.

I returned my gaze to inside the class to people around me. My eyes connected with a boy, Gabe Sanders, and I offered him a smile before flipping open my notebook. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Gabe had done the same, he was furiously scribbling something down glancing at me every so often.

"I hope he isn't writing something about me," I thought.

Gabe Sanders, he was a nice guy, full Quileute and very handsome. He was built very well and stood about three inches taller then me, and probably the only other homosexual in my grade, but there was just something off putting about him that I couldn't place my finger on.

I quickly broke my glance as he stood up and approached the teacher's desk. Thanks to my increased sense of hearing I discovered that he was going to the bathroom.

Normally I wouldn't do this, but my curiosity was getting the better of me today. So I flagged down a girl who sat near Gabe, and thankfully she tossed me his notebook. I quickly opened it and flipped through to the most recent page, and remember how I said he was off putting, well I found my reason why.

Today's page read as follows:

_October 19__th, __2003_

_Why, oh why won't Jessie notice me? I mean dear god we are two of the best looking guys at this school. I just love staring at him sometimes, lately he's become the center of my world and I can't help but fantasize about him, how I want to hold him and make him mine. He looks so perfect with his hand holding up his head, and god the way he has that pencil in his mouth, if only that was my co-_

I stopped there immediately, not wanting to continue. "Great!" I thought, "He's obsessed with me, and has a rather dirty mind, its like he's imprinted on me or something…….oh god!"

I grew increasingly panicked, "He has been putting on some muscle lately, and he's pretty damn tall. OH GOD HE CAN'T BE A WEREWOLF! He would have said something, someone would know something. Sam and I would know!"

In my panic my ears were a little late picking up on the sound of someone walking down the hallway towards my class. The door opened and I quickly stuffed the notebook into my bag, and turned to see it was only an office aid delivering a call slip, but ten seconds later Gabe came strolling back in, thwarting my plans to toss the notebook back on his desk.

My concentration was broken when the substitute called out my name, beckoning me towards her desk. "Yes?" I asked when I reached her.

"Collect your things, you are to go to the principle's office," she said.

I gulped and returned to my desk to begin packing away my things. I looked at Gabe who was now frantically looking for his notebook before I fled from the room. "Great so I stole some pervert's notebook, and I'm headed to the principles office, what else could happen?" I asked myself.

* * *

When I reached his office, I stepped in. "Hello Jessie!" Mr. Bishop said, greeting me.

"Hello Mr. Bishop," I greeted in return. Mr. Bishop was a nice man, he had been the school's principle since my second grade year at this school, and he was a nice enough man. He was popular with students too, since the reservation wasn't overly populated, the school was relatively small, which taught grades K-12, he made a point to try and get to know the students since they would be spending a good portion of their lives here.

"So I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here, aren't you Jessie?" he asked.

"I would be lying I said I wasn't," I replied.

"Well it has come to my attention that your friend Jared has recently phased," Mr. Bishop said, causing my eyes to widen, "HE KNOWS, HE KNOWS!?!?" I screamed in my mind.

"By the look on your face boy, you looked quite shocked, but don't be alarmed I know all about the Quileute legends, and I'm happy to say I'm just here to help you," he said.

I looked to him to allow him to continue and he did so. He told me how, like Sam had today, if needed we could skip out on school on days that required it. He said that we wouldn't have to worry about it, that he would clear things up with the teachers who didn't know the real reason why we would have to skip out early on class, or just not show at all.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes the school bell rang and he sent me on my way home. I was walking outside towards my car when Leah ran over to me holding her little brother's, Seth, hand.

"Hey Leah," I greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Jess," she said returning my hug. Leah had been immediately understanding when I came out to my friends, and seemed even happier to find out she had a gay friend.

"Hi Seth," I said waving at the shy eleven year old.

"Hi Jessie," he said shyly, while smiling at me.

"So what's up Leah?" I asked returning my attention to her.

"Well you wouldn't happen to know where Sam would be would you?"

I froze, "Shit!" I thought, "Well you see the thing is Sam had to take care of something important. He didn't say what it was, but he told me to tell you he wouldn't be here today. So I guess I forgot, sorry about that Leah," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh…well that's okay. I have to take Seth home and watch him, Mom and Dad are both out today so I have to make sure this little munchkin doesn't cause any trouble," she said ruffling Seth's hair.

"GAH! Leah don't do that!" he said, "And I DON'T need to be watched!" he added angrily.

"Hey Seth?" I asked getting his attention, "If not for Leah, will you at least behave for me?" I asked sweetly.

Seth laughed at my slightly girly tone, "Sure..but only because you asked!" he added looking at a playfully scowling Leah.

"Thank you Seth," I said before they walked off, Leah turning to give me a look of thanks before proceeding to her car.

I waved to them as they drove off, before getting into my own car and starting the drive to Jared's.

* * *

When I pulled up to Jared's house I was greeted by his mother who ushered me inside. I walked to Jared's room where I could here the faint noise of Jared and Sam in a conversation. I turned to knob and entered the room, and then shutting the door after me.

"Hey!" Sam said smiling from a chair next to Jared's bed.

"Hello Sam, Jared." I said walking over, "How are you Jared?"

"Starting to feel better," he said from his bed.

"How did school go?" Sam asked.

"Everything was fine, just another day. Leah however noticed your absence and was a little curious, and I also had a talk with Mr. Bishop, who knows about us." I told them, leaving out the part about Gabe and his notebook.

"Well I would hope so since I called him," Sam said.

I paused mid-step to look at him with wide eyes, before taking a seat on Jared's bed, "Well thanks for the heads up!" I told him.

"Anyway Jared here was just telling me about the fine job you did with him yesterday, and how he'll try and avoid his friends... for the most part." Sam said turning his gaze on Jared.

"Oh really Jared?" I asked raising my eyebrows seductively looking at him, "Did you also tell Sam how you like it behind the ears," I asked inching closer to Jared's face, my mouth inches away from his. I could see the blush on his face before I took a quick soft swipe behind his ears causing him to moan out and his leg to twitch.

"Just like a puppy," I laughed sitting back down while Sam laughed from his chair.

"YAH, YAH WHATEVER!" Jared said flustered and angered.

Our laughing was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "I'll check it out," I said getting up and heading for the door.

Jared's mother was there and turned to me, "It's Paul," she said worriedly, "What should I tell him?"

"I'll handle it," I told her walking to the door. I guess you could say I was friends with Paul, not as much as everyone else, but we were still friends for the most part.

I opened it to reveal an angry looking Paul at the door. He was surprised, but just for a moment, before turning his anger on me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather rudely.

"In case you forget, I'm Jared's friend as well," I said, snapping back at him, feeling my own rage start to rise.

"Well can I talk to him?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, he's not feeling to well," I said.

"Well then why the hell are you here?"

"I'm helping his mom take care of him."

"Aren't you risking getting sick then?" he asked stepping closer to me.

I withheld a growl, "I'll be fine,"

"Then so will I, let me see Jared!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to run along now Paul," I said putting my arm in front of his path.

Paul looked at me fuming, but stormed off, "I don't know what you're hiding, but you won't be able to hide it forever!" he called back to me.

I closed the door and let out a huge sigh, "Not good," I thought, "I almost phased right in front of him, and he looks like he was about to himself. Jesus this isn't going to get easy any time easy."

I walked back to Jared's room to their questioning looks. "It was Paul," I told them.

"And?" they both replied.

"I got him to leave, but he's suspicious, and the thing is, I don't think it'll be long before he phases."

I watched as the information sank into their heads, "Yep with a pervert, an angry, suspicious friend, and being a werewolf….things were defiantly not going to bet easy any time soon" I thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you did.

I would really like it if you reviewed, it gives me motivation to get these chapters out even faster.

**A reminder if things seem off. This story is slightly AU, so things will happen differently and slightly out of order.**

**I almost went further with the whole notebook thing, but if you really want some graphic slash things, let me know. I have a dream sequence planned out that should be pretty sexy and funny.**

So please be kind and leave a review and let me know.


	3. Months Gone By

Okay well I think I'll start off with some disappointing news. My computer broke thanks to my idiot brother and his friend. I don't get it, are they blind they must be because there was no way they couldn't see they were going to make my computer crash. I don't want to go further on that matter; it'll only make me furious.

So I'm now reduced to do my typing on the family computer, and it'll be kind of hard to type some of the slashy things with them walking back and forth everyone so often, _hard_ but _not impossible_.

I typed the lemon when my mom was literally six feet away from me, like holy shit.

Good news includes more reviews and some alerts and favorites added, so that makes me very happy.

**WARNING: This chapter will have a pretty graphic lemon, so this is your last chance to turn back.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"_And?" they both replied._

"_I got him to leave, but he's suspicious, and the thing is, I don't think it'll be long before he phases."_

_I watched as the information sank into their heads, "Yep with a pervert, an angry, suspicious friend, and being a werewolf….things were defiantly not going to bet easy any time soon" I thought

* * *

_

**Jessie POV**

6 months, that's how long I had been a werewolf, 6 flipping months, and as of yet, nothing to show for it. It was yet another sunny, Saturday afternoon on the reservation, and like the past six months, nothing had happened. We've had one run in with a vampire, JUST one, and every other single second I've spent being a werewolf has been a complete waste of time.

I suppose it would help if I elaborated a little further on this incident. Well it was around the first week of December, or was it the second? Anyway I remember how I just had a hell of a day at school. Gabe had recently started to increase his attempts to gain my affection, but I kept turning him down. Each time I saw his eyes drop and smile fade it was a tad bit heartbreaking, but I didn't have time for a boyfriend, I had to stay focused.

I don't know why but to me it seems like all of my teachers had decided to join forces and form the Super League of Assholes for that Monday. I was swamped with homework like any normal teenager, but because we're talking about me I also had the joy of finding out about a surprise patrol that night.

Oh Sam, ever so excellent at delivering bad news, that boy right there, is he one with tact.

* * *

It was around 9 P.M. and I was buried under a stack of papers on my bed, frantically scribbling down math equations hoping to finish before ten, giving me an hour or two for myself.

I had just finished my last problem when there was a knock at my bedroom door, "Come in," I called, expecting one of my parents, wishing me a goodnight before heading to bed. So you can imagine my surprise when Sam strolled into my room wearing a light jacket and a scarf.

I smiled as he ran his hand through his short hair to rid it of some excess snow. "Hey Jessie, how you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm feeling really shitty Sam, but what can I do for you on this wonderful night?" I asked, with a sliver of sarcasm.

"Well my dear beta, I have come to tell you that we're running patrol tonight." Sam said.

Luckily for him, he had seen my Biology book coming and managed to duck down in time, causing the rather large and heavy book to fly through the air and crash into a framed picture of my parents and me at a carnival. I winced at the sound of breaking glass as it cascaded from its spot on my wall, to my carpet, littering the ground with the tiny shards.

It was just about a minute later that my door flew open and my dad poked his head in glancing around, surveying the scene before him. "Good evening Sam, Sarah told me you were here. What do we owe the pleasure to?" he asked.

"Well Dad, if you really want to know I was just about to leave with Sam to go on patrol tonight!" I said, my voice dripping with venom.

My dad then looked at the window, "You should probably take a jacket then!" he said, looking my loose purple t-shirt and sweats over.

"Won't exactly do us any good," Sam said, finally deciding to speak again.

"Oh…..right," My dad said looking down at the ground, "Well is there anything I can do for you Jess?"

"Just make sure you leave the door unlocked," I called back as Sam and I descended the stairs to exit my house.

Once outside I cursed everything and everyone, it was freezing. I don't care what people say about being a werewolf, how we run at a temperature of one hundred eight fucking whatever, I was freezing my ass off, and I was damn ready to phase so I could be blanketed in my blood red fur.

I stepped out onto my porch and turned to see Sam close the door behind us, "You go ahead and phase, I need to be able to knock on Jared's door when we get him." Sam said.

I didn't need any more motivation as I dove into the air, phasing quickly before landing in a mound of snow as a wolf. I quickly trotted along Sam as we headed towards Jared's house so the ever so eager boy could join us on the patrol, because I knew Jared would love it as much as I did.

* * *

After the not so short walk to Jared's I was anxious to get this patrol underway so I could get a good nights sleep, however the idea of skipping out on school danced through my mind and it did seem rather appealing. During my little brain freeze I didn't notice Sam proceed to the front door to collect Jared for the patrol. It was when a warm hand was placed on my head did I look up to meet Jared's eyes.

"My turn!" was all he said before he proceeded to scratch me behind the ears, and it felt so damn good. It took so much will power to keep my legs in place and not fall over. I could feel the whines and whimpers start to build up in my throat waiting to overflow. Jared must have noticed my intense concentration and determination because he then scratched me under the chin, causing a rather loud whine to escape from my mouth.

"Awwwww, isn't he cute Sam?" Jared said with a mock gushy tone.

I turned a death glare on Sam, in hopes to silence any further humiliation, and luckily for me it worked. Sam just offered Jared a smile before phasing, which in turn caused Jared to phase right after.

"Alright, you know the drill, I want you both to take your third of the reservation. Howl if you see or smell anything vampirish!" I heard Sam say in my mind.

I scoffed at his use of the word vampirish and if it was a legitimate word or not, but I soon departed for my portion of the patrol while wondering exactly how we would know what a vampire would actually smell like.

* * *

We had been out here for a good two hours now, and the cold was taking a toll on us, but I found it especially hard. I figured it might have something to do with me not being full Quileute, but that probably wasn't the case considering I had enough Quileute blood to be a werewolf.

I sighed as the images of Jared chasing a rather scrawny rabbit entered my head. "Jared leave the poor thing alone," I said.

"But it's taunting me, just hopping along, cutting me off right when I was walking!" his voice said echoing in my head.

I sighed about to speak, but having Sam beat me to it, "First of all Jared, how could that small thing cut you off? And second, the rabbit is probably just looking for something to eat."

"Personally, I thought they would be hibernating right now," I said, my knowledge on our local wildlife proving to be pretty weak at the moment.

"Well act-" Sam began before abruptly cutting off.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Sam, what is it?" Jared asked.

The only answer we received was a howl and an image of a blonde woman with red eyes, our very first vampire.

* * *

My heart pounded as I raced towards Sam and Jared, our first vampire, the elders had told us what they would look like, and how to destroy them, but being thrown into the situation so rapidly really put us all on edge.

"She's headed your way Jared, I want you to divert her towards Jessie, and then Jessie I want you to do the same and send her in my direction!" Sam barked out.

"Right!" yelped Jared, as he picked up his pace; I could feel him approaching me faster then a usual jog.

It was then that the woman blew into the clearing sending the fresh powder everywhere, and her straight into my path. She stopped abruptly to look me over before bolting straight for me.

I didn't know how to describe it, but it was absolutely amazing as my instincts took over. I could tell she was going to try and vault over me, so when she made her jump I was already blasting off the ground. She was able to jump higher then I anticipated, but that didn't stop my powerful fangs from clamping down onto her right arm.

I don't know why, but I quickly tore my head back, ripping the arm clean off, except it wasn't so clean. I cringed at the sound of snapping bone and the sound of nerves and tissues slipping from both ends of the now separate pieces of vampire. The woman cried out in pain as she fell, and in her lapse of concentration, failed to notice as she fell into Sam's mouth.

He quickly clamped down, cutting her torso open, causing another screech from the vampire. "Jared, Jessie, tear her apart!" Sam's voice rang out.

I then noticed Jared bolt into the clearing and grab a hold of her other arm tearing it off. I came back to my senses as the vampire frantically struggled in Sam's jaw and released cry after cry of frustration and agony. I ran forward to grip her left leg in my mouth as Jared came to my side gripping the right leg.

We both quickly tore the limbs away, leaving the vampire as a stump. Sam dropped her to the ground where she took unnecessary breaths and looked us over.

"You bastards, you fucking bastards, damn you to hell!" she said rather calmly, "I can tell you're a relatively new pack, when I was last here a couple of decades ago there were a dozen but now only three, you boys have no idea what's in store for you."

I didn't do anything as her red eyes bore into my green ones, "This is just the beginning, more werewolves may come, but so will vampires, and its only a matter of time before you'll join me in hell!" she screamed out at us.

Sam trotted forward from behind her, and raised his hind leg a few inches above her head, before bringing it down so forcefully it caused the vampire's head to flatten and burst. I thought I was going to lose it everywhere as I saw bits of skull and brain stain the surrounding snow. Jared however could not hold it in as he blew his bile into a snow covered bush.

I watched as Sam wiped his paw into the snow, cleaning it of the vampire remains. I looked at him with blank eyes, "Why didn't you just burn her?" Jared asked from by the bush.

"Do you see any matches on me, and how about the fact that we're surrounded by snow," Sam said irritated, "I did what I had to. Now help me dig a hole so we can bury this bloodsucker."

I remained quite, and kept my thoughts to myself as the three of us started to dig a decent sized hole in the snow. After deeming it acceptable Sam flung the pieces into the hole, and we then proceeded to cover the hole.

After finishing we all turned to look at each other, no one wanting to say a word until I finally decided to speak up for the first time in the past thirty minutes, "She was right you know….she was only the first of who knows how many, and while she was stupid to be caught so easily, others won't, and if we can't handle destroying one vampire, we had better toughen up quick."

Jared just nodded his head in understanding and Sam turned to start walking back to the inhabited part of the reservation, "Go home and sleep, I'll call the school tomorrow morning letting them know we won't be showing for the day," and with that Sam started to run home.

I was about to do the same but I couldn't bare to leave Jared to get home by himself, "Come on Jared, I'll see you home," I told him as I nuzzled his muzzle to offer him some comfort."

Jared looked to me and offered what I hoped was a thankful look.

* * *

We soon approached his home, and I was about to leave before he stopped me, "Hey Jess?" he called.

"Yes?" I asked turning to him.

"Thanks," he said before phasing back to human and quickly running inside his house.

I was now all alone as I trotted back to my house, and I was left to my thoughts. "How is Sam really feeling? Is Jared really going to be ok with all of this? Am I going to be able to do this?" All of these questions were very important, seeing as being a werewolf would be deciding our future for god knows how long.

I soon approached my house and smiled at the comforting sight. I phased and muttered a silent curse as the frigid winds whipped at my body. I rushed inside, and ran upstairs to my bathroom to prepare a hot shower. As the water heated up I grabbed a towel and some clothes and then proceeded to reenter the bathroom and step in the awaiting shower.

It was absolutely wonderful, as the hot water sprayed my body, it felt like the warmth had arms that were encircling me, wrapping me in a hug that promised to never leave me cold again. After fifteen minutes, I was ready for sleep, so after stepping from the shower I quickly dried myself off and dressed before slipping into my bed, looking forward to my day off. However one thought continued to plague my thoughts, "Would I be able to handle this?"

* * *

The next day had passed pretty slowly, I had finished up the homework that was left behind the night before and I managed to talk to Jared and Sam, who both seemed to be slightly shaken from last nights events. I remember telling them that "Its only going to get easier," on my way out. The day off had been nice, but we wouldn't always be able to take the day off because we had a patrol, we were eventually going to run ourselves into the ground if we didn't figure something out.

It was the at the end of the next school day, a Wednesday, that things started to get tricky. I was sliding across the ice of the school parking lot to my car. I inserted my key into the door and was about to open the door when a hand was placed on the door stopping me. I looked up to see Paul standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather friendly, surprising myself.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you, Sam, _and_ Jared were all absent yesterday. I don't know what you three are up to, but people are noticing and it won't be long before I figure out what you're hiding." Paul said before walking away.

I was about to call back to him, because I was in no mood to take shit from someone two years younger then me, but when I saw Leah and Seth approaching I decided I didn't want to get them thinking as well.

"Hey Leah, hi Seth!" I said rather chipper.

"Hey Jess-" Seth began before slipping on the ice, but lucky for him Leah and I were able to save him from the rather humiliating and painful fall. "Thank you," he said before scurrying away in embarrassment.

"Well Leah, what's up?" I asked my friend.

"Um….well, I don't know what to say really. I can't go to Sam because well, Sam's the problem. I don't know what's up with him, for the past two months he's been kind of secretive, and not as open as usual. I think there's something wrong with him."

"Leah I wouldn't worry too much," I said trying to steer her away from the subject, "He's probably just busy with some school work."

"Well I hope that's the case," she said looking down in thought, "You don't think he might be cheating on me, do you?"

I practically choked on my breath and started to cough, "WHAT? NO! Leah, Sam's totally into you."

"You think he loves me?" she asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't" I told her.

She looked up with a beaming smile before embracing me in a hug, "Thanks Jess," she said turning, "Let's go Seth!"

I saw Seth run after his sister, "BYE SETH!" I called out before they entered Leah's car and drove away.

I sighed as I finally entered my own car and started to drive home, "So Paul's suspicious as usual, and Sam needs to spend more time with Leah." I said aloud to myself as I drove through the snow covered roads.

I thought back to what I had told Leah, I had said I didn't see why he wouldn't, I never said yes. To be honest I don't know if you could really LOVE someone in high school. Sure people could say that they were in love, but in love with what? The person, the possessions, or the body, which led me to think if people were really in love or in lust.

I'm sure Sam had a great "love" for Leah and cares for her deeply, but I found myself questioning him, I didn't know my alpha as well as I thought anymore. Sure Sam was happy and fun to hang around, but ever since phasing he's let his alpha authority take over, and slowly but surely he's started to change, I mean he hasn't even imprinted on Leah yet, when was he going to, if he did at all.

I had changed as well, my lusty thirst was increasing and I found the temptation that was Gabe grow increasingly stronger. Ignoring friends was also growing harder each day, and it was beginning to get so hard to keep this secret.

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as my head rested back against my roof and the spring winds whipped along, brushing grass and stray leaves into the air. I sat up and the leaves started to swirl around me, dancing along with the whistle of the winds. I smirked at the Pocahontas scene nature was trying to recreate, but sorry Mother Earth, I'm no saint.

I opened my window and proceeded to jump onto my bed and onto my boyfriend, "OOOOF, what the hell?"

"Sorry, you know how I like to make my entrances ," I said getting under the covers next to him.

"It's ok," he said wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me against his bare chest.

I blushed at the thoughts of how I first started dating him, boy was it a tale, a tale I suppose I have to get into.

"How about an early birthday gift Jess?" he asked me positioning himself above me.

"I don't see why not, Gabe," I said capturing his lips with my own.

Yes, yes, yes, I'm dating Gabe, and about 6 months ago I would have growled at you for even suggesting the idea, but give me a chance to explain.

* * *

It was back in the beginning of November when I dared to open Gabe's journal for the first time in nearly two weeks, and I was surprised to say the least. The boy was having sexual fantasies about me, saying how he would like to do this and that, and make me scream his name.

I remember blushing as I read the first page over

_Jessie has these nice red lips, How I would to stroke them with my tongue, before entering the sweet paradise that is his mouth. How I would slowly remove his shirt to caress his chest, working my way down south before fully stripping him, and spreading him, before claiming my prize. _

I often found myself reading the journal late at night and the pleasuring myself to its contents. I also found my heart swell a tad bit when I read some strictly romantic parts where he just wanted to hold me and stroke my hair.

Everything was fine until one fateful February day. I had taken the journal to school with me, like always, because I didn't need my mom finding some guys journal that had some pretty graphic things written about me in there.

It was in my last class of the day, Pre-Calculus class, and we had the day off, our teacher had run from the room a while ago claiming she had some emergency to take care of and would be back soon.

So I sat for a good while, watching Gabe steal some glances at me every so often, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking a few times myself. Like I said before Gabe was very handsome. He had this wonderful short black hair that reached his ears, and this wonderful body, which was equipped with broad shoulders, wonderful, muscular arms, and the smile of a god.

Unlike Sam though, I wasn't in love, I was in lust, and I considered the idea of dating him just for the sex. I wasn't a slut if it was just one guy, right?

Anyway I was shaken from my thoughts as the bell rang and quickly put my things into my bag, I was about to leave when someone bumped into me causing me to spill the contents of my bag all over the floor. I watched in horror as Gabe's journal slipped across the floor. I scrambled to pick my things up, and I was reaching for the journal when Gabe's hand reached it before mine. "Here," he said smiling trying to be helpful.

"Thanks," I said reaching for it, but before I got a grasp on the journal he was retracting his hand and I saw his eyes widen. To horrified to stay I bolted from the room and ran to my car, flying by Sam and Jared who were discussing something.

I had drove like a madman home, and was relieved to see both my dad and mom were gone. I quickly entered my house and ran up the stairs to my room to hide. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I said pulling at my hair.

It was about ten minutes later that I heard a car halt outside, and I ran to the window only to scream as I saw Gabe step out of his car. He looked up at me and then walked to my front door. I heard a knock echo from downstairs and then the creak of the door opening. I shut my door as I heard the heavy footsteps of someone climbing the stairs.

I squeaked when my door was opened rather slowly, to reveal a blank looking Gabe. I didn't say anything as my mouth hung slightly open, waiting for him to do something. "Soooo…" he said drawing it out, "I guess you've read the journal?" he asked, and I answered by nodding my head.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do now," he said walking towards me.

I stepped back and fell onto my bed, before he quickly stood over me on my bed, before climbing onto the bed as well. I was on my back and he put his hands near my head as he towered over me. "I've wanted to do this forever," he said before leaning down to kiss me.

I cursed inwardly as I let a moan escape my mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside my mouth, letting him caress my cavern with his own.

In my distraction I didn't notice his hand snake lower down to my shorts. I gasped as his hand slid between the barrier of skin and clothing and grasped my member with a firm hand. I didn't like the word cock, something about it screamed trashy to me, and I wasn't trashy, no sir. My thoughts were interrupted as he began to pump his hand causing me to harden.

I was soon a squirming mess under him as he continued to pump and stroke me to completion. Somewhere in my mind I scolded myself for ever letting Gabe take control, I was a werewolf goddamn it, and here I was under this….gorgeous man, as he gave me a hand job.

I soon let out what I like to think was a heavenly moan, as I came, coating my boxer-briefs and his hand with my seed.

Gabe retracted his hand and licked my fluid off, seemingly savoring the taste. "I'll call you," he said standing up walking to the door, but my werewolf pride wasn't going to let him leave in control as well as a hot, sticky mess.

So I sprang from my bed and grabbed his hand, effectively pulling him back onto my bed, "Not yet," I said now straddling him. I moved further south, to his pants and unbuttoned his pants. I tried to be seductive as I pulled down the zipper slowly, and grinned coyly as I saw the lining of his erection in his grey boxer-briefs.

I slowly gave a lick at the head causing him to shiver in pleasure, before I pulled the garment down exposing him. I glanced at it for a second or two before I took the head into my mouth. He moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips up forcing himself further into my mouth. I did my best not to choke as I swiveled my tongue around his member, tasting him and pleasuring him.

I then focused my attention back on the head as my tongue dipped in between the slit, causing a throaty groan of pleasure to escape his mouth. I continued my ministrations until he came hard into my awaiting mouth, long spurts of the salty liquid flew down my throat and I continued to milk him through his release.

I then removed my mouth with a slight slurping noise and proceeded to pull his clothes back on, "You'll call me," I said as I pushed him up and directed him to the door, "And yes Gabe, this means we're dating."

It wasn't until he drove away that I full realized what had happened, I had just given Gabe head, and was now going out with him because I had a lust overload. I screamed into one of my pillows at how stupid I had been, I had gone extremely far in a matter of minutes because of my stupid pride. Although there were so many things wrong with the situation, I was slightly pleased that I would now have a bed partner and someone to hold my hand as I walked through the school halls. I also wondered how I was able to give head like that on my first time, maybe it was my wolf instincts or just my own natural ones.

I remember talking to Gabe later, and how Sam, Leah, Jared, as well as Seth even took in and understood that I was now dating Gabe, but I made it known to Sam and Jared that Gabe was in **no** shape or form my imprint.

* * *

So here I was now laying on my back in my bed as Gabe slowly started to undress me. He slipped his hand under my shirt and started to tweak and play with my nipple, hoping to tease me before the main attraction. "Let's just get on with it," I said weakly.

Gabe looked at me before quickly removing my shirt and pulling down my pants and boxers in one sweep. He groaned at the sight of me completely exposed before him and quickly stroked me to harden me fully.

He then removed his shirt throwing it to the ground showing me his bulging muscles and toned chest. He then pulled a condom from his shorts before removing them, revealing his member before me, "Put it on me," he commanded.

I quickly ripped the packaging and slid the condom on him, giving him a few extra strokes along the way. He then presented three fingers in front of my mouth, "Suck," was all he said.

I slowly took the digits into my mouth, coating them with saliva, in hopes to make them slick, I'm sure you're wondering why I was the bottom at this point, me being a werewolf and all, but after working and defending the tribe it was nice to have someone protect and care for me.

Gabe soon removed his fingers and spread my cheeks before circling my entrance with this first finger. "Do it babe," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me before slipping the first finger in. I clenched around it, but soon relaxed as he hit my prostate causing me to moan rather loudly. He soon added another finger and then the third as he stretched me in preparation.

I however was fine with just letting him finger fuck me, I was in pure bliss as he nipped at my neck and inserted his fingers in deeper. I whined when he removed his fingers and looked at me, "Ready Jess?"

"Of course," I said.

I felt him line up and position himself at my stretched entrance. I felt him slowly push in allowing me to adjust, but my hunger was growing and I was beginning to become impatient. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him into me, all the way to the hilt. I cried out in pure ecstasy at the feeling of being filled.

Gabe soon started to thrust his hips upward into me, hitting my prostate dead on. I groaned and moaned with each thrust as he soon sped up. I was writhing under him as he fucked me into my mattress, "God you're so tight," he groaned gripping my hips and increasing speed once more.

I mewled under his touch as he gripped my member and started to stroke me along with his thrusts, "So close," I said into his shoulder.

"Me too, just hang on a second longer," he said.

"GABE!" I called out as my member spilled drop after drop of cum onto my tan chest.

"JESSIE!" he called as I clenched around him, causing him to shoot his load into me, but having the condom prevent him from allowing his seed to touch my inner walls.

I sighed as he pulled out of me as he went to my toilet to flush the rather full condom. I snuggled into his chest when he returned and soon fell asleep for a nap, his naked body surrounding me.

As I began to slumber though several thoughts raced through my head, like the fact that in two months I would become a senior, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and several other Quileute boys would enter the high school portion of the school, Jared and Paul would be sophomores, and Sam and Leah would be graduating.

Sam would be leaving me by myself to watch over all of these boys and keep them in line for several hours of the day.

Leah also said her cousin Emily would also be coming down at the end of the summer to stay with the Clearwater's from now on.

Paul was another one of my worries. Each day Paul didn't phase I became even more concerned and on edge, I had been confident that he was going to phase, but now had to wait for the time when he would.

I also thought about the fact that neither of my parents seemed to care that I was sleeping with Gabe, I know they knew because we had been loud on several occasions. I'm guessing normal parents were out of the question to go along with my not so normal life.

Tomorrow was my seventeenth birthday, so in light of everything I wish I could just have something normal for myself, but if I only knew how wrong I would be, because let's not forget things didn't always go my way, and they were defiantly not normal.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you review. Let me know what I could improve on, because I feel like there are several things that I could improve on.

I actually had this chapter planned out to be much longer, but decided to cut it short and just place it into the next chapter

Sorry if the lemon wasn't your thing but I warned you, but all the slash in this story won't just be coming from OMCs, oh and just because Sam as listed as a major character doesn't mean it'll be him, he just has the second biggest role right now.

So stay tuned and review.


	4. Birthday Surprise

Got some good news and bad news again.

The bad news is that my main computer that I used to use for all my writing is still fucked up so I have to write this on the family computer again.

Good news is, I got some more reviews and some more hits, so I get to continue, and hopefully I'll get some more reviews with this chapter.

* * *

_**Previously **_

_I also thought about the fact that neither of my parents seemed to care that I was sleeping with Gabe, I know they knew because we had been loud on several occasions. I'm guessing normal parents were out of the question to go along with my not so normal life._

_Tomorrow was also my seventeenth birthday, so in light of everything I wish I could just have something normal for myself, but if I only knew how wrong I would be, because let's not forget things didn't always go my way, and they were defiantly not normal

* * *

_

**Jessie POV**

I let out a deep yawn as I lifted my head from my pillow and opened my eyes to see the sunlight seeping through my window, the golden rays reflecting off of my skin. I yawned once more as I sat up slightly so I could get a look at my clock, my eyes widening when they settled upon the red numbers. It was already ten a.m.

Discovering I had slept for more then twelve hours really woke me up, but I was probably due for a long sleep, and it was then that I noticed that Gabe was no longer in bed with me. "Probably left sometime last night," I thought as I dressed in my discarded clothing. I ran a hand through my hair before proceeding downstairs where the heavenly aroma of pancakes was wafting from.

I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to find my mom standing over the stove, pouring the last of the pancake batter onto the griddle. "Morning Mom," I called before sitting down at the table to shake the last bits of sleep away from me.

"Morning sweetie, and happy birthday!," she said coming over to me and kissing me on the top of my head, "I can't believe my little baby is seventeen! You're not going to leave me, are you?" she asked frantically.

"Mom, I'm only seventeen, and besides why would I want to leave you?" I asked buttering her up, while at the same time she buttered the stack of what I believe was ten pancakes.

"Well good, you know no one will ever love you as much as me," she said pouring the syrup onto the golden cakes, "Here you go sweetie," she said setting down the massive plate in front of me with a fork, knife and glass of milk on the side.

"Thanks mom," I said quickly cutting into the first pancake, "Where's dad?" I asked with my mouth half full.

"He took your friends out to Forks to pick up some things for your party," she said.

"Party?" I asked wiping my chin to rid it of syrup.

"Oh yes, your father and I wanted to surprise you with a party this year, since you've been working so hard with the pack and school. We thought you deserved something special."

My heart swelled at her words, "So who'll be here?" I asked before taking a sip of milk.

"Well due to the whole werewolf thing we couldn't invite to many friends, although a lot of your friends from school were disappointed that they can not attend."

"Well who then?" I asked.

"Oh well, your father, myself, Gabe, Sam, Leah, Seth, and Jared. All of who are out with your father, as I mentioned earlier."

"When will they be back?" I asked starting on my last pancake.

"Around noon or so," which is when you'll have to be confined to your room so we can spruce things up a bit," she said.

"I have to stay up there all by myself?" I asked, setting my now empty plate into the sink before rinsing it off.

"I suppose we could let Gabe up there with you," she said thinking it over, "But you two would have to try and keep it down."

I paled and stopped at the foot of the stairs. I knew we were loud and that my parents could here us, I just didn't think they would talk about it. "You heard?" I asked.

"Well sweetie," she said turning to me, "It's kind of hard not to."

I grew redder with each passing second, "I can't believe we're talking about this!" I said exasperated.

"You should probably get upstairs and get ready for today, I have a feeling it's going to be a good day," my mom said starting on the remaining dishes.

* * *

I raced upstairs with my tail between my legs as I bolted into my room closing and locking the door behind me. I let out a deep sigh and ran my hands down my face, before I picked out some fresh clothes and a towel.

Upon entering the bathroom and sudden nauseating feeling swept over me. I gripped the side of my counter and held on for dear life. As quickly as it started, it passed and I was back on my feet. Confused, I decided to examine myself in the mirror, I sighed as I looked at my skin, if anything I looked more Italian than Quileute, but after finding nothing physically wrong with me I decided to get my shower underway.

After letting the water heat and stripping down I entered the shower, which nowadays was becoming a key location when thinking the latest events over. It was probably only third to my roof and bed.

As I stood in the shower scrubbing away the built up filth of a day I thought back to the conversation I had with my mom in the kitchen. "Too loud? How about when I was ten? Those were some of the most haunting nights of my life!" I sighed and leaned against the side of the shower as the hopes for normal parents and life diminished more everyday.

After about another ten minutes I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself quickly and dressed in a purple v-neck and some grey shorts. Now I didn't want look like a stereotypical gay guy wearing a v-neck but they were becoming increasingly popular with the straight crowd so I figured I would be fine.

I soon stepped back into my room looking around for anything to grasp my interest, but as I continued to look around for anything my window continued to beckon me forward and invite to step out for while.

Deciding it would be fine I grabbed my sunglasses and stepped out onto my roof, laying my back down against the tiles I settled in for what I hoped was a peaceful stay.

* * *

It was around an hour later and I still found myself on my roof looking out at the reservation and surrounding forest. No one had returned yet and I could hear my mom downstairs, doing who knows what. "Probably something for the "party." I thought as I let out a yawn.

I was about to go inside to my bed so that way if I fell asleep I wouldn't go sliding down off the roof to ground level when I stopped. I felt someone or something coming and so I turned around to see someone storming towards my house.

I removed my sunglasses and started to rub my eyes, before squinting to try and get a good look at who would be making there way here, rather angrily I might add, on this Sunday morning. Sure enough it was Paul; I could see his jaw clenched and his fists balled as he grew closer and closer.

I thought about jumping down from my roof but decided against it considering Paul still didn't know that there were werewolves living amongst the tribe. I quickly entered my room and ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Jessie?" my mom called as she saw me walk past her.

"Business," I said facing her before opening the front door and closing it behind me. I then turned to see Paul walking up my driveway, and I trotted along my porch, the old wood creaking beneath my bare feet, so I could meet him halfway.

"Good morning Paul," I said.

"Don't goddamn good morning me!" he said viciously.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him, "Then what can I do for you Paul?"

"I want to know why the fuck Jared is always hanging out with you and Sam. What did you two do to him? Did you brainwash him? Make him join some freaky ass cult? Did you turn him into a fag?" he questioned me, practically foaming at the mouth.

I rolled my eyes at the only weapon he had, his words. It was common for people to use words they thought could hurt someone, but at the same time have no power to back them up, and Paul was exactly in that situation; we may be the same height, which was slightly embarrassing considering I'm two years older, but thanks to my werewolf strength I knew I could take him down without a problem.

"The answer is none of the above, Jared's just going through something you can't understand right now," I said honestly.

"Well where the hell is he now?" he asked forcing me against the wall of my house, placing both of his hands against my head.

"Why does it matter so much, you have other friends don't you? What about Jacob, Embry and Quil?"

"It matters because I don't know why he's suddenly abandoning his best friend for people like you and Sam! Now answer me!"

"Fine, if you really must know he's out with Sam, getting things for my_ birthday_!" I practically screamed at him, my body begging to release a growl of anger.

"Liar!" he said.

"Afraid not," I said.

"Then happy fucking birthday!" he said raising a fist at me.

My eyes widened as he brought his fist to where my head had been seconds before. My eyes then nearly bulged out of their sockets as his fist went through the foundation of the house. "He shouldn't be able to do that," I thought.

Paul quickly removed his fist and was about to strike again, but I managed to kick him in his gut sending him flying to the soft grass of the front lawn, except he didn't land as a human, my jaw dropped as I saw Paul phase mid flight and land on my lawn as a massive wolf with dark silvery fur. "That evens the playing field," I thought.

I grew even more concerned as I heard the front door squeak open and then hear a very faint, "Oh"

I whipped around to face my mom with a horrified look on her face. I quickly pushed her back inside the house for her own safety, "Stay inside," I said before I shut the door behind me.

I looked back to where had Paul been all but two seconds ago to find him standing tall and proud as a wolf. I started to tremble seeing how massive he was, but it wasn't just his size but the fact that he had his razor sharp fangs bared and his deadly eyes pinned on me.

I knew I had to think of something fast, we were risking so much by keeping Paul out in the open for this amount of time, anyone could step out onto their front porch and notice some massive animal off in the distance.

Knowing that Paul would probably follow me I quickly flung myself over the side porch railing and started to make a mad dash for the forest. I heard a growl behind me and then the sound of him chasing me as his massive paws dug into the ground, crushing any and all vegetation in his path.

* * *

I entered the forest with my heart racing, practically read to rip forward from my chest. I heard Paul growing closer and closer as his strong legs carried him forward. My feet were starting to give in as they were bruised and cut from the jagged rocks that I would occasionally come across. I felt the blood trickle from my soles and I scolded myself, desperately wishing that I had put shoes on earlier.

The knowledge that I had to lead Paul away from endangering others kept me moving, but he was gaining as I could soon feel the warm moist air that was his breath on the back of my neck.

I saw my salvation as I jumped into a huge area of tall grass, concealing myself amongst the wispy blades of green. I quickly scurried on my knees as I saw Paul begin to sweep his massive paws through the grass effectively cutting it down with his sharp claws.

My breathing increased tenfold as my brain tried to process all the new information now flowing through its highways. The pack now stood at four, and hopefully would stay at four, I was counting on the fact that Paul probably wouldn't kill me, _probably_. However I didn't know what was going through Paul's head, he didn't show the signs that Jared and I had. He wasn't weak, and didn't appear to be either nauseas or tired.

I turned back to Paul who was now sniffing the air, "He's gone full wolf, he's actually sniffing the air," I thought. However I'm sure it wasn't so stupid to Paul as he turned to exactly where I was hiding. He quickly took another swipe and connected. I had managed to get up and start to flee, but not before his claw managed to catch my cheek, dragging and scrapping across the skin, penetrating the flesh causing the crimson blood to spill forth.

I jumped a good distance away and brought a tender hand to my cheek. I lightly pressed a finger around the area and quickly retracted it muttering about a hundred profanities per second. The cut was deep, **really deep**, and I was losing a good amount of blood. I soon grew dizzy and fell to the ground, trying to push myself up I was soon covered by Paul's shadow. I looked up to see him looming over me with a somewhat proud grin accenting his wolf form.

"Paul…please," I called weakly trying to show him I was no threat. I'm sure most people would wonder why I hadn't phased long ago, well the answer to that is that if Paul saw me as a wolf it would probably turn into an all out blood bath, but now looking at the situation I guess the result was almost nearly the same.

Paul's eyes were laced with venom, and it seemed to me that he lost all of his humanity in his transformation, but since it was my birthday, someone, somewhere gave me a break, because as Paul was about to finish me off I saw him begin to stumble back and forth. I watched in hope as Paul soon heaved a good amount of vomit onto the grass, before ultimately collapsing on his side.

I sighed as I stood up carefully and made my way over to Paul. He had reverted back to his human form rather quickly I noticed, but due to the vast amount of energy he used during his first phase I figured that he would be dead tired. I had no idea what the consequences could be for such an expenditure of energy so quickly, it might take him more then the typical week to recover.

It took a lot of my will power to pick up the nude werewolf and hoist him over my shoulder. I'm sure Paul would feel very violated or embarrassed about this later and would be mentally scarred, but as I began to walk home I just hoped I wouldn't be physically scarred.

* * *

When the forest exit came into view I think I actually began to tear up, and when I broke through the last bush to see my house I was motivated to get home. I soon saw my mom pacing back and forth on the porch and when she saw me she let out a horrified scream. "JESSIE!!! MY GOD!!!" she cried running to me.

I just walked past her and opened the door, my blood dripping along the porch and living room floor as I walked. I soon walked upstairs and proceeded to lay Paul down on my bed. I went to my dresser and got him a pair of boxers and slipped them onto Paul before walking back downstairs where my mom was. "I need to go to the hospital," I said.

"Of course, I'll get my keys!" she said frantically with tears washing down her face.

"No," I said grabbing her arm, "I'll go myself , you need to stay here and clean my mess," I said gesturing to the blood that was continuing to drip everywhere.

"I can't possibly let you go alone, I can't allow it, you could hurt yourself."

"Well we both can't leave Paul alone, and what would everyone say if they came back to a house with blood on the floors and both of us are missing."

"BUT I CAN'T JUST LET YOU GO!" she sobbed, truly fearing for her child.

"You have to, I'll be fine." I said grabbing my keys slightly shaking and having my vision blur even more. The side of my shirt was completely soaked now and it was nauseating. "Tell Dad, and Sam about Paul. Keep the others calm, tell them I went out for a run or something and I'll be back soon, just tell them anything reasonable!" I said as I wobbled out the door.

"Be careful sweetie," she said kissing my untouched cheek.

"I'll be fine," I said as I climbed into my car. I put the key into the ignition with a bloody hand and began to drive away.

* * *

I was off the reservation and arrived at Fork's Hospital about fifteen minutes later, and I was in really bad shape. I parked and got out of my car noticing that I had stained the driver's seat with my blood, the seat soaking up the excess blood like a sponge. I closed the door and managed to lock it before slowly waltzing my way to the hospital entrance.

I saw the sliding doors get closer and closer and the faces of the patrons and workers inside start to come together. As soon as I stepped in all eyes were on the bleeding, groggy mess, that was me. Two nurses rushed to my side asking for my name and if I could hear them. It was at this moment that my legs gave out and I flew to the floor smashing my face onto the floor. "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR NOW!" one of the nurses yelled.

I heard the scuffle and shuffle of feet as they ran towards me and felt someone lift me up slightly, "We're going to take care of you, everything will be fine," someone new said.

I opened my eyes slightly to get a look at the doctor, but only managed to get his name tag.

**Dr. Cullen** it read, "Fuck my life," I thought as I passed out.

* * *

I was tired, couldn't feel my face, let alone lift my hand and I was sure I was now wearing a hospital gown. I groaned as I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by the plain white that was my hospital room. I dug my head deeper into my pillow only to sigh in disappointment at the standard issue medical pillows that really didn't offer to much comfort, or at least not to me.

Gripping one of the side rails I tried to lift myself up into a sitting position but a sudden pain in my chest stopped me.

"Careful now," a voice said.

I looked around quickly to see a pale, but beautiful man sitting in a chair not to far away, it was then that I also noticed we were the only two in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Around seven" the man said again.

I looked to my left to see the darkening sky and clock that verified the statement.

"Quite remarkable really, I didn't think your kind could heal that fast," the man said.

My heart rate increased and I whipped my head around, "What did you say?" I asked timidly.

"Your kind, as in the werewolves, quite remarkable healers you are," he said standing up.

It was then it hit me like a ton of bricks, my nose flared as I inhaled the scent, "Vampire," I said with a slight growl.

"Now I don't mean you any harm, I simply wish to talk," he said now standing next to my bed. He gently reached forward and placed an icy hand to my head lowering me back down onto the bed.

I looked at his name tag again and read Dr. Cullen, "You don't feed on humans," I said.

"Correct, I'm sure someone from the older generations of Quileute passed that piece of information on to you," the man said.

"Basically," I said, "What's your name?"

"Carlisle," he stated, "Yours?"

"Jessie," I said looking him over.

"Well Jessie, I'm sure you're wondering why I've taken an interest in you, seeing as we're mortal enemies."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't wonder why it was just us here."

"Well you see Jessie," he began as he walked about the room, "It's come to my attention as well as my families that Quileute boys have started to phase into werewolves once more."

"This is true, considering it's the primary reason I'm here in this hospital now." I said.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked turning back to me.

"Well let's just say the pack is still working out some kinks," I said eyeing him.

"I see," he said walking back to me, "So why are you so calm around me Jessie? In my past experiences with werewolves they are rather angry and cocky, but you, you're quite and answering my questions, no problems."

"Well I know my place," I began, "I'm in a weaker state right now, and besides it would be inconsiderate of me to be rude to a man who potentially saved my life. Speaking of which, mind if I see a mirror?"

"Why certainly," Carlisle said looking around for a mirror. I had to say Carlisle seemed pretty calm for being in a room with a werewolf, me I was on edge ready to defend myself at moments notice, "Here you go," he said handing me a mirror.

I lifted the mirror up to my face to see the long gash closed with several stitches that were noticeable. "Will it scar?" I asked.

"If you were a normal human, if you were still alive that is, then yes, but considering your rapid healing I'd say there's a good chance that after a few months it won't be noticeable." Carlisle said.

"What else was wrong with me?" I asked setting down the mirror.

"Well you had some pretty bad cuts on your feet, we had to disinfect them and wrap them, and your heart rate was considerably high along with your blood pressure. I'm guessing you had quite an adrenaline rush." Carlisle told me.

I removed the blanket to look down at me feet which were wrapped with a few layers of bandages

"I can walk on them, right?" I asked looking from my feet to Carlisle.

"Yes, you should be fine, in fact the bandages are really only to fool everyone else," he said.

After collecting myself for a moment and not letting Carlisle's scent distract me, I opened my eyes again. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Ah right," he said sitting in a chair next to me, "I can tell you're a good person for the most part Jessie, I mean we're sitting about four feet from each other not tearing each other to shreds, so I think that counts for something."

"Continue," I said.

"Well recently I've been getting several messages from Quileute leaders who are still concerned about our feeding habits."

"Which is still strictly animals," I said interrupting him.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "But we still have a pretty thick tension between us, and recently we've seen werewolves rather close to our home."

"And if you haven't done anything outside the treaty bounds, then you find it strange as to why your still under so much scrutiny."

"Precisely!" he said clasping my hand sending shocks through me, the contrast between warm and cold truly interesting, "So here's what I had come up with; I want you to be an ambassador between the Cullens and Quileutes!" he said smiling at me.

"Wait…..what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's perfect really, you stop in every so often just to check up on us, see that we're no harm to anyone, and at the same time make peace with us and some new friends as well.

"I don't know Carlisle…..I'm on edge just being in a room with just you, I don't think I could handle your entire family." I said truthfully.

"But you see, you're not attacking me, even if you're slightly uncomfortable it's still better then anything I've ever seen before."

"I………guess I could try," I said not able to find any reasons why I could say no, if I could tolerate for Carlisle for the most part then I'm sure I could try with the other Cullens.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," Carlisle said standing up.

I raised my eyebrows at him, it wasn't that big a deal was it? I mean I just agreed to visit a family of vampires who we, a pack of werewolves, are supposed to be at peace with anyway. Totally normal right? That's what I thought.

"If you don't mind Carlisle, I'd really like to go home."

Carlisle snapped his head back to me and a frown appeared on his face, "I don't know if that's possible," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well you have a severe gash on your right cheek, and not to mention you were just put through a major blood transfusion. There's also the possibility of infection and-"

"Carlisle!" I yelled, cutting him off, "I'm a werewolf I think I'll be fine, and you can even give me some antibiotics if you want, but I would really like to go home."

"Want to get back for your birthday?" he asked.

My eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"My daughter," he said tossing me a wrapped package, "She has a knack to know these types of things. Why don't you open it, why I go sign your release." Carlisle said walking from the room.

After a few seconds I turned my attention to the package; wrapped in a simple purple, I began to tear at the paper peeling it away to reveal a black box and a note.

I plucked the note up and read it over:

_Happy Birthday Jessie,_

_Alice Cullen_

I turned back to the box, "Jewelry?" I asked myself. My question was answered when I opened the box to reveal a magnificent silver bracelet adorned with several small amethysts on the sides. "It's beautiful" I exclaimed as I examined it between my fingers.

I set the bracelet back in the box and set it on the small stand to my left. I looked over further to the left to see my clothes in a nice clean pile. I hopped out of the bed gingerly and trudged my way over to the clothes removing IV's and heart monitors as well as shutting off the machines to silence the rather annoying beeps and alarms. I quickly slid out of the hospital gown and dressed back into my washed clothes.

I had pulled my shirt over my head when the door opened and Carlisle walked back in. "Well I guess you were going to leave whether I said you could or not," Carlisle said.

I turned to him not knowing what to say really.

"So I guess it's a good thing that I managed to convince the nurses to let you out. Of course I had to convince them that you were fine to drive home, and that I'm giving you some _medicine_"

"Thank you," I said walking towards him taking my car keys from his hand. "When should I meet your family?"

"How about a week from now, just come back to the hospital," Carlisle said, "I'll find you."

"Tell Alice I love the bracelet," I said walking out from the room.

* * *

I walked out the hospital receiving a few looks and walked onto the cold lot of the hospital. I sighed at my lack of footwear and wished that I had gotten a pair of slippers or something from the hospital.

I saw my car, still where I parked it, and walked towards it. I unlocked the front door and opened it to be greeted with the scent of blood which had now implanted itself into every nook and cranny of my car, my wolf senses going crazy. I sighed as I slid into the now rather firm blood caked front seat and started up the car.

I pulled out of the hospital and was lost in complete, utter silence. "What have I gotten myself into?" I thought, "I actually agreed to meet a family of vampires to be a mediator between the two clashing sides, and I'm actually apart of one of them, how was this exactly going to work?" I pulled over to the side of the road at the reservation entrance and rested my head on the top of my steering wheel.

"This could be good though, I could learn how to control myself and be civilized around vampires, which could come in handy for the future and maybe meet some more abnormal friends." I thought.

There was also the matter of Paul that I mowed over in my head. Why did he have so much anger towards me? Would he be sorry for what he did, or would he simply be his new angry self. Speaking of which the pack now stood at four, and with Paul now a werewolf things were defiantly going to get tricky. He couldn't lose his temper and phase at whim now, he had to learn to control himself.

I banged my head on my steering wheel, causing cry after cry of the horn to echo out. I heard a rustling sound and then the sight of a massive black wolf appearing. "Sam," I said.

A minute later Sam, who was only wearing shorts, opened the front door. "Scoot over," he said.

I complied, not wanting to drive any further and moved to the passenger's seat. I looked to see Sam examining the seat I had been occupying moments before, "Is this all yours?" he asked me, looking at the dried blood.

"Yea," I said simply.

He then grabbed my chin tilting my head to the side exposing my stitched cheek. I heard him hiss as he lightly traced his fingers over the wound. "How's Paul?" I asked.

"He's been up since five and Jared and I filled him in on everything. He now understands why Jared had to leave him, and he still doesn't believe that he hurt you as bad as he did." Sam said starting to drive to my house.

"When he went wolf….it's like everything human about him was lost. It's like he went completely animalistic and just attacked." I said, "We're going to have to work with him and help him control it."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, with our advanced healing and all, the doctor said I'll be fine," I said choosing to leave out the fact that my doctor had been a Cullen, his scent masked by that of my blood, "What were you told? What about everyone else?"

"I told Leah and Seth to head home, Gabe went home as well rather worried. Your mom told them that you had gone for a drive but after you didn't come back she filled your father and myself in on what had actually happened. Jared and I soon took care of Paul afterward."

"That's good, I guess" I said weakly, "Sam,"

"Yah Jess?" he asked.

"Just tell them I was attacked by a bear or something," I said before falling asleep on his warm, bare shoulder.

"Happy birthday Jessie," he said rather sorrowfully running a hand through my hair.

* * *

Ok another chapter, let me know what you thought. Yes I know that Jared originally phases after Paul but I set it up this way so that Paul would send Jessie to the hospital introducing Carlisle which would ultimately lead to a connection to have more Cullen time then the regular.

R & R please.


	5. Learning Curve

Time for another chapter, I really wish I could get these out faster but with only one working computer I'm lucky when I get a chance to use it.

Got some more reviews and hits but I'm hoping for more, cause well I'm greedy like that.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Jessie POV** _(as always)_

I groaned as I rolled over on my side and the pressure was added onto my injured cheek. I winced in pain at how sensitive and tender my flesh was to my hand or any contact at all. It was late, way too late for it to be before school.

I stared with wide eyes at how bright it was, the cool spring winds of the Reservation blowing the trees and causing a low whistle as wind blew in from the west. "It's going to rain soon," I said to myself not being fooled by the sun.

Thinking it over I can't believe I wasn't gawking at how sunny it truly was, days like these were rare in La Push, and the fact that it was in April let alone surprised me further. As I continued to stare out the window I brought a hand up to my aching cheek and just grazing it caused me to retract my hand quickly.

It was at this moment that I was missing the comforts of pain killers and the other wonderful hospital drugs. I turned from my bed to survey my room and bit my tongue, startled by the fact that I wasn't alone. There, dead asleep in a chair, was Jared. His hair was a mess and his arms hung at his sides as I listened to the slow intake of his breath.

I smiled at the odd shape and condition of his hair, wondering how it could have gotten so messy when his head wasn't even resting on anything, which also made me think his neck would be hurting later.

I debated in my head whether or not I should wake him, but not knowing possibly what Sam had him do last night I decided I'd let the boy sleep, besides he looked so cute when he was completely defenseless and not the snarling werewolf I had seen before.

I slid off of my bed, stretching and cracking a few bones as I moved about. I took one last look at Jared before I carefully slid my arms around him and picked him up, before gently plopping him down on my bed. Jared unknowingly grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it, causing my heart to warm at offering comfort to a member of the pack.

I didn't think too much of it, Old Quil had something along the lines of the pack having a special connection with each other, like we were all brothers or something. Which was defiantly nice; I mean who wouldn't want to have two strong guys defend and help you in your time of need.

I paused as I reached my door though, correcting myself by adding one more to my list of brothers, but being connected to Paul seemed to tarnish the connection for me. It was only yesterday that the boy had straight out attacked me, on my birthday no less, just because Jared couldn't hang with him. If I didn't know that Paul was as straight as a line, then I would figure he had a thing for dear Jared.

On the bright side though I'm sure Paul must feel a tad bit sorry for his actions, and understanding as to why Jared had to stay away so much. I turned back to Jared, once again considering waking him to get some current information, but threw it out the door when I saw the childish grin Jared had on his face as he hugged another of my pillows.

Turning away, I slowly opened my door with a slight creak, hoping Jared's ears wouldn't pick up the slight disturbance, and walked out of my room.

I slowly crept downstairs, and heard the murmur of talking coming from the television, which was probably my mom watching some early morning talk or news show. I reached the final step to see my mom with a death grip on one of the throw pillows as she watched the local news broadcast intently, distracting herself with anything to get her mind off of me I was assuming.

I walked past her not wanting to disrupt her, and mainly because I didn't want to be fussed over and headed for the kitchen. Once inside I paused, a cake was covered by a clear cover and an assortment of party foods was laid out along the tables, left untouched due to yesterday's circumstances. I felt depressed knowing that my family and friends put effort into throwing me a quaint and quite party where I could relax, only to have it never happen due to my "disappearance."

I removed the cover from the cake to take in the aroma of the light fluffy frosting, my wolf nose allowing me to enjoy everything unknown to the nose of a human. I looked at the clock which read 10:49 A.M. and decided it wasn't too early for a slice of birthday cake, so after grabbing a fork and knife, I walked back to the cake.

_Happy Seventeenth Birthday Jessie_

The cake read, I sighed as I looked over the seventeen unlit candles and blew the imaginary flames out, making a wish. I then cut a corner piece off and poured myself a glass of milk and dug into the slice as I sat upon the kitchen counter.

I was just about done with my breakfast when the crash and shatter of a coffee mug caused me too look up at the startled face of my mother. "JESSIE!" she screamed as she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"GAH! Mom, I'm trying to eat here, and not so loud either, Jared is sleeping." I complained.

"But my poor sweet baby! How are you feeling? Do you need some aspirin? Let me look at your face!" she cried, grabbing my chin and turning my head to the side.

I heard her hiss as she looked it over, I could feel the stitches abundant on the right portion of my face as they tried to mend and piece my flesh back together. "Oh Jessie, it won't scar, will it?" she asked worriedly.

I swallowed another bight of cake, "No it shouldn't, thanks to being a werewolf and all, in fact it would probably be fine if the stitches were taken out now, but I suppose I should be safe and wait about a week. I don't know how I'll be able to tell though, I've never had stitches, so I guess if it feels healed then I'll be fine." I said before plopping another portion of cake into my mouth, "So what's happened while I was out?"

She was about to respond when a loud crash from upstairs cut her off, "Jared's up!" I said before proceeding to the sink to wash off my plate, sidestepping the coffee and broken glass on the kitchen floor.

I ran my hands and plate under the warm water as I heard the frantic rush of someone vaulting down the stairs. Soon I heard the pounding footsteps of Jared as he launched into the kitchen. I set the plate down at the bottom of the sink before I was quickly whisked around to come face to face with Jared, which was rather embarrassing considering I was older then he was.

"JESS!" He exclaimed, not knowing exactly what to say, I felt a slight discomfort as I saw him grimace, most likely at my injury.

"Good morning Jared," I said looking at him, "What can I do for you?"

"You….Paul….Sam…..hospital….birthday!" Jared stuttered jumping around from point to point, not his usual jokester self.

"Jared, relax," I said grabbing his arm and focusing his gaze upon me before smiling at him, "Now what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?!?! You practically die yesterday and here you are, being all calm and shit and you're asking _me_ what's wrong?!" he asked flabbergasted.

"I see your point," I said frowning, "So….I don't really know what I'm supposed to do right now," I said honestly.

"Jess," Jared begins causing me to look up at him, "We were all worried about you. I was freaked the hell out, Paul was a wreck about what he did, Leah and Seth were practically in tears, Gabe was ready to go out with a search party, Sam wouldn't stop pacing and your parents clung to each other so tightly I though they were going to squeeze the life out of each other!" Jared said his speech getting faster and faster.

"Oh…..I'm sorry," I said once again looking down, "All apart of the job though, right?"

"Doesn't mean you have to get mauled when doing it," Jared said bringing me into a hug.

I was shocked by the show of affection to say the least, I mean it was nice, I just didn't expect Jared to be so forward. "Don't scare us like that again," he whispered.

"Don't let Paul practically rip my head off again," I said trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably as I saw my mom's face pale.

"MY BABY!!!" she screamed running forward, "I won't let that horrible boy touch you again!" she wailed.

"Mom," I said, my words muffled by her hair, "It wasn't Paul's fault," I said, causing her to break the hug and for her to look at me like I was on crack, "I mean it was technically his fault, but Paul..he couldn't control himself."

"Well I don't care about that, if I recall correctly no one had to go to the hospital when you transformed!" she said.

"That's because I was a whimpering mess, wailing in pain like I was two years old." I said slightly embarrassed by the truth.

"Well no one did when Jared became a werewolf," she said again.

"That's because Jess was there to help me," Jared said from behind us.

"Well Sam-" she began.

"Sam's Sam, I'm sure he handled himself fine….after he figured out exactly what happened...and came home...after being gone for two weeks.....," I said before turning back to look at my mom, "The fact is mom this whole situation was my fault, I shouldn't have angered Paul and I should have handled him better once he phased."

"I can't believe you're blaming that," she said pointing to my cheek, "On yourself!"

"Learning curve," I said grinning, "I'll know better next time around."

"I don't know what to do with you," she said yawning, "Sweetie I'm so glad you're okay, but right now mother needs her beauty sleep; I spent all night staying up with Jared worrying about you, but don't think we're not talking later!" she said departing the kitchen.

"Have a nice rest," I said watching her leave the kitchen and hear the thud of her feet climbing the stairs.

"I need to call Sam," Jared said grabbing the phone and entering some digits and pulling the phone to his ear.

I sighed as I looked down and the shattered coffee cup came into my view. I groaned as I began to pick up the shards, placing them in the trash, and then grabbing a mountain of paper towels to soak up the now cold coffee. After depositing the towels in the trash I then wet another few to wipe the floor, in hopes to not leave a massive sticky spot on the floor.

When I finished I looked back to Jared who was now hanging up the phone. "Sam's on his way," Jared said walking over to me.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"Wants to know how you're doing, if you're up and walking, if you're in pain, speaking of which, are you?" Jared asked looking me over.

"Jared…..I was attacked by Paul, had my face cut open, lost god knows how much blood, and passed out at least twice during the day, how do you think I feel now."

"So…….in pain?" he asked.

"Pain killers are in the top left shelf," I said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, "I'll take five," I called back.

"F-Five?" Jared asked poking his head into the room.

"Questioning your Beta?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"No, it's just, I don't know how many you should take, I don't want you to O.D. or anything," he said quickly.

"Jared, I appreciate your concern, but I doubt five painkillers will lead to an overdose," I said watching him nod, "And a glass of water too!" I called watching him disappear back into the kitchen.

Three minutes later Jared handed me the pills and some water before walking to the door, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Heading over to Paul's, Sam said he wanted someone with him at all times, and since Sam is coming over to check on you I have to go over to Paul's place." Jared said.

"Oh…" I said sadly, "Well tell Paul….or not," I said thinking about it, "Tell Paul he doesn't have to stress about what happened."

"Will do my Beta," Jared said before opening and walking out my front door.

I frowned at being alone, and counted the minutes until Sam's arrival. I practically jumped ten feet in the air when a hand was placed on my back out of the blue.

I whirled around stumbling to come face to face with a short clad Sam, his muscles visible, causing a slight blush to appear on my face. I would be lying if I said I didn't find Sam slightly attractive…to bad he didn't have the right sexuality.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ." I said gawking at Sam, "Paul's the one supposed to kill me, not you." I said, trying at humor once more, but like with Jared, failing.

"That's not the type of thing a typical person would say after nearly dying." Sam said scowling.

"Well I'm not typical," I said sitting back down on the couch, "How the hell did you get in here?" I asked.

"It's called a door," Sam said.

I scoffed, "Well duh, but how'd you get in here so quietly. By looking at you most people can tell grace and stealth probably aren't two of your greatest attributes." I said

"Well, I guess I can surprise you," Sam said raising his eyebrows, "How are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful," I said sarcastically, "How's Paul?"

"Drained, guilty, hardly talking," Sam said, "But surprisingly healthy considering how you and Jared were after your first phases, he should be up and walking tomorrow."

"Well did you at least tell the pup he can see Jared again?" I asked.

"That came up…along with everything else about being a werewolf." Sam said sighing.

"So I guess we stand at four," I said.

"How many more will phase though, that's what I want to know." Sam said looking at me.

"Well however many more phase, you'll always have your Beta by your side," I said, "You just have to be a strong Alpha!" I said, "Think you can handle it?"

"You know when we first started and it was just you and me my answer would have been along the lines of 'do you even have to ask,' but now I don't know Jess." Sam said causing me to look at him questioningly.

"Oh come on!" I cried raising my arms, "You're not even the one who got mauled," I said.

"That's exactly my point, I couldn't protect my pack, what kind of alpha am I?" he asked me.

"Sam," I said softly causing him to turn to me, revealing his watery eyes, "Just because your alpha doesn't mean all the responsibilities are on you, we're a _pack _which means we all have duties and have to pitch in."

"Jess….thanks," Sam said grasping my hand.

I gave it a squeeze, "Besides if you really want to save me from big bad wolves I'm sure you'll have more chances in the future." I said finally succeeding with a joke that day when a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Jess…there's another issue," Sam said, his face growing stern.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The council isn't too happy with what happened yesterday, aside from damages to your home they're concerned about hospital records coming up, and the fact that you allowed yourself to be discharged from the hospital so quickly, and they were quick to comment on how poorly they think you handled the situation with Paul."

I gawked at him, "You're kidding right?" I asked him.

Sam simply shook his head and looked at me, "They want to have a meeting with the four of us and your parents next week, and you've been ordered not to phase for a week, mainly not to reopen your wound."

"Happy fucking birthday," I said huffing and kicking my feet up onto the coffee table in my living room.

"I'm sorry Jess," Sam said looking away.

"All apart of the job," I said, suddenly hating those words.

"On the bright side we're going out tomorrow," Sam said looking at me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Cliff diving," he said causing a huge goofy grin to light up my face. I loved cliff diving, and the absolute rush that came with it.

"Whose going?" I asked.

"The pack, Leah and Seth, Gabe, and your parents." Sam said, "I already planned it with your parents. We'll have a picnic, give you your gifts, and then do some cliff diving."

"That sounds wonderful," I said clasping my hands together, "Oh wait….what about…yesterday." I began.

"Well we had to tell Seth, Leah and Gabe something. So after you arrived home yesterday we told them you had gone out for a drive and you decided to take a walk through the forest, where you were mauled by a bear and managed to get to the hospital. I told them that you had told me all of this before passing out."

"Did they buy it?" I asked.

"Leah and Gabe seemed skeptical, but with nothing else they bought it. I had to tell Gabe not to come around here today, give you some rest." Sam said, "That boy is really in to you," he said bumping my shoulder playfully.

"So, now that we have all of that cleared up, and a council meeting to add, how about you watch some TV with your best friend for a while." I said pulling Sam down on the couch next to me.

He seemed to think this over for a second before smiling, "Sure why not, patrol isn't until nine, and since you can't phase I guess you have the week off."

I smiled as he took the remote and flipped through the channels finding something acceptable to watch. "How about some lesbian porn?" he asked.

"Yah, cause I'm totally into pussy," I said flatly causing him to laugh.

"Straight porn?" he asked playfully.

"No Sam," I said.

"Well I guess we could try some gay porn, but I don't know if I would be comfortable," he said pretending to fidget.

"No porn Sam, why would porn even be on this early anyway?" I asked.

"There's always porn somewhere," he said winking.

"I can't wait until you've outgrown your teenage hormones," I said taking the remote and flipping it to a comedy show and settling in.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, my dad came home later to find Sam and I unmoved. Sam stayed for dinner before heading out to patrol with Jared. I showered, careful with my injury and called Gabe before falling asleep on my bed.

* * *

I awoke the next day with my heart in my throat. I was excited, in pure bliss at the thought of the days activity.

I sprang from my bed running around my room and throwing my window open, and I was ready to sing with the birds, but frankly that was a little too gay, even for me. Did I look like Snow White or Cinderella or even Rapunzel, you knew that bitch had some incredible extensions. Anyway I didn't sing with the birds but I quickly got dressed and grabbed a few extra sets of clothes for the day before I flung myself down the stairs.

My mom and dad looked up at me as I flew into the kitchen. "When do we leave?" I asked excitedly.

"In about an hour, we're all meeting at the Uley's place before we head out," my dad said sipping on his coffee.

"Thanks for taking work off dad," I said grabbing some breakfast.

"Well I am my own boss, so I think I can handle it," he said grinning.

I smiled before I went into the living room, quickly tearing through my breakfast and waiting for the hour to pass.

When we finally piled into my dad's car and started driving I seriously felt like a puppy in the back seat. I seriously contemplated sticking my head out the window to look around the reservation. When we arrived at Sam's I saw several cars already there and a fair amount of noise coming from the house. My dad honked his horn and about a minute later the faces of my friends appeared, all hurrying out of the house.

Sam walked over to us fully clothed, which was becoming a rare occasion and opened my door, "He's driving with us if you don't mind Mr. Mundai." Sam said.

"Not at all," my dad said smiling before I was pulled from my seat and followed behind Sam to his car. "So…excited?" I asked.

"You know I am Jess," he said opening his car door.

"Whose driving with who?" I asked.

"Well there go your parents, Gabe is already up at the spot we picked out, and Leah is driving Seth, Jared and Paul."

"I see," I said looking over at Leah's car, I think I'll drive them, I need to have a word with Paul anyway."

"If you're sure," Sam said.

"Yah, I'm sure," I said walking over to Leah's car and tapping on the window.

She rolled it down and gasped, "Jesus, Jessie….I mean…I didn't think it was that bad."

I saw Paul squirm in the back and Seth gawk at me, "Change of plans Leah, Sam wants you to drive with him," I said ignoring her statement.

"Oh…ok," she said getting out of her car and handing over her keys. I watched as she walked over to the waiting Sam, "I'll just follow you two," I called and saw Sam nod.

To be honest I didn't think Leah would hand over her car so easily, but I guess any alone time with Sam was good time for her. I sighed as I got into Leah's car and watched as Seth took in my appearance, honestly I didn't know how the now twelve year old would react.

"Uh….." he said, as I saw his eyes darting back and forth to different parts of my face.

I reached over and lightly push upward on his chin, closing his gaping mouth, "Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," I said looking at Paul in the rear view mirror, "Just a scratch," my eyes connected with Paul's. His eyes dropped and he looked down, avoiding my gaze. "Don't worry Paul, I'll be fine," I said kindly hoping to raise his spirits.

It worked when Paul lifted his head back up and looked at me, I offered him a smile. We didn't need Paul stressing over this forever, he was a werewolf now and things like this would be happening often, it was just something he would have to deal with. Now given we wouldn't be attacking each other, vampires were our job, and something told me he would have no problem going after any leech that stepped foot onto our territory.

I soon started the car and drove after Sam and Leah as they led the way to our hopefully, fun filled day.

* * *

Upon arriving and parking on the side of the road I was surprised when two arms slid around my waist and lifted me into the air. I knew it was Gabe when a set of lips started going to town on my neck. He whipped me around and examined my face, he frowned and kissed my cheek slowly. "I'm sorry babe, I'll make sure to protect you next time."

"Let's hop there isn't a next time," I said kissing him while also thinking _I_ would probably end up protecting _him_.

A cough interrupted us and I broke the kiss to see Sam and Leah there waiting, while everyone else had already ventured on to our spot near the cliffs. Leah had a smile on her face, and Sam looked…angry? Why would Sam be angry?

"Coming!" I said pulling Gabe along after me.

When the four of us arrived at our spot with the others a smile graced my face. Before me was a massive blanket that had various foods decorating the end, and everyone was sitting waiting for us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"my mom screamed, causing the pack to wince. Yah, Paul would definitely have to get used to that.

"Thanks everyone for coming," I said.

"Like we wouldn't come," Jared said, "Besides I'm ready to do some cliff diving."

"Agreed," my dad said, slightly shocking me.

"You? You're jumping?" I asked baffled.

"What your 'old' man has some game," he said.

"Don't forget about me," my mom said next to him

My eyes widened at my parents, "Well….okay then, let's get started." I said.

Everyone eventually stripped some of their clothing in preparation and that's how the day continued. We would jump, make the long climb back up from the nearest shore, rest and eat, then jump again. Everyone had a great time and it was only improved by some amazing gifts I received from everyone.

I was lying down on a towel , snuggled next to Gabe as I relived the days best and most hilarious jumps.

* * *

"Sam…you know what, I don't think I want to do this anymore," Leah said fearfully.

"OH PLEASE," I said from behind the couple, "You Leah, you're afraid?"

"Shut it!" Leah screeched.

"Do it Sam," Gabe said from next to me.

"Do what?" Leah asked.

I laughed as Leah's eyes bulged twice their size as Sam grabbed her and jumped over the edge. I fell over laughing with Seth as Leah screamed like a banshee all the way down, splashing into the water.

I was silenced as my parents whizzed by us hand in hand as they jumped over after the younger couple.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I heard my dad yell.

I picked myself off of the ground and got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the sweet looks of Jared and Paul.

"What are you two up to?" I asked causing Seth and Gabe to turn back as well.

"Us," Paul began.

"Nothing," Jared finished.

"……….Right," I said narrowing my eyes further, I turned back to look at my parents and Sam and Leah swimming back to shore when my ears picked up on the moving of dirt as someone charged forward.

I whirled around and saw Paul rushing me, I sidestepped and Paul screeched to a halt, inches from the edge. My worries didn't stop there, because I had not just one but two rambunctious werewolves on my hands. I looked back to see Jared grinning like a mad man as he charged forward.

I stood my ground and when Jared was within range I grabbed his arm and threw him into Paul, sending my two wolf brothers over the edge.

Seth let out another round of laughter as the two boys screamed their way down and Gabe looked concerned, probably not expecting me to be _that _strong, if he only knew what I was really capable of.

I sighed as I brushed off my hands on my shorts, "Ready?" I asked turning back to the two boys

"You know it," Gabe said strutting over to me, trying to be sexy.

"Ohh…you" I began pulling Gabe's head near mine, "Are such a goof," I finished before pushing him over the edge.

"NO FAIRRRRRRR" I heard him call out as he fell.

"Ready Seth?" I asked turning to my little brother, or at least I liked to think of him as one.

"Um….you know I think I'll just stay here, guard our stuff," he said.

"Nonsense, you are going over this cliff with me," I said grabbing him and putting him on my shoulders.

"W-Woah" he said adjusting, "Do I have to go over like _this_"

"Would you prefer if I held your hand instead?" I asked him.

"Just go!" he said causing me to smile.

"3…..2…..1!" I cried before charging and leaping off of the cliff, shoving Seth off of me mid flight.

He flew down screaming with me laughing behind him. We crashed into the water, the cool waters of the Pacific surrounding us. I resurfaced laughing and had Seth try to splash me, "Asshole!" he cried, shivering.

"Children shouldn't use such language," I said with a wolfish grin.

"I'm not a child!" he said as he started swimming.

"Right because twelve is such an old age," I said teasing him.

"GAH, you're worse then Leah!!!" he said swimming faster.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," I said swimming on my back next to him, my long legs and werewolf stamina really coming in handy.

"Hmph," he sighed, not answering.

I continued to snicker at Seth as we continued to swim back.

* * *

The rest of the day had been a blast, I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of someone approaching to see that it was Sam, "We're going to head home now," he said calmly.

"Alright then," I said standing up and pulling Gabe up after me.

We walked back to the group were everything was packed up and everyone seemed ready to go. "Well thanks for a fun day everyone," I said smiling at everyone.

"No problem," Leah said, "Let's-" she stopped, "What are they doing?" Leah said gesturing out into the distance.

Everyone squinted, well the non-werewolves to see who was out there.

"Looks like Jacob Black and his friends Embry and Quil," Paul said.

Sam turned to glare at him, "You have really good vision," Seth said.

Paul's face turned a slight tint darker, "Um...yeah," he said now understanding Sam's glare.

My mother gasped as she saw the boys do some cliff diving of their own, "Well let's go," Paul said trying to move everyone along.

"We should make sure they get in alright," my dad said.

"Seth was fine and he's younger then they are," Jared said.

"Seth also had Jess," Leah said.

"And we didn't have a strong current coming in," I said as I saw the boys begin to struggle and thrash about in the water as they were pulled out further.

"Let's go," Sam called before taking off, with myself, Jared and Paul behind him.

"Let's get back to the cars and drive down there," I heard my dad say before we were out of hearing range.

"Jessie I want you to get Embry, Jared get Quil, I'll get Jacob." Sam huffed while running further down the cliff side.

"What about me?" Paul asked from behind us.

"Get down to the shore, and be ready for us." Sam said before diving down and into the water.

"Sorry newbie!" Jared said as myself and him dove over the edge and into the chilly water.

I think I heard Paul growl, but noticed he continued running down to the shore. Sam was already close to Jacob and I worked on getting Embry to safety.

"EMBRY!!!" I called to the boy, we had talked before, when there aren't to many people in your general living area you tend to know most of them.

"J-Je-Jessie!?!" he cried in fear or cold possibly both, as he desperately tried to reach me.

"I got you," I said clasping onto his arm and pulling him to me, "Kick Embry," I said as we began to swim in, my strength pulling away from the waves.

I turned back to see Jared and Sam in the same situation as me, our werewolf heat combating the chill of the water and warming the boys.

When we finally got back to shore the three soon to be high schoolers were exhausted and sprawled themselves along the beach, Paul helping us out of the water. My mom and Leah rushed down to cover the boys with towels in hopes to warm and dry them. Gabe greeted me by pulling me into a hug. "You all can go home, Sam and I will make sure the boys get home safely," my dad said.

Everyone took in the message and started walking back to the cars. I looked back at Jacob, Embry, and Quil who connected eyes with me and I offered them a sad smile. "Thanks!" Quil managed to call out.

I sighed as I turned away, knowing that the three young boys were in for quite a scolding for their recklessness.

Leah and Seth took Jared and Paul home, while my mom took Gabe and myself home, Sam would have to pile the three boys and my dad into his car. When we dropped Gabe off and we exchanged a kiss, "I'll call you later," he said before walking inside.

I sighed as I reentered the car and closed my eyes, running a hand through my short hair, as my mom drove us home.

Five days, that's how long I had, five days until I had to face the music in the form of the council and then facing the Cullens, oh joy. "It truly rocks being a werewolf," I thought rolling my eyes.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading, especially the three of you who reviewed. Hopefully I'll have some new reviews with this chapter too.

I'll admit it I'm a total review whore, so make my day and please review.


	6. Two Types of Meetings

Hello again everyone, the story is going great, right now it's all original, due to it still being before Twilight.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alert/favorite list.

I think the stories lack of reviews is because I think I'm scaring people away with the word count, a lot of readers don't like to read long chapters, I don't know why, I mean you're getting more for your fictional buck. So thanks if you're reading this and not intimidated by the length.

On with the story.

(I noticed I forgot to due the previously thing, I decided I'm just going to stop it, I see no point to it.)

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I awoke when there was a slight knock at my door, disturbing me from my dreamless slumber.

I sighed and grunted as I threw my covers off of my body and walked to my closed door. I don't understand why my parents just didn't open the door themselves and switch on the lights. Well my question was answered when I opened my bedroom door and my parents weren't the ones waiting.

"Morning Jess," Sam said cheerfully.

"There's nothing good about it," I said before yawning.

"That's why I didn't say good," Sam said walking in after me when I had decided to return to my bed.

"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked burying my head into one of my pillows.

"I've been sent to awaken you," Sam said sitting down on my bed next to me, "I can't _believe_ we can both fit on this bed!"

"I can't _believe_ your still talking!" I mumbled burrowing my head deeper under my mountain of pillows.

"What I really mean is I can't believe how small you are!" Sam said grabbing one of my pillows and throwing it to my floor.

"SMALL!?!" I cried, jumping up scattering my remaining pillows everywhere, "How the hell am I _small_? Just because I'm about just six feet and not as beefy as you, Jared and Paul, that makes me small?"

Sam seemed to think this over for a second, "Well it's true that you aren't as strong as us, and we are all a tad bit taller then you."

"HOLD UP!" I said getting irritated with him, but also seeing he was loving every second of this, "I said you guys had more muscle, that doesn't mean you're stronger."

"Wanna prove it?" Sam said.

"After you start using real words," I said mocking his speech.

"You're on," he said tackling me onto my bed.

I huffed and used my legs to push him off of me and onto the floor, "Could we not do this on the bed, people might mistake it for something else," I said although the idea was slightly appealing.

"Um…yeah," Sam said, a blush adorning his face.

I used his moment of embarrassment and distraction as a time to pounce, quickly pinning him and putting him in a headlock. "I win," I said simply.

"No fair, you distracted me with your perverted thoughts," Sam said.

"Well you wouldn't be distracted unless you really liked what you were thinking about," I said releasing him.

"As if," he said shoving me and laughing at the same time.

I smiled at him, truly thankful for a friend like him that didn't mind his best friend was gay. I smiled at Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, all of my friends really, thankful they could overlook and accept a major fact of my being and love me all the same.

"So….council meeting today, ready for it?" Sam asked sitting down next to me again.

I sighed, "I suppose, and then I have to go into Forks and do a few things for a while."

"Oh really, like?" Sam asked intrigued.

"For starters, I'm getting these stitches out, I'm more then positive the wound inflicted by Paul healed a day after it was dealt, a week ago, and then I have other things I need to do." I said, remembering that today was also the day I would meet the rest of the Cullens.

"Need some help?" Sam asked eagerly, if he was a wolf at the moment I'm sure his tail would be wagging.

"Not today, I'm sure I can handle it, but thank you though," I said rubbing his back.

"Oh okay," he said sadly.

"Oh come on Sam, don't be sad," I said giving him a side hug, "Besides you can spend some time with Leah, and well you know," I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I do need to spend some time with her, patrols are really cutting into my personal time, and it's getting harder to keep this secret from her."

I looked down, knowing I was in the exact same position as Sam with Gabe. He was always wondering why we couldn't hook up more and go see some movies off the Reservation, and other stuff, you know stupid young couple shit.

"Sam, I know things will work out, eventually we'll get a routine down and it'll be like being a werewolf is just any old thing." I said.

"Yah right, I think this is just something a little too big to brush aside," Sam said.

"Yah," I sighed, "Well look at it this way, when more boys phase, us being top two, can just order them around, patrols will be a thing of the past!" I exclaimed.

Sam smiled a little bit, "I guess being Alpha will have its perks down the line."

"That's the spirit," I said pulling him up along with myself from my bed, "By the looks of my clock, we have about two hours before the council meeting."

"That we do," Sam said walking towards my door.

"Tell my parents good morning, I'll be down in about twenty minutes, I want to shower first." I said grabbing a nice set of clothes.

"I'll pass the information on, but I have to go get Jared and Paul up so I'll meet you over at the Clearwater's place." Sam said.

"That where the meeting is?" I asked walking to my bathroom.

"That's where they'll always be, Billy and Old Quil don't want to risk Jacob and Quil finding out anything if and until they have to."

"Well what about Leah and Seth, I asked pulling my shirt off, leaving me in only my boxers in front of Sam.

"That's where Jared and I come in," he said.

"Aww," I whined, "I was counting on your support when the old bags ridiculed me for botching the operation."

Sam smirked, "Well sorry, but someone has got to distract them, so it'll just be you and Paul before them."

I whined once more, "So where are you guys going to take Leah and the squirt?" I asked starting my shower.

"Cliff diving," he said.

"You know there are other things to do on this reservation besides cliff diving." I said.

"It's what they want to do, so we'll do it." Sam said.

"Well I guess that about covers it, so I guess I'll see you when I see you." I said.

"See you lata Beta," Sam said leaving my room.

"It's later, not lata!" I screamed after him, "Don't be pronouncing words incorrectly just because you want to rhyme."

I heard Sam's booming laughter before the slam of my front door, before I smiled and returned to my bathroom to finally get into the shower.

* * *

Two hours later I was standing with Paul on the side of the Clearwater's house, waiting for Sam and Jared to cart Leah and Seth away before we could proceed inside.

I sighed as I sat down on a patch of grass, waiting for our tongue lashing to begin. I was startled as a boom of thunder erupted across the sky and a roar of wind came in from the west, causing small woodland creatures to scatter and for birds to start flapping around squawking.

"Well that's a _great_ sign," Paul said from beside me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Who do you think they'll attack more?"

"Me, not doubt about it," Paul said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I've always had a slight anger issue and being a werewolf has only increased it tenfold. I was always the problem child in school so I don't think they'll have any problem going after me." Paul said pausing, causing me to look up at him, "And the fact that I attacked and injured you….they're going to eat me fucking alive."

I frowned, upset that Paul was so torn up about being a werewolf already, he hadn't even been one for a full week yet and he already thought it was game over. I tugged on his hand bringing him down next to me.

"Listen," I said feeling Paul turn his head towards me, "This is going to be a long journey, and I have no idea when this whole ordeal will be over, but there are going to be other problems that we'll have to face and just know that Sam and I will always defend anyone and everyone in this pack, and that includes you."

I let out a deep sigh, "I care about you Paul, and Sam, and Jared too, and any other soul who joins us, so I want you to know they if they give you a problem for being a 'problem' then you can bet your ass that I'll give them an even bigger one."

I turned and saw Paul smile, "Got it?" I asked lightly.

"Understood," he said.

"Good," I said before wrapping my arms around him for a hug. People might have questioned whether or not I was actually a male, but I can assure you I have the correct anatomy. I found that being a beta to a pack was bringing out my affectionate side, I truly and deeply cared for these boys and I wanted to help them along and make this as painless for them as possible, even if that meant I was the one taking the pain.

"Can we stop hugging now?" Paul asked.

"Sure," I said, pushing away and ruffling his hair.

"Sorry, I wasn't uncomfortable or anything I just needed air," Paul said.

"Why would you be uncomfortable?" I asked tilting my head to the side, seeing if he would take the bait.

"Well, you and I, and hugging, and you being…being," Paul said beginning to trip over his words.

"Oh please Paul I'm not interested," I said, "I mean I've already seen the whole show," I said gesturing at his body.

"Wh-wh-what?" he asked horrified.

"Yah when you first phased you didn't exactly change back clothed." I said grinning.

"I…." Paul began gasping for breath.

"Don't worry I tried to make sure your…well you know, didn't touch my shoulder to much on the way back home."

Paul just about fainted with that comment and held his face in his hands, his skin a nice red with embarrassment, "Oh my god," I heard him mumble.

"Well look on the bright side Paul," I said, "This council meeting should be a piece of cake now, I mean I don't think it could be any worse then what I just told you." I said smiling.

Paul buried his head into my shoulder and I rubbed his head as we waited to be called inside so we could get this meeting underway.

* * *

"They'll see you now Jessie," Sue Clearwater said to me as she opened the front door.

I nodded my head as I was led into the Clearwater residence living room. They separated Paul and I, seeing us at different times, Paul first and then myself. I didn't see the point considering I had listened in to them interrogating Paul anyway. They had just asked him the basics like, 'How did it feel to become a werewolf?' 'How are you handling your anger?' 'Does anyone outside of the pack know of you being a werewolf?' Just some stupid questions that I'm pretty sure they knew what the answers were, or at least **expected** the answers to be.

Before me in chairs were Old Quil, Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater, the three most notable Quileute elders, currently living that is. I mentally rolled my eyes at Harry and Billy, they weren't that old…but Quil, well he was known as Old Quil for a reason, the man was a relic. Paul was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room avoiding all eyes, and Sue had departed back to the kitchen even though I knew she was listening in anyway.

"Ah Jessie, good to see you my boy," Harry said, in hopes to start off on a good foot, too bad I wouldn't have any of it.

"Cut the crap," I said causing Billy and Harry to narrow their eyes, but Old Quil looked indifferent, almost like he expected my outburst.

"You know why you've been called here today," Billy said.

"Actually not really," I said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Surely you're joking," Harry said his grip on the arms of his chair tightening, his anger starting to boil over.

I was slightly surprised with him, I had said but two sentences and he appeared ready to lash out, "No I'm not joking, I didn't do anything wrong Mr. Clearwater, Paul phased and I acted."

"Acted poorly," Old Quil spoke up, finally entering the meeting.

"How so?" I asked, offering my respect only to him.

"You acted carelessly, you didn't phase, allowed Paul to be out in the open, and let yourself become injured, which in turn prevented you from phasing for a week and increasing the workload for the rest of your pack." Old Quil retorted.

"For starters," I began, "Try acting carefully and calmly when you have a snarling werewolf coming at you."

"That's no excu-" Harry began, before I cut him off however.

"Secondly I didn't phase because I didn't need to fight Paul and draw unnecessary blood, the injury is minor and already healed, and Sam and I did patrols by ourselves for a good amount of time, so I think I know how it feels." I huffed finishing, my vision starting to go red. I tried desperately to calm myself down and not phase in front of the men.

"There is still the matter of the hospital." Billy said.

"From what we have gathered you showed up on death's doorstep, passed out for several hours and proceeded to walk out the front door the same day!" Harry exclaimed, "Do you know how abnormal that is, I'm sure every single practicing doctor in the state of Washington would be scratching their heads at that. We're trying to keep a secret and we don't need a medical mystery or anyone digging around for information." Harry said

"Would you prefer if I had stayed there for a few days and healed right before their eyes, or have them think I went home in poor condition and am currently healing still." I said.

Billy and Harry seemed ready to lash out with their own responses but were halted by Old Quil when he raised his arm up, "I understand what you are saying, but I hope you do as well. Our top priority is to protect the tribe and it's secret, and what you did endangered everything, even if you went about it the way you thought best."

I growled softly, "Well I'm _so_ sorry."

"We want you to be careful in the future, think of this as a learning experience." Old Quil said to me.

"Understood." I growled.

"Good, now you boys are dismissed, hopefully we won't have to have another meeting like this anytime soon." Old Quil said before waving us off and having Sue reenter the room.

"We can let ourselves out," I said grabbing Paul and walking to the front door.

I slammed the door so hard I heard something fall and break inside the home, and I could imagine the disappointed looks of the old bags as they shook their heads.

"Um Jess…you okay?" Paul asked from behind me as I walked home through the reservation.

"I'll be fine Paul, just need to cool down." I said.

"I didn't think they would go after you," Paul said.

"Well I knew they would, you're just a pup in their eyes right now, I've been at this for about seven months, so the old bags expect better of me," I huffed. truly furious with them talking and treating me like some dumb child.

"Sorry Jess….anything I can do?" Paul asked from behind me.

I stopped causing Paul to stop as well, I realized I shouldn't be taking out my anger on Paul, "Yah," I said smiling, "Go over to Sam's house later and fill him in about the meeting."

"And you?" he asked as I started walking again.

"I have to go into Forks for a bit, don't know when I'll be back." I said turning around, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Paul." I finished proceeding to walk home again.

* * *

Hospitals, I wasn't afraid of them, never was, but I was feeling sick at the moment. Probably because as I drove there, in a new seat mind you, I was reminded that only a week ago I was bleeding heavily from the face, coating my car with the scent of my blood.

I exhaled as I pulled up to Forks hospital and parked my car. I exited and walked through the main entrance and up to the front desk, but before I could reach it however, Dr. Cullen burst through a set of doors.

"Why hello Jessie!" Dr. Cullen said, walking over and shaking my hand.

I stood their, practically paralyzed, as the stench of vampire wafted through the air and into my nostrils.

"Um…..hello….Dr. Cullen," I said trying not to lose it. I realized my self control was better last time most likely due to the fact that I was so weak.

"I'll be taking him to remove some stitches, it's a slow day anyway," Dr. Cullen said to the woman behind the desk.

She nodded and Dr. Cullen led me through the set of doors he had just come through. "We're going to my office, it'll be more private there," he said to me.

"Right……" I managed to say, my eyes blank and shoulders stiff.

We walked down a couple of hallways and made several turns before I was led into the standard office, there were a couple of files on the desk, some filing cabinets in the corner, diplomas on the wall, which I was assuming were counterfeit since I'm pretty sure he had been practicing medicine longer then since 1992.

"Take a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down trying desperately to calm myself as he produced the necessary equipment to remove my stitches. I watched how he then merely touched his desk and it was moved to the other side of the room so he could pull his chair closer to mine.

"So Dr. Cullen," I began

"Please," he said holding his hand up, "Call me Carlisle."

"Alright….Carlisle, what will today's events actually entail."

"Well, considering it's not even afternoon yet, I had something in mind to break the ice between you and my family." Carlisle said as he removed my stitches.

"Like what?" I asked, wincing.

"It's a surprise," he said smiling at me.

I inhaled heavily and nearly gagged at the stench, "Carlisle…I don't know if I can do this," I said, "It's taking me all my will power not to rip your face off, what am I supposed to do when I'm around your whole family?"

Carlisle laughed, fucking laughed, "I think you can control yourself," he said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked running my nails along my chair.

"Because you remind me of a werewolf I met a long time ago," Carlisle said, stunning me.

"You knew another werewolf?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course, where do you think I got this idea?" Carlisle asked removing the final stitches.

"Tell me about him," I said examining my reflection in a mirror, you could tell where the stitches had been, but I imagined that they would be gone rather quickly.

"Well he was just starting out as a werewolf, much like you, and I befriended him. I let him know that if would give me a chance I could help him down the line, and he took it." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean help him?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, after some time he grew tired of being a werewolf, however there was no exit from his pack, so after some time he came to me and I helped him escape without a trace. To this day no one knows that I was responsible for helping with his disappearance." Carlisle said.

"But why did you help him?" I asked.

"Because we both benefited from it, we supplied each other with information, kept each other safe, and became friends in a sense," he said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked looking back at Carlisle.

"Because I feel you might need some help down the line as well," Carlisle.

"What else?" I asked.

"Because I see it as a way to keep my family safe, and because well you remind me so much of him," he said.

"Well I doubt he was gay like me," I said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Carlisle asked.

"I said I'm guessing said werewolf wasn't gay like me," I said.

"Not to my knowledge," Carlisle said. I watched him as the information sank in, I didn't catch anything negative or spiteful in his eyes, so I assumed he was okay.

"How exactly is inviting your kind's mortal enemy into your home keeping your family safe exactly?" I asked.

"The way I see it, when we all become closer you might want to pass on some information to us, if we were to ever come into harms way regarding your pack." Carlisle said.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then at least you made some friends, it's good to branch out Jessie." Carlisle said.

"Right….." I began, "Nothing like my vampire BFFs."

Carlisle laughed, "Come, my family will be expecting us."

So we left his office and proceeded to his car, he said he would drive me back later to pick up my car. We entered his car and now I see why we were taking one car, Carlisle was practically driving at the speed of light. All the while, trapped in the vampire stench car, while driving to a home of vampires, all I could think was, "Don't phase, don't phase, don't phase, don't phase, FOR FUCKS SAKE DON'T PHASE!!!"

* * *

When we lurched to a stop in front of the Cullen's home I nearly puked up several of my organs as they settled back into their correct positions. Carlisle's laughing brought me out of my haze as my vision improved. "I have to warn you not everyone was so thrilled with this idea, so don't be offended if they don't greet you with a warm welcome."

"As long as they don't tear me limb from limb, it's a warm welcome to me," I said exiting the car.

Carlisle and I walked to the front door and with each step the stench was growing increasingly unbearable. I quickly started breathing through my mouth in hopes to strengthen my resistance.

Carlisle opened the door and we entered and I about lost it, the stench was causing my vision to blur and my steps to falter. I was stopped when a hand was placed on my shoulder, "You can do this," Carlisle said.

I gave a weak nod before I tried to stand up straight, I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, inhaling the scent over and over and over again. "It's just a smell, just a smell, just a smell." I told myself

After about two minutes I stopped my heavy breathing and opened my eyes only to be greeted by six new vampires. I yelped and jumped a few feet in the air causing a massive vampire to laugh. I calmed down and pushed the burn in my throat to attack, away.

I looked them over, there was a motherly looking one, older then the rest, I was guessing she was Carlisle's mate. A pixie looking one who was standing next to a blonde male and next to them was a blonde beauty, and if I was straight I imagine I would be attracted to her, her eyes however were boring into me, appearing if she was trying to light me on fire or cause my head to explode. Behind her was a bear of a man, I could see his muscles clearly in his tight shirt, causing me to gulp. I turned my eyes to the last vampire, he had bronze hair and seemed rather sad and distant.

Carlisle coughed interrupting me from my thoughts, "Oh right," I said, "I'm Jessie, Jessie Mundai. I guess it's a pleasure to meet you all, hopefully we won't rip each other apart," I said trying to lighten the mood, failing miserably when I saw two sets of eyes narrow.

"No…nothing? I tried," I said blinking back at blank faces, "So………I…..hmm….."

"Your as dumb as you look mutt," the blonde woman said.

"Rosalie!," The motherly looking one scolded.

"Well look at him, stumbling over his words, gawking at us. Are you sure he's not just a patient from the mental ward Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

I growled at the comment, "Listen Barbie doll," I said stepping forward, "Back off okay, I may look stupid to _you_ but I can assure you, if you keep up the comments I'll show you my bark isn't _nearly_ as bad as my bite!" I seethed.

"As if," she said stepping back into the giant's arms.

"Well Jessie, you've met Rosalie, and that's her mate Emmett," Carlisle said gesturing to the giant behind her.

"Pleased to meet you Emmett," I said smiling.

He smiled and extended a hand, I hesitantly took it and we shook, well he shook and my arm flailed around after it.

"That's Alice and Jasper," he said noting the other couple.

"So you're Alice," I said getting her attention, "The birthday present was unexpected but very wonderful! Thank you very much!" I said, noticing the stench slowly starting to dissipate as I relaxed and calmed.

"You're welcome," she said walking to me and hugging me causing me to stiffen immediately, the stench worsening but then dulling.

"Alice can see the future, and her mate Jasper can control emotions." Carlisle said.

I looked up at Jasper, "Thank you?" I said raising an eyebrow at Jasper.

"You're welcome," he said with a slight smile. I'm guessing he had something to do with my calmed state, and I appeared somewhat correct still not understanding his power 100%.

"This is my lovely wife Esme," Carlisle said, naming the motherly one.

"Glad you decided to join us," Esme said hugging me like Alice had before.

This time with the help of Jasper I returned the hug. "And last but certainly not least, this is my son Edward," Carlisle said, naming the bronze beauty, "Edward can read people's minds, which can come in quite useful."

"Oh…" I said, blushing realizing he had 'heard' what I had just thought, and that thought, and that thought, "I hope we can be friends Edward," I said.

"Yes…." Edward said before walking off somewhere.

"Don't mind him," Alice said next to me, "He's always like this," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Dark, depressed, moody," Emmett said.

"Oh…" I said confused as to why these people were so open to me so quickly.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward said as he reentered the room, "The cars are ready," he said before leaving again.

"Cars are ready for what?" I asked.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to do something that would break the ice for all of us." Carlisle said, "And I think it's something you'll enjoy as well Jessie, considering we can only do this when there's thunder.

"Do what?" I asked even more confused, probably not helping Jasper out.

"Why baseball of course." Alice said leading me to the garage.

* * *

The drive up into the mountains away from Forks was very strange, very strange indeed. I was in the back seat while Alice and Jasper were in the front. I had noticed that Jasper was looking kind of tired and asked him about it. "You okay Jasper?" I asked.

"Um…oh yeah I suppose. It just requires more energy then usual to control your emotions." Jasper said.

"Why's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well you see the thing is, with you being a werewolf and all our special abilities don't work so well, or in my case, at all on you." Alice said as she made another turn.

"It requires more force and control to affect you," Jasper said, "And Edward has a harder time reading your mind, then say, a regular human."

"And I can't see your future or the future of anyone around you," Alice said, "I nearly went into shock a week ago when Carlisle's future suddenly disappeared. I called him right away only to discover he was treating a werewolf."

"I see," I said looking down, continuing the drive in silence. After another ten minutes I spoke up, "So…why did you guys agree to do this?"

"Well Carlisle thought it would be a good idea, so we went with it." Alice said.

"So all of you just trusted Carlisle on this?" I asked.

"Well at, at least one point in our lives Carlisle has helped us all and we've learned that his ideas usually are for the best, so when he originally told us about you we were all hesitant at first but Carlisle convinced us that it would be best for all parties involved." Jasper said.

"Esme was immediately on board, and I liked the idea of having a fluffy friend, despite the stench, and since I was for it, Jasper was as well, and Emmett liked the idea of having someone to roughhouse with." Alice said.

"Well then Emmett's going to be disappointed," I said, "But anyway, don't you two find it hard to be around me."

"We can live with the smell; we don't have to breathe so we're really more concerned about you." Jasper said.

"It's not that….what I mean to ask, don't you have this desire to rip my throat out, or something along those lines?" I asked.

"At first yes, but years of practicing self control has helped us all a great deal, once again we're more concerned about how you're holding up." Alice said.

"Well…..at first I tried to calm the burning in my throat to phase and it seemed to work, but I think that's probably thanks to Jasper," I said.

"It's fine," Alice began, "The more time you spend with us the more accustomed you'll be to being around us, and therefore the urge to kill us will die down."

I was stunned at how nonchalant she was about saying that, it was like no biggie, I know you want to kill me and you're very well capable of doing so, but I totally trust you, "Right…" I said.

"I may not be able to see your future Jessie, but I'm sure we'll grow to be good friends." Alice said, causing a small, but noticeable smile to grace my features.

* * *

About five hours later I was in my room banging my head against my dresser in embarrassment. I had just returned home from the Cullens and I just about died of the humiliation I endured. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into one of my pillows, the pillow case absorbing the moisture in my hair.

I had just showered to rinse the scent of vampire off of me, because I still had no intention of telling a Quileute soul where I had disappeared for the afternoon, not to mention Sam would absolutely freak if he knew I was slowly befriending a family of vampires, oh no, no sir, this piece of information would be kept to myself, besides how wonderful would it be to rip that ace out of my sleeve if the time ever called for it.

Anyway enough about that let me take you back to what definitely broke the ice with the Cullens today.

It was the ninth inning of 'vampire baseball' which I had to say, was pretty fun, and my team of Alice, Carlisle and Esme were down by a point. I quickly learned why they needed thunder to play the game, considering that every ball hit would be considered a home run in human standards. Anyway like I said it was the bottom of the ninth inning and I was up to bat, we were down 8-9 and Carlisle and Esme were on base, and if I could just hit a single and let Alice hit after me I'm pretty sure we could win the game.

Here was the problem though, even with my werewolf strength I was still no slugging machine compared to the rest of them, I had managed a triple and some singles during the game and that was it. To make matters worse we already had two outs, oh yeah, and did I mention Rosalie was pitching?

So here I was, standing next to home plate with the Barbie doll from hell staring me down. I heard Edward laugh out in the field and knew that I was slowly winning him over, or at least I hoped. Something tells me he might still be laughing at me and not with me. In my moment of distraction I didn't see Rosalie wind up her arm at lightning speed and throw the ball.

"Strike one!' Jasper called from below in his position as his team's catcher.

I growled, "Come on mutt it's not that hard!" Rosalie said throwing the next pitch. I swung, and damn it I swung hard.

"Strike two!" Jasper called throwing the ball back.

I let out a deep growl, "Hit the ball, hit the ball, HIT THE FUCKING BALL!!!" I mentally screamed, which I noticed caused Edward to wince slightly.

Rosalie threw the pitch and everything seemed to slow down, I could see the ball slowly spinning, coming towards me, "This is it," I thought, and I swung, however I didn't count on losing my footing as I ground my foot into the ground, which in turn caused me to slip, fall forward and swing down, it also didn't help that I landed on my ass in front of all of the Cullens either.

"STRIKE THREE!" Jasper screeched.

"THAT'S THE GAME!!!" Rosalie chanted.

All Emmett and Edward could do was keel over in the outfield leaning on each other as they released laugh after laugh after laugh. I narrowed my eyes and growled as I felt my face get red with embarrassment.

"Next time," Carlisle said, picking me up and dusting me off.

* * *

That's how the day ended, I bid my farewells to the Cullens, well most of them, and was invited over again sometime in the future.

"Well tomorrow can't be any worse then today was," I said laying back on my bed, "Right?" I asked aloud to no one.

I sighed burying my head in my mountain of pillows, trying to will away the shame, and secretly wishing Jasper was here to mess with my emotions.

"Tomorrow it is." I said.

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter, a long one I must say. Hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. I have low self esteem and respect so it would help if you touched my heart and reviewed….or not….please…….pwease……that probably didn't help at all.

Anyway until next time! Thanks!


	7. Beautiful Nightmare

Hello again everyone, I think it's about time that I did another chapter.

I'm letting you know I don't work on chapters ahead of time and then decide when to post them, if I feel like it I'll work on a chapter and when I finish it, it goes up.

The story is still original up until the Twilight portion starts, I'm thinking this over in my head, and if this is chapter seven it should be there around chapter, I want to say nine, but it might be chapter ten, but fairly confident it'll be chapter 9.

**Anyway this chapter will have a lemon, well sort of, so there's your warning. Hell about half of this chapter is pretty smutty, so be warned!**

Hmmm…..anything else? I don't think so, anyway thanks to the four people who reviewed and the hits I got, I'm hoping for some more and hope to hear from some new people, but extreme thanks to everyone who did review!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

_I let out a heavenly sigh as I opened my eyes to my lightly lit bedroom. I moaned in delight as two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to the nude, muscular and tan body that occupied my bed with me._

_I turned around and kissed the man's chest lightly trailing my lips around every inch of skin. I felt his hands weave through my hair, tugging slightly, bringing me up to his face. I closed my eyes as we exchanged a kiss. He was gentle as he pried my mouth open with his tongue, quickly darting in and blowing my mind away._

_I moaned and hardened as his mouth traced the crevices and cavern that was my mouth, his tongue gently and roughly massaging my own, as his hands slid down my waist and back up again. I could feel the excitement in his movement, like it was the first time he had ever touched me, all over again. _

_My breathing hitched as he grasped my sex and began to pump me slightly. I let out a pathetic moan, and I closed my eyes, I could feel the blush that spread across my face. I had done this many times before, but right now, so early in the morning, with no one around, to me it brought this level of intimacy to it all, making it so passionate and powerful. _

_I gasped when my hips were lifted up, and I was entered dry and bare. I sealed my eyes tighter, waiting for the pain, but none came, just the pleasure as he kept thrusting his sex further into me. It was magical, as corny as it sounds; it was like we fit perfectly together, like a puzzle or something. No messy lube, no stretching, no condom, just completion._

_I moaned as he hit my prostate yet again, driving me closer and closer to the peak of my mountain. I could feel my internal walls surround him and hug him, uniting us. "I'm about to…" I breathed._

"_I know, just hold on," he said, his voice slightly off, but slightly familiar._

"_I…I…I can't," I said as I came, spilling my seed onto his hand and between our chests, the white color visible between the tan._

_I could feel him stiffen as he thrust deeply into me, and he came long and hard, I could feel him release spurt after spurt, filling me._

_I had yet to open my eyes as I lie there, trying to collect my breath. I could feel his seed slowly run from my entrance as he pulled me close and kissed my eyes and cheeks. "Open your eyes," he said._

_I slowly slid them open to come face to face with…SAM!!!!

* * *

_

I bolted up from my bed with a scream, causing the other occupant of my bed to scream as well and roll over, and off of the bed, hitting my floor with a loud thud. I peered over the edge to look down at the man. It was who it was supposed to be this time, my boyfriend Gabe.

"What the hell?" Gabe asked, rubbing his head, but doing nothing to cover his nude body.

It was then that last nights events had flashed back to me. Gabe had come over to my house and we had done it, and by it I mean fucked, to put it bluntly. My parents had decided to take a weeks vacation up in Seattle, saying they wanted some time together. I happily and quickly sent them on there way, today was only the second day of their absence, and I was ready to take advantage of it even more.

"Ummmm…" I began.

"Well?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," I said weakly, but shyly enough, like I truly hadn't wanted to admit it. I even went so far as to chew on my bottom lip.

"Oh," he said, sliding back onto the bed with me and wrapping his arms around me, pulling my backside against him, "Want to talk about it?" he asked while kissing my collar.

"Not really," I said, my mind briefly flashing back to the pure pleasure 'Dream Sam' had inflicted onto my body, "What do you want to do today, it being Sunday and all."

"I actually have to go home soon, my dad needs some help with something from his work," Gabe said to me.

"But why?" I whined.

"Well, it was kind of the price I had to pay for spending the night," he said.

"You'll be eighteen in October, you're practically an adult. Your dad should let you do what you want to," I said, kissing his arm.

"Well it's only May, going on June, but soon enough I'll be my own man." Gabe said.

"You mean my man," I said.

"Right," he said.

There was a pause were we said nothing, and he just held me to his heart. "Since I'm _your_ man and all, would you like to please him?" he asked.

I picked up on what he meant by please, "Why should I, I mean this man is leaving me all day, with nothing to do," I said.

"Oh come on babe, I'm sure you'll find something to do," Gabe said.

I was about to respond when a slight tap came from my window. I stood up and wrapped my blanket around me and walked to the window, not concerned with clothing considering everything below my navel would be obscured from view.

I opened my window and looked down to the see the once grinning faces of the pack. "Morning," I called down to them.

"Jess get out here, we were about to go over to Sam's new place and check it out," Jared called up to me.

"New?" I asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Sam called back.

"Hurry up," Paul called back, slightly agitated.

"Go make yourselves at home, I just need to shower and cleanup." I said.

"Clean up what?" Jared asked, arching an eyebrow.

It was at that moment that Gabe came up from behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. I knew he was _hidden_ from view, considering I could feel him poking me in the leg.

"Oh…" Jared said, looking away.

Paul shuddered and I could see a faint blush on Sam as he looked down.

"I get what he meant by cleanup now," Jared whispered to Paul.

"I heard that!" I called, causing the two boys to jump, "And like you guys don't 'cleanup' in the morning."

"Maybe Sam, but not us," Paul said, "We're not having sex, unlike you two."

I laughed as Sam hit Paul on the back of the head, "Oh Paul, don't you realize it doesn't take two to cleanup." I said.

Paul grew red with I think a combination of fury and embarrassment and Jared looked down, in what I think was silently acknowledging the truth.

"Anyway, I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes," I said, closing my window and watching the boys start to walk towards my door.

I turned to see Gabe, "Didn't forget about me, did you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said, kissing him, "But I think it's time for you to go help your dad."

"Awwww," he whined, "Not even a quickie?"

"Not with them downstairs," I said.

Gabe looked down defeated, "But I will do something else," I said.

He perked up immediately and I pushed him down onto my bed. I quickly straddled him and made my way down south. I let my tongue slide out as I played around his navel, slightly tracing the edges of his abdomen, causing him to squirm under me.

I smiled as my hand reached down and cupped his sex and gave it a few short pumps. I grinned as I saw a few drops of precum escape from the slit and dribble down the side of his length. I gently leaned further down and lapped them up gently, causing him to shiver and moan, thrusting upward slightly.

I kissed the inside of his thighs, and trailed my tongue along the underside oh his sex. I knew I had grown better at this as time went by, at first I really had to work to get Gabe going, but now with the slightest touch in the right area I would have him begging for more so quickly.

Enough about that though, I offered him a smile before I opened my mouth wide and took him inside. I started off slow, and held down his hips to prevent him from thrusting upward any further. My tongue worked quickly sliding up and down his length, swiveling and licking every inch of him.

I inhaled through my nose, breathing in his scent, it warming my blood. I moved further up so just the head was in my mouth. I delved my tongue into the slit and traced back and forth, and at the same time released my hold on his hips, allowing him to thrust upward as he moaned.

"Fuck….Jess….so good," he said as he thrust harder.

I took in his length as far as possible and then I worked my magic; I sucked and constricted my mouth making it as tight and warm as possible. He knew what to do from there as he started vigorously fucking my mouth.

"Oh fuck babe, I love you," Gabe said as he continued his onslaught.

I tried to pull my mouth even tighter as I heard a clink from above me, but I paid it no mind as Gabe spoke up again, "Oh Jess I'm about to-"

He didn't finish as I felt his sex pulsate in my mouth, I felt him release several ribbons of his nectar as it filled my mouth, the white liquid still erupting from him as he squirmed under me. My tongue continued to work around him, milking every last drop out of him. I felt it on my taste buds, sending chills through my body, and I sadly swallowed his juice.

The thing I noticed about cum was that it was an acquired taste, a delicacy from the gods if you will, and to me you either loved it, or hated it, there was no in between, and luckily for Gabe I absolutely loved it. The warm feeling I got as it slipped down my throat becoming apart of me.

I sighed and fell against his chest, "Think that'll tie you over?" I asked, as he ran a hand through my hair.

"No," he said, and then I felt a finger enter through my entrance.

I gasped as he swirled a lube covered finger around inside of me, and moaned as he added a second. It was my turn to be the withering, blushing mess as he began to scissor his two finger, preparing me for what was about to come.

"I thought…I said……" I gasped, pausing between words as he brushed over my prostate.

"Screw them, I know what I want," he said as he added a third finger.

I knew what the clink had been earlier, he had been uncapping a bottle of lube. I reddened further as I clung to him as he made me gasp and moan easily above him. I released a rather girly moan as he continued to pleasure me with his fingers, "God, you're so beautiful," he said as he removed his fingers.

He lied me down onto my back, and I breathed heavily as he tore a condom wrapper and rolled it over his now hard sex. "I love you," he said before lifting my hips and thrusting forward into me.

I cried out in pain, and looked away in embarrassment, knowing that the pack had to of heard my cry from downstairs, and could only imagine what we were doing up here. It was then that I flashed back to the dream, and how positively right it had felt.

In the dream there weren't any distracting and slick lubricant's, and no thin layers of latex separating flesh from flesh, none the less Gabe knew how to work my body, and soon had me panting as he gripped me. I soon pushed him down and sat up, as I rode him, taking things into my own hands.

I rolled my hips causing my lower regions to roll back and forth as I rode him, he thrust upward as well hitting my prostate dead on, causing the heat in my stomach to increase and the coils to wind tighter. Gabe suddenly increased his speed, thrusting at lightening speeds, judging by his actions I knew he was close.

"Unh…Gabe," I moaned.

"Hold on, almost…there!" he cried, pushing deep into me and causing me to see stars. I spilled and spurted onto his chest, my cum spreading over his abs, giving them a glossy sheen.

I fell down against him and closed my eyes, "That was great," he panted from still inside me.

"Yah," I said, looking away, "You should go, we don't need your dad coming over here," I said.

I felt him shift slightly on my bed, kissing me on my neck, before I heard him dress and leave. I heard him fly down the stairs, probably passing the pack, who could smell my scent all over him, before I heard the front door slam and his car start up and pull away.

I sighed getting up from my bed, grabbed a fresh set of clothes, and a towel, before heading into my bathroom for a shower. After getting it to the right temperature I stepped in letting the warm waters wash me clean. As the water continued to pour, I rubbed my arms, legs, chest, everything with soap, and after finishing I slid down against the back wall of the shower, lying down completely in the shower.

The water quickly matted my hair and plastered it to my face and neck, my hair had started to get a little bit longer again, reaching the middle of the back of my neck, "I should cut it soon," I said to no one.

In my time alone I really had time to think about, well, everything. I thought about Gabe just up and leaving, no second thoughts, no trying to call his dad to try and stay. I guess I could see it being rather important, but I thought I mattered more to him. I rolled my eyes at that, I was one to talk, dating him only for the sex anyway. I would break his heart one day when I imprinted on some sad bastard who will only be passing through Forks, never to be seen again, that would be just my luck.

There was also the dream I had about Sam, what the fuck had that meant. Did I have feelings for Sam? How could I, he's like a brother to me, and dating Leah which makes him straight. Did I really want Sam in that way? Did I want more then friendship from him? I smothered that thought quickly, "If we were meant to be he would have imprinted on me," I thought.

I smiled in disgust, I was always after what I couldn't have, and then I would drown those feelings in food, sex, and possibly drugs in the future. Being a werewolf had changed me, before this I would tackle and think this out, but now I'm just pushing it away, building mound upon mound of secrets. I hated what being a werewolf was making me, but I didn't see anyway out of it. I picked myself up and ended my shower, quickly exiting and drying off before heading downstairs.

* * *

When I entered my living room no one would look at me, eyes glued to my TV, which happened to be flashing with some cartoon. I stood there and crossed my arms, knowing full well that Sam, Jared and Paul knew I was there. Were they really bothered about me having sex, or that I was having sex with another guy?

"So let's see it," I said breaking the silence, besides the annoying squeaky voices from the TV.

Jared turned to me, "See what?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Sam's new place," I said, causing Sam to look up.

"Fine," he growled, standing and shutting off the TV which caused Paul to growl at him.

"Rather wolfish today, aren't we?" Jared asked.

No one laughed, and you could cut the tension in the air with a dull plastic knife.

"Let's go," Sam said, stepping towards the front door, opening it and exiting it.

Paul and Jared quickly followed their alpha, and soon after I did as well. Once outside we started walking in dead silence, the only sound that of Sam's heavy breathing. We walked for a few more minutes before Sam's deep breathing got to me and I stopped, "Everything alright?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Just perfect," he said, stepping around me.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him, "Liar," I said, not able to think of anything else.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked with a growl.

"My problem is that my friend won't tell me what's wrong with him." I said.

"My problem is that you have no problem getting fucked by a guy who might hurt you in the end!" Sam seethed at me, causing me to let go of his arm.

"What?" I asked, rather shocked.

"He's not exactly a good guy," Jared said.

I was confused at this point, "Did I miss something?"

"Come on Jess, even I'm not that stupid," Paul said, "Gabe isn't the greatest person in the world, and the longer you stay with him the closer he'll get."

"Okay, seriously what did I miss?" I asked looking at all three of them.

"The closer you two become, the closer he gets to our secret. We don't need someone else finding out about the secrets of this tribe." Sam said, "So just find something else to screw."

My eyes dropped a little and my mouth hung slightly open, "So what you and Leah are fine then, huh? Shouldn't you break it off with her too then?"

"Leah and I aren't screwing a floor above you," Sam said, "You need to control your sexual appetite."

I glared at Sam, "Look," Jared began, "We don't want you to stop seeing him, just be careful, we don't want you to get hurt. In our eyes Gabe isn't a good guy to hang around, and right now he has you where he wants you, so please be careful "

"Message received," I said thinking over what Jared said, "Let's continuing walking please," I said, rather defeated.

They all started walking ahead of me again, and I soon trotted behind them, hanging my head down in embarrassment at being scolded by Sam and two, fourteen year olds. After a while, we stopped outside of a quaint house near the edge of the forest.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"It's nice," I said quietly.

"Did you build this?" Jared asked.

"All with my own hands," Sam said.

"Sure," Paul scoffed.

"When?" Jared asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I figured since I'm graduating tomorrow I'd like to have my own place. Right now I just have all the mechanics and utilities working, electricity, water, and the foundation and construction is not too shabby if I say so myself." Sam said.

"So all you need to do really is furnish it?" Jared asked.

"Basically," Sam said.

"How were you able to do this?" I asked, still looking over the house.

"Well it's pretty personal, but I'll share," he said with a goofy grin, "Ever since my junior year I've known that I wanted to well, spend the rest of my life with Leah."

My mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

"Absolutely, so ever since then I've been saving up money for this and you'd be surprised how easy it is to put something like this up with werewolf stamina and strength." Sam said.

"So does that mean….you're going to _marry_ her?" Jared asked.

Sam looked down at his feet, "When I have everything ready, I'm going to propose, and ask her to move into this house. It'll be like her own-"

"Personal fairytale," I said, finishing for him. We connected eyes and we quickly broke our connection.

"Congratulations man," Paul said clapping his hand, "You have everything figured out already."

"Yah, I really love her, and can't wait to give her this," Sam said as Jared congratulated him.

Only I saw what was really wrong here. He had nothing figured out; Leah didn't even know he was a werewolf yet, he didn't have a stable job, and disappearing into the night often wouldn't be good for an engagement, and not to mention **how** damn sure he was he that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Leah? HOW?

"What if something happens," I said.

They turned to me, "Like what?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, did he honestly forget about the one thing that could shatter his perfect fairytale happy ending; imprinting, and besides that they would barely be eighteen, and no college education, good luck lasting more then a year on your own, but I didn't voice this, I didn't because Sam was my friend, and I had no right to stomp on his dreams.

"Nothing," I said, "Congratulations Sam."

He smiled at me, before proceeding to show us the house from the inside. I pretended to 'oooh' and 'ahhh' at the house, but in reality I knew that no fairytale was going to work for him, Jared, Paul, and certainly not myself. My fucking fairytale life ended the second I became a rampaging beast, hoooooray!

* * *

Graduation day, how exciting, well I'm sure it was for Sam and Leah, but it wasn't for me as I sat in one of those uncomfortable metal folding chairs that they always use for public occasions. I sighed as Seth shifted next to me as we waited for either Sam or Leah to be called.

We had just started after the super incredibly long speech given by the class valedictorian, and we then proceeded to the A's. Leah's last name was **C**learwater, but we had Sam…..**U**ley. I groaned and slammed my face into my hands. Paul and Jared had managed to get out of the ceremony to set up a party, but I was left to tend to Seth and congratulate the two. I knew Harry and Sue were probably around here somewhere, ready with a camera to shoot Leah down with blinding flashes of light.

Time passed and finally Sam was called. I stood and applauded, showing Sam that I wasn't so petty that I would hang onto yesterdays argument. I received strange looks from others as I continued my loud cheers and thunderous clapping.

I sat back down when he walked off stage, and I looked around for his mother. I knew Sam and his mom didn't have much of a relationship, considering the whole thing with his father, Joshua, but I expected her to be here, only to be surprised when I didn't. I'm sure Sam considered my parents more of his own then his biological ones.

Soon after people were clearing out, either heading home or out to a brunch in Forks, something celebratory. I was talking with some of my friends when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Sam; he gestured me to follow him with a nod of his head.

I followed a ways away from the crowd to a more private location, "Yes?" I asked.

"First, I want to apologize for yesterday." Sam said.

"It's nothing major," I said.

"It is major," Sam said, "You have to understand that I'm still adjusting to all these alpha traits, and I guess….I guess I'm a little protective of you and the pack."

I raised my eyes, looking at him to continue, "I don't want to see any of you hurt," he paused, "If Gabe makes you happy then you can keep seeing him."

I wanted to tell him he couldn't just dictate who I saw and it wasn't up to him anyway, but not one to ruin the moment I held it in, "Thanks Sam….so what else?"

"Right," Sam said looking back at me, "Well since I'm no longer in school I need you to look out for the boys," he said, "Not just Paul and Jared, but any other boys that show signs. You're our primary set of eyes here now."

I bit my lip, understanding what was being 'asked' of me. It was now my job to watch out here at school, it was an order, not a request, "Understood," I said.

"Good," Sam said, "Now let's go home and party."

* * *

Graduation was about two months ago, and not much had happened. Things were pretty normal around the reservation. We had two run-ins with vampires, which were quickly dealt with. Patrols weren't that big of a deal considering we had summer vacation, and things were going great with the Cullens.

I don't exactly know what I mean by great, considering I still have a slight urge to kill them, or Rosalie, but I was befriending Alice, Jasper, and well all of them except Edward and Rosalie. They were generally okay, even though they are bloodsuckers.

School would be starting soon, and I would be the big dog, or perhaps big wolf, on campus. It's going to be my senior year and hopefully it will rock and then I'll be flying off to college, hopefully at a swanky university, but back to today.

Today was the day that Leah's second cousin, Emily Young, would be arriving to stay with her. Now that Emily had turned eighteen I was told that she wanted to come stay with Leah. Apparently the two had had a great friendship since their childhood and now were going to further that.

I was currently driving over to Leah's house where they would be waiting. Leah had invited Sam and me over to meet Emily considering that I was pretty much her best friend and Sam, well I think we know. I sighed as I pulled up to the Clearwater residence and exited my car. I walked up to the front door and had it open to reveal Seth waiting, "Bout time,"

"Sorry Seth, I was hungry," I said.

I picked Seth up and threw him over my shoulder as I stepped in, "Let me down," Seth huffed.

"Nah," I said, wanting to agitate him.

"Jess," Sam started, "Put him down."

I rolled my eyes at Sam before somewhat gently, throwing Seth onto the couch. "So, is this Emily girl here yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but Leah is totally freaked out about it," Seth said grinning madly.

"It'll be fine," Sam said.

I was about to speak up when I heard the creak of a car as it came to a halt and the slam of a door, "SHE'S HERE!!!" Leah screamed as she ran into the living room.

Harry and Sue came into the room as well as Leah threw open the door and twin squeals echoed out as the two girls embraced. It was then that I looked over at Emily, she was pretty, but not overly attractive. When she raised her head further and I could see her eyes, something happened, I suddenly had this uneasy, weightless feeling. I turned to my left to see Sam staring at Emily, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed over.

"Oh my god," I whispered, "Oh my god."

Sam took a few steps forward towards Emily, causing both girls smiles to fade, "Sam?" Leah asked.

Sam grabbed Emily's chin and lifted it up, "Sam!" I called, trying to get him to realize what he was about to do, "Shit," I said realizing it was to late.

It felt like everything shattered when Sam's lips connected with Emily's. I could see everyone's eyes widen, but only one set tear up, and she may not want to admit it, but I saw Emily return the kiss, slightly, but enough for me to notice.

Sam pulled away from her and ended it all with three words, "I love you," he said, and my jaw dropped. That confirmed it, Sam had just imprinted, not on Leah, but **Emily**.

What happened next was all a blur. I saw Emily's hand connect with the side of Sam's face, Leah run away and back to her room, Seth quickly following her, Sue yelling at someone, most likely Sam, and Harry…god Harry, he just stood there.

Emily shoved Sam away and ran after Leah, "LEAH WAIT!!" she screamed, and Sue ran after her, but not before sending her most venomous glare at Sam.

"Wha…what happened?" Sam asked looking at the floor.

I walked over to him and made him look at me, "Sam, I need you to go to Old Quil's place, okay?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think you just imprinted on Emily," I said.

Sam looked at me with wide eyes, "No! I couldn't have, I couldn't do that to Leah, I couldn't!"

"Sam, just go to Quil, he can help you, explain things to you better then anyone." I said.

"No I can't, I can't leave Leah," Sam said.

"Sam," I said lowly, stopping his struggle against me, "If you imprinted on Emily, then everything you ever had with Leah just ended."

"No…." Sam cried, eyes watering.

"Sam…you need to go, it's the best thing you can do, for everyone. You've just destroyed so much in a matter of seconds I don't think anyone can comprehend it, and I think it'll be best if you're not here for it." I said.

Sam looked at me with teary eyes, "Please," he whined, "Don't make me leave Leah."

"Sam," I said painfully, "You _already_ have."

I could feel Sam's heart break in two, and I directed him to the door, "Go, Quil will help you," I said as he slunk to his car, "He'll help us all," I said to myself.

* * *

Five days, it had been five days since Sam had imprinted on Emily, and everything had gone to hell. I let a few tears slide down my cheek as I held Leah as she continued to bawl her eyes out. My heart broke for both of them, being torn apart by fate and not choice. As much as I knew Sam hadn't wanted to, he had said goodbye to Leah as soon as he said hello to Emily.

Leah would only see Seth, Sue, and myself; Emily was a taboo word, even Em would give you a death sentence around Leah. Emily was distraught, she wanted to comfort Leah, but at the Sam time I could slowly see the magical pull of imprinting affecting her. I knew over time they would grow close, and Leah would be devastated, more so then when I had to tell her that Sam had broken up with her, because she refused to see Sam. I remember how she cried and cried how she didn't understand, where had things gone wrong.

It had only been three days when Sam had called for either her or Leah, and Emily had taken the call, I knew she was drawn to him when she talked to him for a whole ten minutes, and not a single shout escaped her mouth. I saw her eyes as she talked, full of desire and pull for Sam.

I wiped my eyes and sighed as Leah finally fell asleep, tiring herself out from crying. I laid her down and then walked out of her room. Sue and Harry had left for the day into Forks, looking for anything to cheer Leah up, and Seth napped on the sofa.

I was about to go into the kitchen when the low sound of talking came from outside the front door. I peered my head around and out a window to see Sam and Emily talking. Emily nodded her head before Sam lent in and kissed her again. I felt my blood boil and I flew out the front door, "Emily, inside now," I ordered.

She looked at my furious face before running inside. I turned to Sam, "What the hell?" I asked.

"She's my imprint Jess, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Wait a while before you go after her, what about Leah? Do you have any guilt at all?" I asked with venom.

"Of course I do," Sam said as he slammed me against the front of the house in fury.

My eyes widened and his did as well as he lowered me, "I cry at night for Leah in complete utter sorrow, I abuse myself in frustration and anger at what I've done," Sam said, "But both of those are outweighed by my love for Emily."

I looked down, not able to understand what imprinting had really meant to Sam, "What's it like? I mean is it stronger then the love you had for Leah?"

Sam ran a hand through his short hair, "It's incredible, I feel so complete with her, just a glance makes my heart flutter, and even though my heart is broken for what I've done to Leah, it's like Emily can help me fix it. I've only known her for five days and I can't explain the utter joy, it washes away all sorrow. I know it's still there, and I hate myself for doing this to Leah, but...I just can't help it."

I frowned, "So how do you handle Leah."

"I….I can't talk to her….it'll be best for the both of us," Sam said, "It'll hurt tremendously, but we'll have to cut each other out of the other person's life."

I walked back inside and closed the door. "Easy for you" I though, "You have an imprint; Leah has a broken heart and a rift greater than the Grand Canyon."

I sighed and slid down the door, things had officially gone to shit, and with my two best friends breaking up, I was right in the middle.

* * *

Another chapter, but something feels slightly off. Let me know what you think. Jesus Christ I have finals Tuesday, what am I going to do? Hopefully pass!

Well anyway I'll see you guys for the next chapter.


	8. Breaking the Mold

Yay, I loved the response I got from last chapter, it seriously made me happy, despite some serious crap in my life.

I'm like 99% positive that Twilight will start next chapter, so yay, I guess.

No lemons this chapter, and I hope to hear from everyone at the end

* * *

**Jessie POV**

The first day of school, how exciting; well it wasn't for me as I stepped out of my car. I sighed as I looked up at the sign over the reservation school, where children from a wide range in age came to receive their educations.

I looked back at the doors of my car as Seth, Jared and Paul all piled out as well. I rolled my eyes as Jared and Paul started shoving each other back and forth as they walked towards the front steps to enter. I locked my car and started walking, but stopped when I noticed Seth had yet to make any sort of movement toward the school, "Seth?" I asked, "Everything alright?"

I watched his head dip slightly, and saw him raise his head back up to seemingly steady himself. I sighed as I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, he looked up at me very slowly and I could see his blood shot eyes. "Not getting much sleep Seth," I said, making it known that it wasn't a question.

His head dipped again, "Leah needs me," he said very softly; in fact if it wasn't for my acute hearing I don't think I would have heard it at all.

"Leah should also understand that you need to sleep so you can focus at school." I said.

"She's just so hurt," Seth said.

"I know," I said, "Promise me you'll try and get some sleep tonight though."

"I'll try," Seth said.

"Good," I began, "Now do you think you can make it through the day, or do you want to go home to sleep?"

"I can't miss the first day," Seth said.

"You could," I said.

"I'll see you later Jess," Seth said as he began to wobble forwards and into a crowd of his friends.

I frowned slightly, concerned for my little companion, but knowing the little trooper could push through the first day of school. I gasped when a warm hand clutched my own and warmed my soul. "Morning stranger," the voice said.

"Morning Gabe," I said, turning and pecking his cheek.

He grinned at me, but I felt something slightly off with his attitude, but didn't question him on it, "So where are we headed first?" I asked.

"The destroyer of perfect GPAs" Gabe began, "Calculus!"

I groaned as he led me forward and up the steps to what was the beginning of our final year in school.

* * *

The day had gone pretty much as expected, introduction to classes and meeting the teachers who would guide you out the front door for the final times, and catching up with friends you hadn't seen too much of over the break, even though you would most likely see everyone around the reservation at one point or another.

The drive home had been pretty normal as well; Paul and Jared goofed off in the back while Seth slept in the front. When I dropped Seth off I was tempted to stop in and see Leah, but I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to look at her, hear her cries of pain, I couldn't do it. I knew I was being a horrible friend when I told Seth to tell Leah I would be there for here, when I obviously wouldn't be, I mean I was driving home as he probably told her; I was distancing myself from her, and I wanted to believe I didn't know why.

I knew the truth though, Leah was a constant reminder that Sam had imprinted. He hadn't imprinted on Leah and he most certainly hadn't imprinted on me. I let out a quick, but audible sob as I rested my head against my steering wheel. That dream had been more then just lust, I had realized that I had feelings for Sam. I had known him practically my whole life, we we're best friends, and everything I had ever felt for him changed the moment he laid his eyes on Emily. I didn't hate Emily, it wasn't her fault, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I couldn't dwell on these feelings though, there was no point, there was absolutely nothing I could ever do to change Sam's mind, and that was probably the thing that hurt the most. It wasn't like most relationships between a man and a woman, if one didn't like something about the other, then that person could work on it and better themselves for someone they desired. For gays it's different, you can be friends with people that you love dearly and face the harsh reality that no matter what you've done, and what you will do for that person they'll never be able to return your feelings, **ever**.

My problem wasn't just with the thoughts and feelings alone, I also had to find a way to deal with them and keep them hidden from my pack. One thing I absolutely hated about being a werewolf besides destroying good clothes, patrolling the reservation all night, and imprinting, was the fact that when anyone else phases, your mind immediately becomes an open book.

Secrets are no longer secrets, personal images and feelings are splayed out on the table, and any dirty laundry that may cross your mind for even a second, is enough to let anyone and everyone know about it. Luckily for me it was just four of us now, but who would I have to deal with in the future? What rotten little snots would catch a glimpse of something extremely personal? I've been told about how the pack is like a tight brotherhood that'll do anything to protect each other, but I think I might be breaking the mold in the future.

I let out a deep sigh as I exited my car and walked toward my house. I entered the front door, saying hello to my mom, before walking upstairs to my room. "I can make it through the year, that's all" I said to myself, "Then I'm out of here."

I wasn't going to stay on this reservation for the rest of my life; I wasn't going to dwell on feelings and have to face Sam for the rest of my life. I would serve my time in the pack for the remainder of the year, and then I would get the hell out of Washington, get into a nice school, and hopefully one day find my imprint so I can forget everything I ever held for Sam and move away from being a werewolf.

* * *

A little more then a month passed and soon it was entering October. Leah was still a wreck and I had only seen her on seldom occasions, we were drifting and soon we would be too far apart for us to hold on. I had seen the Cullens twice more and the relationships were growing, rather slowly, but they were growing.

Sam was becoming more and more tense and agitated. The stress of having a job and being a werewolf was getting to him. He would tell me how Emily was still being difficult with the whole Leah situation, how she still didn't know if she could do this to her. I would roll my eyes as Sam would tell me his story and vent his problems about his imprint from my floor as I would usually work on homework.

Speaking of imprints; Jared found his, a girl named Kim. It happened the first week of school when Kim had asked Jared for a pencil, and bam, the minute his eyes connected with hers they had imprinted. Apparently this Kim girl had a crush on Jared dating back to the seventh grade, but Jared would always seem to ignore her, shocker. Now all Jared could think about was Kim; Kim this, Kim that, Kim, Kim, Kim in our heads as we patrolled. It wasn't until last week that the two had officially started dating and our table at lunch now consisted of myself, Gabe, Jared, Paul, and now Kim.

Imprinting was currently on my mind as I entered the bathroom, taking a break from my English class. I went to a stall and locked it before the sound of the door swinging open and the chattering of teens caused me to jump.

"There just a bunch of fucking freaks man," one boy said, peaking my interest and causing me to raise my feet as to not alert them to my presence.

"Don't have to tell me, do you remember how they all just like doubled in size in like a month, they're on fucking roids man!" the other boy said.

"Ever since Uley left that fag Mundai has taken over," the first boy said.

"That's one freaky ass cult they've got going on," his friend said.

I rolled my eyes and lolled my tongue, a cult? As if. Soon the boys had left and I did my business before heading back to class to finish the day.

* * *

I was driving towards home after having dropped Seth off, when I had a sudden pull to head over to Sam's place, so when the fork in the path came up I made the turn towards Sam's. I pulled up shortly to see not only Sam's car but Emily's as well.

I slowly and cautiously opened my door, having a bad feeling in my gut, sensing something off in the air. I stepped out and quietly shut my door behind me, and began to walk to the back end of the house, somehow being drawn there. My nostrils flared and I inhaled the scent of blood and that caused me to run to the back; I stopped as I took in the sight before me.

Shredded clothing littered the ground, and at the edge of the forest there stood Sam, black fur waving in the wind, standing over a bloodied Emily. My jaw dropped, I was stunned, but knew I had to act. I raced forward not so quietly causing Sam's massive head to turn to me, he let out a whine and I glared at him. I knelt down next to Emily to further examine her, she was cut open badly, very badly, and it was clear what had happened, Sam must have attacked her.

I examined the cuts that reached from her arm all the way up to her face, marring her once clear, pure image. I looked back and forth from Emily to Sam, my mouth widely agape, and every time I did, Sam emitted another whine as his head and ears lowered.

I knew Emily didn't have long, so I scooped her up as gently and swiftly as possible before running back to my car. I didn't care about the howl that Sam let out, or if he was following, all I knew was that I had to get Emily to a hospital. I quickly put her in my passenger seat, my car no stranger to blood, and jumped in on the drivers side, quickly bringing the car to life and driving off.

We pulled into the hospital driveway not much longer and I quickly threw open my door and ran around to the other side to scoop Emily up in my arms and race towards the entrance. I smiled and a sliver of hope was emitted as I spotted Carlisle talking with a nurse in the front. "CARLISLE!!" I screamed.

His head, as well as the nurses, whirled around to see me running towards them, with a bloody bundle in my arms. Carlisle raced forward and the nurse somehow found a stretcher standing by and brought it over. "What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"Bear attack," I said, but gave Carlisle a knowing look as I deposited Emily onto the stretcher.

He nodded his head, "Alright, we'll take care of her," he said to me, "Get an ER open and prepped immediately!" Carlisle told the nurse.

She ran off and began to page other nurses and a surgeon or two, and in a matter of seconds all of them where out of view, behind the swinging doors and running down the hallways.

I stood there dumbfounded by the whole situation, my clothes and face dripping with blood. I stared blankly at the doors before I turned around slowly, all eyes in the room on me, and proceeded to one of the phones. I picked up the plain white phone and dialed a number, my bloody fingers leaving smudges over the number pad, they would have to sterilize it later.

The phone rang three times before it was answered, "Hello?" the person said.

"Hey Seth," I began, "Can I speak to Harry or Sue?"

"Sure," he said.

A few minutes later Harry's voice filled my ear, "Jessie? What is it boy?"

"Harry," I said shakily, "There's been an accident."

* * *

It had been a couple of hours, I didn't know how many exactly, considering they all seemed to blur together for me. All of the Clearwaters, including Leah, showed up shortly and Harry and Sue were taken to see Emily; Leah, Seth, and I had to stay behind. I hugged Leah and Seth close to me as they cried, I knew it was huge for Leah to come, Seth had told me the two girls wouldn't speak, well Leah refused to speak to Emily, but still, seeing Leah here must have meant something.

Jared and Paul arrived soon and right behind them was Sam. I wouldn't meet his eyes and simply brought Leah closer to me, causing her to snuggle into me further; I think it might be good to add that Harry and Sue brought me some fresh clothes.

Jared and Paul walked over to us, not really knowing what to do, just standing in our presence, "Take the kid," I told them.

Jared nodded and scooped the sleeping Seth up and walked to another corner of the room. I looked back at Sam as Leah sniffling continued. My eyes held no compassion or sympathy for Sam, "How could you do that to her?" I thought, "How could you lose control?"

Sam looked down and balled his hands into fists and began to shake. My eyes widened and I whistled for Paul to come over. Leah was hesitant to leave me but Paul grabbed her, she looked at Sam then back at me and scowled. I frowned sadly before running to Sam and pulling him outside.

"Calm down," I told him once we were on the side of the hospital.

"CALM DOWN?" He screamed, causing me to wince, "HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?"

I put a hand over his mouth, "Please Sam," I said weakly

His chest huffed up and down and I was afraid he was going to phase in public, even though the night shrouded us in darkness, "What happened?" I asked

It took a few moments for Sam to control his breathing before he could respond civilly, "Well I decided to show Emily the house that I had built and finished furnishing," he began, "I showed her around and then the back."

He looked at me his eyes calm, angry, and sad all at the same time, "I know that we've only known each other for about two months, but I've never felt this way about anyone."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I asked her to move in with me," Sam said.

"And?" I asked.

"She started going off on how she couldn't even think about doing that to Leah, that I had no regard or care for either of them if I had really considered it." Sam said, "That's why I lost it, did she honestly think I didn't care for either of them, I'm still torn up about what I did to Leah, and if Emily only knew how deeply I truly love her, how much she means to me."

"Sam…." I began.

"And before I could stop myself I lashed out at her, and I'm horrified at what I've done," he said with tears streaming down his face.

I gently wrapped my arms around him and brought him in for a hug. His chin rested on top of my head as stray tears flew down his face. We stood like that for a few minutes before I spoke up, "You have to tell her," I said.

Sam increased the pressure on his hug, although I don't think he realized it. "What if she thinks I'm a monster?" Sam asked.

"If you imprinted on her," I swallowed a sob, "Then you two were meant to be together…..forever."

"You think so?" he asked while sniffling.

"I…….I know so," I said letting the first tears escape my eyes, "You should go see her," I said.

"Alright," Sam said breaking the hug and wiping his eyes, "Thanks Jess, you're a great friend."

"Thanks…" I said weakly as I watched him walk away. The tears flowed freely as he entered the doors, "That's all I'll ever get to be," I said, "A friend….." I turned and slid down the wall, crying silently to myself.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed, but someone pulled me up and embraced me in a hug, after a few seconds I took a breath, "You smell horrible," I said.

"Thanks," Carlisle said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said, "But thank you…….how's Emily?"

"She's in stable condition, but like with the last _bear attack_ we had to do a blood transfusion and take a good amount of time to stitch her up," Carlisle began, "She'll have to stay here for a week or two to recover, but then she'll be fine."

"Will there be any long term damage?" I asked.

"Unlike you, she isn't a werewolf, she doesn't have your rapid healing" he said quietly, "Every inch those claws touched will scar."

I gasped, "…..why are you here?" I asked.

"One of the boys wanted some time alone with her now that she's come around. He didn't seem to like the fact that his girlfriend's doctor was a vampire though."

"Did you hear anything that he told her?" I asked.

"No, he said he wanted to have some alone time with her," Carlisle said, "I want you to go home, get some rest."

"I can't just leave," I said.

"Well I think it would be nice if you did," he said, "You've been here the longest."

"Fine, then you should hurry back inside. We don't need anyone knowing about this vampire and werewolf friendship." I said as I walked away.

"I'll tell them that you said goodnight and headed home," Carlisle called back.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

I watched Emily intently as I chopped several carrots for Thanksgiving dinner. She knew, she knew everything. She knew that werewolves existed, she knew Sam was a werewolf , she knew the Cullens were vampires, and she knew that Sam had imprinted. It was decided that Kim would have to be told soon as well, hopefully to spare her from the same fate as Emily.

I chopped the carrots with anger as Sue and my mother basted the turkey and Emily mashed the potatoes. The rest of the pack and most of the fathers were out back playing some football, while Jared and Paul's mothers sipped on some wine in the small living room.

Emily and Sam had decided to have a Thanksgiving feast at their home to celebrate their engagement and it was a pretty big gathering. There was the Clearwaters, minus Leah, who refused to join, Jared and his parents, as well as Paul and his. My parents came as did Gabe's, and even Mrs. Uley showed up to congratulate her son. The Blacks also showed up, bringing along Jacob's sister, Rachel, who was home from college.

I glared holes in the back of Emily's eyes as I finished cutting the orange vegetables. I had been as shocked as most people to hear about the engagement, and as appalled as Sue.

As everyone was called in for dinner I felt a shift in the air and looked to my left to see Paul walking in, and then to my right to see Rachel Black talking with her little brother Jacob. I glanced back and forth between the two, feeling something unsettling, "……..Oh no," I said.

Paul looked up as did Rachel and then the breezy feeling flew through us. Paul had just imprinted on Rachel Black, dear lord.

Sam's jaw dropped and Jared nearly choked on a biscuit that he had snuck. I was more angry then anything really. I was fine with Sam imprinting before me, and slightly ticked with Jared, but now Paul too? Was I so pathetic that I couldn't even find _my_ imprint?

Sam quickly pulled Paul away as well as wheeled Billy into another room to tell him what had just happened and several minutes later a rather annoyed Billy was wheeled back in with an indifferent Sam and a blushing Paul.

Soon once everyone crowded around the table and prayers were said everyone started to dig in. I managed to control myself unlike the rest of the pack as they ate about triple everyone else did. I noticed that Paul would sneak glances at Rachel all throughout the dinner, and smile stupidly at the smallest things she did. Practically everyone wouldn't make eye contact with Emily, I'm guessing most people found it too hard and tragic that she had been mauled and scarred for life in a tragic _accident_. I had no qualms though, I looked her straight in the eyes every time and never flinched or quivered. I guess if you've been attacked by a werewolf as well you know how it feels and how to deal.

I found it rather weird that we celebrated Thanksgiving, considering the whole thing with the Pilgrims, even though I knew the Quileutes weren't the ancestors over near Plymouth I'm only half Native American, so I suppose it was alright. After a dinner filled with thanks and congratulations the cleanup began, which included everyone who didn't help cook.

So I was currently sitting in the living room with Emily, Sue and my mom, as the loud clanks and sound of running water came from the crowded kitchen. I sighed as I stood and entered the kitchen. I managed to squeeze my way past the dads and grab a wine glass, and a recently opened bottle of red wine.

I ignored the glances I received from the pack and went out the back door to sit on the porch in the cold autumn air. I heard people starting to leave soon as cars pulled away; I stuck my head inside quickly to see only the Blacks as well as Paul remained. I was guessing that he would catch a ride home with them, I smiled slightly as Paul talked with Rachel, who seemed to be paying the younger boy interest as he spoke. "Tis the magic of imprinting," I muttered to myself.

I noticed Sam and Emily cuddling near the fire place and Gabe walking towards the back door. I quickly sat back down, acting as if I had no idea that he was coming as I poured the last of the wine into my glass, but then scowled. Yah I liked the taste, but I didn't really see myself as one of those sophisticated gays. I wasn't a girly gay slash twink, and I wasn't a bear, so I didn't know exactly what to classify myself as. My thoughts were interrupted however as Gabe sat down next to me and wrapped a blanket around us, "I don't like that you're drinking."

"It's just a little wine," I said before finishing the last of it.

"A whole bottle is a little?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Putting that aside," Gabe began, "You alright? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine," I said lying.

"Does it have to do with Sam and the others," Gabe asked.

"No," I said, lying yet again.

"Jessie," he said turning my head towards his, "I'm worried about you,"

"Why would you be worried?" I asked.

"Well, everyday you seem to grow more and more distant from me, and people talk at school about….." he stopped.

"About what?" I pressed.

"About this gang you have going with Sam, Jared and Paul. People are saying it's some weird cult, and I'm worried about you." Gabe said.

My mind flashed back to the conversation I overheard a few months ago, "Oh please we're defiantly not a cult, and since when is hanging out with a group of friends classifying it as a gang?" I argued.

"Do you even care that I'm worried about you?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course I do," I said, hearing the start of the car engine as I was guessing it was the Blacks and Paul leaving, "But I think you're looking in too much to what people are saying."

Gabe sighed, "I think we should break up."

"Why?" I said plainly.

"SEE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SHOWING ANY EMOTION NOW! HOW CAN I EXPECT YOU TO BE THERE IN THE LONG RUN?!" he yelled.

I honestly had no idea where this blowup and all of this was coming from. Today had been fine, regular people, and a regular dinner. What was the big deal about the people I hung around with, even if they were werewolves, unknown to him though.

"It was nice knowing you," Gabe said walking away and to his car.

"See you Monday," I said, knowing that he'd be in my classes.

I felt rather indifferent about the whole thing really. I think the fact was that we had just both grown tired of the relationship, the sex wasn't amazing, the conversations were dull, and dates fell flat. I think we both knew in our own separate ways that this relationship would just never work for a lifetime. My first boyfriend was defiantly not going to be my last, especially with my imprint still out in the world somewhere. The truth had been known for a long time, I had never really loved Gabe, I had just loved what he could give me; pleasure. I'm sure he had had enough as well and found the first knot to untie to let us slip apart, which was fine with me, because when I graduated I had one less tie to keep me here.

I stood and walked inside, dragging the empty wine bottle, glass and blanket behind me. I set the bottle and glass in the kitchen sink, and walked into the living room. My heart dropped slightly at the scene of Sam and Emily asleep on a couch, curled up by the fire place. I smiled sorrowfully and walked over to them, "Sweet Dreams," I said before draping the blanket over them. I knew the added heat from the blanket, fire, and Sam would be enough to keep Emily warm through the night.

I exited through the front door before driving home to what would stay an empty bed for who knows how long.

* * *

February, one of my least favorite months; aside from the fact of snowy patrols, there was Valentines Day and I hated how people perpetuated the 'fact' that if you weren't in love in the middle of February then there was something wrong with you.

Today was the thirteenth and I had just been asked by Sam to patrol First Beach tomorrow, to make sure young couples didn't do anything stupid. I hated the fact that he had no thought about what I may be doing tomorrow, but let it slide, knowing he hadn't meant any harm.

The pack had taken my breakup rather well, glad that I had left Gabe to focus more on better things, leaving out the fact that he actually broke up with me. Speaking of pack romances, Emily and Sam were going strong, falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of love. Jared had finally gained the courage to show Kim what he truly was and was ecstatic that Kim still loved him, that was after she fainted several times and declared herself insane. Finally, Paul and Rachel were steadily building their relationship, she was slowly becoming ok with the fact that he was several years younger then her, but as Paul said, "She feels so right around me!"

Imprinting bastards, life is just so great with your soul mate isn't it?

* * *

I burrowed deeper into the confines of my jacket as I walked the upper cliffs of First Beach. My animosity for my 'friends' grew deeper as I could just see them at home, cuddled up watching some stupid romantic comedy sipping their toasty hot coco as they stared deeply into each other's eyes and said how they were perfect together.

I swear I nearly gagged thinking about it. I picked up a rock and tossed it down onto the beach, adding some force to go with it. Concerned I hit someone? You shouldn't be, WHO THE FUCK IS ON A BEACH IN WASHINGTON, IN FEBRUARY?!?! No one that's who.

I huffed, leaving Sam's little assignment behind as I walked back to my car, going to pay some friends a visit. I'm sure Leah would enjoy my company considering our friendship was strengthening again as I found myself distancing myself from Sam and back to her, but I knew she had Seth, considering the young pup was still young to be dating.

I decided someone else would probably like some company, and I soon found myself driving off of the reservation and into Forks.

* * *

I knocked on the door and a minute later the door opened to reveal the person I was looking for, "Hello Edward," I said calmly.

"Hello Jessie," he responded, "To what do we owe the pleasure."

"Well I thought you and I could hang out for a bit, considering the fact that I'm sure you'd rather leave your family right now." I said.

Edward glanced back and forth and whispered lowly, "They act like it's a regular day, like it isn't a day for lovers. They don't want to make me uncomfortable seeing as I'm the only one without a mate."

"At least they try," I said.

Edward arched an eyebrow, "I'll explain later," I said, "But how about a walk through the forest."

"I…..I don't see why I should stay here," he said walking out and grabbing a coat for appearance.

"HAVE FUN!" Alice screamed from somewhere inside before the doors closed.

The two of us, hopped along in the forest, sometimes on the ground, and other times venturing up into the trees to train aerial skills. I might be a werewolf, but I think it's good to get in this kind of training. Edward and I talked for a good three hours about general things. How his family made him feel awkward and even more alone then he really was.

I told him about my relationship problems as well as the ones I had with the pack, including the fact that no one on the reservation, including my parents, even knew about me civilizing with vampires. I got him to laugh a few times, which was good, and I was certainly breaking the ice with another Cullen.

"So what do you have planned right now?" I asked as we almost reached the Cullen household.

"Planned for what?" Edward asked.

"The future, what are the Cullens up to?" I asked.

"Well if nothing interesting is to happen in the next five months then we're thinking about packing up and heading out." Edward said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Alaska," he said.

"Awesome," I said earnestly.

"You're not concerned about us leaving?" Edward asked as we continued to walk.

"Not really, I have the same plan as you guys," I said, "Well I think I'm headed somewhere besides Alaska though."

"Why, you have a life here," Edward said stopping me.

"At some point I realized that I didn't see myself staying here forever. Now it's really a count down to my escape from Washington and being a werewolf." I said honestly

"If that's what's going to make you happy, then you won't see us stopping you," Edward said.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you ever need us, I'm sure you'll be able to contact or find us," Edward said.

"That means a lot, even if you are a bloodsucker," I said offering him a toothy grin.

"Whatever mutt," Edward said racing onto his property.

I was exiting the forest as Alice let out a cry from the house that was audible to this degree. "UMBRELLA JUAN!" it seemed to be muffled however.

"What did she say?" Edward asked, turning to me.

"I don't know," I said, but I had a horrible feeling that whatever Alice said, was going to throw a massive and rusty wrench into my plans of leaving things behind.

* * *

Another chapter is done, and I'm sure you all know that since Bella Swan, and not Umbrella Juan is coming to Forks next chapter, the Twilight portion is finally kicking in.

I think I covered everything that I needed to with these first eight chapters, so I won't have any extras that I need to add, make sure to let me know though if I forgot something.

Sorry if you don't like how jumpy this chapter was, I had to do it to get everything done. I think its funny I did a Thanksgiving thing and a Valentine's Day thing when one has already passed and one is still two months away. I guess like Jessie I'm breaking the mold, of December time fics that is.

I think I know why it seems jumpy though, I want to cover the most important things so I jump from time to time quickly. I don't believe in filler chapters for the sake of having a long story, ex: Today nothing happened, we had a lab in science, it was fun, I had a test, I got an A, nothing happened the next day either, I wonder what will happen next chapter, update in two weeks.

**I'm not a filler writer**, or at least I like to think so. I like to think that everything or the vast majority of things I've written so far has furthered the plot and not stalled it, while at the same time provided you with a lengthy read.

Let me know what you thought with a review, and until next time.


	9. Master Key

I'm really ecstatic! When this story was first started off, pretty much no one was reading it, but now it's slowly building an audience and I'm so thankful.

I wish more of my reviewers had accounts though so I could reply to their lovely comments.

Anyway Twilight is starting and I can say that the Cullens will be playing bigger roles now. Jessie is unhappy with reservation life and turns to them for friendship.

Yes I know Bella arrives earlier in the year then February, but I said things would be different and this is just one thing.

I don't know how many chapters Twilight will span considering the Quileutes play the smallest role in that book, but Jessie will surely be around to provide for two chapters.

Let's get going and happy reading.

Oh on an embarrassing note, I apologize for poor grammar on my part, in my quick haste I think I sometimes auto correct some miss spellings and words that I mean to be _definitely_ come out as _defiantly_. I can't believe I've been that much of an idiot and can only imagine how long I've been doing it. It always looked right so I didn't really think too much about it, **so sorry, sorry, sorry!

* * *

**

**Jessie POV**

I sighed as I adjusted my chair in class, not particularly caring about what my teacher was rambling on about. I had the rest of February, then March through June in this school and on this reservation. Then I'd be leaving faster then you could say vampires and werewolves.

I turned my head to the left slightly and noticed Gabe staring at me. I offered him a small scowl before turning my head back to its proper place. I knew he regretted it, and that was too damn bad, I wasn't about to take him back and pack on a bundle of emotional baggage, that would prevent me from leaving, and that boy certainly wasn't worth it.

I sighed again, this time rather loudly causing several people to turn and give me annoyed looks; I acted like the immature brat I wanted to be for the day and stuck my tongue out at them before tugging on my eyelashes, bored with the day. That's one thing I loved about being a werewolf, you were practically fucking gold around here. Teachers were given strict instructions not to question what we did, only told that it was very important, most of them knew about the truth though and I seriously doubted that they would want to be on the receiving end of a swipe from one of my paws.

I laughed as I thought about batting a teacher back and forth like she was a ball of yarn and myself as a massive cat. When my quick laugh subsided I looked at my nails, examining them, "Maybe I should have Alice paint them," I thought, "White is a nice color."

Yah I know it was girly, but I wasn't going to deck myself out in full on makeup, just some simple polish. Speaking of Alice, I decided once school was over I would head home and then back out to the Cullens. I was growing very tired of my life here, and the Cullens were a nice escape from my harsh reality. "I wonder if anyone really cares, or even knows about how unhappy I really am," I thought.

* * *

The drive home was rather dull, and I swerved back and forth a few times to make it more interesting. I unfastened my seat belt, and proceeded to enter my house, set my backpack down and exit the front door again, well that's what I wanted to do, but was interrupted by my mom stopping me. "Jessie, will you come here for a moment dear?"

I sighed and sat down next to her on the couch, "Yes Mom?"

"I wanted to ask you something Jessie," she said, "What are your plans about college?"

I actually smiled, glad that she had brought up the subject, "Well, I was planning on going to school somewhere out of state, maybe even over on the east coast."

"I see," my mom said, I could see the hurt in her eyes, "Is there any reason?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked her looking her right in the eyes.

"Yes, of course sweetheart," she said clutching my hands.

I exhaled, "I can't stay here, and it's not about you or Dad," I stopped, "I just can't do this werewolf thing, I can't be around these people. I don't want to live in an environment where I can't be myself and have to hide my thoughts."

"Oh," she said, "Is this about all of them, or just one of them?"

I cursed my mother's perception, "Just the one,"

"Do I even have to ask who?"

"I think you might know him," I said standing.

"You really need to get away from Sam that badly?" she asked me.

"It's not healthy for me to be around him. To be around something that I can never have and will only hurt me. I don't like being a werewolf, and I need something new."

"Okay sweetie, whatever makes you happy," she managed to squeak out.

"You have to understand you and Dad did nothing wrong. I just want a fresh start." I said walking out.

* * *

When the front door to the Cullen residence opened, I was greeted by Esme's warm face. "Hello Jessie, what brings you here today?" she asked while inviting me in.

"Just wanted to get away from the reservation," I said, "Where is everybody?"

"The kids are still getting home, which is strange, and Carlisle is working." Esme said.

"I see," I said.

"You can make yourself at home, I'm sure the kids will be home soon." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme," I said before taking a seat on the couch, wondering what she did in her free time considering that vampires never slept and she would have the house to herself for a good seven hours.

I soon heard the purr of a car engine quickly making its way closer. In a matter of ten seconds the sound stopped and the door was thrown open quickly, revealing a rather flustered looking Edward. "Thank god you're here!" Edward said.

"Um…okay," I said, and before I knew it Edward had run over to me and started inhaling my scent, practically burying his nose in my hair, "Um….what are you doing?"

"Smelling you," he said while continuing to vacuum up the air around us with his nose, "It's absolutely horrendous but wonderful at the same time."

After that he pulled away, "Would it be to much to ask for you to stay around here for an hour or two? Spread your smell around."

"He's not going to go around and mark his territory Edward," Rosalie said walking into the living room, "At least I hope he won't" she said sneering at me, "Hello mongrel,"

"Hey bitch," I said with a half real, half fake smile. I was getting used to Rosalie, and her comments made me laugh more then anything really, "So what's wrong with Edward?"

"Our school got a new student today," Emmett said sitting down next to me, turning on the TV, "And her scent is driving Eddie through the roof."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"Both," Jasper said as he entered the room, arm interlocked with Alice's, "It seems he may have found his mate in this girl, but the desire to kill her and drink from her is so great it requires a great amount of self control."

"How romantic," I said, earning a snort from Emmett.

"It's not just her smell," Alice said.

"What else is there?" I asked.

"She's the only person whose mind Edward can't read." Alice said.

"Wow," I said surprised, "Looks like he's found the one."

"That's what we believe," Rosalie said as she headed upstairs.

"So Jess what brings you here?" Alice asked me.

"I obviously came to see you guys." I said, "You're more friends to me then on the reservation and we're mortal enemies."

"Ah that means so much," Emmett said beside me and embraced me in a hug, before breaking it and ruffling my hair, "He's like our very own puppy."

I growled, "I'm nobodies damn puppy!"

"Uh-oh, looks like the little guy is angry," Emmett said.

I sent him a glare causing him to laugh and turn back to the TV.

"So what would you like to do Jess?" Alice asked pulling me up.

"Would you like to paint my nails?" I asked her.

"What are you gay?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Alice said bopping him on the head, "We've been over this."

"She'd love to paint your nails," Jasper said, "After she takes a run with me."

"And you're coming with us." Alice said.

I groaned as I was led outside, "But I didn't bring any extra clothes," I said.

"Don't worry, you won't be running as a wolf," Jasper said.

"Then how the hell do you expect me to keep up with you guys?" I asked bewildered.

"Do your best, work on building your human speed. You never know when it'll come in handy!" Alice said, almost like she was hinting at something.

We soon took off and I knew I was going to kill myself during this run.

* * *

During the course of the run I pushed myself like never had before, and I was sweating up a storm just to try and keep Alice and Jasper in view as they ran at a jog. When we finally arrived back home my clothes were soaked with sweat, torn by tree and bush appendages and covered in filthy mud. I might as well as phased for the run, considering the shape my clothes were in.

"I…I need a shower," I panted as I lay on the wet grass of their backyard, "And new clothes!"

Alice smiled happily before skipping into the house to set things up. A few minutes later she reappeared and pulled me up, "Follow the path of the paper towels, clothes and towel will be on the sink." Alice said.

I nodded my head as I walk inside and stepped on tiny paper towel after another, leading me upstairs and into an absolutely regal bathroom. "Wow!" I said.

I stripped my shoes and clothes and deposited them in a bag that was marked with my name. "Alice thought of everything," I said.

I quickly showered, scrubbing all the grime and dirt off of me, and quickly dried off. I looked at the clothes on the sink, a nice grey long sleeved shirt, grey boxers, and surprise grey shorts. I picked up the shirt and smelled it over, sniffing and detecting it was Emmett's scent all over it. I quickly slipped on the boxers, but blushed, thinking about what these boxers had touched. "Don't tell anyone that," I thought, knowing fully well that Edward could be listening.

I slipped on the shirt and shorts, and found myself wrapping my arms around my body, liking the comfortable, slightly large shirt on my frame. "I'm keeping these," I thought, "Emmett surely won't miss one set of clothes."

I exited the bathroom and headed back downstairs with the bag in tow. Alice was waiting for me as she led me to the couch and laid me down and began to work on painting my nails, as I relaxed on the plush couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as she worked on my right hand.

"Out hunting," Alice said, "Edward needed to get his blood lust down. He's taking the week of from school, in hopes to avoid Bella Swan."

"Why," I said opening an eye to look at Alice, "I mean if he 'likes' her then why prevent the inevitable?"

"He'll find it hard at first, but they'll grow to love each other," Alice said, as she stroked the brush along my thumb nail.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Alice simply smiled at me and tapped her head, "Oooooh," I said in understanding.

Alice soon finished and we watched TV for about an hour before I decided I should head home. She hugged me goodnight and I was on my way.

* * *

I arrived home shortly and ran to my room, opening my door and walking into my room. I flipped on the lights and set down the bag in my bathroom. "Why do you reek of vampire?" someone asked.

I jumped a few feet into the air, "Oh shit Sam, you scared me." I said.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you smell?" he asked again.

"Oh I went out for a run, and wouldn't you know it, I came across a damn leech. Luckily I took him by surprise and took him down." I said quickly, complementing myself on such a good lie.

However I grew worried as Sam looked like he wasn't buying it. "Really now?" he asked, crossing his arms from my bed.

"Really," I said, "I got really lucky!"

"Be careful in the future please," Sam said, opening my window.

"I was careful, that's why I got the bastard," I said.

Sam grunted as he launched himself out of my window and to the ground below, "Shower!" he called back up to me. "The stench makes me want to kill something."

"Right," I said as I shut my window, "Fuck, that was close." I said as I got ready for the next day.

* * *

I was currently lying on one of the many couches in the Cullen's house as I waited for them to return home. It was late, much later then it should be and they still hadn't returned home. Esme was distracting herself by reading a book, while I looked through some old family albums, taking in their never changing appearance.

I felt a sliver of pity for them, having to live forever, I personally don't think I could do it, but I suppose when you have someone to love you for eternity it makes the time fly by. I turned another page and examined a picture of them at a beach. It must have been a private beach because they were lit up like Christmas trees.

Rosalie looked stunning, like always. Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper, who was smiling, a rare occurrence, at least to me. Emmett, well Emmett looked hot, I finally got a peak at what was under those shirts and I was impressed. Carlisle and Esme looked adorable, but Edward looked a tad bit sad.

My heart cracked a tiny bit for him, but repaired remembering that Edward had found Bella, and soon the two of them would be together. I felt a surge of happiness knowing that their family would finally be complete.

A roar of engines approaching caused me to set the album down and count the seconds before the door was opened. It was thirteen, and boy did that door fly open, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Rosalie cried.

"Oh shit," I thought.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" She screeched.

"WOULD YOU PREFER I LET HER GET CRUSHED?" Edward roared back.

"What happened?" I asked Emmett as he sat down next to me.

"Just listen," he said leaning back, letting my head rest on his chest.

I blushed; it certainly was a nice pillow. "Edward, Rosalie, both of you calm down." Carlisle said as he entered and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"I can't believe you," Rosalie said again, "You're putting all of is in danger, and for what? Some stupid little human?"

I heard Edward hiss at that comment, "Shut up!"

"She knows we're not normal now," Rosalie said throwing her hands in the air, "You have to handle this!"

"And I will," Edward managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Mind explaining?" I asked finally.

"Edward here stopped a van from crushing Bella, with his hands and right in front of her!" Rosalie said.

"SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Edward screamed.

"Not our problem," Rosalie said.

"ROSALIE!" Esme cried.

"Give him a break Rosalie," I said, "Let him pursue the girl, he deserves some happiness."

"STAY OUT OF THIS MUTT!" She cried venomously, not in playful tone what so ever. I drew back into Emmett surprised and hurt for the first time by her degrading comments

"Come on babe," Emmett said, while rubbing my arm, "Let it go."

She huffed and spun on her heel, proceeding up some stairs, and slamming a door. I sat up so Emmett could go after her. Edward soon did the same, leaving only five of us in the room. "I think I should be going," I said.

"Thank you for stopping by," Carlisle said before he lead Esme away.

Alice and Jasper gave me a look before heading upstairs as well. I was about to leave when the sound of a piano playing came from upstairs. I knew I probably shouldn't, but went upstairs and followed the sound. I found Edward in his room, in front of a grand piano, working magic with the keys.

I sat down next to him on the bench, my back to the keys however, and sat there with him. "Could you go please, your stench is making it hard to concentrate." Edward snapped.

"Sure," I said, "But first I want to tell you it's only because she cares about you Edward. For some reason she doesn't like this Bella girl, and is only looking out for what she _thinks_ is your best interest. She cares about you, and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Edward didn't say anything, "If you like this girl then go after her. Like I said downstairs, you deserve some happiness in your life, and let me say this, if you don't stop the next van, then I will for you." I said, trying to lighten his mood.

He didn't respond, and I quickly left the room and left heading into Forks.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of a drugstore and got out of my car, heading in. There were some teens fooling around the isles, thinking they were pretty bad ass. I rolled my eyes, I had been that way too, and often hated myself for how foolish I had been. I sighed as I headed for the freezer section, letting the kids have their fun.

I stopped in the isle looking back and forth at the different flavors of ice-cream. I really felt like cookie dough, but didn't like the massive chocolate chip chunks they put in it. I decided to get Strawberry instead, bending down to get a carton of it.

See this was the part in my fairytale mind that I would meet some guy who also liked strawberry ice-cream. He'd make a joke, I'd laugh and when my laughter subsided we'd stare intently into each other's eyes, kiss, and then head back to one of our places to have sex.

So you can imagine my disappointment when I came back up with the ice-cream in hand and found that the isle was still empty. No hot stud waiting to whisk me away and make me feel loved and important, not even any shifty looking guys for a blowjob in the back alley, nobody.

I quickly paid for my purchase and headed home disappointed to what I assumed would be me, eating my frozen sugar and fruit alone in front of the television. I took one last glance in the store for anyone and all I got was a rather thin and pale teenager, whose face was covered in acne, mopping the floor.

* * *

It was Saturday, and I was lying in my bed, not wanting to get up and start my day. I was content to just lie there the whole day, but my hopes were squashed when a tap came from my window. I groaned as I sat up and opened my window, to find a shirtless Sam waiting down on the ground.

"Coming up," he said as he swung up on a tree branch and through my window landing on top of me. I grunted as he slammed on top of me, and his face was just a foot from mine.

I pleaded desperately that he would lean down and kiss me, and then well, do more to me as he pinned me down on my bed. "Morning," he said as he hopped off of me.

"Morning," I said snuggling into my bed, anger and frustration rising. I was going to give him a piece of my mind today.

"So get this, I have a job for you." Sam said.

"Is that all I'm good for?" I asked interrupting him, "Jobs? Wolf related cases?"

Sam looked at me in what I think was shock, "No of course not!" he said.

"When's the last time you just stopped by for something non-werewolf related?" I asked putting him on the defensive, "When's the last time you hung out with me?"

"I…It was," Sam started, but was at a loss for words, "We went to the beach last week!"

"That was Paul and Jared," I said, "I was on patrol, remember?"

"Well I went to the movies with you um…um that one time?" Sam said.

"Unless you're talking about the one from three months ago, then I think you have me confused with Emily." I said.

Sam was about to respond, but all that came out was a, "Ah...." and he hung his head down.

"I'm tired of doing this," I said, "I'm tired of patrols, and I'm tired of running myself into the ground."

"It's not as bad as you make it sound," Sam said.

"I'm sure it's not to you Sam," I began, "You have a nice warm house when you get done, you have someone who belongs entirely to you and loves you dearly waiting at home, and she's only alive because of me." I said, hitting a sore spot with Sam.

I was right as he let a growl escape his throat ready to turn the tables, "You don't think I know that," he hissed, "Every single time I look at her I feel horrible for what I've done."

A pregnant pause filled the room and I didn't know where to go from there. "I want you to patrol First Beach today," Sam said, "A swell is coming in and I want you there to make sure nothing happens."

"So I have to play lifeguard now?" I asked, "I'm not a slave Sam, why don't you get Jared or Paul to do it?"

"Because Jared already made plans with Kim, and Paul has to deal with things at home right now."

"So you're saying that if I had made plans that I wouldn't have to have responsibilities?"I asked incredulously, "What about my problems hmm? Maybe I should get to stay home and work them out?"

"Being a drama queen isn't a problem," Sam said.

"You're unbelievable," I said.

"You're patrolling First Beach today," Sam said walking to my door, "That's an **order**."

I cursed his damn alpha abilities as he left, and I cursed Sam to hell. "Some friend you are," I said quietly. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing the shirt I had gotten from Emmett, now the Cullens were friends.

I fumed as I got out of bed and threw on a jacket and some shorts.

* * *

I scowled as I walked the upper cliffs of First Beach as the Forks high school students, as well as some Quileute children ran and screamed along the bottom, walking of the mushy sand and slippery rocks. Some had taken to the water to surf, and others played pranks, trying to throw seaweed at another.

I noticed a Quileute boy I recognized as Jacob Black walking with a rather pale looking girl, and for some reason, I wanted to think that this girl was Bella Swan. This wasn't good, Edward had already, well was going to claim Bella, and we didn't need a potential werewolf coming into the mix.

I hoped that Edward would act soon so Bella, if that's who that girl was, could spare the boys feelings. I had already taken the role of the moody and bitter male Quileute and I wasn't having some little boy invade my turf. I didn't know why I was adamant on keeping the title to myself, but I figured I just didn't want to see someone else get hurt like Leah and I had.

The kids went home relatively earlier then I expected, so with some free time on my hands I started walking over to the Clearwater's. Sue answered the door and happily let me in, seeing as how I wasn't the werewolf that broke her daughter's heart.

"Will you stay for dinner?" she asked me, leading me into her home.

"That would be wonderful." I said as we walked

"Well Leah and I were going to go out and pick up a few groceries, for chicken and mashed potatoes, but if wouldn't be too much of a bother could you stay behind and make the potatoes?" Sue asked kindly.

"I think I can handle it," I said.

"Thank you dear," Sue said.

A few minutes later I said hi to Leah as she walked out with Sue, "We'll talk later," I said as she got in the car.

"Sounds good," she said, before they drove away.

I walked back into the kitchen where the potatoes were waiting for me and quickly set to work. Ten minutes later all of the potatoes had been peeled and the water was boiling. I was about to add the vegetables to the pot when the slam of a door caught my attention.

I sniffed the air and recognized the scent as Seth's. I was about to say hello to him, but he went to his room, not noticing me.

I shrugged before lifting the lid and adding the potatoes to the pot, before wiping my hands on a rag. I set the butter out to soften as well as the milk. I made sure everything was fine for the moment before I walked back to Seth's room.

I was about to turn the handle to enter is room when a moan stopped me. I was startled to say the least, but when another moan came I had a clear picture of what the boy could be doing. Seth was at the age of fourteen and his hormones were going crazy.

I blushed in embarrassment for the boy that I thought of as a little brother. He would absolutely die if he knew that I was here and knew what he was doing. My werewolf hearing didn't make things better, as I could hear his breathing quicken and as he started to pant.

I shivered in discomfort, and I started to walk away when Seth emitted a groan and stopped. "Oh my god," I thought, "Did he just?"

I shivered once more and quickly made my way back to the kitchen, "EW, EW, EW!" I said.

A few moments later I heard Seth's door open and the pitter patter of feet as he walked towards the kitchen. He entered and we connected eyes, his filled with complete horror. "JESSIE!" he squeaked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

"Cooking dinner," I said, trying to remain calm for both of us.

"But your…your..your car isn't out front," Seth said.

"I walked," I said as I rinsed off some carrots and cleaned them with a rag. I stopped, looking at the carrot and rag, "That's probably not the best thing to do in front of you."

"OH MY GOD!" Seth cried chucking some tissues into the trash.

"Don't put it there!" I cried.

He groaned further and clutched his head, "Take the trash out," I said, "we'll talk when you get back."

He just nodded and left the room, taking the trash with him.

When he returned he sat down at the kitchen table , holding his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth. "Look," I said, causing him to look up, "It's perfectly normal for you to do what you did."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Seth asked.

"Would you rather have this talk with your parents?" I asked.

I could see the horror in his eyes, "Continue," he squeaked.

"Seth, you're still in the eighth grade, what you did in your room just now is fine for someone your age, but promise me you won't have sex until at least your junior year." I said.

Seth didn't respond, but nodded his head, "I'm assuming you know the basics of sex, and I know there's probably no way you'll be able to go throughout high school at least attempting it." I said, hearing a car in the front.

I had to finish quickly, "So just wait for the right girl..or boy, and please use protection." I said, "Oh and don't throw away your……don't throw it away in the kitchen! Flush it!"

Seth nodded his head one last time, and scurried off to his room, his face as red as possibly can be.

A minute later Sue and Leah walked in, and I drained the potatoes in the sink. I placed the potatoes in a bowl and added some butter and milk and began to mash the potatoes for dinner.

* * *

Dinner passed smoothly, Harry came home as it was finished and everyone sat down together. No one seemed to notice how Seth would awkwardly look at me from time to time and before I knew it, dinner had been finished.

I found myself laying on Leah's floor as we talked about life.

"So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Besides looking for a job, I'm continuing to hate life." Leah said.

"Hating life as well, but I'm looking for a school." I said.

"Looking for a school for what?"

"College," I said looking at her.

"Where do you have in mind? Washington State?" she asked.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of something out east," I said.

"Out east?!?" Leah asked, "But why would you want to leave La Push?"

"I just don't see myself spending the rest of my days here. I want to get out of here while I can, I want to do something meaningful and not just sell dream catchers on the corners of Forks to just get by." I said.

"I don't blame you," Leah said, "I wish I could come with you."

"Who says you can't?" I asked sitting up and looking at her.

"I don't have the money," Leah said, "I could never dream about moving out east with you."

"You can," I said, "My parents have saved up my college fund ever since they knew they were going to have me, and if I can get a scholarship I know I can convince them to let me give it to you." I said excitedly.

"I don't know Jess, I couldn't imagine just picking everything up and setting it down a few thousand miles away." Leah said worriedly.

"Do you really want to have to see Sam for the rest of your life?" I asked, "See how happy the bastard is with Emily when it should be you," I said, actually referring to myself in the second part.

Leah had gone rigid with my words, "It could just be you and me," I said, "We could get into a good school, and hopefully meet some great guys." I said.

"It does sound nice," Leah said, "But my parents, and Seth, what would they do without me?"

"I'm sure your parents would be all for it, they would want you to get away from here. They want you to be happy again." I said, "And Seth is at the age where all he'll be able to think about is girls, girls, and more girls." I said.

"The more you talk the more I want to go with you," said Leah.

"Well you don't have to make a decision tonight," I said, "And I still have to get the scholarship."

"You will," Leah said grinning, "You're the smartest guy I know."

"That's why you're my best friend," I said hugging Leah, "In a few months we'll have a fresh start!" I said excitedly, feeling happy for the first time in a while

"I know," Leah said, I can't believe we're going to do this.

"I can't believe all the guys we're going to meet!" I said, "Hopefully one of them will be my imprint." I thought.

* * *

I soon headed home afterward and managed to walk into my house in time to answer the phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Jess," Alice said, "How was your day?"

"Well it started off shitty, but it got better," I said with a smile.

"That's great," Alice said, "Want to come over tomorrow, have me touch up your nails?"

"Sure," I said, "Oh can you tell Emmett something for me?" I asked.

"Why don't you just tell him yourself," Alice said, "Hold on!"

"Alice wait!" I said, but it was to late.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey Emmett, I just want to say thanks for the shirt again," I said, "I don't know why but it brings this strange level of comfort to me."

"Hey no problem," he said, "Just don't plan on taking _all_ of my clothes away from me," he said.

"Did you mean for that to be slightly suggestive?" I asked.

"Perhaps," he said, "Why? You interested?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, _lying_.

"I'll see you when I see you," Emmett said before returning the phone to Alice. We managed to talk for a while more before I hung up and prepared myself to head over to the Cullens tomorrow.

* * *

Okay another chapter is done. Now I said last chapter that I'm not a filler writer, but I feel like a portion of this chapter is filler.

About the title, _Master Key_, I titled it this because Jessie sees moving to away as the answer to all of his problems, like one big key that can unlock all the chains on his life right now, (Being a werewolf, having no imprint, being unhappy)

I did this because I want Twilight to stretch for two chapters, and I know you're going only two? Well it has the shortest presence of Quileute but New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn should be pretty long, so don't worry.

Next Chapter will be the rest of Twilight through the summer between Twilight and New Moon, and for those thinking that Jessie and Leah will be leaving, I have something that'll change that next chapter.

Oh and on the thing about Emmett, are they flirting, perhaps, but not really Emmett has Rosalie. If they ever did do anything then something big would have to go down. Besides Jessie just has a slight thing for Emmett, I don't see it blossoming

Oh and let me know if you think anyone was OOC, I think people are slightly off, but let me know what you think.

Until next time!

**Please Review, I have very low self esteem, *sad face***


	10. The Wrong Goodbye

Hey you guys!

It's about time for another chapter. The response for last chapter is pretty much what I expected, and I'm hoping to better it with this one. Twilight will conclude with this chapter, but I think that's pretty understandable considering there really is no mention or plot involving werewolves in the original, don't worry New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn should stretch out.

As you can see I changed some chapter names, the main summary, and added Jacob as a major character. I feel like Jacob will be playing a bigger role in Jessie's life after this chapter. Plus I can kind of see Jessie sort of mentoring Jacob through the whole deal with Bella. Plus putting Jacob as one of the characters is a good way to get some exposure for this story. (Yes I'm that horrible, lol)

Thanks to my 3 reviewers, I hope to hear from more of you!

* * *

I smiled as the familiar stench of vampire hit my nostrils as I stepped out of my car. Yes I smiled and it was because of stench, the stench of friends. I walked up to the front door, only to have it open for me, with Alice waiting behind it.

"Good morning," Alice said.

"Thank you," I said, "Good morning to you as well."

"Well don't just stand there," Alice said, tugging on my arm, "Come in!"

"So what's the occasion Alice?" I asked, kicking off my shoes.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out," Alice said, "Come on!"

Before I knew it I was dragged at incredible speeds up and to Alice's room. We entered and she walked over to her massive closet. I gaped at all the clothes that she had, and I swear if she wanted to she could have a different outfit for every day of the year, and then some.

"I know what you mean," Jasper said from the bed.

"Wait," I said, "Why do you guys even have a bed if you don't even sleep?"

Jasper gave me an amused look, "Oh yea…." I said, "Ew….."

Jasper laughed and went back to reading a magazine. I laughed at the picture, a deadly vampire reading magazine on a yellow bed. "That was a strange chuckle," Alice said.

"First of all," I began, "I don't chuckle, I laugh, and secondly what was so strange about it."

"Pfft, you're such a snob," Alice said, "And it was strange because it sounded strange, therefore making it strange."

"Whatever," I said plopping down on the bed next to Jasper.

"Great now we'll have to wash the smell out later," Jasper said flipping another page.

"Get over it," I said, "Unlike me you don't have to breathe if you don't want to."

"Jasper, could you leave us alone for a while?" Alice asked.

"Why?" he asked, looking up from the magazine.

"Girl talk," Alice said.

"But Jess is……oh I see," Jasper said.

I smiled at him as he got up and left, "I might as well stay though, everyone in the house will be able to hear you talk." Jasper said.

"We'll pretend they can't," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind us.

"So what exactly does girl talk entail?" I asked.

"What else?" Alice asked, "Boys, music, and fashion."

"Isn't that a little superficial?" I asked, arching an eyebrow

"I think we're free to be from time to time," Alice said, lying down next to me, "So which one will it be?"

"Well I'm no expert in fashion or have any interest really, so how about boys." I said with a grin.

"I knew you'd pick that one." Alice said.

"Of course you did," I said.

"So how are the men in your life?" Alice asked.

"I thought we were going to talk about you," I said.

"I have Jasper, I'm pretty content with him," Alice said.

"Well yah," I said, "But you're still allowed to look right?"

"I imagine if I had any desire too," Alice said, "What about you?"

"I have no desire for love right now," I said crossing my arms and resting on the bed, "There's no point really, I mean why should I grow to love someone and then just break their heart in the end when I go and imprint on some total stranger; no one deserves that!"

"Imprinting?" Alice asked.

"Werewolf thing," I said, "When we first see someone and we imprint on them that means we're supposed to be together for more or less forever," I said, "You're totally drawn to that person and it could just be from looking them in the eyes."

"I see," said Alice, "So you have no affection for someone you previously loved."

"I've seen it firsthand," I said, "They feel extremely horrible, but the feelings for the new person are so great, they outweigh anything you had for the other."

"That's pretty terrible." Alice said.

"Tell me about it," I said, "One imprinting practically tore La Push apart."

"Who was it?" Alice asked.

"Sam Uley, my alpha, he imprinted on his girlfriend's second cousin." I said, "The two were practically BFFs until Sam came in between them."

"Doesn't he care that you would be revealing all of this to a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Eh, I'm leaving soon," I began, getting a frown from Alice, "What? I thought you were leaving too."

"We we're, that was until Edward decided to finally give in and go to Bella."

"So they're dating?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Alice said, "He spilled everything and now she knows we're vamps. You won't tell your friends right, I know that they might worry about the treaty or something."

"Don't worry about it, I don't care, love is love," I said, "Besides, it's not like I exactly like those people anymore."

Alice's confused look, prompted me to continue, "They don't even know that I hang out with you guys, didn't Carlisle tell you?"

"No," Alice said, sending a glare in the direction I assumed Carlisle was in, "Well I guess that is kind of helpful if you ever need us."

"Yah it was, but I'm glad I've actually gotten to know you guys as friends, not just allies." I said.

"Awwww Jess," Alice said, embracing me in a hug.

We talked for a good amount of time and I played a few video games with Jasper and Emmett before I was headed for the front door. I turned to say goodbye to Alice when she went rigid, "Alice?" I called.

She shook her head back and forth and grinned something wicked at me, "How good of a cook would you say you are?" Alice asked me.

"I can manage," I said, "Why?"

"You're coming over this Saturday and you're going to help us cook for Bella." Alice said.

I sighed, "What time?" I asked knowing that if Alice said I was going to come, I was going to come.

"Try and be here around eleven, that'll give us time to make lunch."

"For who?" I asked.

"Bella of course," Alice said, "We're going to try and make her feel welcomed."

"I guess I'll see you Saturday then," I said.

"Bye Jess," Alice called as I headed home.

* * *

The six days between the past Sunday and today passed fairly quickly. A few patrols here and a few homework assignments there, nothing major. Jared, Paul, and Sam were still oblivious to my visits with the Cullens; my mind was practically impenetrable when we were all patrolling the reservation.

On the off chance that they would ever start to pry, a naked image of a random guy or memories of sex would steer them very clear of my head. I would often laugh at their cries of visual and metal anguish. "If you don't want to see it, then don't try to pry into my head," I would say.

I pursed my lips as I pulled up to the Cullens house and got out. Edward opened to the door to the house and tried to block the entrance, "You don't have to do this," he said, "You can go home."

"Sorry Edward, but Alice asked me," I said, ducking under his arm and inside the house.

"She's going to feel so weird when she sees all of this." Edward said.

"It'll make her know that she's special," I said, "A family of vampires cooking for her and only her, she'll feel like a princess."

"Too bad she doesn't want to," Edward said.

"Oh, she's one of those types," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I said as I glanced around the kitchen. Pans, pots, bowls, measuring cups and food littered the table as the stove was fired up, "Whose ready to cook?" Emmett asked exuberantly.

"What's the theme?" I asked, spinning a knife.

"Italian," Esme said, "Lead the way Jessie."

"Okay Carlisle can you boil some pasta for me?" I asked, taking the reigns, "And Esme will you start working on a tomato sauce?"

The two elder vampires nodded as they went about their jobs. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They went hunting," Rosalie said, "Jasper will need to be able to control himself around Bella. Unlike your filthy mongrel blood, hers is pure and very tempting."

"Thanks Rose," I said, "You always know how to brighten up my day."

She sneered at me, "I'm going to go pick up Bella," Edward said before the slam of the door was heard.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie looked ready to tear the head off of a baby rabbit and Emmett, well bull in a china shop anyone? "Um…." I began rubbing the back of my head, "Emmett, why don't you put some bread in the oven," I said causing his face to fall, "And Rosalie…….why don't you make a salad."

"A salad? You want me to make my food's food? It's bad enough that the animals eat the green garbage but now I have to prepare it?" She asked incredulously.

"Just do it," I said as I started to work with some chicken breasts, slightly marinating them for a few minutes and then cooking them, knowing we were pressed for time.

By the time Edward and Bella arrived we were just about done. "Bella, welcome," Esme said as she walked toward the couple.

Bella looked at the four of us in the kitchen, "Thank you, you have a wonderful home," Bella said.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carlisle said, stepping next to Esme

"I hope you're hungry, we made Italian," Esme said as she walked toward the couple.

"Oh yeah totally," Bella said.

"She already ate," Edward said.

I gripped the counter tightly, causing a few cracks to form under the pressure, but my reaction wasn't as extreme or as noticeable as Rosalie's as the bowl holding the salad she prepared cracked and fell to the floor, "Perfect," she said walking towards the timid girl.

I kind of zoned out and started cleaning as the family talked, turning off the oven, stove and started disposing of food, and rinsing plates; a shame really because it was probably the only time they'd ever been used.

"Oh that's Jessie," Carlisle said, causing me to look over to them, "He's a family friend!"

"Hi Bella," I said.

"It's pretty cool, Jessie's a wer-" Emmett began.

"A Quileute," I said quickly, cutting Emmett off and sending him a glare.

"Oh really," Bella said, still with Edward by her side, "I didn't think to much about it, you don't like have long hair like them."

I was slightly offended at her stereotype of Native Americans all having long hair, "Well I'm not really into long hair," I said, "I like to keep it short, and I like to keep me knowing the vampire Cullens a secret, cool?"

"Yah totally," Bella said, "I guess this group likes to keep secrets."

"You have no idea," I said, receiving some knowing looks from the Cullens and a confused look from Bella.

"So do you know Jacob Black?" Bella asked.

"We've talked before, he's an alright kid," I said.

"Well, I think it'd be alright if I showed Bella around some more," Edward said escorting her away.

"They're so cute," Esme said once they were out of range.

"I think she'll be more trouble then she's worth," Rosalie said.

"I agree," I said.

Carlisle gave us a frown, "Alright then, you two can clean up this kitchen while we get the cars ready."

Rosalie and I moaned, "I'm serious," he said, "Now get to it, we leave in forty minutes for some baseball."

"Yes!" I cried.

"You won't be playing Jess," Alice said.

"Why not?!?" I cried, wielding a pan.

"Because what kind of human will have the strength of a vampire?" Alice said, causing me to frown and pout, "The thunder will start in about thirty minutes, we'll collect you two then."

Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett headed for the garage as they got ready for the day's activities.

* * *

I frowned as we walked out on the wide field. I sat on the ground as I watched Emmett move at super speeds and lay down the bases as he went. Rosalie and Carlisle went back and forth to see who'd hit first and then there was Edward bringing Bella over, she was wearing a baseball cap, making her look more like a child then a teenage girl.

"So glad you could join us Bella," Esme said, "we need an umpire."

"Okay," she said.

Before I knew it I was laying on a blanket on the sidelines, playing pretend human, while the game commenced.

Rosalie was up first, and despite her graceful appearance she hit the ball like an absolute juggernaut. I laughed as I could see Bella's eyes widen all the way from my spot.

I barked out a laugh when she was called out, "Mutt," she said lowly.

"Bitch," I returned.

Carlisle and Jasper did as I expected, but I was still surprised every time the ball was pelted out of the field or someone would leap up and catch it in mid-air. About halfway through the game as Rosalie slugged it to the deep left I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, and I watched Alice tense and go rigid.

"STOP!" she called, catching everyone off guard. I saw Edward look back to where the ball had been hit, and a fog almost seemed to roll in. Everyone started to run back towards home plate, I began to follow when I smelled it, vampire.

This wasn't like the Cullens smell though, they were laced with human blood, and lots of it. The stench of it practically clung to my nose as I was forced to inhale it over and over again. I stood by Jasper and he used his power to calm me down. I was thankful, because I had come close to phasing in front of Bella, and almost let a growl escape my throat. For the time being I wanted to look somewhat normal around Bella.

We stood in a line as the fog seemed to clear and four people strolled out, walking towards us. The first was an African man with some serious dreads, followed by a woman with stunning and vibrant red hair. She walked near a man who had an absolutely animalistic and feral look in his eyes, and beside him was an Asian looking man, his black hair spiked up, even though no gel was visible, and all of their eyes were as red as the blood they drank.

I zoned out of the conversation, my eyes locking with the Asian man. He grinned evilly at me, and I knew he had something up his sleeve. "Sure, some of us were just leaving," Carlisle said tossing the baseball, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," The vampire with red hair said as she caught the ball; her name I discovered, was Victoria.

"Oh, well, I think we can handle that," Jasper said, mostly everyone laughed, but I could still feel the heavy tension in the air, and was growing more concerned as the man, James, continued to stare down Bella.

"We shall see," the African vampire, Laurent, said as he walked back with Victoria and the Asian vampire, but James remained rooted in the ground.

The wind blew, sending Bella's scent through the air and that's when the tension boiled over. He inhaled deeply and turned back to Bella, "You brought a snack."

I nearly wet myself as every single vampire let out a hiss. The Cullens crouched down and formed a line in front of Bella as I stood in front of her.

"Associated with a lowly human," the Asian vampire sneered

"Calm it Tai," Laurent said, turning to Carlisle, "I see the game is over."

"Yes, it'd be best if you left," Carlisle said as Edward quickly took Bella away.

"Not only a human," Tai said, "But a filthy, flea ridden mutt as well?" Tai asked looking at me.

"Oh please," I said, "Compared to me, you're as big of a threat as the size of your dick."

Emmett snorted, "Think you're funny mutt?" Tai hissed at me, "How bout I bend you over and show you how big of a threat I really am."

"How about no," I said, "I have more class then to even consider sleeping with you, and real polite to say such a crude thing in front of everyone."

Tai licked his lips, causing a bit of bile to rise up in my throat, he was attractive but at the same time completely and utterly repulsing. "I think I'll be leaving you to your 'diplomatic' vampire discussions Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and I waved goodbye as the Cullens were still ready to pounce on the nomadic vampires at any given moment.

I quickly got to my car and drove off; hoping no more trouble would come from them.

* * *

I swiftly moved across the land, my blood red fur swishing in the wind as I created a trail towards Idaho. Turns out that James was now completely infatuated with Bella and was living for the hunt; Laurent had apparently stopped by and told the Cullens that James would stop at nothing in his pursuit.

I ran through the lush forests of Washington towards the border with Idaho to hopefully draw James away from Bella who was actually headed to Arizona with Jasper and Alice. I currently had one of Bella's jackets tied around my neck and an old blouse around my left hind leg as I ran.

I reached a river and phased back to my human form, the cool air nipping at my flesh. I quickly threw Bella's clothing into the river before phasing back and starting the run home in a new direction. I hoped that my scent wasn't to distinguishable and only hoped that James would fall for it.

* * *

I sat in the Cullen living room with Rosalie and Esme as we waited for any sort of news from the others. James had figured out that we were trying to fool him, and quickly tracked Bella to Arizona. Esme, Rosalie and I stayed behind in case anything were to erupt here.

None of us said anything as we sat in silence, scattered throughout the living room in various locations. The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of a telephone. Esme quickly picked it up, "Yes?!" she answered.

I saw her eyes widen, "Alright, we'll be waiting," Esme said before hanging up.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"They got to James and managed to destroy him," Esme said, "But not before he managed to attack and harm Bella."

"What happened?" I asked alerted.

"He broke a few of her bones, and managed to bite her." Esme said.

My jaw dropped slightly and Rosalie balled her fists, "Is she?" Rosalie mumbled.

"No," Esme said, "Edward managed to suck out the venom."

"Wonderful," I said, "Where are they now."

"At a hospital in Arizona," Esme said, "Though they plan on bringing her back to Forks tomorrow."

I wiped my forehead, "Well now that this is over, I think I'll head home," I said, "Make sure to send Bella my best wishes."

"Will do Jess," Rosalie said.

"Wait…." I said pausing, "YOU CALLED ME JESS!"

"So, what's the big deal?" Rosalie asked.

"You used my real name!" I exclaimed.

"Get out of here," Rosalie said.

"Bye," I said before I headed home.

* * *

It was now May, and tomorrow was my high school graduation, and I couldn't be more ecstatic, one final day of school, and all I had to do was walk up on stage, get my diploma and move out of here.

I was surprised at how easy it was to convince my parents to give Leah my college fund. My dad's store in Forks did better then I expected, providing a lot of extra income over the years. Now all I had to do was get the scholarship.

After the whole James thing was over with I hit the books hard. I made sure I knew everything and that I would graduate at the very top of my class. Plus the fact that I put I volunteered on my Reservation also helped my application.

I remember the few nights that my mom and I spent at the kitchen table filling out applications and totaling fees for postage and entrance. I was now anticipating what my life would be like once I moved away from La Push.

I was currently walking to the mail center on La Push where everyone's mail was delivered and my heart raced with excitement and fear. I had already been turned down by Boston College, but I wasn't about to give up hope. I walked in with the family key and proceeded to our box. I slipped in the key and turned it. I scanned the four letters in our box, spam, spam, letter,…..letter from Pennsylvania State University.

I slowly slid my finger under the envelope seal and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Mundai_

I quickly skipped all of their information about their information about their wonderful school.

_We are pleased to inform you that you will be receiving a full paid scholarship to Pennsylvania State University. We hope to here from you soon, and look forward to having you at our school._

_Sincerely, _

_Graham B. Spanier _

I clutched the letter, my hands shaking. I think I started hyperventilating before I flew from the center. I didn't stop running, and I think I was kicking up dirt clouds behind me as I ran. I saw the Clearwater residence come into view.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

She opened the door, and freaked to see her best friend running full speed at her. I plucked her arms and started jumping up and down while twirling at the same time. "WE'RE GOING TO PENN STATE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

It took a moment to register in her mind before I saw the realization in her eyes, "You got the scholarship?" she asked frantically.

"YES!" I cried.

"And you're really going to pay my tuition?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Leah!" I said.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She cried, "Wait what about housing and all of that stuff?"

"We'll worry about that later," I said, "Let's celebrate!"

We then frantically started jumping around in a circle with as we clutched each other's hands , while laughing. Now imagine seeing two people doing this in the middle of a yard, what would you think? We knew what Seth thought when he came out, "Who let the crazy loose?" he asked.

Too bad we ignored him as we continued to jump, scream and laugh. Things were really shaping up for Leah and me, and for the first time in a while I felt extremely happy. The pack didn't know a thing about my plan to leave, and I planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

Graduation went pretty smoothly, I received applause from family and friends as I was called up on stage. I sent a glare towards Gabe, and then proceeded off the stage.

I then passed on the duty of head werewolf at school to Paul. He was surprised that I had picked him, but I told him that it would be a good experience to look out for all the potential werewolves at school.

The party was pretty great too, except that Sam almost found out that I was planning on leaving. I personally don't know how he would react, but I'm sure he'd take it well and be glad to see that Leah and I were happy.

The next day I found a box by my bedside table. I opened it to find a necklace, and it was absolutely stunning. It was a tetrahedron styled necklace, each one of the sides was a different gem, which were a sapphire, ruby, emerald, and diamond.

I marveled its beauty and knew it must have cost a pretty penny, and as I ran my finger over the smoothly cut ruby, I noticed a small note in the box.

_Hope you had a wonderful graduation! Good luck with your move and we hope to stay in touch_

_The Cullens_

My heart swelled about three times its regular size. It would be hard to say goodbye for now to my parents and them, but it wasn't goodbye forever.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Leah and I were still excited to be moving out east for our very first fall semester. I headed downstairs for the day and I started making myself something for breakfast. I smiled at my dad and hugged my mom as I sat down at the table.

"What are your plans for today?" my dad asked.

"I thought I'd head into Forks and find something to do for the day," I said.

"When do you think you'll be home?" my mom asked.

"I'll probably be gone all day," I said.

"Alright dear, but could you do me a favor and pick up some milk on your way home?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I said, "Need anything else?" I asked as I set my dish into the sink.

"No, have a good time sweetie," my mom said, kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you guys later then," I said.

"So long son," my dad said.

"Love you," I called as I went out the door.

I drove to the reservation border and stopped when I saw a black blur. I pulled over to see Sam quickly pulling on some shorts, his rear end to me, and let's just say I got a good view. I honked my horn and he whipped around suddenly. I rolled down my window so I could talk to him, "What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said walking over and leaning against my car, "Just getting ready to patrol tonight."

"I see," I said looking over his body, his muscles calling to me.

"What else do you see?" he asked.

"I see my sexy beast off a friend," I said.

He laughed, not knowing that I had been serious, "Where you headed?" Sam asked.

"Into Forks, just going to hang around for the day," I said.

"Make sure to be back before it gets too late," he said.

"Will do," I said.

I spent the day with the Cullens and Bella, just hanging around the house and having fun. It was around nine when I felt like I had been punched in the heart, "Are you okay Jessie?" Jasper asked me, knowing how I felt.

"I think so," I said, "Just got this awful feeling all of a sudden."

"What's the problem?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I said, I think I'm going to head home though."

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you soon." Alice said escorting me to the door, "Bye!"

"Bye," I said as I headed for the grocery store to pick up the milk that my mom wanted.

* * *

I quickly got the milk and headed home, the feeling in my stomach getting worse with each passing minute. I drove quickly onto the reservation and made my way to my house.

When I opened my door, I think my heart stopped. The stench of vampire was extremely strong, so much so that my eyes started to water. I slammed my door and walked inside slowly, the milk still dangling from my right hand, my keys in my left.

I opened the front door and followed the smell to the kitchen, and I swear my heart dropped. The scene made my heart and soul completely shatter. The table had been flipped over, chairs broken and in pieces around the room, but there, lying in a pool of blood, were my parents, the life completely drained from my eyes and wounds visible on their necks, arms and wrists. They had been attacked and killed by a vampire, but why? Why did it have to be them?

I dropped the milk and it splattered open, running and hitting the blood. My knees gave out and I slid down to the floor. My eyes watered and my lips trembled, as I reached a hand out to my parents. My hands touched the blood and I immediately drew back, the cold reality hitting me dead on.

I let out some sobs and weakly reached up to counter top, my bloody hand staining the white tile. I managed to grab the phone and enter the three digits.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

I didn't tell her anything about what happened, just my address, "Sir I need you to talk to me," the female operator said.

I repeated my address over and over again and let a few more sobs escape before I hung up. I don't know how long I sat there in that pool of blood in milk, but it was too long, it was long enough for the image of my dead parents lying there to be burned into my head for eternity.

I looked up when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see the somber face of the Police Chief, Charlie Swan, "Let's go outside," he said.

I looked back at my parents one last time, "Goodbye," I said, my voice breaking and failing me, "I'll always love you," I said.

* * *

I sat down on my front porch and a police officer draped a blanket over my shoulder as Charlie informed the paramedics what had happened. I looked up to observe all the flashing lights and vehicles parked outside my house.

I don't know how much time passed, but eventually my parents were wheeled out, in their dark cold body bags. "JESSIE!!!!" someone called.

I looked up to see a horrified Sam run up to me, "What happened?" he asked.

I looked up at him my heart ready to burst. Why had Sam let this happen, I thought I could depend on him, but I couldn't and this is what happened, "You were supposed to be patrolling." I said, watching as Sam grew rigid, "You were supposed to stop this. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" I cried, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PATROLLING!!" I screamed at him, not caring if anyone else heard.

"I was" he mumbled.

"DON'T LIE TO ME SAM, DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!?" I screamed.

"I…." Sam said with watery eyes, before he turned and fled, his head not looking back even once. He ran away, from me, he ran away from one of his problems. Everything that I ever thought about Sam changed the moment he left me alone on my porch in the cool night. I guess I just wasn't worth it, over judging my value in Sam's eyes.

I pulled my legs to my chest, and felt my necklace dangle around my neck. I wouldn't bawl here, but I would let the tears out. I let them slide down my face in a flash flood of emotion and absolute destruction.

I felt my energy diminish and my soul and mind shut down as the two people I loved for my entire life were taken away from me, in a matter of a day.I didn't have a date where I could prepare myself to say goodbye to them, to see them for the last time, to hold their hand as they passed. I shut everything out, I didn't respond to any of the officers telling me they had to ask me some questions, or the gentle touches on my head and shoulders. I breathed and that was it.

I didn't talk, I didn't respond, I didn't react, and I didn't feel. I was no longer anything and I wished I no longer existed. My escape was shattered, my hopes and dreams of leaving gone along with it. I couldn't leave, I couldn't leave everything my parents had behind, but I couldn't hold on to them, I didn't want to hold onto them, because if I did I would truly admit to myself that they were gone. I was stuck on this reservation, and right now I felt like I was about to be trapped forever.

It was only when my chin was titled up and I saw that the Clearwaters were here for me. I didn't feel so alone now, now that I had my family with me.

"We have to ask you some questions now Jessie," Charlie said.

"Alright," I said standing and following after Charlie.

I stopped dead in my tracks though as he started walking towards the kitchen, "No," I said weakly, "Please…not in there."

"Of course," Charlie said, "I'm sorry, how could I possibly think that would be alright."

I sat down in my dad's favorite armchair and everyone surrounded us, and I was ready for Charlie's interrogation to begin.

* * *

Okay what did you think? I thought I'd get around farther then I did in this chapter, but that just means more for the future.

So there's my first main thing that I've changed, instead of 3 nomadic vampires, there is 4. How is Tai going to affect things, we'll see.

Next chapter will hopefully be the rest of the summer through to the beginning portions of New Moon.

Sorry if things seemed a bit jumpy again, but I'm just trying to cover the main points, to me this really sucks and moves way to fast, but I don't know some of you seem to like it. God this is really bugging me how much I think this is horribly written. Next chapter should be better because it's going to have some serious angst, and I think I'll be ready for that.

So until next time, it was fun, and I hope you had a nice read, love you all!


	11. Feelings

Wowza, the response I got for last chapter was **incredible**, to me at least. FIVE more reviews, some alerts, and a bunch of hits, I was pleasantly surprised, so thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. So as a treat, I'm updating today, Wednesday. I had planned this for Saturday, but decided you guys are for sure worth it.

I have to say that this chapter is probably my favorite, so hope you enjoy!

Let's see what else? Jacob will be showing up a lot starting this chapter, I mean New Moon is practically here so you know he's going to be around a lot, and guess what? There will be a POV that actually isn't Jessie's for once.

Just a random note, I hate when people won't update until they get a specific amount of reviews. Some people want like ten reviews or more per chapter, and their stories aren't even that good, and the chapter is only like 2k long, and then on top of that it takes them like three weeks to update. Here I am going like 6k plus a chapter, and I'm totally spazzing out with five reviews.

Anyway I love all my reviewers to death, and appreciate every single one.

Hope you have a good read, and remember to review.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I wiped my eyes as I felt the five sets of eyes in the room on me, "So," I said sniffling and looking up at Charlie, "Let's start."

"Right," he said, wanting to be careful with me, "I have to ask you first where you were this evening."

I inwardly scowled at even the possibility that I was a suspect, but knew that it was just standard procedure, "I was in Forks," I said, not giving away my exact location, "I saw Bella right up until the point I headed home. Feel free to ask her yourself, I was in Forks for the day." I said, my voice only breaking once.

"Alright," Charlie said, seeming to believe me, "Do you know of anyone that might have anything against your parents? There were signs of forced entry."

"No," I said lying. I knew I just couldn't come out and say that a vampire had killed my family, Sue and Harry would be the only ones who would have believed me, "No, I know no one like that."

"Do you know anyone who might have something against yourself then?" Charlie asked, looking at me with inquisitive eyes, trying to decode me.

"No," I said lying again, as if I had no idea that vampires existed, "And if they did, they never made it known."

"I see," Charlie said, "So you have no idea who could have done this?"

"No," I said lying a final time, "I don't know anyone who had something against my parents and could be so vicious in an attack like that."

"Thank you," Charlie said standing, "The Crime Scene Investigation Team has already collected any and all evidence they could find in your kitchen, so feel free to move around in it."

"Good night Officer Swan," I said as Leah embraced me.

"We'll keep in touch," he said, before exiting.

I finally returned Leah's embrace and started to cry into her shoulder, "What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

I could feel Seth hop onto the grand armchair with his sister and me, and hugged the side of my body. "I can't run that store," I said, thinking about my dad's work.

"Don't worry about that son," Harry said, "I'll take care of it for the time being."

"Would you like me to make you anything for you dear?" Sue asked, wiping her own eyes and putting a hand of my shoulder.

"No," I said for the fourth time in the past few minutes, "I just really want to go to bed."

"Of course," Sue said, "Would you like someone to stay with you tonight?"

"That's alright," I said as more tears fell onto to Leah's shoulder, further dampening it, "I just really want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Leah asked me, pulling away and looking me in the eyes, "I mean the guy could still be out there, are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yah," I said, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay," Leah said hugging me again and walking away with Sue.

"Be alright for me, okay squirt?" I said, squeezing Seth.

"Alright," he said hugging me and then walking away with his father.

Harry gave me a sad and sympathetic look before he closed the front door behind him. I sat there in the dark as I heard the car engine start and the Clearwaters slowly drive away back to their home. I wrapped my arms around myself as the dark night seemed to approach me and want to consume me.

I sat there for a while longer, just sitting and thinking about how life would be now. I didn't know how I would handle affairs that my parents had taken care of. Bills, my dad's store, and other things popped into my head, adding more grief and stress to my current situation.

I wasn't scared of the vampire out there somewhere, just absolutely furious. I wanted to find the bastard and tear him limb from limb, make them regret the minute they were turned into one. I would enjoy causing them so much pain, so I would have them begging for the sweet release of death.

I got up from the armchair, knowing that its primary use was for sitting and not to be used as a sponge. I grabbed a tissue, wiped my eyes yet again and headed upstairs. I passed by my parent's door, my fingers tracing over the cool metallic handle, but I couldn't bring myself to go in there, not yet.

I walked a few more steps, and headed into my room. I inhaled deeply, thankful that my room didn't reek of vampire. I walked slowly over to my bed, willing myself along and not to break down before I got to my bed. I slumped down and buried my face into my pillow and just let it all out.

I cried, and I cried hard. I wailed at the top of my lungs, sure that my cries could be heard throughout La Push, and possibly into Forks. My mind raced with memories of my parents, bringing forth a hailstorm of tears as they splashed down onto my pillow. I tired myself out after a good amount of time and curled myself into a ball.

I wanted to fall asleep, forget about all my pains for a few hours of undisturbed sleep, but my cold and empty heart wouldn't allow it. I lied in my bed for an hour, unable to calm myself, or stop the occasional shakes and trembles that would wrack through my body. I gripped my arms until they turned white, still unable to find any form of help.

My head eventually picked up on some sort of presence coming towards me, and for some unknown reason it was enough. It was enough to give my heart the small spark, it was kindling to start a fire, and it was enough warmth to help me finally fall asleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to be greeted by a sun filled room. I stood and stretched, feeling oddly content. I looked around back and forth, finding nothing out of place in my room. I opened my door and walked downstairs. _

_I found the fact that I heard no birds chirping, no sounds from the wind, nothing at all, strange. No sounds of nature could be heard as I reached the bottom step. I looked around and found nothing odd, and when I smelled the air I didn't pick up anything, it was like I had my human nose again. I couldn't smell the aroma of the flowers outside, or the potent smell of the surrounding forests. _

_I gulped as I walked into my kitchen, and paused in the doorway. It was perfectly clean, not a single broken chair, no table legs missing, and the floors not doused in blood. I looked around and ran my hand along the counter tops, not believing it._

_I was alerted by the sudden slamming of the back door and my head whipped to it, finding it closed. I walked towards it and shakily reached a hand out. I turned the knob slowly before I hastily threw the door open. My breathing hitched as I found no one there, but a path of blood leading into the forest._

_I gathered up my courage and started to follow it into the forest, leaving my house behind. I walked along the path of blood, letting it lead me to my destination. I was led deeper and deeper in, the brush becoming thicker with every few feet. I pulled a branch to the side and stopped, there on the dirty ground were my parents. Just as dead and cold as they had been in my kitchen._

_A hiss from behind me alerted me to someone else's presence and I turned in time to see a blur come at me, aiming for my chest.

* * *

_

I rose from my bed with a cry, my eyes wide with fear, and a cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I placed a hand on my chest as I fell down onto my bed, my breathing harsh and erratic. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes to try and calm myself down.

I heard my door open and I turned my head to see Seth in the doorway, hesitant to come in. "Um….are you okay Jessie?"

"I could say that I'm fine Seth," I began, "But I'm not. I personally don't think I'm going to be okay for a long time."

"Oh….I'm sorry," Seth said, his head hanging down.

"Come here kiddo," I said, patting my bed.

I watched Seth scurry over to my bed and take a seat. "So what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Mom brought Leah and me over here to check up on you," Seth said.

I smiled at Seth, his innocence making my heart flutter at my little brother, "What about Harry?"

"He went into Forks, said he had to take care of your dad's store," Seth said looking at me for the first time.

"Oh yah," I said, looking down with a sad smile, "What do you want to do today?"

"Um….well…." Seth stumbled, not really knowing what to say to me.

"How about we just watch TV all day? We could get some blankets and just camp out in the living, it could be fun." I said.

"Are you sure," Seth said, seemingly looking and judging me to see if I was alright in the head, "I mean are you okay?"

"I thought we went over that Seth," I said, ruffling his hair slowly.

"Right…..sorry," Seth said.

"Let's go," I said, picking the soon to be high school student up and throwing him over my shoulder. I had to be strong for him and the others as well. I was always known to be calm and collected, never letting my emotions get the best of me, so if I could show them that I was fine on the outside maybe they would believe that I actually was. I don't think they could understand what exactly I was going through, only three other people could, and they weren't around right now.

I threw Seth down onto the couch, "Find something good," I said before walking away. I paused and tensed in front of the kitchen door, but swallowed my fear and went inside. The sweet smell of pancakes began to dispel some of the bad associated with the room.

"Smells good," I said, looking at Leah and Sue, who were making pancakes.

"Jess!" Leah cried, racing to me and hugging me.

"Leah, why don't you take Jess into the living room while I finish up breakfast." Sue said quickly, hoping to get me away from the kitchen.

"Sure," Leah said, setting down her spatula, grasping my hand, and pulling me out and into the living room.

"What did you find?" I asked Seth as I sat down next to him.

"This alright?" he asked, gesturing to the TV screen.

"Its fine," I said, grabbing my mom's favorite blanket, and settling in.

A few minutes later Sue served us the warm cakes and sat down with us. I enjoyed the taste, remembering my moms cooking and felt a small smile grace my face as I twirled the fork in my mouth.

We sat in the silence and watched the antics of the cartoon cat and mouse, before a knock at the door was heard. Sue excused herself and got up to open the door; I craned my neck to see who it was and found the worried faces of Paul and Jared.

Jared brushed past Sue and into the living room, "JESS!" he screamed before diving at me and pulling me against his chest.

"Hey Jared," I said, feeling myself becoming overwhelmed with emotion yet again.

"I'm so sorry," he said, resting his head atop mine, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said, closing my eyes and letting more tears slip down my face. Jared broke the hug and I opened my eyes to see Paul.

I didn't know what to do, but thankfully Paul acted for us. He walked forward and embraced me in a long hug, running a hand through my hair, trying to comfort me. I knew this was big, seeing as Paul wasn't the type of person to display his emotions or acts of affection.

"So," I said once Paul and I stopped hugging, "What have you two been up to?"

Jared puffed out a laugh, "You ask us that?"

"We'll leave you boys alone for a while," Sue said, "Let's go kids."

"But why?" Leah asked.

"Leah dear, please" Sue said.

Leah and Seth looked at me, "We'll talk later, I promise." I said.

They nodded sadly at me, before they left with Sue. Jared and Paul sat down on the couch and I sat with them, resting my head on Jared's leg, and I felt slightly relieved, finally able to open up and talk about what happened.

"It was horrible," I said, "Seeing them like that."

Jared ran a hand through my hair, soothing me, "What happened?"

"It was horrifying," I began, and I felt Paul draw closer, "I was in Forks when I first got a feeling, and the more I waited the worse it got."

"Continue." Paul told me as he grasped and held one of my hands.

"When I got home the smell was undeniable, it was vampire," I said, "I found them, cold, hollow, and dead."

Paul and Jared grew silent as I told them what it was like, "I never wanted this," I said, "To be a werewolf, to have to commit to this lifestyle."

"I know," Jared said, "None of us did," he said, finishing with a frown.

"You shouldn't do that; you don't look good when you frown." I said.

"Are you saying that I look good?" Jared asked with a coy grin.

"It's unbelievable that you can joke even at a time like this," Paul said.

I smiled at the two of them, "Thanks for being here guys," I said.

"Why wouldn't we be, you're our brother after all," Paul said.

It was then that I finally felt the bond of being in a pack, and knew I would always do anything to protect these boys, just like they would do for me. I began to cry, "Thanks anyway," I said.

We spent a good time on the couch; just sitting there in a sense of comfort, until eventually I dozed off.

* * *

When I awoke I smelled something coming from the kitchen. I glanced around to find Jared and Paul missing, but paid it no mind as I stood. I walked into the kitchen, my heart cracking a bit every time I did, to find Jared trying his hand at cooking.

"Hey," I said, causing Jared to jump up.

"Jess," he stuttered and paused looking at me, "Hungry?"

I looked at what I thought was ground beef in a pan, "Sure, I'll be in the living room." I said before quickly departing from the kitchen.

Jared brought in the food sometime later as I watched the news. I absent mindedly munched on my tortillas filled with meat and cheese as I listened to the weather report. I prayed that nothing about my parents came up, but assumed that since it was big news it came up somewhere near the beginning of the broadcast. "So where's Paul?" I asked

"Sam called us," Jared said between bites, "Wanted one of us for patrol."

"Is he patrolling with him?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Jared said.

I grinded the food in my mouth with fury, "He should be patrolling for life," I said, swallowing.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Jared said, before taking a drink.

"He was supposed to be patrolling last night, he's part of the reason my parents are dead." I coldly said.

I watched with a bit of sadistic glee as Jared's eyes widened and he practically choked on his meal, tiny bits of meat flying from his mouth as he coughed, "What!?!" he asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Yes, our dear little alpha flaked on his duties, probably spent the night cozying up with his wench." I said bitterly.

"Oh….wow," Jared said.

"So if you ever want to get off of patrolling then just hold that over his head." I said, "He'll probably pick up the pieces and do the patrol himself, because unlike me, he still has something to lose."

"Jess, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Jared asked, setting his plate down.

"Don't you think coming home to find your parents murdered when they were fine that same exact morning is just a little bit harsh?" I asked, daring him to answer.

"I think I'm going to go home." Jared said taking our plates in.

"Why don't you stop by Sam's place, see if he's patrolling?" I asked.

"Good night Jessie," Jared said, ignoring my question.

"Good night Jared," I said closing the door after him.

* * *

I had another nightmare that night, similar to the first one. I was in my house again, walked around, found another trail of blood, and ended up about to be killed before I woke up. I woke up feeling like hell, but was able to cover it when Seth and Leah came over for the day.

They left later on, and I was once again left alone for the night, currently thinking about the funeral that had been arranged by Sue and Harry. I don't know how, but I would make it up to them one day for all the kindness that I had received from them. The funeral was going to be tomorrow, and I had already picked out a black suit that I would be wearing, then the reception that would take place here, before I would be alone.

I had gone to bed after that, and during the course of the nightmare, it suddenly stopped. A warm feeling spread through me and I felt at peace, not scared of what I thought was about to happen. I slid my eyes open to see Sam sitting in a chair, holding my hand.

I quickly yanked my hand away from his and turned my back to him as I sat up in my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I came to see you," he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know Jess," Sam began, "I just did. I finished patrolling and decided I should come and see you."

"So you came to see me because you felt like you had to and that you should, but not because you wanted to?" I asked, with a twinge of sadness in my voice.

"No Jess, I really did want to see you," Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off easily enough, "When did we stop being friends?" I asked.

Sam's breathing hitched and I knew that this talk was about to get even more serious. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked turning me to him.

"I think it was when you imprinted on Emily," I said, "Everything changed after that. We didn't hang out as often and you took our friendship for granted."

"That's not true," Sam said.

"Isn't it? I picked up the majority of the workload, you dumping things on me." I said, "Didn't you once notice how unhappy I was."

"I….I just thought you were tired," Sam said.

"Bullshit," I said, "There's no way you could be that oblivious. I'm your best friend, you would know that there was something wrong, we've always known since we were little kids."

"I'm going to go," Sam said.

"Why do you always run?" I asked frustrated, "I don't hate you Sam, if that's what you think."

Sam stopped mid step and turned back to me, "What?"

"It's true," I said, "I may partly blame you for what happened, and I might never completely forgive you, but damn it Sam you're my best friend, and you're one of the few people left that I actually care about."

I could see the water in Sam's eyes and knew that I had touched something inside of him, "Emily is expecting me." Sam said.

"Then go," I said, looking down defeated, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched him walk out of my room and I rested my head back down on my pillow. I had come close to telling Sam that I loved him, but caught myself and had said best friend. I guess I fell asleep at some point because I was soon in another nightmare.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I waited in the hallway for Jessie to fall asleep before I went back inside to see him. He was squirming again, and I knew that he was probably having another nightmare.

I was tempted to reach out to him, but decided against it. It would be better if he didn't know that I helped him out of those, and it would be better if he hated me. I had feelings for my beta, but knew it would never work. I was still drawn to Emily more so then him and he still had an imprint out there, once he found him then he'd be happy.

On the topic of my feelings, yes they were there, I realized them not to long ago, but knew I couldn't allow them to live, so I figured the easiest thing to do would have him grow to hate me. So I gave him the work, while I let myself and the others go free.

I ditched patrols and spent more time with Emily hopefully to grow closer to her and at the same time push him away. I loved him, almost as much as I loved Emily, but like I said, it would never work. I had thought my plan was going fine until last night. I had ditched out on the patrol for a night home with Emily watching a movie, and when I stepped outside afterward I knew I had fucked up.

The smell of vampire drew me all the way to Jessie's home, and when I saw him on the porch, absolutely defeated I knew that it was to far gone to try and take it back. I had destroyed him in a matter of a night, and I thought I lost my best friend as well, but now telling me that he still cared about me, how could he? After what happened? If anything I think I love him even more now, but like I said, it could never work.

I frowned before walking downstairs and out the front door. I started the walk home so I could get a good rest for the funeral tomorrow.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

When I awoke I was actually thankful that it was pouring buckets outside, "June Gloom for you," I said sitting up. I had another rough night after Sam left, my nightmares continuing to haunt me as well as depriving me from much needed sleep.

I got up and ate, showered, and dressed before I went to the hallway closet. I opened the door to find a bunch of old coats, I smiled sadly as I felt the fabric of my dad's favorite coat between my fingers. I released the coat when I spotted what I was looking for, a nice fairly sized, black umbrella.

I pulled the umbrella out, before heading to my car to drive up to the funeral home.

Upon arriving I could tell that it was probably going to be pretty crowded, and that angered me. What right did these people have to show up here? I know for a fact that not all of them knew my parents on a personal level and showed up because they felt like they had to or because we lived on the reservation with them.

I clasped the umbrella tightly before getting out of my car and opening it, spreading my black cover over my head. I lowered it so my eyes weren't visible to anyone, and proceeded to walk towards the door, my shoes making squelching sounds as I took one step after another over the pavement.

I pulled open the door and stepped into the gold and caramel colored hallway, the warm air enveloping me as I closed my umbrella. People stopped in their tracks, taking a second to look over me. I think a few of them almost expected me to stop and start crying right then and there. I scowled slightly at some of them before walking into the main room, where twin caskets were set at the front of the room.

I glanced around observing everyone in the room. Jared and Paul with their parents, so congratulations, better hang onto them. Sam was standing with a weeping Emily, "Dear god, get a fucking grip," I thought, "It's not like it was anyone you knew."

I walked forward to the flowers after I saw a few people from my dad's store try and come towards me. I hoped that they would get the message and stay away; I wasn't in the mood for their fake sympathy they had for me, or concern over their jobs.

I was drawn to a bouquet of white roses for some reason. Nothing was off about it, they smelled like regular roses would, but the tag had a certain allure. I flipped it over and read it.

_Grieving for your loss_

_Always welcome at our home_

_-The Cullens _

I saw red for a split second as I yanked the tag off, crumpling it in my hand. Damn vampires, they're all the same, killing innocent things just so they can continue to live, why should we have to deal with your soul being damned, not our goddamn problem.

I whirled around and saw Jacob Black sitting in the back with his friends Embry Call and Quil Ataera. I decided that it was time that I set something into motion, something that would hurt the Cullens like how their kind hurt me.

As I drew closer they turned their gazes towards me and immediately averted their eyes, afraid of making eye contact. "Embry? Quil? Mind if I have a talk with Jacob for a second?" I asked, knowing full well they wouldn't and couldn't refuse.

"Yah, sure," Embry said, getting up and leading Quil away.

I took a seat next to Jacob and looked him in the eyes, "How are you Jacob?"

"I…well," Jacob began, not knowing how to respond to such a plain question in this setting.

"I'm not doing too well as you can imagine," I said, "No parents, no boyfriend, and no life off of this reservation."

"I'm so sorry," Jacob said.

"It's not like it's your fault," I said, "And don't say your **so** sorry, the so makes it seem fake."

"How do you deal?" Jacob asked, stunning me.

I thought about it for a second before answering, "I don't," I said simply, "I don't deal because I'm already dead. There's no love in my life and I'm living day to day, not knowing what my next move will be."

Jacob lowered his head, "I remember losing my mom, and how hard it was. I don't think I've completely let go. I couldn't imagine losing my dad too."

"Then don't," I said, "Do everything you can to protect him, do everything you can to protect everyone you love."

Jacob nodded his head, "Tell me Jake," I began, "You like someone right."

"I might," Jacob said, "But it would never work."

"She's seeing someone, isn't she." I stated

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Don't give up on Bella." I said.

Jacob's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I have my ways, but Jake," I said looking him dead in the eye and clutching his arm, "Don't let Bella go, fight for her, don't let the other guy win."

"It's too late, they're already involved." Jacob said.

"You never know what might happen," I said getting up and starting to walk away, "If the time ever comes, take a chance."

* * *

The service was completely and utterly useless. I stayed in my chair listening to some priest talk about the divine plan, and how things happen for a reason. I bit my tongue to prevent from standing up in protest as he talked about my parents, like the old fool actually knew them, who they were as people.

Afterwards we drove out to the cemetery and I marched to the final resting place of my parents. Everyone stood huddled together under umbrellas as the priest read one final passage and flowers were placed onto the caskets, the rain drops pelting off the top of the surface, sliding down the sides and to the ground below.

I stepped forward and slid my hands across the caskets, "Goodbye," I said lowly enough so only I would hear it, "We'll meet again." I said, before turning on my heel and walking to my car. I couldn't bring myself to watch them lowered into the ground and see them covered up, never to see the sunshine again, besides, I had to get home and get ready for the reception at what was now _my_ house.

The crowd thankfully lessened when people started to arrive. I stood in my doorway as I thanked them for coming and Sue helped me serve some food as people enjoyed each other's company and thought about how my parents impacted their lives.

I didn't give a damn about the majority of these people as they sat on my parent's couches, touched their blankets, and sullied their memory a tad bit for me. I practically screamed in relief when the last unknown walked out the door.

I turned back to see just Sam, Emily, and Sue, everyone else who actually mattered to me leaving a while ago. Sue walked forward and hugged me, "We'll always be here if you need us," she said before kissing my cheek and leaving.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, ready to spend sometime in here and think when I heard Sam and Emily start talking, "Do you have to?" I heard Emily ask.

"Yes, he's my best friend, he needs me." Sam said.

"Can I at least stay with you for the night?" Emily asked.

"Babe, I just want some time with him, you know friend time?" Sam asked.

At this point I had my fill and went upstairs, quickly slipping past them. I reached the top step and halted; my parent's door still shut after all this time. I decided I was ready; I kicked off my shoes, turned the knob and stepped in.

The smell of my parents hit my nose, and I inhaled it reliving countless days spent with them. I opened my eyes to observe their room, not a thing out of place, except for an album that was resting on my mom's nightstand.

I walked over and pulled the massive book off of the stand and sat it down onto the bed with me. I opened it and discovered it was a photo album. A light smile made its way onto my face, and I began to flip through the pages.

There were pictures of my parents, who were considerably younger, holding me as a baby, looking the happiest I had ever seen them. I got to my sixth birthday when I felt someone sit down on the bed next to me. "What are you looking at?" Sam asked.

I thought of everything I could have said, but the fact was Sam was here, here for me and only me, so I let him in, "I found an old photo album."

Sam seemed to be delighted I hadn't shunned him and sat behind me, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I didn't think anything sexual of it, just my best friend being here and comforting me, "What picture were you looking at?"

"My sixth birthday, you and your mom were there." I said.

"Yah, I remember we got you the blue power ranger," Sam said.

"I never liked the red one, always bossing people around, always getting to be the one to save the day." I said.

"Would you let me save you?" asked Sam.

"Of course…Alpha," I said.

"Thanks…..Beta," Sam said.

We stayed like that for a while, and eventually Sam cooked us some dinner. I made a spot on the couch for him, and then I headed to bed, where I knew my nightmares would be waiting.

* * *

**Sam POV**

It was around one in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but I couldn't will myself to fall asleep, something just wouldn't settle in my mind. I sat up from my spot on the couch and headed for the stairs, quickly, but quietly making my way up.

I walked down the hallway towards Jessie's room, the soft carpet between my toes as I took each step. I lightly pressed his door open to observe his form on his bed. I frowned as I saw his brow knit in what I imagined was pain or fear. I walked to his bed and heard him whimper slightly, the sound tugging at my heart.

I reached my hand out and grazed my hand across his arm, his skin feeling unusually cold. I did notice however that his trembling seized momentarily, and knew that I could perhaps offer him some comfort, "Jess, Jess wake up," I said, softly shaking him.

He awoke startled and I got him to focus on me, "Sam?" he asked sleepily, "Is something wrong?"

"Yah, you're not getting a good sleep," I said.

"I am," Jessie said.

"No you're not, now scoot over," I said, pulling back the covers.

"What? What are you doing Sam?" Jessie asked quickly.

"Helping you sleep," I said.

"Sam, I don't think," Jessie began, but gasped, ending his protest when I slid into his bed next to him.

"Just try to relax," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and drawing him into me.

"Sam," Jessie said weakly, his fatigue already setting back in.

"Sleep, for me," I said, nuzzling his neck with my nose.

Jessie grew more comfortable, fitting better into my arms as he fell back asleep, apparently my presence and warmth working to help him into a deep and peaceful sleep. I had time to reflect, noticing how perfectly he fit into my arms, and how my own heart swelled when I felt his own heart beat.

I burrowed my nose into his hair, hugging his waist as I too was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

AWWW CUTE! I loved this chapter and I'm sure you can see why.

I'm sorry, but next chapter will obviously be the start of New Moon, I mean that's where we are now so I have nothing else to add.

Hoped you liked the angst and fluff in the chapter. Possible Sam and Jess pairing? I don't know, maybe.

You'll just have to wait and see.

Until next time!

Read and Review!


	12. The Right Choice?

Hello once again my fabulous audience! Once again the response for last chapter was insane! FIVE more reviews, a great amount of hits and a favorite.

**Mondays totally suck** so I thought I'd give you guys a nice Monday present to try and better your day a bit.

Thank you all so much for enjoying what I've written for you.

A lot of you thought that Sam and Jess were really cute together, and so do I! Will they end up together, only I know, but there would be a lot of stuff to deal with if they ever do.

Thank you to reviewer **Sunny Optimism** so much! Your review reminded me of something I wanted to have happen from the get go, and that was Jess making the pack feel more whole, so thanks two tons for that!

So I have some great news, I have the rest of the story planned out, and I already have a sequel that I want to do that would be completely original. Yes I'm getting extremely ahead of myself considering I haven't even finished or really started New Moon, but I'm excited!

Anyway…what else? Nothing? I guess we can start then.

Have a great read, and don't forget to review. It really makes my day when you guys do!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

My eyes fluttered open, the scant memories of last night racing through my head. Sam climbing into my bed, a warmth so indescribably perfect, and one of the best slumbers I've had my entire life. I felt his strong arms still around my waist and longed for him to reach over and kiss my cheek, like a real mate would.

I wanted to slowly pushed my rear end back, hoping to brush against some sort of morning arousal, but knew that it would be inappropriate; Sam was with Emily, and more importantly, Sam was straight. I let a few tears slide down my cheek as I told myself this fact again for what was probably the hundredth time. It would have been better if I just went through the nightmares again instead of getting a taste of something that I could never have.

I could see Sam and myself together, it was a picture so clear and within grasp, but was separated from reality by a clear barrier. I relaxed against my pillow and continued to enjoy Sam for as long as I had him like this, holding me like I actually meant something to him.

I guess I jinxed it, because I soon felt Sam begin to wake and stir from his spot behind me. I wiped my eyes as he removed his arms, raising them above his head to stretch. I closed my eyes as I pretended to still be asleep when I felt him rise and leave the bed.

I held my eyes shut as Sam slid my body over so my back was flat and I lay there loosely covered by the bed cover. I felt his eyes on me, and I hoped that I held a somewhat elegant and peaceful picture as I 'slept'. Soon I felt one of his hands gliding over my cheek and brushing my hair out of my face, and decided to lean into his touch and open my eyes.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," Sam said, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I said, "How was the couch?" I asked, deciding I'd spare him the embarrassment of cuddling with me, playing it off as if I hadn't remembered he shared a bed with me.

I saw the confusion zip through his eyes, hoping that he thought I forgot what actually happened, "It was fine," Sam said.

I inwardly frowned, hoping that he would have said what really happened, instead he silently admitted the fact to me that he didn't want to talk about what he did and possibly regretting it. "That's good," I said.

"Yah," he said sighing, "Want some breakfast?"

"I've known you for how long Sam? Since when did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"Emily's taught me a thing or two," Sam said, causing a quiver of pain to flow through my chest.

"Oh," I said.

"Come downstairs in about twenty minutes and I'll have something made for us." Sam said before leaving.

I frowned once he left and got up to take a shower. The day passed as I expected, after Sam and I ate he had to head home and I was left to myself for the day.

* * *

That's how they all passed really, wake up and eat something before heading to work at _my _store, come home and shower before I ate dinner, hang around for a few hours before I patrol for the night. That continued until all the way up until September, where I find myself now.

I lay on the cold ground, my fur blanketing my body as the thoughts of the rest of the pack raced through my head. It wasn't going to be often that patrols would be like this now. Jared and Paul had started their final year of high school and would patrol on the weekends and rare weeknights if Sam had a bad feeling.

So back to now; I laid on the ground as I got a visual of a deer, that was still up at this hour, grazing as Paul crouched down, low to the ground as he stalked his prey. "You're not actually going to eat that, are you?" I asked.

"No, now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate," Paul said.

"I'm surprised you can actually find something to concentrate on." Jared said.

Paul emitted a growl, which happened to alert the deer and cause it to run off in the opposite direction, "Damn it Jared!" Paul snapped.

"It's not my fault you're so dense!" Jared snickered.

"Knock it off you two," Sam's voice said, ringing clear through our heads.

"Yes Samuel," Jared said, sending us a visual of him rolling his eyes.

"Jessie get up and start patrolling," Sam said, actually bringing me back into the fold.

"But I'm tired," I whined, stretching out my massive legs, "Can't I go home?"

"You know I can't let you do that," Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked, childishly.

"You know why," Sam said, tiptoeing around the answer.

"I do?" I asked sarcastically, "Does this have anything to do with it?" I asked flashing a picture of my dead parents into their minds, and a picture of who I thought was responsible for it.

I could almost feel all of them look down, "Way to kill the mood," Jared said.

"Sorry Jared, but I'm sure you can imagine I'm not one to really be in a good mood," I said.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"Who was what?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"That Asian man, who was he?" Sam asked.

If they were anywhere near me I knew that they would all turn their heads to me, "I don't know," I said, continuing my act.

"Jessie, tell me." Sam said, using his alpha tone, causing me to bend to his will.

"It's the vampire I think is responsible." I said, honestly.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked.

"I saw him in Forks one day; I couldn't do anything considering I was off of our land." I said leaving out a good amount of the truth, considering Sam forgot to use the same tone again.

"Do you have any leads on him?" Paul asked.

"None," I said lying, "Not even his name."

"Sorry Jess." Jared said, before letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you guys go home and get some sleep," I said, getting up and trotting along through the forest.

"You sure?" Jared asked.

"Don't ask, let's just go," Paul said, before I could feel him racing off and away.

"Goodnight!" Jared yelped before running off in the direction of his home.

Once both boys had phased back and could no longer be heard Sam decided to speak up, "Who said you could dismiss them?"

"I'm their Beta, I'm just looking out for them, besides they have school tomorrow." I said.

"So you're their mother now?" Sam asked.

I rolled my wolf eyes as I imagined the stupid grin on Sam's muzzle, "If that's what you call it, then yes, I'm the pack mother."

I heard Sam's laugh ring out through my head, and I narrowed my eyes, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"No-nothing," Sam said, calming down.

"Why don't you head home Sam," I said softly, "I'm sure Emily is waiting up for you."

Sam's soft laughing stopped and he didn't say a word, "Will you be fine by yourself?" he asked.

"Yah," I said, knowing full well that I wanted Sam to stay none the less.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, before darting off to his place and phasing back.

"That asshole!" I mentally screamed, "He's supposed to stay here and patrol with me, not go running to that hooker."

I ran around the reservation, constantly inhaling the air to try and detect any trace of vampire, "She better cling to Sam for as long as she can because she'll never get another man with that face." I thought and started to laugh. I stopped when I realized how cruel of a thought that really was.

"She should at least be thankful," I thought, "Without me she wouldn't even be here."

I scowled at the thought of Emily waiting up for Sam by her TV, in a loose nightgown so when Sam arrived he could pick her up and make their stupid straight love to each other. I hoped the bitch went to bed, and I hoped Sam would venture no where near her danger zone tonight.

"They're fucking imprints," I said, "Of course they'll fuck."

I pounded my paws into the dirt roughly as I thought about the crude things they did, "I'm sure those boys all have permanent boners just thinking about those girls."

I practically gagged thinking about it as I finished up the patrol and decided to head home for my lonely night.

* * *

It was the following day, Monday, September fifth, and I had to head into Forks to stock up on groceries. I usually tried to keep it low, but having a werewolf's appetite can really put a dent in your budget. I whistled a tune as I walked down the dairy isle, looking at various yogurts to snack on.

I opened the glass door and grabbed several flavors when the whiff of something horrendous hit my nostrils, vampire. I threw the yogurts into my cart and whirled around to see Emmett Cullen picking up various food items and scowling at them.

I quickly pushed my cart away, hoping to avoid him and slip out once I had finished my shopping. I realized that Emmett must have been here for Bella or me, considering vampires didn't exactly eat apples. I sighed as I threw some cereal into my cart, knowing full well that his nose would lead him to me in no time.

I deposited some eggs into my cart when I sensed Emmett behind me, "Jess?" he asked timidly, which I actually found quite amusing considering who the voice belonged to.

I turned around and scowled at Emmett, "Yes?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"So it is you," Emmett said, walking forward to embrace me.

I brushed him off and kept pushing my cart along, "What are you doing here? I thought Alice couldn't see my future."

"She can't" Emmett said, "But I had a hunch that I needed to be here."

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked coldly.

He sped in front of my cart and looked me dead in the eyes, green clashing with yellow. "I wanted to see you, we all do." Emmett said.

"Well that's too bad, because I don't exactly want to see you." I said.

"Me? Or my kind?" Emmett asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be some bumbling oaf," I said trying to cut him down, "Shouldn't you just run along and go play some stupid video game?"

"I happen to remember someone liking those stupid video games." Emmett said.

"I happen to remember liking your family, but things change," I said.

"We're all concerned about you," Emmett said, "You don't see or even talk to us anymore."

"I wonder why," I said bitterly.

"Please don't group us with them, we're not like that," Emmett said.

"Think of it this way Emmett," I said, lowering my voice enough so only he could hear, "If some werewolf attacked and ripped up your family, would you still want to be friends with me?" I asked.

"Yes," Emmett said.

"Bull shit," I said pushing my cart again.

"I would because at least I would still have someone to talk to, someone who could help me." Emmett said.

"You think you can possibly help me?" I asked, stopping.

"I could try," Emmett said, "All of us could."

"You're not acting like yourself Emmett," I said plainly.

"We're having a birthday party for Bella next Tuesday," Emmett said, "It would mean a lot if you came. Be at our place around seven if you chose to attend"

I didn't respond as I watched Emmett walk out of the grocery store and get into his luxurious car. I felt his eyes on me from behind the tinted windshield before he drove away.

* * *

I inwardly cursed as I drove towards the Cullen home on the outskirts of Forks. I don't know why I was going to this party, but knew that I would probably regret it if I didn't. I sighed as I parked to the side of the other cars and got out.

I walked up to the front door, and for once actually knocked on the door; it not opening for me. A second or two later and the door opened to reveal a happy looking Alice, "JESSIE!" she screamed, "YOU CAME!"

"And if you keep screaming, I'm going to change that." I said.

"Sorry," she said, leading me in, "You got here at the perfect time; Edward just went to get Bella."

I nodded as I was lead into the living room and saw everyone slightly dressed up. Emmett smiled at me, most likely just for showing up, Rosalie and Jasper didn't really know how to react, and Esme and Carlisle looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm here," I said, "But don't expect much more."

Alice and Emmett smiled, as we began to wait for the couple to arrive.

When they did, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen, and it worsened when Alice led Bella into the room. We all wished her a happy birthday and Rosalie even tried to smile at her.

"Time for gifts," Alice chirped.

"Wow thanks," Bella said as she took the first envelope Alice handed her.

My eyes narrowed as she put a finger under the seal and started to slide it across ripping the paper open, and then it happened, part of the delicate flesh on her finger slid across part of the envelope, tearing it open and letting the red liquid spill from the wound.

The feeling in the air changed as Bella lifted her finger up to inspect the damage. My eyes were elsewhere though; my eyes fixed on the Cullens, waiting for one of them to attack. I frowned sadly as I saw Jasper begin to move forward and speed up right at Bella.

"No…" I whispered, causing Edward to look up and away from Bella.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion despite their speed. Jasper was mere inches away from Bella before Edward pushed Jasper and her away from each other, Jasper crashing down and breaking several pieces of furniture and Bella cutting open her arm.

Everyone just stood still for a few moments, too shocked to react, instead settling with just looking at each other and seeing what would happen next. "Everyone leave," Carlisle said.

Jasper was taken away by Edward and Emmett, Alice and Rosalie quickly following behind. Esme kissed Carlisle's cheek before she too departed, quickly following after her children. "Jessie, could you please get the first aid kit from my office?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," I said, before venturing off down the hall to collect it.

When I returned Bella was sitting on a couch and Carlisle was inspecting her arm, which continued to bleed, dripping the red fluid all over the floor. "Carlisle?" I called, bringing him back to attention.

"Thank you," he said, before taking the kit and began his work on Bella.

"That was close," I said.

"Indeed, it was close." Carlisle said.

"Way too close." I said, "That could have been a disaster."

"The treaty wasn't violated." Carlisle said.

I looked at Bella who seemed too dazed to understand or even be listening to our conversation. "Where do you go from here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "It's up to Edward and whether or not he feels it's in Bella's best interest to stay with us."

"You think he would actually consider leaving her just because he thinks she would be in more danger with him than without him. Wouldn't that be a little awkward seeing each other around Forks?" I asked.

"I know my son, and he wouldn't stay here if he thought Bella was at risk. He would leave Forks all together." Carlisle said.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, once Edward has made up his mind, he'll follow through." Carlisle said, finishing the stitch job.

"What about those other vampires? Wouldn't she be in danger without you guys?" I asked.

"It's really up to him Jessie, the only reason we stayed longer is because he found Bella, so what's to say he wouldn't want to leave now." Carlisle said standing.

"Because he loves her!" I said, "They would both be worse off without each other."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Carlisle said, "I'm off to find Jasper, please escort Bella to her car, Edward should be there soon."

"Right," I said watching Carlisle zip away, "Bella!" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at me.

"I know it wasn't much of a birthday, but it's time to go," I said.

"Okay," she said, following me to her car.

"Goodnight," I said, before climbing into my car and driving away.

As I drove I could finally think about what had happened and realize this is why those filthy bloodsuckers were nothing more then a menace. Jasper had been a vampire for how long now and couldn't even control his blood lust? Talk about pathetic!

Leaving, that was Edward's answer? Leave Bella just because she was almost killed, if I were her I would rather be killed on accident by the vampires I knew than the vampires who hated me who would probably make a torturous game out of it.

"Whatever," I thought as I entered La Push, "If he does leave that will just open the door for Jacob."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the party, and I had received no word from any of the Cullens. I currently walked along the cliffs of La Push as I daydreamed about the perfect life when I saw a group of three people up in the distance. I continued to walk along my path knowing that I'd get a better picture the closer I got to them. When I was within a few feet I could see that it was Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil.

They noticed me as well and began to talk in a whisper, but thankfully with my acute sense of hearing, was able to pick up on their conversation.

"Don't call him Jake, he's a part of Sam's cult, remember?" Quil asked.

"So what if he is, he's pretty cool." Jacob said.

"Don't do it man," Embry said.

"Too late he's coming over here," Quil said when I was within normal hearing distance.

"Afternoon boys." I said.

"Hey Jess," Jacob said, "What brings you out here?"

"Just walking," I said, "You?"

"We came out for a little cliff diving," Embry said, "Wanted to get a few more jumps in before the water gets too cold."

"Care to join us?" Quil asked, but I could tell he was just being polite.

"Nah, I'll pass." I said.

"Why, you scared or something?" Jacob asked me, a grin plastering onto his features.

"No, just don't feel like jumping today," I said, when in fact I was on my way to Sam and Emily's.

"What, is the girl scared or something?" Embry asked.

"I'm not the one with the girly long hair," I said smirking.

"Right," Jacob said, tugging on his hair when he thought no one was looking, "We'll see you later then Jess."

"Be careful boys," I said, "Oh Jake, one thing!"

"Yah?" he asked as the boys began to remove their shirts

"When's the last time you called Bella?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked quickly, his shirt not completely off of his head, "Did she say anything about me?"

I laughed along with Embry and Quil, "No," I said and watched his face fall, "But she might be seeking you out soon."

My heart warmed at seeing his face light up and a perfect smile grace his face, "Really?" he asked like an excited child.

"Really," I said starting to walk off, but stopping as I looked over Embry. His chest seemed more toned and I could see the faint outline of a nice set of abs, "Embry?" I called.

"Yah," he said turning to me.

"Have you been working out or something? You're building up some muscle," I said.

"Um, no not really," Embry said scratching the back of his head, probably thinking I was hitting on him.

"Well it must be something," I said turning and walking again, "Have fun boys."

"So long," Jacob called out before a chorus of cries was heard as the boys jumped.

I frowned slightly, creating a detour before I headed for Sam and Emily's to meet with the pack.

* * *

I knocked on the Black's door and waited for Billy to wheel himself to the door to answer. I was surprised to say the least when Rachel Black opened the door. "Hello Jessie," she said, "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, "I thought you were in college."

"I am, but I decided it would be nice to take a break and come down and see my family." Rachel said.

"I see," I said, "Does Paul know you're here?"

She looked down slightly and blushed, "No, it was supposed to be a surprise," she said, "But tell me, what brings you here?"

"I actually came to see your dad." I said.

"Is that you Jessie?" Billy asked wheeling himself beside Rachel, "What brings you here boy? Sam giving you trouble, Paul and Jared goofing off as wolves?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, and acknowledged that his daughter was beside him. "Oh please," Rachel said, pulling me in, "You think he would be able to keep that a secret from me for long?"

"I guess not," I said following them in, "So I guess you know about Paul then."

"Yah, I thought I would find a problem with being a younger man's imprint, but with Paul, it just makes sense to me, you know?" she asked.

"Sorry," I said, "Can't say I do."

"Enough of that," Billy said, "What can I do for you Jessie?"

"I actually came to see you about Embry." I said.

"Embry Call perchance?" Billy asked.

"That's the one," I said, sitting down on a couch.

"What about him?" Billy asked.

"It seems he's starting to show signs of transforming," I said, "And I remembered the case with his mother not knowing about the legends, so I thought it would be good if it would allow you time to talk with Harry and Old Quil about informing her about the situation, or dealing with it in some other way."

I examined Billy as he placed his chin in his hand, thinking over the current piece of information I just delivered, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Billy said, "When did you discover this?"

"Just a few minutes ago when I saw him with Jake and Quil." I said, "I was on my way to Sam's when I came across them."

"What were they doing?" Rachel asked.

"Cliff diving," I said.

I stifled a laugh as I saw Billy pale and Rachel in the same position as myself, "That boy is going to be the death of me," Billy said, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, it was nice seeing you." I said walking to the door, "Oh! Rachel, why don't you come with me, Paul will be there."

I watched as Rachel turned to Billy, seemingly asking for permission, "Go on sweetheart," he said, "Just make sure Paul keeps his hands to himself Jessie."

"Will do," I said as Rachel grabbed a coat and followed me out the front door.

* * *

"We're here!" I called as I opened Sam's door.

"We're?" I heard Jared and Kim ask.

"Yes," I said, ruffling the teens' hair as I stepped in.

"Who else is with you?" Emily asked as she popped some popcorn.

"No one special," I said looking at Paul.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but bolted up once Rachel stepped in, "Rachel!" he practically squealed.

The two embraced in a hug and a chaste kiss before he led her into the living room.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Movie and dinner," Sam said.

"How romantic," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting Rachel so we figured Paul and you could hang." Jared said, while holding Kim in his lap.

"Oh no problem," I said sarcastically, "I enjoy being the third wheel, or in this case, the seventh."

Sam offered me a sorry smile before going into the living room, where I followed him. Soon everyone was seated and we began to the movie. I practically ripped my eyes out once I discovered it was a romantic comedy, and a bad one at that.

The couples were really into it, and I seemed to be the only one stuffing my face with popcorn during the movie, which I'm sure was an incredibly attractive picture. All that we had to do now was dim the lights so the imprints could go to town and start sucking face; I turned to my left and looked down at a pillow, "Want to make out?" I asked it mentally.

Thankfully I had an excuse to leave when my cell phone started going off in my pocket. Everyone turned to me, waiting to see what I would do. I pulled out my phone to see that it was Edward calling me, "Who could possibly be calling you?" Paul asked, causing Rachel to hit him.

"What, I have other friends," I said getting up and walking out of the room, and stepping outside, "What's up?" I asked when I was far enough away.

"I need to ask you something extremely important," Edward said.

"Hello to you too," I said, looking at my nails.

"I don't have time for jokes," Edward said, "I really need you Jessie."

"What for?" I asked, growing serious.

"We're leaving," Edward said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "Why?"

"You saw what almost happened," Edward hissed, "I don't want to put her in any more danger than I already have."

"You'll be putting her in even more danger if you do leave," I said, "Who will look out for her?"

"That's where you come in?" Edward said.

"WHAT?!?" I screamed again, "I'm no babysitter Edward."

"You don't have to be around her twenty-four seven, just make sure no harm comes of her, let her have a normal life." Edward said, trying to reason with me.

"I doubt she'll have a normal life associating with werewolves." I said.

"Please Jessie," Edward said, "Do it for me."

"Is there really no changing your mind on the matter?" I asked.

"She'll have a better life without me." Edward said.

"If you say so," I whispered, not calling him on his lie, "Are you sure you want me to do it?" I asked.

"You're the only person left in Forks that I trust. I know you can do this." Edward said.

"When do I get to see you guys again?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid that my family has already left, and I'm about to say goodbye to Bella." Edward said.

"No…" I whispered, hurt that I didn't get to see my friends one final time.

"I'm sorry Jess, but if you ever need us, you have our numbers." Edward said, before hanging up.

I growled and cursed Edward as he threw this responsibility on me, before I walked back inside to finish the stupid movie.

Dinner followed afterward and that's when we got word that Bella had gone missing. Sam called on a search, bringing along Jared and Paul, leaving me to guard the girls in case a vampire had anything to do with her disappearance. I didn't exactly mention that one of them did, but stayed with the girls until Sam eventually found Bella in the forest.

When they returned I headed for home, hoping that Bella wouldn't be too devastated by what Edward had done to her; if I only knew how wrong I was.

* * *

It had been about five days since the Cullens had left, and even I could say there was a small void in my heart. Despite being vampires, they were still my friends, and it hurt that I didn't get to say goodbye to them, even Rosalie.

If I felt even a twinge of sadness over this I could only imagine how Bella felt. I imagined she was probably bawling her eyes out over Edward and keep saying how she would never love again. I suppose I would find out considering I was driving into Forks to see her.

I pulled up outside of her house and walked to the front door. Charlie opened the door after I knocked and he looked me over before speaking, "Yes?" he asked.

"I came to see Bella," I said.

"I see," Charlie said, "Come in."

I stepped inside their house and looked around, "How is she?"

"Horrible, she won't talk, and she can't sleep." Charlie said.

"Sounds familiar," I said, "Except she only lost a boyfriend, not you."

Charlie didn't answer me and looked down. I don't know why but I grew angry with the man and decided to toy with him, "Any leads on the killer?"

"None.." he whispered.

"Shame," I said lowly, "I'll see you around." I finished before heading upstairs to Bella's room.

I knocked on the door twice, before I grew impatient and let myself in. I looked around to see Bella sitting on her bed, looking out the window. I sat down next to her and looked out the window with her. "Charlie tells me you aren't sleeping." I said.

I received no response from her, "I miss them too," I said.

"They were just your friends, one of them didn't tell you that he loved you," Bella hissed.

"Well you lost a boyfriend, I lost my parents and a good amount of friends," I said snapping right back at her, "So don't try and complain to me sweetie."

Bella looked down, "Sorry," she mumbled.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me, and I actually smiled, despite how shitty my life was and how much I wanted to rip my heart out in anguish, I could always use the dead parents card to shut people up.

"It may seem like the end of the world now, and like life will never be the same, but there are people who care for you Bella." I said, "You have a lot of friends who will always have a shoulder for you to lean on, so don't shut all of us out. I'm here, Jake's here, and you have friends at school."

Bella nodded her head, before looking back out the window. I knew she was going to go through 'hell' the next few months and probably shut everyone out anyway, but at least she knew we were here.

* * *

Wow I really over shot this chapter, I thought I would fit a lot more in then I actually did, but that just means more for the future.

I'm sorry it's not as long as they have been recently, but if I started the next plot point it would have been really, really long. I think this chapter length is decent enough though, so hope you enjoyed.

Hope you had at least an okay day and life didn't suck too much! Right now mine is because I'm sick, so I don't know if that means I'll have more time to work or less on this story.

Remember to review, it makes me more motivated to get these out faster, even though I think I do pretty damn good with updates anyway. I mean like 6k plus in less then a week, not to toot my own horn, _because I don't own a horn anyway_, but I think I'm pretty damn good to you guys.

**So please review!**

Until next time, hope you guys had a great read!


	13. Monster

Sorry for the delay everyone, but I told you last time that I was sick and a result didn't feel nor want to work on this story. I went to school the next day and killed myself the rest of the week in my classes. I would have stayed home but I'm sure that some of you will know missing a day, let alone more then one, in advanced classes is suicide. I mean the day I missed we started learning about logarithms in Math, so the next day when I went in I was completely lost for the first twenty minutes.

So now that I actually feel a tiny bit better, I feel like working. This chapter will take a bit of inspiration from my current mood. I hope you all enjoy this and leave me a nice review when you finish.

Oh my god this story is over 80k!!!! I never thought that I would have a story this long that isn't even close to being finished when I started this account back in the day. I remember some of the first stories I wrote (which I have since deleted) and they were god awful. I think I've come pretty far from then. I'm actually really thankful to fanfiction because it's improved my writing so much and expanded my imagination, as corny and stupid as that is. Enough with this though, get reading and enjoy yourselves while doing so.

Thanks to my four reviewers and three new favorites and alerts!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I sniffled as I trotted along the worn path in the forest. I sniffled again trying to clear my nasal passages so I could actually try to breathe through my nose instead of out my mouth like some gigantic lummox of a wolf.

"You okay Jess? You're not sounding too well." Jared's voice rang out through my head.

"Fine," I lied, "It's nothing major."

"If you say so," Jared said as he hopped through a bush and bounced up next to me.

"Jared you're off your trail, head back." Sam's stern voice commanded.

"Calm down Samantha I'm just checking on Jess." Jared teased.

I heard Sam growl before I felt him start moving again from his position a mile or so away. "Jared you should go," I said, "I'm fine, really!"

"Why do you keep lying?" Paul asked, breaking into the conversation, "Its annoying hearing you keep talking about how you're fine when you're obviously miserable."

"I'm not miserable," I said before a good number of coughs escaped my mouth, causing me to hackle and stumble around before collapsing on the ground.

"Right," Paul said, "Completely fine."

"Shut it," I said, sniffling again and wiping my eye with one of my paws.

"You should go home and get some rest," Sam said.

"And leave you three alone?" I questioned, "Yah right, you three are hopeless without me."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, sending a visual of him narrowing his eyes in question.

"Sam if I left you alone with these boys you would go insane, and as a result tear them several new ones." I said.

"He's got a point," Jared responded, plopping down next to me, setting his head over my own, "You're not exactly a calm, quaint princess when we patrol Sam."

"Who asked you?!?" Sam growled.

"See what I mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realize that I had to be kittens and kisses as a werewolf!" Sam said, "The last time I checked we had a job to do."

"Yes, yes we know already," Paul moaned, "Kill the leeches, protect the tribe, and manage to keep it all a secret while doing it. All that jazz."

"I'm not really one for jazz," Jared said, "More into alternative."

Everyone but Sam snickered at that comment, causing further frustration with our alpha. "Paul, shut your mouth, Jared get back to your area, and Jess....I don't know, do something!"

I knew our game had gone far enough for now and decided it was time to put the pieces back into place, "Sam," I said with a calming tone, "Let it go, we're working."

I stood, gently prying Jared off of me as I stood. "Get going," I said, nuzzling his neck.

"Yah, yah," he said before taking off.

I coughed again as I began to run along through the familiar forest sniffing the air for any trace of vampire while preparing myself to tough it out through the remainder of the night.

* * *

A few months passed with the same old routine. Patrol, work, eat, sleep, patrol, the same old shit really, except for the fact that the tension in the pack was growing. Sam seemed to grow more on edge as each day passed and it was slowly starting to leak out in little outbursts that he had with us, and I was starting to get fed up.

Nothing special was happening in my love life, Sam was still content with his damn imprint and my bed remained empty considering Fork's gay population wasn't exactly booming, or even trickling at that. Let me put it this way, the most action I was getting was from my hand, and I don't think I have to go any further on that matter.

I'm eighteen years old, should be living up life, having random sex and getting drunk and having a fucking bomb, but instead my nights consisted of eating a homemade dinner watching whatever the hell was on TV before changing to run around in the woods for about six hours, I know, exciting.

Each night I kind of wished my life would turn into one of those good erotic novels I could find in the back section of the library. I would have died if my life was one of the ones were everyone magically turned gay and vied for my affection; If only my reality could be like my fiction, especially since it was a December patrol night, on Christmas Eve no less.

My paws gingerly plopped over the snow covered path as I walked, my nose freezing cold and my fur not doing an adequate job at keeping me warm. "Why..isss....isss..it…so…cold?" I managed to get out.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine," Jared said laughing pleasantly, "I love patrolling in the snow!"

"You've…got..to..be…out…of your….mind," I shivered, wanting to curl up into a ball inside the cavity of a tree somewhere.

"It's Christmas Eve, you could try and be a little more cheery." Paul said.

"Let him be, he's not as big as us so he probably doesn't get as much warmth as we do." Sam said.

"I want to go home, its Christmas Eve Sam," Jared whined, "No vampire is going to attack now!"

"We can never be too careful," Sam said.

"For the record, I'm not small!" I said, "I'm over six feet tall, and have just about as many muscles as you guys do!"

"Sure you do," Jared teased.

I rolled my eyes as I plopped down and curled myself up into the ball that I wanted, my tail becoming a pillow for my chin, "Sam let them go home, technically it is Christmas."

"Sweet!" Jared cried before racing home.

"Hold on a second, where do you think you're going?" Sam called, causing us all to feel Jared stop and his body wrack with disappointment.

"But Jessie said," Jared whined.

"That's right, _Jessie _said, not _me_, and the last time I checked I'm in charge." Sam bellowed.

"Tight ass!" Paul said lowly.

"Sam…please, let them go home, for me," I whined.

"What about us? Does that mean we have to do the rest of the patrol by ourselves then?" Sam inquired.

"Sam they're kids, let them go if they want, and if you want to as well then I won't stop you." I said.

"We can't just let you patrol by yourself." Sam said.

"You could," I said, "Now all three of you get home, it's Christmas!"

"But what about you? It's Christmas for you too," Jared said.

"You know I'm not having a Christmas," I said.

"You could always come over to one of our houses," Paul said.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I said, "Now get home before I have to drag you there myself."

"Merry Christmas," Paul and Jared called before leaving.

I stood up in the snow and waited a few seconds before I realized that Sam had made his way all the way over to me, his coal black fur sticking out in the powdery snow. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Torturing yourself? Why do you want to hurt yourself by being alone today?" Sam asked walking towards me.

"I just really want to be alone today, that's all Sam," I said.

"But why…….it's your first Christmas without your parents, don't you want to be near someone?" Sam asked standing next to me, the frustration pouring out of him.

I felt my ears droop and I lowered my head, "I just want some time to think, that's all."

"We're all here for you, you can tell us anything." Sam said, "Why don't you just come over to somebody's place?"

"Why!!?!" I yelped at him, "So I can just feel out of place around whomever I'm with? So they can look at me and think how sad I must be?"

Sam took a step back, "That would be even more torturous then what I have planned already!" I howled at him, "To be surrounded with artificial happiness when I know that whoever I'd be with is already happy without me, that their family is already complete."

"Jess, it wouldn't be like that!" Sam cried, the hair bristling on the back of his neck.

"Of course it would be!" I cried at him, "You three already have it figured out, you're content with what you have, and I have nothing. I don't care about the stupid gifts or the stupid decorations and dinner. What I care about is finding someone else that can actually understand what it means to be alone."

"But you're not alone!" Sam cried.

I felt the tears begin to fall on the inside, "Maybe not to you, but on the inside I long for someone who will care for me, someone who will protect me, someone who will never leave me." I said.

"You have us though, we'll never hurt you," Sam said.

"You don't get it…" I mumbled in my mind, "I don't see how you can't get it."

We didn't look at each other as our massive forms huffed in the frigid air. "Go home Sam," I said weakly.

He didn't say anything as he turned and fled. I let out a sigh and felt my tears slide down my furry face. I had no idea where that had just come from, but I guessed it had been there for a while, just waiting for the moment to come out.

I couldn't pretend everything was sunshine and rainbows in my world; they obviously weren't, so why should I pretend they were just so people would feel awkward. I felt bad for Sam having to be on the receiving end, but I guess my feelings just finally boiled over.

I stayed out until six in the morning before I decided to head home.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark outside, the clouds and snow still blocking out practically any and all the sunlight from above. I looked outside and enjoyed the dark grey background as more snow continued to fall. I glanced at my clock and it read three thirty p.m.

I imagine that everyone had finished they're exchange of gifts and had started to break out old video tapes of past Christmases from their collection. I'm sure that Jared and Kim were cuddled up together, Paul and Rachel somewhat awkwardly sitting together, and Sam and Emily on their couch making out.

I walked into my living room to find it empty, like it had been for a while. There was no tree, no gifts, and **nobody**. It's not like I actually cared about the gifts or the decorations, I had already made that clear, but it would have been nice if I had someone special to spend the day with.

I plopped down on my couch with a sigh and glanced around the rest of the room, "Not even a sexy Santa," I said pouting.

I clutched my arms and felt my lip tremble as I began to cry, yet again. I really was beginning to get upset with how pathetic I was, almost bursting into tears practically every moment that I was left alone. I really liked to pity myself and tell myself how bad my life was when that was far from the truth. I wanted to have the right to say how bad off I was, and how miserable I was, but there was always the fact that someone had it worse playing in the back of my mind.

This constantly kept me from feeling bad for myself because I'm sure there was some natural disaster victim or orphan on the streets that would kill to have my life. I really was a drama queen I suppose, I mean I had my parents for over eighteen years, something quite a number of people couldn't say, but damn it I felt like being a whiner today, so I was going to.

Today was the day that I was the most miserable person in the world, where no one understood my pain and everyone looked at me in sympathy. Just for today, that's all, just today, and then I would go back to being the responsible calm person that I liked to think I was.

I sat and cried for a while, hopefully draining my tears for a good amount of time and then I wrote two Christmas cards, one to my mom and the other for my dad. I filled them with my love and care before I cast them into the fire so they would be sent up to them where they were hopefully happy.

Overall I was satisfied with my Christmas, no one else was taken from me and I was able to send a piece of myself on. I shut off the living room lights and headed upstairs, thinking and hoping that 2006 would be a better year than the past.

* * *

January 15, 2006, nothing special about it really, I mean yeah it was the only January 15, 2006 that would ever exist but other than that it had been a pretty slow day. It was a Sunday and I found myself hanging out with the pack at Sam's, Emily cooking us up something to eat, which I would probably refuse anyway, claiming I had eaten earlier.

It was around five when I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something that just wasn't right. Although it was a bad feeling I didn't think it would have a bad outcome, it was just something that would put things off balance, or even upset the balance of power.

It was when Emily was serving dinner when we heard it, a clear and definite howl erupting from the forest. "That didn't sound like a regular wolf." Paul said as he clutched his fork.

"It can't be a werewolf," Jared said, his head darting back and forth, "The Cullens packed up a while ago, if there aren't any vampires around then there shouldn't be anything to trigger and activate the gene."

"Then I suppose we have some new vampires that are getting by," I said, looking to Sam for what to do.

"If there is someone out there then we have to help him," Sam said, "And if it is a regular wolf, then we should have nothing to worry about."

"What should we do?" Jared asked.

"Paul head over to Billy's place and let him know what's going on." Sam began, issuing the orders, "Jared stay and guard Emily while Jess and I go find this new wolf."

I stood up from the table and followed Sam out the door and began running after him into the woods, watching Sam as he began to pull off his shirt, "What are you doing?" I asked as I ran.

"Phasing, what does it look like?" he responded quickly.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean if it is a werewolf then he's probably terrified and confused, and you could probably upset him further by having him seeing another wolf." I said.

"I'll go in first and if something goes wrong then you can take over," Sam said, bursting into his massive wolf form.

I sighed and shook my head as I followed the massive black blur deeper into the forest, hopping and running past fallen logs and rocks as we looked for the wolf.

* * *

When I finally caught up to Sam he had cornered and found another wolf. Judging by it's appearance it was definitely a werewolf, and a pretty sizeable one at that. His grey fur glistened and swayed in the wind, the occasional dark splotch and patch visible as well.

I could see the fear in his eyes from my hidden position and knew he was probably terrified as Sam tried to 'calmly' talk with him. I could tell he was about to bolt any second now and quickly ran around the perimeter so I was a few feet behind him, hoping for once that the easy solution would be the actual one.

I heard Sam growl, probably from losing his patience and the grey wolf turned and ran straight to me, his massive legs bringing him to a quick halt once he spotted me. "Hi," I said simply, offering him a gentle smile, "I know that everything seems strange now, but it'll get better."

The wolf whined and lowered its head, probably still terrified, so in an attempt to calm him down I gently reached one of my hands forward towards his massive muzzle. His eyes never left my hand as it grew closer and closer before it finally settled on his nose. I smiled at him and hugged his massive head as I slowly stroked his fur.

"Just try and calm yourself, let your fear subside," I said into his ear, "We're going to help you."

I smiled as his ears and eyes drooped and he slowly settled on the ground, the exhaustion from his first transformation wracking his body. I blushed slightly as the fur retracted, bones shifted and the body shrunk only to leave a nude boy lying on the ground.

I turned him over and found out that the boy was one of Jacob's friends, Embry Call. "It's Embry!" I called to Sam who was standing a ways away. I picked Embry up and threw him over my shoulder, his long legs and new muscles clear as it weighed me down as I walked with the nude boy.

We arrived back at Sam and Emily's in no time, Emily waiting out back with clothes for Sam and Embry. I dressed Embry while Sam redressed before we entered through the back and into the living room. I gently set Embry down on the couch and Jared walked over to Sam and I, "Paul called, Harry and Billy are on their way over right now."

"Thank you," Sam said, sitting in an arm chair.

I sat down next to Embry, his chest slowly rising as he breathed, Sam interrupted me from my gaze with a question, "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" I asked, truly confused.

"How did you get Embry so calm like that, all with just a few touches and words?" Sam asked.

"I don't know really," I said, "Think about when you first phased though, how scared and confused you must have been. I just figured that a few calming motions and words were all Embry really needed."

Sam snorted and shook his head in disbelief, "I'm just surprised and thankful it actually worked," I said, "It could have been as disastrous as it was with Paul and Jared."

"Don't remind me," Paul said guiltily as he walked in with Harry who wheeled Billy in.

"So what do we have?" Harry asked walking over to examine Embry. He bit his lip and hissed, "Not Call."

"I'm afraid so," I said, "What are we going to tell his mother?"

"Nothing," Billy said, "It was discussed that since Embry's mother is one of the few that doesn't actually know the truth about the legends that it would only be up to Embry and Embry alone if he would want to tell his mother."

"And what if he doesn't?" Sam asked.

"Then he'll have to work around it, create covers," Harry said, "It'll be up to him."

Talking ceased as Embry began to stir beside me. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, groaning in pain as muscles settled and bones screamed in protest, "What happened?" he moaned.

This was the part that I tuned out, the whole becoming a werewolf talk truly boring me to tears. Instead I took Embry into my arms and began to sooth some of the aches by massaging his back and shoulders and he was told news that could potentially destroy a person's life.

I felt bad as Embry tensed several times and felt even worse as I felt him almost fall forward and back into me, despite him being a few inches taller than me, "Man, are all these squirts going to outgrow me?" I asked myself mentally as I work on a knot in Embry's back.

After some time Sam led Harry and Billy out before returning, all eyes now upon Embry. "How are you feeling Embry?" Emily asked, "Is there anything we can get you?"

"No," he said, "Not right now."

Emily nodded her head quickly before heading back into the kitchen.

"What do you want to do about your mom?" Paul asked.

Embry tensed up considerably and balled his hands into fists, "I won't tell her, I can't tell her," Embry said lowly.

"But why not?" Jared inquired, "She could help you!"

"Or she could think I'm a monster!" Embry cried, "She's all I have left here, I don't even want to think about risking losing her."

"But wouldn't it hurt to lie to her?" Paul asked.

"Look," Embry began with a strong tone, "I don't know any of you too well, so I wouldn't exactly call us friends, so I think I know what's best for me."

"But you're a part of this pack," Sam said, "And we look out for each other."

"That may be so, but I think I would be lucky to tell you guys a little more about each other then just your names." Embry said.

"But-" Jared began.

"Let it go!" I cried, frustrated with my pack, "He doesn't want to damage the bond with person he's closest too. I know you can't understand it because all of you still have at least one parent, but Christ you don't know how much it hurts when they're both gone. Don't put that on Embry!"

Everyone was seemingly stunned by my outburst and I was glad that they were, they had no right to put this pressure on Embry, not when they had no idea and what the possible outcome could turn out to be. "Make sure he get's home okay," I said, addressing the pack and standing, "Embry I look forward to talking and getting to know you better."

Embry looked at me and clutched my hand, giving it a firm squeeze before letting me go and allowing me to proceed home for the night, leaving the four boys behind, and leaving our pack, now standing at five.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Embry had phased and every second he wasn't in school he spent with the pack. Apparently his mother was already growing concerned that her son was sneaking out every night and would often yell at him when he returned. The pack continued to try and convince him to tell her, myself having no part in it, but he would just say he'd rather have her think he was a delinquent rather than a monster.

I could tell Jacob and Quil were suspicious. Their friend that had probably been the most wary of us was suddenly turning into one of us, and I think it scared them more then anything. I thought Embry was filling the role of a werewolf perfectly, not letting the new power and respect go to his head, taking everything that was taught to him in stride. I was happy for him, and knew that he was going to make a fine addition to our group.

It was when there was a knock on my door one afternoon that one of my infamous bad feelings entered the pit of my stomach, "Hey Leah?" I asked into the phone.

"Yah?" she asked back.

"I think I'm going to have to call you back, someone's at the door. I think it's pretty important." I said.

"Alright, but you got to promise that you'll call back and come down and see me tomorrow." Leah said.

"Will do," I said smiling into the telephone, "Tell Seth I said hi."

"I'll make sure he get's the message," Leah said, "Sometimes I think he misses you more than I do."

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Really," she laughed back, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I guess so…bye Leah," I said.

"Bye," she called before hanging up.

I hung up my own phone before I scurried to my front door and opened it, only to be greeted with Embry's form, which was now taller than my own.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Have to get used to that," I said, "Come on in Embry."

Embry offered me a small smile before stepping into my home. I was still getting used to calling it my home, my couches, my kitchen, my home, it was quite an adjustment, one I was still getting used to after all this time.

"I wanted to talk to you before I did something," Embry said.

"And what is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell my mom….about me, about us, about the pack." Embry finished strongly.

I bit my tongue to prevent from crying out in objection, "Why?" I questioned.

"I've been thinking about what the rest of the pack has been saying, and I think they may be right," Embry said putting his hands together, "I think I should tell her, be honest."

"If your first instinct was to keep the truth from her then I would follow your instincts," I said trying to get my view across, "If you still have the slightest doubt about it then you shouldn't tell her."

"I don't know what to do," Embry said, "Part of me wants to tell her and the other part doesn't."

I sighed and drug my hand down my face, "I'm not going to tell you what to do Embry, I shouldn't decide for you, but all I can tell you is that if you chose to tell her and something does go bad, I'll be here waiting." I said.

Embry looked at me with his great eyes, "I'm going to tell her."

I let out a deep breath, "Alright," I said pulling him up, "Good luck Em."

"Thanks," he said before walking to the door.

I watched Embry walk down the path and off towards his home, and I prayed that things would go his way, but given the record for our tribes luck, I had a feeling it wasn't going to.

* * *

It had been over two hours since Embry had left, and I was growing more concerned with each passing second. I had a feeling Embry would come back here to tell me the news, whether it be good or bad, but each second of not knowing was agonizing.

I think I almost threw up a lung when a single knock echoed off of my door and into my living room. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked towards the door, tears already filling my eyes as I felt the immense despair flowing from the other side of the door. I slowly gripped the handle and turned and was greeted with an absolutely defeating sight.

Embry's eyes were streaming with tears, his shirt was torn and his head was dripping blood as he stood in the doorway. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him, his weight pulling us down as his legs gave out. I let out a sob and buried his head into my chest and felt his tears begin to dampen my clothing.

"She left," he said, "She left me."

I felt even more tears fly down my face and I cursed myself for not ever being able to hold it together just once in a moment when I had to, "She said I was a monster, that I was a freak, just like I knew she would."

I wanted to say I was sorry, but knew it wouldn't change a damn thing. Perhaps I should tell him that things would get better, but they wouldn't for a while. In reality I had no idea what to say to him so I continued to hold him.

"She threw a plate at me, packed up some of her things….and she was gone….never coming back." Embry whispered.

I don't know how long it was before I could speak, but I eventually found my voice and spoke up.

"Stay here…." I said, "Stay here with me……I'll take care of you Embry." Thankful my instincts had guided me.

"You'd really take me?" he asked.

"You're my family Embry….and right now we're all each other has." I said, "I don't know if your mom will come around and come back, but you have a home with me kid."

Embry didn't say anything as he burrowed further into my chest, "We're not great friends, and we haven't been friends at all for a great amount of time….but we need each other, and I won't and will never turn my back on you Embry."

"Jessie…….thank you," Embry said, before going limp in my arms.

I wiped my eyes as I picked Embry up and took him to the guest bedroom, which would become Embry's room in the very near future. We'd have to go to Embry's house and collect all of his things and move him here. I gently set him down on the bed and realized that would have to wait, I had quite a few calls I had to make right now.

I walked downstairs and called around, gathering the council and the pack at my house, informing them of what had happened and that I wanted to be Embry's legal guardian until he turned eighteen. There were some protests within the council but Old Quil silenced them and thankfully granted me custody.

I was about ready to sign some sort of legal document, but Harry and Sue said they would take care of it, considering our reservation didn't have much of a government besides the council, all power really lied with them, so their word held all the power.

The pack wanted to see Embry, but I told him that his rest was the most important thing right now. For once they understood the severity of the situation, Embry's mom hadn't died, she had abandoned him, disowned him, and thought he was a monster.

There are a lot of pains in the world including the death of a parent, child, or sibling, but nothing can compare to being disowned and knowing the fact that they would rather have you dead than alive and with them, the fact that they were bothered so much by you that they did everything that they could to get away from you, now that is a burn that'll never heal.

I didn't know where things were going to go from here, but could only hope that things would get better, I mean that's all they could do after this……..right?

* * *

About a week and a half passed and Embry was a wreck, he was better than the day his mom left, but not by much. He would talk on seldom occasions and would bring more things home from his previous home with each passing day, but the only one he seemed to talk to was me.

He would stay by my side during patrols, eat the dinner I cooked next to me, watch TV with me, and let me drop him off at school. I was glad Embry had come into my life, it gave me a new purpose in my life, to watch out for Embry, to care and nurture him, and to let him know that he was stilled loved.

"Have an okay day," I said as I dropped Embry off at school, handing him some money for lunch.

He clutched my hand, and held it tight, offering me a faint smile before heading off to school.

I was about to drive away when a looming figure from my side of the car stopped me from pressing down on the gas. I looked up and my jaw dropped when I realized the beast towering over my car was none other than Jacob Black.

I rolled down my window quickly to talk to him, "Jake? Is that you?" I asked dumbfounded by his sudden growth spurt.

"Yah it's me," he said with a tad bit of anger, "I wanted to talk to you Jess."

"Sure," I said turning off my car and stepping out and realizing how tall Jacob had grown. My eyes widened when I realized he was a whole half foot taller than me.

"I want to know why Embry won't talk to Quil and me anymore." Jacob said sternly.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, still tired from last night's patrol, "It's complicated Jake."

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked angrily, startling me.

I then looked up and noticed the few tears that were brimming around his eyes, "Jake…" I began.

"I don't get it….we were such good friends….but then your gang got your claws into him!" Jacob said accusingly.

"My gang?" I asked.

"The little cult you and Sam run," Jacob said, "I thought we were cool Jessie, I thought we would be safe from whatever it is you do."

"Whatever it is we do? Do you know how crazy you sound right now Jake?" I asked bewildered

"I know what I've seen, so just promise me Embry won't end up hurt." Jake seethed.

"Jake," I said stopping him and getting distracted as I felt his rock hard muscles underneath his shirt, "You have to understand, Embry's going through a lot right now."

"Which is why his friends should be the ones helping him," Jake retorted.

"I **am** his friend!" I said, growing angry with Jacob.

"Since when?!?! Since he joined the cult?" Jacob asked.

"It's not a god damn cult!" I cried, "Now look Jake, I don't know what your deal is but you need to cool it."

"My deal? My deal is that everyone I care about is being taken away from me! My mom, my sisters, and now my friends. Yah I might have Bella talking to me, but that isn't accounting for the void that you're making in my heart!" Jacob cried.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Jake….." I said looking his body and stature over once more, "But if I'm right about this feeling…..you won't have to stay away from each other for much longer."

I left Jacob to ponder what I'm sure was an eerily creepy message and drove off, knowing that Jacob was definitely going to become a werewolf, he may even be able to challenge Sam as alpha.

"Now that would be interesting," I said as I saw Jacob staring at me in my rearview mirror.

* * *

Okay once again sorry for the delay, but as I said I was sick and didn't want to work on the story just for the sake of working on the story, but my goodness you guys, this is the longest chapter yet, almost 7k. Thanks to everyone keeping up with this story, I really appreciate it and it makes my day!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I actually did, although I really disliked about the first third of it.

Fun fact, today we got a tornado warning durning class and were on lockdown…….I live in California….we don't have fucking tornados………..people need to calm the hell down.

Anywho hope you enjoyed the read and had a nice day.

**Oh and if you could do me a favor! Recommend this story to any slash lovers you know, yes I know this is shameless but if you know any other readers or authors who write Twilight slash leave them a message asking them to check it out! Yeah I'm that terrible...but I'd appreciate it!**

**Read and Review please, I have a low self esteem T_T**

I'm good to you guys so please be good to me….and stop begging because I'm sounding desperate….bye.


	14. Pain Leads to Love

OH MY GOD!!!!! YOU GUYS WERE SOOOOO GOOD TO ME!!! ELEVEN reviews since last chapter? Eleven are you kidding me? You guys are AMAZING! So as a treat I'm updating rather early, hopefully you're reading this on a Saturday or possibly Sunday like I planed.

Nothing much to say really but thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the read and have a good time!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I frowned and moaned unhappily as I walked barefoot through the damp grass, courtesy of the morning dew, towards my home. I rubbed my eyes and brushed a few leaves off of my shirt as I ascended the few steps to my porch and opened the door to enter my house.

I walked upstairs to a closet in the hall. I opened it quickly and pulled out a towel and shut it right after, now moving towards Embry's room. I didn't knock considering I didn't think he'd be doing anything inappropriate right now, and was glad to see I was right, the younger boy still sleeping, his bare chest rising and falling slowly as he slept.

I walked over to his bed that we had moved over from his now abandoned house and shook him slightly, waking him from his sleep, "Morning Em," I said.

"Morning Jess," he said as he glided his head across his pillow, his hand resting on his chest as he woke up.

"Time to shower," I said as I placed the towel on his chest, "Breakfast will be ready when you're done."

"Thanks," he said as I walked out of his room and back downstairs and into the kitchen.

I took some eggs out and took a pan from the rack above the stove. I let the gas turn on and the flame ignited slowly after. I put some non stick spray into the pan as I heard the water from what used to be _my_ shower start, it now becoming a joint facility for the two of us. There was a bathroom in my parent's room, but that had been the one rule I set for Embry, never step into their room.

I yawned as I cracked five eggs and whisked them around before letting them slide onto the pan, before I proceeded to scramble them for a nice breakfast. While I cooked the eggs I simultaneously put some toast into the toaster. I didn't bother with any meat, not feeling like cooking any and not having set any out to thaw anyway.

I finished the cooking and set it on a plate on the table for Embry, pouring him a glass of milk to go along with it. I yawned yet again as I grabbed some yogurt and turned on the kitchen TV to watch some early morning news. Five minutes later I realized Embry was still in the shower as I was about halfway through my yogurt. I sighed only imagining what could be taking a teenage boy so long in the shower.

It's not that I mind that Embry was possibly doing _that_, I mean practically every teenage boy would at least experiment with masturbation, and with some it would become a pastime, and I guess I was glad that Embry was finding a way to vent his sexual frustration, but I had patrolled all night alone with Sam and the awkward silence at times had been enough, I just wanted to get Embry to school so I could get home and get some much needed beauty sleep.

I smiled slightly as the water turned off and a few minutes later Embry came into the kitchen, hair wet and clothes sticking to his skin. "Be ready to go in twenty minutes," I said as I started to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks," he said as he began to dig into his breakfast

"No problem," I said patting him on the shoulder.

I walked from the kitchen and into the main hallway, leading back to the entrance to the garage. I pulled some dirty clothes out of the laundry basket and proceeded to get a load ready for wash. I quickly took out the wet clothes that had been put in and tossed them into the dryer before I put in the new load.

I yawned and momentarily closed my eyes as I walked upstairs and retrieved another towel from the closet, setting it on the bathroom sink for a shower when I returned home. As I walked back downstairs I thought about my store and was so thankful Billy and Sue were now helping me run it, myself not having enough time in my day to take care of everything I needed to, let alone work.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my keys as Embry rinsed his plate, "Ready?" I asked.

"Yah," he said, following me outside and to my car.

I smiled at him as he plopped into the passenger seat, throwing his backpack to the back seat and settling in. I played the radio as we drove, our taste in music not too far apart, but as I drove other matters were on my mind. I was pretty much Embry's father and mother now and it was my responsibility to look out for him, "How's school?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Embry said, "It's hard not to talk to Jacob and Quil so much, but Paul and Jared are helping me."

"That's good," I said, "How are your grades?"

"Umm….." Embry paused, "They're…good."

"Oh really?" I asked coyly, "Have any tests today?"

"There actually happens to be one…" Embry said.

"Subject?" I asked.

"Science," he responded.

"Did you study?" I asked.

"Sure…yah I totally did!" Embry said giving me a cheesy grin.

"You totally didn't." I said.

Embry looked down in a bit of shame, "Patrols are tiring."

"Then I'll talk to Sam," I said, "As much as this sounds totally parental…you need to be thinking about your grades, get a good education so you can get a good job and provide for someone. You really are smart Embry, pretty damn smart, so don't let anyone else tell or make you feel otherwise."

"Thanks Jess….really…" Embry said, " And hey if it means I don't have to patrol, then I'll gladly study." Embry said.

"Good," I said as we pulled up to the school, "Tell Paul and Jared hi, and let Jake and Quil know you're still their friend."

"Will do," Embry said as he climbed out of the car, "See you at home."

I smiled at Embry's choice of words which in turn caused him to give me a confused look, "What?" he asked.

"I think that's the first time you've called it home," I said.

Embry seemed to think about it for a second, "Yah….I guess it is….but I guess I belong with you there."

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said, "Good luck on your test Embry."

"Thanks!" he called, waving goodbye as I drove away.

I managed to keep my eyes open as I drove, my grip on the steering wheel slowly loosening with each passing minute, and if wasn't for the radio I'm sure I would have fallen asleep at some point during my drive.

Thank god I did have my eyes open because a dark blur suddenly flew past the front of my car, causing me to swerve and the car to spiral around once before coming to a halt. Once I stopped screaming and controlled my breathing I glued my eyes to my windshield and looked out to the surrounding forest.

I saw the blur a good distance away, perched upon a rock and seemingly staring at me. That's when I noticed it, the red eyes. "Laurent…" I whispered, my grip on the steering wheel growing powerful, so much so I was afraid I was going to break or possibly snap part of it off.

I took my eyes off of him for one second to get out of my car and slam the door, but when I returned my gaze to the rock, he had disappeared. I gritted my teeth and looked around, my eyes darting quickly through the surrounding forest. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?" I hollered

I expected the reply, which happened to be nothing. I narrowed my eyes and inhaled the air like I was an addict who had gone a good amount of time without their favorite drug. I smelled, sniffed, whiffed, breathed and almost sneezed as the horrendous scent stung my nostrils, but I still couldn't get a direct path on Laurent.

I looked around once more, still feeling his presence and his eyes on me, hoping to draw him out for a 'talk.' "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" I yelled.

I didn't catch any new glimpse of Laurent over even have a word uttered, which caused me to grumble and enter my car, driving off and planning my next move.

* * *

It was the next day and I was driving home after dropping off a rather tired Embry at school. I had told Sam that I had spotted a vampire during the day which in turn got everyone some pretty major patrols, Paul, Jared, and Embry patrolling all through the night with Sam and I despite it being a school night.

Sam had been determined to catch this vampire, and was grew more and more furious during the night, always catching and picking up trails of the 'mystery' vampire, but never being able to follow it for to long. During the night I had time to do my own private thinking and determined that Laurent must be playing some sort of game, testing us, following our paths, learning our tracking skills, so he could somehow prepare himself to slip by us, but what for? What was he after?

I pondered all of these things during the patrol, and didn't rule out the fact that Laurent could have been with us the entire night.

Certain questions played through my mind as I drove home, and I was having a hard time putting things together, my mind exhausted yet again from another grueling patrol, the frigid air not doing much to help. I was about to make the turn to my house when I sensed it and I slammed on the breaks.

I got out of my car quickly and looked out to the forest. There standing ominously and eerily on a stump was Laurent, his dark form almost beckoning me to come and get him. I growled and started with a slow walk into the forest, hoping not to scare him off until I got some answers out of him.

My breathing rose slightly once I was within ten feet of him and was out of human sight capacity. "Jessie, so good to see you again my boy, although I rather did like it when the Cullens were around as well," Laurent said, finishing with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice laced with venom, "These are Quileute lands, you have no right to stand on this soil. You're lucky I don't kill you now."

"Such harsh words my dear boy," Laurent snickered, "No hello after such a long period between our last meeting?"

"I'll ask again," I said, gritting my teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping by to see some old friends, but it appears they have moved away." Laurent said, "Such a shame too, leaving poor Bella Swan all alone."

"So that's what you're after." I stated, "Bella Swan; don't you think your coven has done her enough harm?"

"Not entirely enough," Laurent said, "Victoria and Tai think she'll make quite a delicious snack, after we have fun playing with her first. Hopefully she'll be as much fun as your parents were."

I saw red with that comment, my blood turning to fire, and the desire to kill becoming one of the greatest needs in my entire life. My skin exploded, my red fur covering my entire being as I descended to four legs and I finished my transformation into a ferocious beast. I let out a fierce growl, putting Laurent on the defensive.

I was absolutely livid as I charged and I didn't even think of a plan as I dashed forward, intent on ripping the bastard to pieces, and all with my own fangs. I darted and weaved and was about to sink my fangs when a swift upper cut sent me flying back. I landed on my feet, skidding back several feet as I did so, I looked up ready to attack again I let loose a howl of anguish, damning Laurent seeing that he had escaped yet again.

I was so determined to chase after him, but knew I would have a better chance if I had the pack with me; if we had a plan to take him down, and I already had one going through my mind, use Bella Swan as bait. It physically pained me to lumber back to my car and then caused me more anguish as I realized I didn't have a spare set of clothes.

I turned back to my human form and annihilated a small tree with my fists before getting in my car and driving home nude, angry that I had let one of my parents murderers get away. "All in due time," I said, "All in due time."

* * *

A short amount of time passed and nothing had happened yet, no reported attacks or death and no missing people had been reported. I knew this was like the calm before a major storm and I was waiting to see what was going to happen. I had told the pack about my second meeting with Laurent, tweaking the details slightly, telling them that the vampire had the audacity to introduce himself to me and tell me how he and his friends had killed my parents.

Everyone, including Embry, was extremely determined to send this vampire to hell. With a new found cause the pack was extremely close, and no one, including Jared, complained about patrols, if anything they were actually eager to do so, and the imprints understood fully.

It was a Saturday evening in February and as usual we were patrolling, having given ourselves the previous Tuesday off for Valentine's Day, although all Embry and I really did was have our own little Valentine's celebration, which turned out to be quite alright. Anyway back to the patrol.

I think it was approaching around one, possibly two in the morning as we continued to heartedly patrol our land. Our pride with our home and a desire to protect it, adding fuel to our fires to keep us moving. "When do you think they'll strike?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, but we have to be ready for it at any moment," Sam said.

"We have to keep an eye out for Bella as well, that's who they're after now." I said, "She's our ticket to luring them out."

"I still don't like the idea of using her, she's important to Jake," Embry said.

"We're not using her," Paul said, "Shit man, all we're doing is watching her so that way when they attack we'll know."

"When who attacks?" a voice asked.

"I thought we went over this," Paul said, clearly agitated, and his anger continuing to rise.

"Wait who are you?" the same voice asked.

"I don't think this is normal," Embry said.

"Oh no…" I said, "Is it?"

"A new recruit?" Jared asked.

"Afraid so," Sam said.

"Where are all of these voices coming from? And why the hell do they sound so familiar?" the voice asked.

"I can feel him now," I said, "Definitely a new werewolf."

"Werewolf?" the voice asked.

"Who is this?" Sam asked, alpha tone clear and present.

"Jacob!" Jacob quickly stuttered, "Jacob Black!"

"Jake!?" Embry asked with a tinge of excitement.

"Um…yes?" Jacob called uncertainly.

"Jacob stay where you are, we're coming to get you," I said.

"Whose we?" Jacob asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said, "Embry get over near Jake, we'll try and help him."

"Embry?" Jacob managed to get in before I phased back to my human self. I quickly pulled on my clothes, being the only one in the pack who actually wears shirt after phasing back. It wasn't that I was self conscious or anything, I just didn't want people around the reservation thinking, "There goes Jess, god he's such a god damn arrogant asshole walking around without a shirt like that!"

I didn't exactly want people to think that, so I wore shirts, silly or not. I began to jog to where I last felt Jacob and heard Embry's soft pant and soon pulled up beside him as we ran to Jacob. I screeched to a stop when we entered a clearing to were a massive russet wolf was standing. My jaw dropped, "He's almost as big as Sam," I whispered to Embry.

Jacob's ears twitched and he turned to us quickly, "Sam will probably explain things to him right now," I told Embry, "We just need to wait and help him once he turns back."

Embry nodded his head as he looked over his friend with wary eyes, "And be excited," I said to him, "You get to be friends with Jake again."

Embry smiled and sat down as we waited for the change to take place. I saw Jacob glance at us every so often as I'm sure Sam explained things to Jacob with Paul and Jared's added help, telling him the rules and responsibilities of being a werewolf.

I realized it had finally ended as Paul and Jared stepping into the clearing, Paul carrying a set of clothes. "Holy shit," Jared laughed, "He's almost as big as Sam."

"That's what I said," I voiced, letting Embry and my location be known to them.

"Sam said he wanted you to work your magic Jess," Paul said, "Help Jake get back to being human."

"Right," I said standing and stretching, walking over carefully to Jacob, his large, dark wolf eyes darting back uncertainly, and with a wolf this massive I could only imagine that something would go wrong.

"Jake," I said gently, putting a hand on his fury cheek, "Just try to relax."

Jacob lifted his head and his eyes bore into my own, "Breathe slowly and just think about being human, what it's like to stand on two feet, what its like to have hands."

Jacob closed his eyes and I imagined he was trying to concentrate, and he was succeeding as I saw fur begin to disappear and skin and bones begin to shift. I didn't think about turning away and soon found myself in a rather awkward situation. Jacob was massive, probably around six feet seven, maybe even eight, so right now I stood up to his neck.

I looked down at his muscles, the way they were seemingly chiseled and absolutely gorgeous. I swallowed a lump in my throat as my eyes delved further down and examined his prize. I quickly averted my eyes, "Well congratulations," I said, thanking the heavens my voice didn't crack, "You've just become a member of the La Push pack." I quickly turned away and walked back to Embry who was looking away from Jacob as well, "Paul, give him the clothes," I said.

I sat down on a boulder and thanked every saint I knew that I hadn't fainted or gotten a nose bleed looking at Jacob. I wasn't a pedophile right? I mean Jacob is only like three years younger than me, I wasn't a pervert…..right? I mean was it so wrong that in my sexually deprived life that I may have fantasized about Jacob taking me then and there on the forest floor, him fucking me into the ground and claiming me as his own. I withheld a moan and bit my pinkie finger just thinking about it, but already shot it down, "The good looking ones are always straight," I thought.

"Okay I'm clothed," Jacob said, allowing us all to turn and notice Sam as he entered the clearing as well.

I gulped again and remained seated as I looked over the two hottest guys in La Push, standing a few feet away in nothing but cut off jeans, muscles clearly visible in the night. I bit my finger to keep from jumping one or both of them. "How do you feel Jake?" Embry asked him as he embraced him in a hug.

"I feel freaky," Jacob said, "I feel all crazy, like I'm on an acid trip or something."

"Well are you on acid?" Jared asked.

"No," Jacob responded dully.

"Then there's your answer." Paul said, sitting down next to me.

"So is this why you couldn't talk to me?" Jacob asked Embry.

"Yah," Embry said, "Were not exactly allowed to tell anyone outside the pack who doesn't know about the legends already."

"People already know about this?" Jacob asked, "Who?"

"Your father is one of them," Sam said, "And other elders who make up the council."

"MY DAD KNEW ABOUT THIS AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?!?" Jacob fumed.

"Hey, if you think that's bad then what about the fact that Bella was dating a vampire," Jared said.

My mouth dropped as I looked at Jared and raised my arms at him, "What?" he asked, totally oblivious to Jacob who looked about ready to kill something.

Jacob began breathing heavily, "What did you say?" he seethed, practically foaming at the mouth. Sam and Embry backed away slowly and soon Jacob exploded into his massive wolf form, the anger and fury taking over, and it seemed like he was ready to take it out on Jared.

"JARED MOVE!" Sam cried as Jacob charged.

I didn't say anything as I bolted from my spot, my instincts to protect the members of my pack taking over, damn instincts. I ran to Jared, and pushed him out of the way, his dumbfounded expression never leaving his face as he fell out of the way. I turned my back to make sure was okay, but gritted my teeth as I felt a sharp pair of claws swipe across my back, tearing up my shirt and ripping my flesh.

I yelped as I was tossed through the air and connected with a tree on my side, the sheer force knocking the breath out of me. The fresh blood freely flowed from three swipes across my back and some even trickled out of my mouth, internal injuries making themselves apparent.

I groaned as I slid down the tree and settled at the base, my vision immediately swimming, and soon blacked out afterward.

* * *

**Sam POV**

My heart dropped as I saw Jacob's claws tear Jessie apart, and then watch him soar through the air and connect with a tree. I almost had a heart attack as I saw the blood escape his mouth, my mind fearing the worst.

My mind allowed my body to react as I ran over to Jessie, my arms wrapping around him and pulling him against my chest, "No…..no, no, no….come on Jess, wake up." I said frantically.

I was soon surrounded by everyone else, I don't know how but Jacob was wearing a pair of boxers, I think they had been courtesy of Embry, but didn't think about it as I held my beta in my arms.

"Sam," I heard Paul say, "Sam clam down, he's going to be fine. We're fast healers; he'll be fine with some rest."

"Let's take him home," Jared said, "We'll take him home Sam, you have other things you need to do."

I remorsefully handed Jess off to Paul who carefully threw Jess over his shoulder and began to quickly exit the clearing and head in the direction of Jessie and Embry's house. I turned my gaze to Jacob and summoned up the most ferocious glare that I thought was humanly possible. I could feel him shrink as I bore into him, "Sam…I..I didn't mean to." Jacob whimpered.

I was about to lash out at Jacob for his total incompetence and idiotic fit of rage, but then I thought about what Jessie would say and do. He would say that Jacob was new to being a werewolf, that he wasn't able to control every aspect about being a werewolf yet, that I shouldn't punish him for his first slip up.

I thought back to previous times, and it's not like I yelled at any of the other guys. I gave Paul a talking to when I discovered how he attacked Jess as well, but I never wanted to yell and scream at him like I wanted to Jacob right now, it probably had to do with me actually seeing in transpire before my eyes.

I let out a deep sigh and took a few deep, deep breaths and looked at Jacob with a frown, "It's not your fault Jake," I said, "You just became a werewolf, you don't know how to handle your anger yet, it was almost expected that you would lash out like that. We'll help you work on controlling your anger better."

I watched his eyes widen with the information that I just told him, "But…I attacked Jessie."

"So did Paul, and Jared came close" I said, "Jess knows its apart of the job, and you shouldn't worry or feel guilty Jake, I know Jess and he's not going to hold it against you."

"Wow…." Jacob said, "I guess we should get to him."

"Yah," I said, "You guys go, I'll be there soon."

Embry nodded and led Jacob up and away towards Jessie's house, leaving me to my thoughts, which were interrupted when Jared placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you," he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"The way you handled Jacob man," Jared said, offering me a smile, "You totally kept your cool, and gave him some encouraging words at the same time."

"So," I said, still thinking about Jess, hurt and alone, even though I know Paul was with him.

"You've come really far," Jared said, "You've matured a lot since taking over this huge responsibility, and I respect that about you."

"Thanks," I said patting his back, "Now let's get to Jess."

Jared nodded and we began to jog towards our destination.

* * *

When we arrived we found the house lit up, the living room light was clearly visible as well as the light being emitted from Jessie's window. I walked up to the front door and entered the house, stepping into the living room to find Embry with a now unconscious Jacob, "What happened to him?" Jared asked from behind me.

"I don't know," Embry said, his panic filled tone evident, "He was fine and then he just collapsed."

"He's fine," I said, "Just the exhaustion that comes with the first transformation. Once he rests for a while I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Embry asked, looking over his friend.

"Positive," I said, "Where are Paul and Jess?"

"Upstairs, in his room," Embry said, "Paul's cleaning the wounds."

"Alright," I said as I turned to Jared, "Call Billy, let him know what's happened. Tell him Jacob is going to spend the night here and that they'll talk when Jacob is up and moving."

"Understood," Jared said walking off to the kitchen to make the call to Billy.

"Watch over him," I told Embry as I began to climb the stairs.

I walked down the hallway that I had so many times and lightly pressed on Jessie's door. Inside I found his back turned to me as Paul slowly cleaned the wounds with a cloth, clearing the blood and sealing the wound. "How is he?" I asked.

"Still out of it," Paul said, "The wounds have closed, but the marks aren't vanishing. Hopefully they'll clear up soon."

I glanced past Paul and looked over Jessie's back, and Paul's words were true. Three long jagged marks, marred his back, the red and tender flesh visible against the contrast of his tan skin. I noticed how his skin had a bit of creaminess to it, and was slightly lighter when compared to the rest of us, "Must be because of his mother," I mumbled to myself.

Paul deposited the rag in a trash bag and picked it up, his gaze now on me with what to do next. "Jared should be done talking to Billy, you two can head home, but I want you to stop by my place first, let Emily know I need to watch over Jacob and Jessie tonight." I said, "Then I want one of you to patrol sometime tomorrow."

Paul nodded his head, "Anything else?"

"No," I said, "Just get a good sleep and be ready to go tomorrow. I don't want any vamps taking advantage of our time recuperating."

"Sounds fine," Paul said, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow then, and let Emily know she'll see you soon."

"Thanks Paul," I said.

He gave me a small smile before leaving the room and walking down the stairs. A few minutes later I heard the front door close and went to the window to see Jared and Paul walking off into the distance. I sighed as I glanced at Jess before walking downstairs again.

I walked into the living room to find the TV on and a now sleeping Embry next to the still sleeping Jacob. I smirked at the picture, Embry in nothing but shorts, laying next to Jacob, who was in nothing but boxers. "You know, if someone saw this they might get the wrong idea." I said to myself.

I looked around for a bit and eventually found some blankets to drape over the sleeping teens. I gently pried the remote from Embry's loose grip and turned the TV and lamp off before I pulled off my shoes and started the climb back upstairs.

I pushed Jessie's door open and stopped in my tracks when I saw his form slightly moving on the bed. I was about to start talking when I noticed that he hadn't actually awoken, but his body trembled as I'm sure his mind was wracked with another nightmare, the ones that I had wanted to prevent from happening at all. I saw him turn over onto his back and his in pain as he drug his sore back across the bottom of the bed.

It pained my heart increasingly to see him like this and acted on my instincts. I threw back the covers to see him wearing his loose shorts, but nothing else, and climbed into his bed next to him. I twisted him so he was laying on his stomach once more and pulled him onto my bare chest, slowly rubbing his head to calm him down.

I smiled as he unconsciously nuzzled my chest, trying to burrow into my warmth and seemed to relax as his breathing evened out. This caused a thought to run through my mind, I **wasn't** uncomfortable with this, this just came naturally and felt like the right thing to do, hold him in my arms like this, be connected with each other.

I pulled the covers over us and kissed his forehead, another action that **didn't** make me feel uncomfortable. I settled in to sleep and remembered all the feelings I had for him race through my head, but also the complications it caused. I still had feelings for Emily, I loved that woman with all my heart and soul, but the feelings I had for Jess were slowly starting to catch up, and there was nothing I could do to smother them or shut them out.

"I doubt he even has feelings for me anyway," I thought, "I'm just his best friend…and his imprint is out there somewhere." I slowly tried to calm down and pulled Jess closer against me as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

When I opened my eyes two thoughts raced through my mind the first one was , "God damn….my back hurts," and the second was, "Who is this Adonis holding me?"

I batted my eyes a few times and looked up to see Sam holding me, his eyes still shut as he slept. I slowly rested my head against his **bare** chest and smiled, "I should get hurt more often," I thought. I looked up again to see how wonderful he looked, a look of pure peace etched onto his face and his sleep tossed hair soft to the touch.

I closed my eyes and smiled again as I rested my head on Sam's chest, enjoying the morning sounds and the little time like this I would have with Sam, the time I desperately wanted to have more of and never let go of.

I don't know how much time passed but I eventually felt a hand running through my hair and playing softly with my ears. I lulled my head bit, loving the warmth emitting from Sam's chest and looked up at him, causing him to quickly retract his head, "You..you were awake?" he asked.

"Yah," I said, "So what was with the hair thing…and the whole sleeping in my bed thing?" I asked.

"You looked uncomfortable, and were squirming, so I thought I'd make it better," Sam said, a very, very faint blush present but still visible.

"You know Sam, if I didn't know any better, I would think you had feelings for me," I said with a slight laugh, taking the edge off of it and making it appear like I actually wasn't serious and looking for an answer.

"And what if I did?" Sam asked using the same laugh I had, taking off the edge of it all, and making me wonder if he really did.

"I would think you're crazy....but still appreciate it," I said, once again using the stupid fake laugh.

"Would you return them?" Sam asked, almost trying to turn the tables on me and seemingly trying to ask if I had a crush on him.

"Perhaps…" I said, smiling slightly at him, but knew I didn't want to expose myself, changing the subject with my next words, "I hate always being the victim of wolf attacks…..I really don't enjoy the attention."

"Liar," Sam laughed.

"I don't!" I said, "It's annoying waking up with aches and pains."

"I can always make you feel better," Sam said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," Sam said.

"Good ," I said, resting my head back down onto Sam and just resting there for a while, "Is anyone patrolling today?"

"Yes," Sam said, "Why? Are you worried?"

"I am actually," I said looking up at Sam, "I have this horrible hunch that the vampire is still out there waiting, ready to attack at any moment."

"I won't let him hurt anyone." Sam said ruffling my hair and pushing my head down.

"Good," I said, nuzzling near Sam's neck and falling asleep once more.

* * *

Awww more fluffy cuddling, but with problems and anger into the mix, and Jake's a werewolf!

I desperately wish Sam would wake up and see that he should be with Jess, but he's content and happy with Emily, oh the sorrow.

Let me know what you guys thought, I personally thought Jacob's transformation was a bit lack luster, but it's your guys' opinion that matters to me. I'll see you in a few days with another chapter.

**Remember to review please, I'm good to you, so be good to me! **

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC ( original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

Jessie: Do you have any shame at all? Asking your readers to pimp your story! Do you have any dignity?

Me: No, I usually leave it in my room when I start typing.

Jessie: *sighs* you're awful and hopeless.

Me: And you're adorable! Bye guys!


	15. Confide

Hey y'all! I'd say it's about time for another chapter of our wonderful story. SIX more wonderful reviews a lot of hits were given to me, so I think I can only return the favor on this Wednesday afternoon.

Nothing much to say really except that the story is going great, we're averaging more than four reviews a chapter and I can't wait to hear from you guys when you finish reading.

This chapter starts off with some games, but will get more serious later.

Hope you had a swell day and leave me something nice at the end.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

It was a regular Saturday morning on the reservation, the air clear and fresh from the previous day's rain, so of course it would be a perfect day for some werewolf games. I was currently humming the tune to one of my favorite songs and slightly dancing as I sat on a tree stump waiting for our wonderful alpha to show up.

Paul and Jared were quietly leaning against a tree while Jacob and Embry roughhoused on the ground in front of us, shirts absent, considering the boys had phased to get here, in fact I was once again the only one wearing shirt as we waited for Sam to show up.

I bit my finger as I watched Jacob pick Embry up off the ground his muscles rippling and flexing as he threw Embry into the air, "What I'd give to be wrapped in those arms," I thought. Jacob had truly turned into a god thanks to the transformation. The taunt muscles, gorgeous smile, and new killer haircut were enough to have me reeling with one gaze.

"Why don't you join them Jess?" Paul asked with a cocky smile, "Sure seems like you'd kill to wrestle Jacob."

"AH HA, AH HA, AH..HA!" I finished, "Boy Paul, you sure are a fucking riot."

"No…I just know you to well," Paul said.

"Can it dweeb." I seethed.

"You know he's right Jess," Jared said, "But I know you would much rather prefer Sam."

I didn't say anything as I blushed madly. Was I really that easily read? I have got to stop drooling over these boys in public, "You two don't know anything." I said.

I heard twin snickers that died down as Embry and Jacob walked over, Sam present right behind them. "So Sam," Jared began, "What brings us out here today?"

"Tests." Sam said, eliciting several groans from the group.

"What kind of tests?" Jacob asked.

"Three basic tests that will let me know where your attributes stand, which should help me devise better patrol and battle formations." Sam said.

"And those attributes are?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"Speed, strength, and stealth," Sam said, "We'll go in that order."

We nodded our heads and followed Sam as he led us to a basic clearing, small plants and flowers adorning the sides of the field, "Go phase and then head to the end of the field, down there on the west side, and then wait for my signal to go."

I sighed as I walked off behind a tree and stripped down, tying my clothes to my leg in a small compressed bag. I was the last back as I nestled myself in between Jared and Embry, my form the smallest out of the five of us, and waited for Sam to give the signal. Jared was purposely hopping back and forth slightly to try and throw us off and Jacob seemed focused and determined, his form not moving an inch as we waited.

All eyes were glued on Sam as we waited for his hand to drop, I could almost taste the excitement and suspense in the air as we waited, and then finally his arm flew down. I bolted determined to show these boys who had been around for the largest amount of time, and it was showing. Even though my limbs were probably the shortest, I had been on them the longest, and damn it if I didn't know how to use them.

I could feel Paul straggling, his strengths not really laying in top speed, his style more combat really. Jared starting to drop back next, nothing was wrong with his running capability, it just wasn't as strong when compared to us. Embry would have to settle for third as pure adrenaline carried Jacob and me forward, the end of the field approaching rapidly. It was going to be close, and I was sure that Jacob was going to win, but out of no where I had this sudden spurt of speed and passed the line from grass to dirt and actually won the little race.

When I came back into the clearing human and clothed I couldn't help but cheer and laugh as I saw the annoyed faces of the pack, and a congratulating smile adorning Sam's face. "Don't hate me just because I'm better than you boys." I laughed.

Paul growled and Jacob rolled his eyes at my comment, "Alright!" Sam said calling to us, "We're going to do that again, only this time with just two legs."

"Huh?" Jared asked confused.

"He means as humans you dolt," Paul said, pulling Jared back to the start of the course.

"If you thought that loss stung, then just wait for this one," I said, stretching my legs.

"I think we have this one covered," Embry said patting Jacob on the arm, "We have longer legs than you, so it shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"When's the last time you actually took a run as a human?" I asked.

"Yesterday at school, a four minute and seven second mile." Jacob said, "And that was a jog"

I was impressed, but I had something that he didn't, he hadn't been dragged into numerous runs through the forest by a crazy pixie vampire and her blonde lover. If someone wanted to build speed all they had to do was run with them, or at least try to keep them in view as they did.

We all took our positions and waited until Sam's call broke the silence, "GO!" he shouted.

We took off yet again, but this time was different, I easily pulled away from the others and ran to a quick and far lead. "How…how did…you do that?" Jared asked as he panted, finishing last.

"You all have more muscles than me, which doesn't bode too well for running." I said.

"Let's head over to the next test," Sam called to us, walking to a new part of the forest.

This portion was the strength one and I gladly resigned before it even started, knowing there was no way I could win anyway, deciding to save my energy for the final test. This one simply involved lifting various sized boulders. Everyone did well, but Paul was able to use his hot head and juggernaut of an ego to really pack a punch with the boulders.

"So it looks like Paul is my man for strength, Jess for speed, and Jared, Embry, and Jacob for all around." Sam noted, "I like what I'm seeing."

"So where to last?" Jared asked as he rubbed his arms.

"This will do," Sam said, pulling five colored strips of cloth from his pocket, "Each of you take a flag and tie it around your waist."

I got to the pile last and was left with a purple flag, Jacob in red, Embry green, Paul blue, and Jared Yellow. Once everyone had tied their flags around their waist we turned to Sam for instructions, "I want you each to chose a direction and run non stop until you hear the whistle," he said, showing off the tiny peace of shiny metal between his fingers, "When you do that's when the game starts, the object is to steal and collect every single persons flag, while protecting your own. You have to be able to be quiet enough to sneak up on someone and steal their flag. If your flag is taken you're out of the game and the person will tie your flag around their own waist. If you eliminate someone you will get all of their flags, so the more flags you steal the more lives you'll have."

"But we have to have at least one flag to be in the game right?" I asked.

"Correct, and there's no getting back into the game." Sam said, "Once you're out feel free to head back over here to me, any questions?"

"Nope," Embry said, twirling his green flag.

"Then start running." Sam said.

Everyone chose a direction and headed off, waiting for the shrill cry of the whistle to come. Once I heard the whistle I immediately turned and started looking for an adequate tree, and once I did I started the climb upwards. My strategy was to let the others eliminate each other and when I found someone come across my path I'd pounce down and steal their flag, not so much stealth, more surprise, but it worked.

I found a sturdy branch and started to wait, thinking it was only a matter of time before one of my boys stepped into my den. About forty minutes passed when my ears picked up on the very subtle rustling of leaves and someone gingerly stepping into this area of the forest. I looked down from my spot on my stomach and found Paul creeping slowly into the little patch of land, probably able to sense someone watching him, but not being able to pinpoint from where.

I noticed the yellow and green flags around his waist, telling me that he had eliminated both Jared and Embry. I grinned and waited until he was directly under me before I swooped down landing quietly behind him, I knew I had to do this fast so he wouldn't escape with any flags.

My hands darted forward and started to untie the flags, my left going for green, my right for yellow. I had both flags off before he turned around, and when he did I quickly reached for his blue one, my hands grazing slightly over his navel and rather close to his crotch.

I could see the faint blush as I did this and yanked the blue flag off, eliminating him from the game. "DAMN IT!" Paul cried.

I blew him a kiss before hopping back up my tree and out of sight. I watched Paul give me a rather annoyed and ticked glance before heading back to where Sam was waiting. I gazed down at my waist, looking over the four flags, realizing that Jacob was the only one left.

It only took about another ten minutes until Jacob walked rather calmly into my area, almost like he didn't care about the game at the moment, other thoughts probably racing through his head. "Well one of us is about to win, let's hope its me." I said as I pounced from my spot from above.

I slammed into Jacob and rolled around in the dirt with him, releasing several grunts as we did so until we settled him pinning me down. Our faces were mere inches from each, and the embarrassment clear in his eyes. I smiled something fierce at him before I yanked off his flag, ending the game. Granted I would have much rather yanked something else off.

"Good game," I said.

"Yah," he said standing up and offering me a hand.

I took it and followed him back to Sam and the others, tying the red flag around my waist, "You okay Jake?" I asked as we walked.

"Yeah….fine….just my mind's on other things, you know?" Jacob asked turning to me.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, "I'll be your personal therapist, your secret is safe with me."

"Are you even licensed?" Jacob asked.

I puffed out a sigh and looked at him incredulously, "Does it even matter?"

"No," he said laughing and smiling at me, my heart slightly melting in the process.

"Let's head over to my place after Sam let's us go then," I said.

"Okay," he said softly.

We broke back into the clearing and the sight off all five flags around my waist caused Paul and Embry to twinge and Jared to laugh, "Jake!" Embry cried, "How could you let him win?!?"

"Do you remember who feeds you?" I asked, silencing Embry before rubbing him on the back.

"Alright," Sam said looking things over, "I guess that gives me all the info I need, feel free to head home."

We all nodded our heads before heading our separate ways, Jacob accompanying Embry and me on our route home.

* * *

We arrived in quicker time than we expected, and quickly entered the house kicking off our shoes before settling on the couches.

"Don't you boys get tired of not wearing shirts?" I asked, snuggling one of the throw pillows.

"Why do you ask?" Embry asked with a grin.

"Distracted by what you see?" Jacob asked causing both boys to flex their arms.

"Oh please," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "So Jake you wanted to talk?"

"Oh….yeah," he said, "Do you mind if Embry stays?"

"Why would I mind? You're the one that wanted to talk, so whatever makes you comfortable," I said shrugging.

"So what do you want to talk about man?" Embry asked.

"Bella…" Jacob said, trailing off, "I don't know what's going to happen now, I mean I haven't talked to her since I phased, and I'm not allowed to tell her….so I don't know what to do."

"Whatever you do don't shut her out," I said.

"But how?" Jacob and Embry asked.

"Find a way around the gag order," I said, "Find a way to tell her without _actually _telling her."

"But what if she freaks?" Jacob asked, causing Embry to nod his head, both boys looking to me.

"She dated a vampire," I started, gaining a growl from Jacob, "I'm sure she's not going to run screaming just because a new supernatural being comes into her life."

Jacob looked down and seemed to acknowledge this fact, "You're her best friend now, and you want more right?" I asked.

"More then anything really," Jacob said.

"Well you're not going to win her love with silence and secrets," I said, "Embry and I will help you find a way around it, and we'll help you find some way to tell her."

"Thanks," Jacob said, standing with Embry.

"Hold on," I said, "I have a question."

Both boys halted and looked at me, "Yes?" they asked.

"When's the last time either of you talked to Quil?" I asked.

Both boys tensed, seemingly forgetting about their other friend, "I can't recall," Embry said.

I sighed, running a hand through my short hair, "This isn't good," I said, "When you phased Embry you had the support and comfort of the pack, leaving Jake and Quil together, but now Quil has no one."

Jacob's face filled with sadness and he looked down, "You should make some attempts to talk him and not shut him out completely." I said.

"Are we allowed to?" Embry asked.

"Yes," I said, "It can't just be as full on as it was before. We just have to hope that Quil phases sometime soon."

"You think he will?" Jacob asked.

"If we don't catch and kill these leeches soon then more boys are going to start changing," I said, "And if he's your second cousin then I imagine the gene is probably in his system."

"That's great," Embry said, "Although….I'd almost like him not to have to phase."

"I know what you mean," Jacob said.

"Well enough of that," I said, "Be gone with you, go do whatever it is you do."

The boys rushed out the door, leaving me alone to watch TV as I thought about dinner ideas.

* * *

I was late, sooooo late, Sam was going to wring my neck when I got to the woods to patrol, but I wasn't exactly in a rush considering it was pouring buckets outside and the ground was probably just a giant patch of mud that would cling to my fur.

I opened my front door, but halted when freezing rain and howling winds dared me to come out to play, and the interior of my home welcoming me back with open arms of warmth. I groaned sadly before stepping outside, the water immediately wetting my clothes. I wrapped my arms around my body as I began to walk to Jacob's house, that being the rendezvous point for the patrol.

I shivered as I saw Jacob's house in the distance, thinking that I must not have the full heating benefits of being a werewolf, my bones beginning to feel like they had frozen over. I had reached the side of his house and was turning the corner when Bella's truck caught my eye, "What is she doing here?" I asked myself.

I pressed my back to the house and turned my head to see Jacob talking to Bella. I couldn't tell how Bella was feeling considering her back was turned to me, but knew it couldn't have been good considering the solemn look on Jacob's face.

I saw Bella reach out to Jacob, placing her hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off as Jacob looked down at her sadly. "Jake!" A faint cry rang out.

I glanced further out towards the forest to see the rest of the pack, Sam waving his hand, signaling for him to come. Jacob turned back to Bella and mumbled a few words to her before she seemed to slump forward slightly and turned to start walking back to her truck.

She walked passed where I was standing and we connected eyes for a moment. I smiled softly at her and she gave me a sad smile before getting into her truck and driving off. I sighed, now fully drenched and revealed myself from my spot, surprised to see Jacob still looking at where Bella had been moments before.

"Jess…" I heard him say softly.

"Hey," I said walking up to him, noticing how truly defeated he looked in his eyes, almost as if someone had just died, "What's wrong?"

"I…..I don't want to talk about." Jacob said.

"You can talk to me…." I said, "I care about all of you like…well like you're my kids….I can't stand to see you like this Jake, please talk to me."

"What about the patrol?" Jacob asked.

"We can join later," I said, walking around Jake flashing Sam a signal letting him know to go on ahead. Sam didn't look too happy as he flashed a return signal, but commanded the boys forward into the woods for the patrol, "Let's go inside," I said.

Jacob nodded his head and led me inside. I greeted Billy as we headed to Jacob's room, dripping water all along the carpet before we finally got into his room. I pulled off my shirt, the garment completely soaked, and started to shiver as the cold air did nothing to warm my body, "Here," Jacob said, tossing me some of his clothes, "Go change, the bathroom is on the left."

I nodded my thanks before setting off to change. I stepped into the bathroom and slipped off the rest of my wet clothes, hanging them over the shower railing to dry. I then slipped on the dry clothes, given they were a size too big, but brought me joy being free from the wet clothes.

I was about to walk back into Jacob's room, but halted in the doorway as I saw him pulling on some boxers, his back to me of course. I gulped and waited until he slipped on some pants before entering the room.

I plopped down on his bed and smiled when he turned to me, "So what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I….I don't know if I can say," Jacob said, plopping down next to me.

"I'm guessing it involves Bella." I said, secretly hoping I was wrong.

"Yeah….it's just so difficult to be around her, not being able to really tell her what's going on." Jacob began, "I have to pretend I don't want to be around her when in reality there's nothing else I'd rather do."

I mentally gagged at the qualms of my pack mainly revolving around their damn imprints, "….wait," I thought, "Jacob never said he imprinted on her…."

I turned to look at him and the confusion in his eyes prompted me to speak, "Jake….did you imprint on Bella?"

I watched as he pursed his lip and gripped his covers in frustration, "No..." he said coldly.

I let out a deep sigh and laid my head against his still bare chest, "That's good." I said.

"GOOD?!?" Jacob cried, rising up and causing my head to fall onto his mattress, "HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD!?!"

I looked up at him with sad eyes, knowing that the look probably tugged at his heart strings, something I actually practiced doing in the mirror. I knew it worked too because whenever I wanted something done or one of the pack to feel guilty all I had to do was flash the look, even Paul fell for it occasionally.

"I'm about to tell you something that no other living soul knows about me Jake," I said.

Jacob looked at me with curious eyes and sat back down onto the bed next to me, "I never want to imprint Jacob." I said.

"So….what does that have to do with this?" Jacob asked.

"It has everything to do with this because I don't want you to imprint either Jake," I said, "To imprint is to be fooled, to be tricked, to be deceived."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I mean our pack, Jared, Paul, and Sam, they only love those girls because they're being told to by their heads. If imprinting was never apart of the genetics of being a werewolf then they would never offer those girls a second glance."

"Rachel…." Jacob said sadly.

"I'm not saying Rachel would always be alone…it's just that all the love they have for their little quirks has just been instilled in their minds that it's something that they love about them." I said, "Loving their laugh, their eyes…..their body….it's all fake."

Jacob placed a hand on my arm causing me to look at him, "Why don't you want me to imprint then?"

"Because….I want to believe in a real love, something that was actually built over time….not something that just happened with a connection of the eyes. I believe in you Jake…because you actually love Bella, you're not told and brainwashed into thinking that you do."

"And that's what you think…that they've been brainwashed?" Jacob asked.

"Jared is now in love with a girl he paid no mind or attention too for several years. I doubt Paul would ever fall in love with an older woman….and Sam…..Sam had Leah." I said sadly, "None of it is real….deep down….that love that they have…..it's not really there."

We sat there for a while, just sitting and enjoying each other's presence, "How come you haven't told them this, voiced your opinion."

"Because…." I began, "It's better that they're happy, granted it may be a delusional happiness…but they're happy none the less, and at the end of the day, that's all that really matters." I said sadly.

"What about you though?" Jacob asked, "Don't you want to be happy?"

"I resigned myself to a life of loneliness and sorrow," I said, twirling my necklace from the Cullens that I still wore, "There's nothing for me out there."

"Don't say that!" Jacob said, sitting up and pulling me up to look me in the eyes, "So you would rather be miserable for the rest of your life than actually have something you considered fake?"

"Yes…." I whispered, "Besides…..I always want what I can't have anyway."

"Who do you want?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't want to say," I said.

"Tell me!" Jacob cried, "You said I could tell you anything, so why can't it be the other way around?"

"It's different." I said.

"Tell me!" Jacob cried again, "Please!"

"I want Sam…" I whimpered, "I want….Sam."

Jacob pulled his hand away and put his two together, thinking what I had just told him over, "So you see how fucked I am," I said, "They're imprints, engaged…and the final nail in the coffin is the day when they announce she's pregnant with their first child."

"I don't know what to say," Jacob said.

"Then don't say anything," I said.

"Maybe if you imprinted, you could forget about him…in that way." Jacob said.

I laughed a little and shook my head, "That's the problem…." I said, "I don't want to forget."

I put my head in my hands and thought about how truly miserable things were going to be for a long time.

* * *

Sounds of explosions boomed through the Clearwater living room as colorful lights flashed from the TV screen and Seth's character went flying out of the stadium. "GOD!" Seth cried in frustration, "You're so cheap!"

I laughed hysterically at my little companion as he crossed his arms and pouted, "Oh come on," I said, "I'm not that cheap."

"You are," Seth mumbled.

"I think its adorable how you flew straight out of there." I laughed.

"Shut it," Seth said.

"Ahhh," I said in a baby voice, "Am I making wittle Seth wad?"

Seth growled before he tackled me into his couch, trying to pin me down, but having no success as I flipped him over and sat on his back, laughing as he flailed his arms and legs to try and pry me off.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Leah asked as she reentered the room with drink in hand.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"Liar!" Seth cried, "Get off of me."

I laughed again and ruffled his hair before scooting down to the end of the couch, letting Seth up, letting him brush his shirt off, huffing angrily at me.

"So what are we watching?" Leah asked.

"Well you just missed watching Seth getting his ass handed to him." I said.

Seth growled again and was about to charge once more before Leah stopped him, "Remember what happened last time?" she asked, stopping her brother in his tracks.

Seth huffed yet again and sat down, surprised when I embraced him in a big bear hug, "Ah get off me," he said, smiling a tad bit at the hugs I had given him during his childhood.

I was about to speak again when a vibration from my pocket stopped me. I frowned as I pulled my phone from my pocket to see that Sam was calling. I answered the phone to be greeted by my alpha, "I need you to get into the forest and meet up with us, we're going to do a widespread patrol. Jacob was watching Bella and she went into the woods, so he wants to make sure nothing bad happens to her while she's out there."

I sighed knowing there was no way I could refuse, "I'll be right there." I said, causing Leah and Seth's faces to fall. I hung up my phone and looked at them, "I'm sorry guys, something is happening down at the store that I need to take care of. I'll try and be back soon." I finished, hurt that I had to lie.

"No it's ok," Leah said, "Take as much time as you need."

"Just make sure that you'll come back tomorrow if not today." Seth said.

"Okay," I said smiling "I'll see you soon then."

"Bye!" they called as I walked out the front door and headed off to the forest to phase.

I let out a moan as my skin ripped apart and I was covered in fur, my arms becoming two more legs as I fell to four feet, and the multiple minds and personalities of the pack entered my head, "Good everyone's here." Sam said.

"So where to?" Embry asked.

"Everyone should start heading over to Jake's position near Bella. She seems to just be walking through the forest, but I've caught the scent of vampire and it's pretty fresh." Sam said, "Spread out around her and be ready to defend her at a moment's notice."

"Roger." Jared said robotically.

Paul sighed in displeasure and started moving towards Bella, the rest of us following suit shortly after.

* * *

I quietly trotted along the grounds, waiting for any word or warning on what to do. I was staring at an awfully cute bunny rabbit when Jacob's panicked voice filled my head, "A fucking leech is moving in," Jacob said, causing ever one to tense up.

"What should we do?" Embry asked.

"Tear it apart, what else would we do?" Paul asked irritated.

"We can't just rush in, we have to surround it so it has no escape," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter if we surround it if we don't move in before it hurts Bella." I said.

"Well we better doing something because it looks like they're having a little talk, and I don't think that's going to last long." Jared called moving in closer.

We all slowly came together and crept through the bushes, eyeing the leech in question, "Laurent…" I thought to myself, making sure to block it out from the others.

"Let's go…" Sam said quietly, almost as if he thought it loud enough Laurent would hear it.

I watched as Bella closed her eyes and Laurent raised one of his hands, appearing ready to swipe when Jacob emitted a growl causing Laurent to stop and turn to us as we emerged from the surrounding foliage, "Easy now…" Sam thought.

I strutted forward, slightly past Sam, and wasn't surprised when I wasn't challenged, "I don't believe it." Laurent muttered.

I kept a low growl down in my belly as I looked over one of the vampires responsible for my parents' deaths, his limbs still looking absolutely wonderful to rip and tear apart. Laurent looked like he was about to run when Sam let out a mighty roar and we all charged after him, the grass kicking up behind us as we all gave chase.

Laurent stopped mid run turning back to us and throwing all of his strength into a long jagged swipe that connected with Sam, sending our largest wolf sprawling back through the air and causing him to land on his side, "Sam!" I cried.

"I'm fine," he said, "Don't let him get away!"

As I was about to surge forward after the others something caught my mind, Bella was going to be left unprotected, and who was to say that Victoria or Tai weren't out hiding in the woods somewhere right now. With this in mind I changed course and started running after Bella, my nose guiding me along the path.

"Where are you going!?!?" Sam's angry cry rang out through my head.

"After Bella, we can't be sure another vampire isn't waiting for her." I said.

"You think there's more than one right now?" Jacob's worried voice echoed out.

"Don't worry about that," I said, "Get the first leech and I'll make sure no others get Bella."

No objections were voiced as I continued to pursue Bella, and eventually found her truck as it drove away, Bella throwing caution to the wind as she drove insanely fast down the highway. I was running along the side of her car a distance back, making sure no harm came of her when a blur jumped out in front of me.

I growled recognizing the features, the cocky smirk, and the visible muscles, shown by the tight blue shirt, "Hello mutt." Tai said.

I growled something fierce at him as I saw Bella's truck continue to speed further and further away. This wasn't good, Victoria could be ready to kill Bella at any second. I considered running around Tai to get back to her, but that would only offer me one more obstacle as I gave chase.

I breathed in through my nose, ready for the battle that I was about to partake in and crouched down into a fighting position. This seemed to humor Tai as his grin grew wider, almost about ready to split his face in half.

"So the mutt wants a fight?" Tai taunted, "Well he'll get one."

He let out a hiss as he lowered his head and flew forward towards me. I jumped to the side and dodged his second attack as he whirled around and tried to strike me over the head with his club of a fist. I ducked again and cursed myself for falling into the defensive before I had even gotten a shot at offense.

I flew backwards and was determined to change the tide when the voices rang out through my head, "Jess is in trouble!" Embry cried.

"I'm not in trouble," I said, "But I do need to concentrate."

I came back to the fight and narrowly avoided a kick to my leg that probably would have broken the bone. I jumped back and then as I landed pushed forward using all my force to build momentum to send me flying at Tai. I grinned inwardly as I latched onto his right arm, but was shocked when my vision grew fuzzy and shaky as I was struck atop the head causing to release my clamp on his limb.

Tai was about to attack when he stopped, "GOT HIM!" Jared cried as I was sent a visual of the screaming Laurent flailing on the ground as five werewolves tore him apart from above. I took great joy as my pack sent me visuals and almost didn't care that Tai was in front of me.

"It seems like I should go," Tai said, almost like he sensed Laurent's death, "But don't worry you cute mutt, I'll be back soon, and I'm still willing to show you how big of a threat I am." Tai finished, winking at me.

I shivered as he fled in the opposite direction as Bella, being out of sight as I turned around. "Two down," I thought, thinking of James and Laurent, "Two to go," I finished, the faces of Victoria and Tai flashing through my mind.

"I'll be waiting……" I thought, "And I'll be ready."

* * *

Another chapter is done, and New Moon is almost over!

I can't wait to get into Eclipse, I've gotten a lot of great things (at least to me) planned, and I can't wait to share them with you guys.

I like the relationship Jess and Jake have, being able to confide in each other and talk with no worries. Sure Jacob could talk to Embry, but Jess is older and has a greater sense of maturity and wisdom, plus Jake can relate to him in their situations of love.

**Remember to review please, I'm good to you, so be good to me! Let me know what pairing you'd like to see!**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC ( original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

Hope you guys had a great read and a great day, so until next time!


	16. Whirlwind

Hello everyone, I'm back for another chapter and my goodness this story is over 100k, Wowza!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, and I hope to hear from more of you when the chapter is said and done. We're just about wrapping up New Moon and I think a lot of you will extremely like something but then be saddened about what happens **next** chapter!

Hope you all have an amazing read and I'll see you guys at the end!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I was really starting to get tired of this Victoria bitch. Chasing her all over the reservation, thinking we were about to get her only for her to pull one of her damn vampire tricks and get away. Whether it was jumping up into the tree tops and, soaring from tree to tree to get away or plunging into the cold Pacific, never having to resurface for air, it was something and it was getting on my one big nerve.

I swear I could smell her fear as Jacob and I chased after her, the rest of the pack not too far behind us as we gave chase to the red headed leech. She never showed it when she faced off against one of us in a showdown, but I knew she was terrified to have six snarling werewolves ready to tare her apart.

I bounded forward nipping and snapping at her locks of hair, hoping to grab a hold of the smallest strand or sliver of hair and yank the bitch back, but alas my fangs only managed to snap down onto the air, mere inches away from her.

"Embry! Jared!" Sam's voice rang out, "Head off to the west."

"Right," Embry called as I felt them dart off behind Jake and me, "Jake and Jess try and get up to her side and divert her towards them."

"We'll try," Jacob said, as I let him pass me to try and trick Victoria into our trap.

I watched as Jacob used some of his energy to pull up next to Victoria for mere moments to divert her to the waiting jaws of Embry and Jared. The plan worked as I saw the leech turn and head in the other direction, my form right behind her, ready to strike.

We broke through the clearing of bushes and I was puzzled when she reached down to grab two handfuls of dirt. I saw what they were for when Jared moved forward only to be met with a fistful of dirt and dust as it was tossed into his eyes, effectively blinding him.

Jared let out a yelp of pain as his paws began to scratch and rub the dirt out of his eyes. Embry now blinded by anger pounced towards Victoria, I watched as she side stepped and used her heeled boot to stomp down on one of his paws, puncturing the sensitive pads. I saw red as she then raised her leg and delivered a fierce kick to one of Embry's hind legs. The crack of the bone was sickening and caused the bile in the pit of my stomach to rise slightly, and my heart to drop as Embry gave a horrendous wail of pain and collapsed onto the ground.

I saw Victoria raise her leg, adamant on doing even more damage, but I pounced at her, causing her to fling back and run off again. I thought about going after her, but knew I should check on Jared and Embry.

I trotted over to Embry and watched as Jacob, Paul, and Sam took off again after Victoria. I let out a small whine as I brushed Embry's head with my own and examined his leg. Embry let out a groan and phased back to his human form below me. I quickly phased back as well, covering him with my shirt and looked over his leg. The bone was protruding out of his flesh, the white clear as day in the surrounding forest. I knew I had to set it quickly or the wound would heal around the bone, due to our advanced healing.

I pulled out a scarf I kept in my shorts pocket for the cold weather and folded it several times before placing it in Embry's mouth, "Bite down hard for me Em." I said.

He complied as he bit down hardly, "I'm sorry," I said as I grabbed his leg, trying to hold him down as best I could, "On the count of three," I said, "One…..THREE!" I cried twisting his leg sharply and realigning his bone correctly.

Embry's cries of pain saddened me, but thankfully his limbs were held down as Jared sat down across from me, his shorts hanging on loosely as tears slipped from his tender, watering eyes. I removed the scarf from Embry's mouth as well as the rope from the bag around his other ankle and tied them around various parts of his leg. I got up and searched for some rather sturdy pieces of wood to complete the splint and returned quickly.

Embry continued to pant as I finished and then I moved to Jared who continued to furiously wipe his eyes. "Stop rubbing your eyes," I said, "You're only agitating them more by moving around the dirt."

Jared didn't say anything as he stopped rubbing and shut his eyes. I grabbed his hand and led him over to a small stream not to far away from our current position. I dabbed the scarf into the water and turned Jared towards me, wiping away some of the dirt and grime around his eyes. I placed the scarf on my knee and pooled some water in my hands, "I need you to keep your eyes open Jared." I said.

He only nodded and gingerly opened his eyes. I raised my cupped hands above his eyes and slowly started to pour the water into his eyes, and watched as Jared strained to keep his right eye open. I repeated the process with his left eye, and then once more with both eyes, before I rubbed his eyes once more with a dry portion of the scarf.

"Try blinking a few times," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Better," was all he said, "Thanks."

I smiled at him before walking back over to Embry who continued to moan and wither on the ground. I placed a soothing hand onto his forehead and brushed the hair out of his eyes as a rather disgruntled Jacob, Sam, and Paul entered the clearing, looking none to pleased.

"I'm guessing she got away," I said.

"You guess correctly," Paul said, walking over to check on Jared.

"How's Embry?" Jacob asked squatting down next to me.

"He'll be fine with some rest. I'm not all too concerned about his leg." I said, "Why don't you dress him so we can get him home."

Jacob nodded and I stood walking towards Sam. I don't think Jacob minded dressing Embry, all of these boys had pretty much seen all there was to each other and glad I wasn't part of the masculinity contest to see who was....well I think you know. In fact I think I was the only one who hadn't been exposed to the rest of the pack, the one time I had to be dressed was by Sam when I first phased, and he let me know it had been to dark to see anything, which I was thankful for.

I smiled as I walked over to Sam, thinking of myself as some sort of hidden treasure of the pack, it being a rare occurrence just to be seen shirtless like this. Of course they were vain thoughts, but I liked to think I was special in some way.

"Care to brief me?" Sam asked.

"Brief you? I didn't realize this was some military operation you were running Sam." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Jess." He growled.

"Okay, okay." I said, "Jared just had some dirt his eyes, which I helped him take care of, and Embry's leg was really messed up. I had to put his bone back into place, and put it in a splint, but I'm confident he'll be fine. He'll need some help getting home but after a night's rest he'll be fine."

"Good," Sam said coldly, "Almost displeased that Embry and Jared might be out of commission for tonight's patrol."

I looked down sadly and chewed my lip, hating what my best friend and secret love had become with this position of power, "What's wrong?" Sam asked in a relaxing tone as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't do that," I said turning to look at him.

"Do what?" he asked dejected.

"Go from being a cold robot one moment, to a caring best friend the next. It doesn't work!" I said.

Sam seemed taken aback and looked me over, "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine…" I said, "All apart of the job."

Sam nodded slowly, "Why don't you go help Jake with Embry, help get him home."

"Alright," Sam said as he walked off, leaving me alone with my thoughts, and just alone in general.

* * *

I sighed as I continued to cook food for the pack, my house becoming our usual hang out spot on the weekends whenever everyone just wanted to chill out and relax with each other. I finished cooking and shut off the heat as I plated up the vast amount of food I prepared for the pack and set it down on the table, enjoying the wide grins and thanks that I received.

"So," I began "How are things with the girls?"

"Great," Jared said before gulping down another bite of food, "Kim and I couldn't be happier."

"Same here," Paul said, "I enjoy the seldom times I get to see Rachel," he finished winking at Jacob.

Jacob let out a low growl and stood only to be pulled down by Embry, "Bella's been okay, haven't talked to her too much though," Jacob said, stabbing a random piece of meat.

"Embry?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"There's this girl at school that I like," he said, blushing, "Her name's Natalie."

Jacob nearly chocked at the piece of news, "Natalie? Natalie Lewis? Dude, she's not exactly a grade A pick!"

"Not everything has to be about looks Jake! She's really smart, and I really like talking to her." Embry growled fiercely.

"Calm down kiddo," Sam said, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you imprinted."

I stopped mid drink and looked Embry over, "…..You didn't." I said, causing everyone else to look back up at Embry.

"So what if I did," Embry huffed, "Those three did," he said pointing to the other side of the table.

I groaned and slumped down, banging my head against the table, "I don't get it," Jared said, "What's going on?"

"Don't you get it you moron, Embry imprinted!" Paul cried.

"When did this happen?" Jacob asked.

"About a week ago when I went into Forks with Jess," Embry said.

"And you didn't tell me why?" I asked, lifting my head up slightly.

"I wonder why," Paul said sarcastically looking over my displeased features.

"Perfect…just perfect," Jacob said, "Now I'm the only one who hasn't imprinted!"

I let out an agitated cough, "Oh right," Jacob said looking at me.

"So when do we get to meet this girl?" I asked.

"I don't know," Embry said, dancing around the question, "Whenever I guess."

"How about when you're comfortable letting her know what we are," Sam said.

"But what if she rejects me….like mom did," Embry said quietly, causing everyone to look anywhere besides at Embry.

"She won't, she's your imprint…" Jacob began.

"So she's bound to you no matter what, soul mates till the end." I said getting up and throwing my plate into the sink with added anger and force.

"What crawled up your ass?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," I said bitterly, "Nothing at all."

"I think someone's jealous because now he's the only one without a mate, or at least one in the process," Jared said thinking about Jacob.

"Yah, you're right," I said, "I don't have time to have a boyfriend, let alone look for one because I'm too busy taking care of you boys."

I noticed a little bit of glee passed through both Sam and Jacob's eyes at hearing that I was still single and had no time to look. "What about your imprint?" Embry asked.

"For all I know my imprint could be in South Africa," I said, "Now enough about my lack of a love life, what about you Sam? Any pregnancies we should know about?" I asked, just coming right out with it, really wanting to know.

Sam seemed stunned with my bluntness and seemed to look me over before answering, Not that I know of," he said.

"Not for a lack of trying," Jared snickered.

Sam glared at him before leaning back in his chair, "When's the last time you guys did anything with your girls?"

"Like what?" Paul asked.

I sighed and slumped down against the kitchen counter, "I don't know! Just made them feel special," I said.

"We talk," Embry said.

"We do…a lot of things," Paul said, glancing at Jake out of the corner of his eye.

"I suppose I should help you all." I said, shaking my head.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"Well for starters since I'm considered one of the girls when it comes to talking I know a lot of things," I said, "Jared, Kim always complains how she feels so plain and ordinary, so why don't you tell her something like even though she might feel plain and ordinary she's the most beautiful gem whenever you're together."

Jared seemed to blush thinking about it, "Ravish her, let her know she's the most pure and perfect being in your world."

"I'd rather not here about Jared ravishing anything," Paul said.

"Oh please," I said, "You've all seen each other naked and yet you're bothered by the idea of your friend having sex, get real!"

"Well what do you suggest I do about Rachel?" Paul asked

"Let her know that she let's everything make sense to you, that even though she's older and you haven't known her for a long time you feel like you've known her forever." I said.

Paul seemed to think this over for a moment before nodding, "I do kinda feel that way."

"And Embry," I started again, "Let this Natalie girl know that even though people appreciate what's on the inside, there are people that love and want what they see on the outside."

"Don't you think that's a little shallow?" Embry asked.

"When I was in high school I was friends with plenty of girls who wanted nothing more to hear something along those lines." I said, "Let her know that you find her mind _and_ her body attractive."

"What about me oh wise love guru?" Jacob asked me, flashing me a cheeky smile.

"Slow and steady wins the race," I said, "You've done a great job and chipping away the cold exterior left by the Cullen, now just use your werewolf heat to warm her heart again. Let her know there's more passion and love in the mortal life than a life of cold and darkness. As corny as this sounds, let her feel your heartbeat, tell her it only beats and will beat for her."

Jacob seemed to really think this over, smiling as he thought about all the ways he could grow closer to Bella with some simple words, "Deep stuff man." Jared said.

"What about me?" Sam asked, almost eagerly to see what I would say.

I sighed, biting my lip and thinking over my two choices, give him some good advice and let him and Emily be happy, or try and sabotage it, what to do. "Spend more time with her," I said, "Let her know that even though that you're gone you are constantly thinking about her."

Sam smiled at me and gave a thumb up of thanks as I collect all of the empty dishes and began working on cleaning them, as the pack settled into the living room, deciding to join them once I had finished.

I sat down on the couch, nestling between Sam and Jacob as we all just watched TV and took some time to re-strengthen some bonds. After some time I let out a yawn and was surprised when I felt twin tugs on my arms, one coming from Sam and one coming from Jacob, and to be honest I didn't know who to fall into.

Sam tugged once more and I rested my head on his chest as we continued to watch TV, my head turning to give Jacob a thankful smile which he returned before turning back to the TV screen.

* * *

Eventually everyone grew tired and decided to head home, Embry heading up stairs to fall asleep as well. I led Jacob to the door last and as I said goodbye noticed he wasn't taking his usual route home, now I was kind of curious and my curiosity was getting the best of me so I decided to follow the Adonis.

I stayed a few feet behind Jacob as he ducked and weaved through bush after bush, and at some point I'm pretty sure we crossed the line from our land into Forks. I frowned unhappily as we finally reached our destination, the residence of Bella Swan.

I stayed hidden as I watched Bella come to the window and was further saddened as I saw Jacob swing up into her room and embrace her, "So much for that," I said turning around and walking home, "Did I really think he cared about me like…not when he has his little human plaything."

I grumbled and kicked various rocks as I walked home and settled in for what was going to be another lonely night.

* * *

When I woke up this morning I knew it was going to be a bad day, a very, very bad day. I knew it was going to be a bad day as I got ready, I knew it was going to be a bad day as I made pancakes, and I definitely knew it was going to be a bad day as I threw Embry's boxers into the washing machine.

I grumbled as I walked to Jacob's house along with the rest of the pack, coming to get him as we figured he had overslept.

I sighed as Jacob's house came into view and a rather annoyed looking Bella came marching at us. Eyes poised, fists at her side, and mouth ready to unleash some sort of apparent tongue lashing. "What did you do?" she asked as she shoved Sam.

Paul growled causing Sam to raise his hand and calm him down. I absent mindedly watched the exchange before me, glancing at my nails, paying Bella no mind as she looked to me for some sort of help, which she wasn't going to be receiving.

A chorus of laughs caused me to look up in time to see Paul get slapped by the foolish little Bella. I started to walk to the side knowing it was all too late to stop Paul from phasing. I plopped down onto a tree stump and waited for the show to begin , wishing I had some popcorn as I watched Bella get ripped apart, or at least have the living shit scared out of her.

I smiled in glee as Paul exploded before Bella, and laughed aloud at how ridiculous she looked as she ran away in utter horror. I frowned as super wolf, Jacob, came to the nit-wit's rescue and phased over her, challenging Paul to make another move.

I rolled my eyes as the two began to fight, jaws snapping and biting flesh as the two rolled around on the floor and got dangerously close the boat I had restored for Billy and Charlie for their fishing trips, "Not the boat, not the boat, NOT THE BOAT!" I screamed.

I pulled my hair in frustration as the two boys crashed and destroyed the boat, sending bits of its debris all around the yard, leaving several planks resting at my feet, "DAMN IT!" I cried kicking the planks off the ground.

"Jared, Jess, Embry! Take Bella back to my place," Sam called.

We had no choice to obey and escorted the annoying girl back to Sam and Emily's waiting for the others to arrive. I vaulted out of the car and left it to Jared and Embry to explain the situation about Emily to Bella, "We have company," I said as I entered the kitchen, tugging at my purple shirt.

"Company?" Emily asked.

"Just wait," I said, rather displeased as I sat on one of the tiled counters.

Embry and Jared came bouncing in and grabbed something to eat as Bella and Emily exchanged greetings. I grew sick to my stomach as Jared and Embry tried to make her feel comfortable, "Scared yet?" Jared asked.

"You're not the first monsters I've met," she said.

"MONSTERS!?" I screamed in my head, "If this bitch wants a monster I'll show her one," I thought as I gripped the counter, feeling the tiles strain under my death grip.

"Jake's right, you're good with weird," Sam said, walking in and kissing Emily.

"Could this get any worse?" I asked myself as I sat ready to bash my skull in.

Paul and Jake soon followed, which then led to Jake leading her away for a much needed talk between the potential lovers. As she left her comment about us being monsters rang through my head and I gripped down harder on the tile, causing a few pieces of it to crack and break, causing all eyes to turn to me.

Sam gave me a stern look that told me to calm down, but I wasn't having any of it as I got down from the counter and threw the tiles out the window with great force, watching as the sharp pieces of glass embedded themselves into a nearby tree.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Seriously?" I asked, just about foaming at the mouth, "Monsters? We're monsters are we? Since when did protecting the stupid little girl from the actual monsters make us monsters ourselves?"

I watched as the pack hung their heads down, "I can't see what is so special about that girl, she's moody, boring, and probably suicidal."

"Don't say that, she's special to Jake," Embry said.

"I'm allowed to have an opinion," I said, "And I'm allowed not to like her."

"I thought you were friends with her," Paul said.

"Well people can change, and her little stint with the damn leech apparently changed her." I said

"That still doesn't give you the right to bad mouth her like that," Sam said.

"Why are you defending her?" I asked, appalled by my brothers, "To her were monsters Sam, no better than the things that kill innocent people for sport!"

A silence filled the room as I glanced at every single one of them, "So no one has anything to say?" I asked. I looked around the room once more and the only one who dared to look me in the eye was Emily as she offered me a reassuring smile, "He's right you know."

Everyone looked at Emily and Sam's mouth dropped slightly, "You boys do good work, you shouldn't allow her to talk about you like that." Emily said.

I smiled at her, but was also a little annoyed with her considering I was supposed to hate her. I gave her a thankful smile as I headed for the door, "I might be the smallest," I said, stopping at the door, "But at least I have a spine."

And with that I headed to the Clearwater's place.

* * *

Today's patrol wasn't like the others, despite the fact that Victoria decided today would be a nice day to attack we also had to work around the police force going through the woods looking for a wild animal they thought responsible for the recent attacks on the residents of Forks, also courtesy of Victoria and Tai. We had learned of this patrol through Harry when I had visited Seth and Leah.

So you see our problem, us giant wolves running around through the forest, looking like the actual killers when the real killers ran at lightning speeds in front of us.

My job right now was to watch over the police officers and other local hunters to make sure Victoria kept her distance while the rest of the pack looked for her around the reservation. I sniffed the air as I kept the humans in sight, several yards away.

Harry came into view I immediately felt on edge as he walked cautiously through the brush, rifle in hand and foot covering up the occasional wolf print. Then I saw it, Victoria drop down to the ground so she was mere inches behind Charlie Swan.

I watched in horror as Harry raised his rifle only to have Victoria turn and pluck Harry up off of the ground. I thought it was all over for him until I saw Jacob spring through the air and throw Victoria off of him and fall down a hill and out of sight.

I thought about helping the pack but knew five werewolves was more than enough, right now I had to make sure Harry was okay, the man was like a father to me and I wasn't about to leave him. I quickly phased back, giving no message to the rest of the pack as I saw them give chase to Victoria in the distance. I pulled on my clothes quickly and ran down to where Charlie was inspecting Harry.

"Charlie!" I called, alerting Charlie to my presence.

"Jessie Mundai? What are you doing out here?" Charlie asked.

"I was taking a walk," I lied quickly, "What happened to Harry?!?"

"I don't know, I think he collapsed, his heart is racing," Charlie said, "I think he might be having a heart attack."

My breathing hitched and I gripped Harry's hand, "Harry stay with us." I cried.

"Come on Harry," Charlie pleaded, "Answer me."

"We have to get him to a hospital," I said.

"How, we're in the middle of nowhere." Charlie said.

"We have to try something as I held Harry's hand and watched as his eyes swim and heart rate continue to climb.

"He's getting worse," Charlie said.

I gasped as I felt the final frantic beats of his pulse, until they ceased to continue. I let out a gasp as Harry's hand slid from my own and hit the ground with a slight dud, it bouncing back up slightly, "Harry…….no," I whispered.

I looked over his eyes, looking for any trace of life and finding none, "No," I said standing, "No" I said again as I started to walk to his home, my feet feeling liked they weighed two tons a piece. I don't know how long it took but I eventually found myself at my destination

* * *

I felt the first few tears slide down my face as I walked up the few steps and knocked once on the Clearwater's door. A few seconds past before the door opened to reveal Sue with a rather surprised look at my current state, "Jessie what's wrong dear?"

"Harry…." I said, before I slumped down onto the porch.

Sure immediately grew panicked and titled my face upwards, "Harry what dear!?!"

"He's….gone," I managed to get out before my shoulders and head slumped downward.

"No…" Sue breathed above me, "No, no, no, no, no…..NO!" she screamed.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I heard Leah ask from somewhere in the house.

"You're father….my husband….is dead." Sue cried, before breaking down into tears.

I looked up, my vision slightly blurred by tears to see Leah step back as if she had been slammed in the chest with a baseball bat, "NO, YOU LIE!" she screamed at us.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"SHUT UP!" Leah screamed at him.

"Leah…" I called weakly.

"YOU!" she screamed turning on me, "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

"NO I SWEAR!" I cried, more tears flowing down my phase.

"LIAR!" she screamed, and what happened next shocked the living hell out of me, Leah phased right before my eyes, right in her very own living room, and before I knew it Seth exploded right next to her.

I screamed as they both charged towards me, vaulting over their mother as I was tackled onto the front yard. Leah was aiming for my jugular, ready to tare the cartilage out but I managed to phase throwing her off of me as the battle began, only to find it was two against one as I felt the small sandy colored wolf that was Seth, hop onto my back, and bite down into my flesh.

I cried out as I swung around, dislodging him and sending him flying him into the forest. "CALM DOWN!" I cried, hoping to reason with the siblings, too focused on the conflict to wonder why in the hell Leah had phased.

I realized my efforts were in vain as twin snarls entered my head and both wolves charged at me. I ducked and dodged cursing myself realizing I was going to have to take down two of my best friends to end this.

I knew I should target Leah, knowing if she went down Seth would sense that he was outmatched, so when Leah attacked again I let her get me down on my back and when she flew through the air towards me I propelled my hind legs upward with all the force I could muster sending her flying back and slamming her giant head into a tree. I watched as she phased back to an unconscious human as her nude form hit the ground below.

This seemed to really anger Seth as he charged forward in pure fury at me. It really hurt me to do this to my young friend but I had no choice to side step and bring one of my paws down on his head, forcing him down onto the ground, allowing his vision to swim, before he to phased back to a nude teenage boy.

I phased back as well to communicate with Sue, only to find she had passed out, probably due to an emotional overload. I quickly darted inside and pulled on some of Harry's clothes, also retrieving sets for Leah and Seth before I headed outside to dress them.

When Sam arrived I had all three of the living Clearwaters on couches and waited for some of them to awake. "What happened?" he asked me.

"Sue collapsed at the news…." I began, "Leah got angry, and I guess Seth did too…..and they phased."

"THEY?!?!" Sam cried.

I held a finger to my lips to silence him, "Yes….." I said, "I don't know why….but Leah…she phased, she phased right in front of me……she's female…she's not supposed to phase Sam!"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "What do we do?" I asked.

"We do what we always do," Sam said, "We help them adjust, and we welcome them into the family, and right now with the loss of their father…there's nothing more they'll need than love and support right now."

"I know," I said as I brushed some hair out of Seth's face.

* * *

The next few days were all a blur to pack and I. Harry's funeral was a complete disaster and flood of emotion as the reservation said goodbye to yet another soul, and Sue wouldn't allow even me anywhere near her children.

After about a week though we were finally able to convince her that they needed our help, and it was decided that I was going to be the first ones to see them, being able to relate to them, losing both of my parents earlier.

Sue led me Leah's room, telling me that both of them were in there before she turned and walked away to her own room. I watched as the woman I adored just walked with a spirit in her step to her lonely life now that her love of many years had left to another world.

I sighed as I turned the doorknob and entered, glancing at the two melancholy forms in the room, "Hey," I said weakly as I sat down against the base of the door.

Neither of them said anything to me, didn't even offer me a glance as I looked at them. I knew they didn't want to hear this but it had to be addressed, so I slowly started to tell them what had happened and what they had become, and who was responsible for their father's death. I let them know I was pained every time I had to lie and leave them, that I was pained not being able to save my parents, and pained that this curse had been brought upon them.

I told them they were now apart of the La Push pack, and that they had a whole group of people they could turn to for support and love, and once I finished explain every last detail, Seth got up, walking towards me and embraced me in a hug.

I was even more surprised as Leah followed him, and left me holding both of them in my arms, "What's going to happen to us?" Seth asked.

"Nothing bad," I said looking Seth over, now even he was taller than me by a few inches, and Leah reached my height as well, "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Will you help us?" Leah asked.

"Of course I will," I said, "With my last breath I'll make sure that you two get through this."

"Thanks," They said together.

"Welcome to the pack," I said, now realizing we stood at eight.

* * *

Okay another chapter is done, hope your Monday wasn't too bad. I personally think this chapter sucked, I think it moved WAY too fast, but I guess that's just me, I really felt like this chapter was pretty bad, like really, really bad.

Yes I gave Embry an imprint, and yes we'll meet Natalie, and don't worry this all has a purpose so if you don't like the idea of Embry and Natalie just wait, it'll show in due time.

I decided to use Harry's film death, so that way Seth and Leah wouldn't have the torture of being the cause for their father's death. I want Jess to remain the most miserable.

Next chapter will wrap up New Moon and the transition from New Moon to Eclipse. Hope you guys are excited.

**Let me know what pairing you want too! Do you want SamxJess, JacobxJess, or something entirely different?**

**Oh, important! I had an idea of making a soundtrack for this story, just certain songs that I feel go along with each chapter. So if you like the idea let me know if you want it, and if you do tell me if you want a Volume 1 for all chapters so far, or you want me to wait until the end of the story. This isn't important at all, but I think it would just be a fun thing to do.**

**Remember to review please, I'm good to you, so be good to me! Let me know what pairing you'd like to see!**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC ( original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

Hope you guys had a great read and a great day, so until next time!

(Man that was a lot of ending notes!)


	17. Tease

Oh….my….god…..SIXTEEN REVIEWS!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH guys! It's so encouraging to get as much positive feedback as I do, and it only makes me want to work harder for you guys.

So here we are this Thursday afternoon/night and how could I not update for you guys? It would be a crime if I didn't. Hope your week was alright and hope that you all have an incredible weekend.

The Cullens are back in town this chapter, and yes I know Bella leaves to save Edward like pretty much right after Harry dies, but this story is slightly AU-ish, meaning I've tweaked a few things, clear throughout the story.

So here it us and have a nice read, and leave me a special treat at the end.

**Warning: This chapter will have a lemon, at the ending of the chapter, so there's your warning.

* * *

**

**Jessie POV**

My efforts were in vain as I slowly tried in vain to rub my head with my paws, trying to expel the headache currently causing me discomfort. The unique, and rather loud, personalities of the other seven members of the pack raced through my head and it was an experience that I was going to need some time to adjust to.

I actually enjoyed it when it was just Sam and me, having time together to strengthen our friendship as we patrolled our rather scenic and lush homeland, and soon was able to control Jared's and Paul's minds as well. However with the recent inclusion of Embry, Jacob, and now Seth and Leah, my mind was going to have to increase its capacity so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by the constant conversations and thoughts of the pack.

I let out a low grumble of discomfort as I nestled into the soft silk like grass that blanketed a part of the reservation, as the rest of the pack patrolled. Sam had a sneaking suspicion we hadn't seen the last of Victoria, and he only figured it was a matter of time before she showed her face again, and Sam wanted to use the fact that we had two new werewolves to our advantage in the latest plot to expunge her from the 'living' world.

I shut my eyes and let a wolfish grin grace my features as I prepared for a nap, Sam too hell bent on delivering orders making him to preoccupied to notice that I wasn't doing my job. I yawned and lolled my tongue to the side of my mouth as I stretched and curled up into a ball. My eye lids drooped and my heart rate was decreasing, on the brink of sleep, before my rest was interrupted by the newest and most rambunctious werewolf in our pack, little Seth.

I watched his Sandy fur sway in the wind and his goofy grin disappear as he spotted my annoyed look and screeched to a halt mere inches in front of me. I groaned as my legs supported me as I stood, only to realize that I didn't come face to face with Seth, resting just below him.

"Well I'll be damned, the runt is even bigger than Jess," Jared howled into my head.

"You're not helping," I hissed.

"Now Jared, you use the term runt for Seth," Embry began, "But I can't seem to tell the difference." Embry finished with a laugh, followed by a chorus of assorted laughs and chuckles.

"Do you _want_ to sleep outside?" I asked, growing rather ticked with Embry.

"Oh come on Jess," Seth said tugging on my fur and biting my ear slightly, "Lighten up!"

"I'll lighten up after a nap," I said, "And a bath and a hot meal."

"Whiner," Seth said as he nuzzled various parts of my back and neck, trying to coax me into playing with him.

"This isn't kindergarten Seth," I said, "Let me sleep."

"No sleeping, you have a job," Sam said butting in, but being paid no mind by anyone, as I imagined everyone listened in on the banter between Seth and me.

"Please?" Seth whined, licking behind my ears.

"Nooooo Seth," I said, the pleasure weakening my defense.

"Then let me stay with you," Seth said plopping down on top of me and continuing his onslaught of licks and nuzzles.

My eyebrow twitched in frustration, but my heart swelled with comfort. "Leave him alone Seth, goddamn you're so fucking annoying." Leah cried.

Seth immediately stopped and I could feel the hurt roll off of him in waves, as he slumped down next to me. I frowned and started to lick the top of his head, hoping to wash away the pain caused by his sister.

"Geeze Leah, why are you being such a bitch?" Paul snapped.

"Seriously, lay off him will ya?" Jacob growled.

I could feel all the animosity that was being sent Leah's way and it made me sick to my stomach, "I don't need this," Leah snapped before phasing back.

"Good, because we don't need you," Paul mumbled.

"How dare you!" I called, "How dare you!"

The mood seemed to take another direction change and I could tell they were all confused, "She just lost her dad, and is the first female werewolf of legend. Not only does she probably feel alone, but she probably feels like a freak, and here you are yelling at her, ganging up on her and causing her to run, we're supposed to be her family….so start acting like it!"

I knew that if the pack had been gathered in one place multiple heads would have dropped, "I'm taking Seth home," I said, "And you're going to patrol."

"You're not in charge here," Sam grumbled.

"Bite me!" I said before phasing back in front of Seth and dressing before he caught sight of me. Seth soon did the same but wasn't shy about being exposed and pulled on his clothes in front of me, being clad in shorts and shoes.

"You look like a little punk," I joked.

"Little?" Seth asked walking over to stand next to me, "It seems you're the little one now." Seth said resting next to me, his head an inch or two above mine.

"UGH!!!!" I cried beginning the walk to his house, "Why the hell do I have to be the shortest?"

"Awwww," Seth called chasing after me, "It's okay, you're adorable just the way you are."

"I am not adorable," I said, "For all my life you always looked up to me when I hugged you and now I can't believe it's going to be the other way around."

Before I knew it Seth's strong arms pulled me into a hug and I was pressed against his chest in a hug, "What was that for?" I asked when we broke apart.

"It'll make the next ones easier to handle," Seth said grinning.

I smiled at him as we walked the rest of the way to his home and entered to find it empty. Seth took a seat on a couch and I went back to Leah's room to knock on the door, "I'm sleeping!" she called fiercely.

I raised my hands up in defense and knew if Leah didn't want to be bothered, she didn't want to be bothered. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two drinks, not surprised I didn't find Sue here considering I made her a co-owner of my store. It was the least I could do for her considering all that she and Harry had done for me, and since the chief provider for the family was now gone, they were going to need a new source of income, and I was happy to share my fair amount of wealth with them.

I smiled knowing that she would attract customers with her motherly charm, and handle the store better than I had, considering she could actually go in during the day and not have to worry about rushing back down to La Push in case of vampire emergency, or having to take care of any injuries.

I ruffled Seth's hair as I sat down next to him and watched the program he had chosen for our viewing. Once the drinks were finished I set my tiny plan into motion to see how Seth was really doing. I shut off the TV, causing Seth to turn to me in confusion.

"How are you Seth?" I asked.

"Managing…I guess," Seth said, "Why?"

"I just want to see how you're doing." I said.

"Oh…oh no Jess, we're not having this talk." Seth said turning away.

"Seth you can talk to me," I said, "I know what you're going through, I can help you, and trust me if you only knew how much it helps to have someone who understands to talk to. I didn't have that luxury and I don't want to see you suffer like I did" I said, "And still do," I thought.

"What's there to talk about?" Seth asked sadly, "My dad died…plain and simple."

"Except it's not simple," I said, "It seems nothing for us ever is."

"When people talk about teenage issues…" Seth began.

"It's usually trouble with school and drugs…and the occasional pregnancy." I said.

"Right," Seth said, "Not having your dad die and then becoming a humongous animal moments after finding out."

"Such are the woes of our abnormal lives." I said, "And there aren't really any remedies for that."

"Only more conflicts that come with it…like shutting out friends at school when they want to help. Trying to comfort a mom who lost her everything, and having a sinking feeling that your sister is drifting away and you can't do anything to help her." Seth said lowly.

I glanced down at the couch cushions in sadness, hurt that my little pup had to endure this and thinking about balancing his new life with his old, not having time to focus on stupid teenager things, like finding a girlfriend…or a boyfriend, having a late night cram session for a huge test, or the anticipation of the big dance and perhaps sharing that first special moment with someone you care about.

Nope, Seth's love interest would be chosen for him when he found an imprint, tests forgotten and grades left to suffer, and his date left on the dance floor all because Seth now had a job, a job that couldn't be put in the backseat for anything.

I sighed and pulled Seth onto me, and kissed the top of his head, before I proceeded to comb my fingers through his hair to try and sooth his worries away, even if just for a moment. I smiled as I felt his breathing shorten and his heart beat slow as the sweet ecstasy of sleep overcame him.

It was getting late, and I knew Sue wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I figured it was Leah's job to do the cooking around here, but considering she was probably asleep herself, I slipped out from under Seth and headed for the kitchen to begin cooking dinner for the Clearwaters.

* * *

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as the cool ocean wind kissed my skin and the sound of crashing waves lulled me into a peaceful state of mind, allowing me to enjoy the increasingly seldom moments I had to myself in my life.

I let out a brief laugh as I combed a hand through my hair, loving the soft feel it had. I opened my eyes and just stared at the blue sky and the murky dark waters that ran along the coast. I picked up a handful of sand and flung into the air watching the hundreds upon thousands of individual sediments of rock scatter and shine in the air as the sun shined off of them. I watched them soar through the air with the aid of the wind before settling back down onto the ground, becoming lost among the trillions of sand particles on this tiny portion of beach.

As I watched the sand settle a figure in the distance caught my eye. A relatively tall someone, walking in the trademark La Push pack shorts. Jacob lifted his head and smiled as he discovered he wasn't the only one on the beach today.

Although I had originally planned on being alone I found myself ushering him over to spend some alone time with him, "What brings you out here Jake?" I asked.

"Just taking a walk," Jacob said, "Trying to clear my head and think."

"Think about what?" I asked.

"Love," Jacob said, "One of man's greatest problems."

"Things not going well with Bella?" I asked.

"They're fine," Jacob said, "But it's taking too long to get through to her. I feel like with every day that passes I grow closer to her, but closer more so to losing her."

"I can't really tell you anything Jake," I said, "Love is one of the few categories that I'm lacking a vast deal of experience in."

"So how are things with Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Non existent," I said, "As always."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said.

"Don't apologize," I said, "I only have myself to blame for not being able to get over this crush. I know the door to his heart has closed for good, but for some reason I feel like I should keep trying, even if I have to try every damn key on the ring."

"Think you'll ever find the right key?" Jacob asked me.

"No," I said, "I don't know why I bother," I began, "Getting up every day and for that split second thinking today is the day that things are going to be different, that today is going to be the day he wakes up and realizes that he would be happier with me."

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked me.

"What I always do," I said, "Continue to hold everything in and pretend like everything's fine."

"You shouldn't do that," Jacob interjected, "It's not going to do you any good to keep it inside of you."

"Well let me go right ahead and tell Sam how I really feel." I said bitterly, "He has an imprint Jake….he's found his soul mate….I doubt he thinks he can trade up for a better model."

"You would never know for sure unless you tried," Jacob said.

"And if he rejected me," I said, "Which he would, then what? Continuing on with my life day in and day out having a constant reminder of what happened every time I looked at him, and in case we're forgetting something here, Sam is straight, always has been, and always will be."

Jacob looked to the side not wanting to meet my eyes, "It's just the way things go," I said, "Sam isn't going to magically turn gay one day, break the imprint, send Emily to a dark void and come to my bed, it's not plausible, realistic, or whatever the hell you want to call it."

When I finished Jacob brought his knees to his chest and looked at me, "I don't like you like this…it's disheartening."

"Now you see why I have to hold these things in," I said, resting on my back and listening to the crash of the ocean waves.

I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from under me and pull me against a firm chest. "What are you doing Jake?" I asked.

"Showing you that some people care about you," he said, "Even if you don't believe it we all love you Jess, and I guess that we don't make a point all of the time to show that we appreciate you."

"You don't have to do anything," I said, "Seeing you guys happy is fulfilling enough for me."

"That's not going to satisfy you forever," Jacob said.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I said, "Right now, just let me be miserable."

I let out a deep yawn and Jacob's pull became stronger as his heat ran through my body, warming my blood, and allowing me to fall asleep.

* * *

It was a regular night really, nothing special had happened, I had cooked dinner for Embry and myself, we ate it, and now we had some down time before we would head out to patrol for the night.

I was scrubbing some residue off of one of the pans used for cooking when a single knock came from the door, causing me to turn the water off and dry the pan as I waited for Embry to answer the door, considering he was in the living room.

The next thing I heard was a rather audible growl of displeasure and the sound of crashing furniture from the living room, and I promptly rushed into the room to find a fuming Jacob.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly, looking over a murderous Jacob and a timid looking Embry.

"Cullens," Jacob hissed out between gritted teeth.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart drop, "No," I said, "They can't be back."

"They're not.." Jacob said, breathing heavily, about ready to phase, "Stupid bloodsucking pixie bitch came back…and Bella left to go save one of the filthy bastards."

I gently placed a hand under my mouth, and wondered what this would turn into, "Be ready," I said.

"Be ready for what?" Jacob asked, still fuming.

"When Bella does come back, let her know you weren't the one that left her, you weren't the one that left her broken, you were the one who pulled her out of her rut and help her start living life again." I said.

I gave myself a mental cheer, glad I had come up with something so quick, but realized what this meant. I was choosing a side, and I was siding with Jacob. Yes I was friends with Edward, but Jacob was practically my brother, someone who I had known for nearly ten years. Granted I had only been a good friend of his for a short amount of time, but there was no way I could turn my back on this kid.

"It's always the same shit with you Jess!" Jacob cried, "Don't give up, keep strong, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!"

I was shocked as he was about to reach out and smash something but grabbed his arms with my hands to try and hold him back. Jacob lout a growl of annoyance and grasped my wrists with his own hands, harshly squeezing down on them.

I held firm until I thought I felt a crack in my lift wrist and pain shot through my entire arm, causing a cry of pain to be emitted from my mouth and my head to slump down forward. "Jess!" Embry called alarmed.

I felt a single hot tear roll down the side of my face and fall to splatter on the ground. I looked back up at Jacob and when we connected eyes I felt his grip immediately weaken, shocked at what he had done. "Jess…..I'm sorry," Jacob said.

"It's fine," I said, rubbing my wrist, "Don't beat yourself up about it."

I sat down on a couch and rested my head back against the cushions, "Mind getting me some ice Em?" I asked.

* * *

I had another bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I sat alone in one of my favorite little corners of La Push, and tried to distract myself by humming a tune. I swayed my feet back and forth from atop a boulder and tried to take advantage of the moments that I had alone.

However like the moment on the beach I was quickly joined by someone else, only this time the strong muscle and pretty set of eyes belonged to Sam.

"Didn't think I'd find someone else here," Sam said, "Let alone you Jess."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"You're typically not in pretty things," Sam said, grinning right after.

A put a hand to my heart in mock pain and gaped at him, "Oh Sam how could you say that?" I asked.

Sam laughed and climbed up to the top of the boulder with me and looked out into the distance. "You know I've been thinking," Sam said.

"About?" I asked, placing my hands behind my head.

"I can't imagine why some guy hasn't found and scooped you up yet." Sam said

"Still trying to figure that out myself," I said.

"I mean, you're smart, fun to be around, have a nice body, and beautiful eyes." Sam said, hesitating with the last two comments.

"Thanks Sam," I said, "It's a good thing about Emily, or I might wonder some things about you Sam."

Sam laughed at this, "Yah, I guess it is a good thing."

I was really confused now, "Why are you telling me all of this Sam?"

Sam seemed to pause and think his words over, "I don't really know….well I do…..I guess I'm just tired of seeing you alone."

"That's not the reason," I said, smirking at him, knowing full well when he lied to me.

"Oh really?" Sam asked coyly, "Then what's the real reason?"

"I don't know what the real reason is, but I know its there," I said.

I smirked in satisfaction as I saw Sam's face redden slightly and the twirling of thumbs begin. "I love this," I said.

"Love what?" Sam asked, face growing redder by the second.

"Our friendship," I said, "We've known each other our entire lives and I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you Sam."

"Awww I'm touched," Sam said, obviously trying to mess with me.

"I'm serious Sam…" I said, "You mean a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me Jess…..more than you know." Sam said.

I looked up at him and connected with his eyes, pure pools of beauty staring back at me, my reflection clear in his own. I felt the wind swirl around us, and his gaze deepen, drawing me in, and before I knew it we were both leaning forward.

I closed my eyes and it felt like my heart was beating more than a hundred times per second. I slid them open a crack to see Sam looking at me, eyes glazed over, and quicker than I expected, our lips connected. A wave of utter passion flowed over my heart and I opened my mouth to let him explore the sweet corners and ridges of my mouth.

I felt him deepen the kiss and massage my tongue with his own, being the dominant one in our first kiss, one which I prayed wouldn't be our last. I felt him weave a hand through my hair and tug sharply on my hair breaking the kiss.

Sam huffed up and down, giving me a fierce glare, "What do you think you're doing!?" he asked sternly.

"What…" I mumbled, so utterly and totally confused about what was happening.

"What makes you think you can just kiss me like that?!" Sam growled at me, his eyes destroying me internally, "You have no right!"

"Sam….I…" I began, my words failing me.

"Don't speak!" Sam cried, "What kind of person are you?"

"ME?" I cried, "I know you're with Emily, but damn it Sam you shouldn't lead me on like that, climbing into my bed, comforting and consoling me. IF ANYONE SHOULD BE MAD IT'S ME! IN FACT I'M ABSOLUTLEY FURIOUS THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN ACT LIKE A POMPOUS JERK!"

"What gives you the right to be mad at me? Just because I can't return your love this is all my fault?" Sam cried, challenging me.

"You can't have everything Sam!" I fought back, "I can't see how you could be so oblivious!"

"Oblivious!?! TO WHAT?!?" Sam hollered.

"My feelings for you," I said weakly, turning away, "You've always been there for me, and vice versa."

"You knew I was with Emily, but you pursued this anyway," Sam said.

"You don't understand what it's like Sam," I said, "Being surrounded by you and everything that reminds me of you twenty-four seven. It drives me insane everyday, watching you, knowing that Emily is the only one that you care about."

"You're so selfish," Sam said, "Thinking that Emily is the fault here. Let me ask you a question Jessie, if Emily never came here, and I actually was gay, what makes you think I'd actually want you."

My mouth dropped slightly in shock, and it felt like a rusty dagger had been plunged into my heart and twisted a full three-sixty. I was at a loss of words and couldn't even bring myself to look at Sam. I felt utterly hopeless and humiliated as I dropped to the ground from the boulder and just started walking away.

I had told Jacob this was going to happen, I told MYSELF this was going to happen, and yet I did something completely stupid to fuck everything up. I looked down in despair as I entered the thicker part of the forest, no calls from Sam asking me to stop, or come back, not even an apology, but I guess he didn't even owe me that.

I walked for what felt like forever and eventually settled down on a mossy log overlooking a cliff, the mighty waves of the Pacific crashing into the rock wall a good number of feet below. I sat on my log and thought about what this meant for me, for the pack, and for Sam.

I knew our friendship was going to be very strained, if not over completely and the pack was going to feel like they had to pick sides. I knew I had Seth and Leah, Embry lived with me and Jacob would follow his friend, and I'm sure Paul and Jared would like me better than Sam.

Sam and I had led together, pretty much good cop and bad cop, and I'm guessing the pack would prefer their vision of good over the bad. They all seemed to like Emily, minus Seth and Leah, but there wasn't anything she could do that I couldn't do better.

I cooked for them, cared and tended to their injuries, I listened and helped them with their personal problems, and unlike her, I was actually out on the field with them fighting alongside them....so it wasn't wrong of me to think like this, was it?

A rustling from the bushes and a few sniffles alerted me to the presence to someone else, and when a cry of sorrow was emitted I recognized it as Jacob's. "Jacob?" I called out.

The rustling stopped and a few seconds later, Jacob came through and looked at my own puffy red eyes and sat down next to me. I rubbed his back and wiped his tears, "What happened?" I asked.

I received no response from the clearly upset teen, and I continued to rub his back, "Please Jake….talk to me….You're one of the few people I have left….please don't shut me out too."

After some time he finally spoke up, "Bella chose the leech." Jacob said.

I was stunned, but at the same time not at all, "How? How could she do that to you?"

"I don't know….I know if I only had more time with her I would have gotten to her…I was so close…I felt it…she was ready to love me," Jacob said.

I let him bury his head into my shoulder and let his silent tears escape, deciding not to tell the younger boy about my own woes, sparing Sam of abandonment by the pack…and sparing myself the humiliation.

* * *

A few days past and nothing too drastic had happened, besides the fact that Sam wanted nothing to do with me. When I was somewhere he was, he made sure to change that very quickly, not to mention if one of us was patrolling you could guarantee the other one wasn't.

I decided to spare Sam some agony by going into Seattle for the night, leaving him free, and the rest of the pack for matter, free to do whatever the hell they wanted to do. However before I decided to drive up to Seattle I decided I needed to pay the Cullens a visit.

I drove along the familiar path to their once again occupied home and pulled up near the front. I got out of the car, pretty sure they had already heard me, and went to the front to knock on the door. I waited a few seconds before a grinning Alice was revealed who jumped on me right away.

"JESS!" Alice cried.

"Hey Alice," I said weakly.

"I missed you so much, we all did!" she screeched.

"I'm sure you did," I said, "I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Oh but you must stay to talk, we have so much to catch up on." Alice said.

"Maybe another time," I said, "Right now I think its best that I left."

"Oh…okay," Alice said sadly, "Come back when you're ready. I'll make sure to tell everyone that you stopped by."

"Even though they can hear us talking anyway," I said.

Alice grinned at me obviously happy that I was back, "See you soon then."

"Bye," I said as I turned and left, hearing the click of the front door shut behind me.

* * *

I reached Seattle after a not too long drive, and the night life was in full swing, the few clubs that I could find were lit up and crowds of people were walking the streets. I found what I thought was a gay bar and managed to charm my way through the bouncer and get in, no ID required, which I was thankful for because I hadn't reached the age of twenty-one yet.

I brushed past some rather unattractive men and took a seat at the bar, scouting out the field. I wasn't interested in the drinks, or the loud fun electronic and dance music, I was after a man, because lust was driving me through the roof, and I needed to be fucked, to put in bluntly of course.

I don't know long I sat there, but I was growing tired and fast. I didn't like having to constantly reject guys that came up to me looking for a good time, and wasn't about to venture out onto the dance floor to be mixed up in a crowd of sweat, leather, and venturing hands.

I was about ready to settle for a cute guy who was slightly pudgy and had a beak for a nose, but stopped when this angel sat down next to me. He was around six foot five, had beautiful dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of his neck, and the purest blue eyes I had ever seen. His muscles weren't overly built and it was clear he was a top by the way he handled himself.

"Hi," he said to me.

"Hi," I said back smiling.

"What brings you out here? I don't think I've ever seen you here," he said.

"I'm a newbie," I said, "Just looking for a good guy."

"A good guy or a good _time_?" he asked.

"Well I'd really like both," I said, "But that's kind of hard to come by."

"I'll say," he said, "I think I'm come here every night I have off, and every time I'm disappointed by what I find."

"I can see why," I said, "Not much to offer here. I mean its not wrong to like wearing leather and be a hairdresser or fashion designer, but it's not my cup of tea."

"Too stereotypical for you?" he asked.

"Exactly," I said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be attracted to a guy who likes to grind in leather pants and tight tank tops just so they can end up in some guys bed, messy and probably regretting it the next day."

"My name's Luc by the way," he said, extending his hand.

"Jessie," I said, "But everyone calls me Jess."

"Where do you live?" Luc asked me.

"Down in La Push, it's a Native American reservation for the Quileute tribe." I said.

"You don't look too Native American," Luc said.

"Well my mother was Italian and Irish, so my skin is slightly paler than the rest." I said.

"I know this is rather sudden but I think we're both looking for the same thing right now.....so would you like to come back to my place with me?" Luc asked.

"Yah…I would, just don't hate me if I'm not there in the morning." I said.

Luc laughed, "Fair enough."

* * *

Luc shut and locked the door to his apartment as we began to kiss, his hands weaving through my hair, and mouth tracing and licking the insides of my mouth before sucking on my tongue, causing me to moan and lean into him.

I could already feel myself start to harden at his touches and I could feel myself wanting him badly. I tugged on his belt, sending a clear message to him. He broke the kiss and removed his shirt, revealing his toned and sun kissed skin to me. He grabbed my hand and led me to his bed, peeling off my shirt and throwing me down onto the bed.

I kissed his neck as he kneeled down next to me, unbuttoning my pants, and slowly sliding them off and throwing them to the ground, leaving me in my boxers, straining to keep my hard sex confined. I quickly flipped him over and straddled him, kissing down his chest until I reached the button of his jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper to reveal grey boxer briefs, a damp portion clear as his sex pulsated and leaked pre-cum.

I kissed along his length, my lips only separated from him by a thin layer of fabric. I slid them off as well as my own, leaving us completely nude before each other. I watched his hand dart into a dresser beside his bed and watched as be pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from its depths.

I kissed him again as he uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount over his fingers. He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my sex, slowly stroking it as he entered me with his first finger. I moaned in pleasure, being filled for the first time in I only knew how long, and rode his finger, quickly taking the second and third as he stretched me for what was going to follow.

I reached for the lube as I rode his fingers and coated my own with lube as well, sliding on the condom and slicking up his impressive length as I moaned and squirmed above him. I fell against him as he removed his fingers, "Fuck me," I whispered into his ear.

He quickly complied as he flipped us over and parted my legs with his own. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, kissing him on the lips again as I felt him press into me.

I threw my head back and released a throaty groan as my body tried to stretch and accommodate Luc as he filled me to the hilt. He waited a few seconds for me to get comfortable as he started fucking me into his mattress.

He leaned down to kiss me and grab my length as he continued to pound into me, hitting my most sensitive bundle of nerves dead on with each powerful thrust.

I was quickly reaching my peak as he worked my sex and thrust after each wonderful thrust came. "Luc…I'm about to…" I moaned.

"Me too," he said, "You're so tight Jess, it's exquisite."

I let out a cry as he hit my prostate, and I exploded onto his hand and chest, my sex releasing spurt after spurt of cum, splattering onto his chest, and dripping down onto mine.

He thrust as deep in as possible and I felt his length pulsate as my internal walls hugged him, milking every last drop out of him. He slumped down against me and nuzzled my neck before kissing it and drawing me into him as he tossed the used condom into the trashcan beside the bed.

"That was great," he said.

"Yah it was," I said, "I definitely don't regret it." "Because I actually found an intelligent, funny, good looking guy out here, who might actually grow to care about me," I thought.

"Good," Luc said, "I'm guessing you'll still be here when I wake up then."

"If you want me to be," I said, laughing softly.

"Good," he said kissing my lips, "Sweet dreams Jess."

I turned and burrowed into his chest, his arms wrapping around me tighter as we fell asleep.

* * *

Yes a new boyfriend for Jess, but what will happen? If you guess correctly I'll let you know.

The lemon wasn't too long or all that great, but I was running long and I really wanted to fit it in, so I shortened it, but let me know if you thought the lemon was decent.

Next chapter is the rest of the transition to Eclipse and the beginning of Eclipse, so I'll see you soon!

**You guys were SO good to me last chapter, and I hope you'll do the same again. You saw how quickly this was put up with such great response, so the choice is yours lol.**

**Let me know what pairing you want too! Do you want SamxJess, JacobxJess, or something entirely different? **

**VOTE in the poll on my profile, it pretty has every single possible pairing that I'd do, so go ahead and vote.**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC ( original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

Hope you guys had a great read and a great day, so until next time!


	18. Can't Catch a Break

TEN MORE REVIEWS! You guys are awesome, you really are!

It took me some of those reviews to help me remember or at least realize something. It's not about the number of reviews, it's what they say.

So many of the reviews touched my heart, sincerely, and I'll admit it, I get jealous when I see stories with reviews into the hundreds, even thousands for stories that, in my own personal opinion aren't even that great, but I truly appreciate every review I get.

I would honestly take two or even one review a chapter that praise and love my story, over one hundred reviews saying something like "Update soon!" and that be it. **(No offense to anyone who reviews like that already! I've been known to leave a review like that.)**

So I really truly hope you guys enjoy this story, and can't wait to see you at the end of the chapter.

Strange I update on Mondays a lot, that's probably because I dislike Mondays strongly, and I imagine you do as well, so this is just one thing to make Mondays not so bad! Hope your Monday wasn't as bad as mine was!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

When I slid my eyes open I was slightly confused about where exactly I was, but it only took me a few seconds before the memories of last night flashed through my mind and I smiled, recalling the pure pleasure I had received.

I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head as I did so. I looked down on the ground and found my clothes, and quickly dressed, leaving my socks and shoes off so it didn't look like I was trying to sneak out. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen and followed my nose, figuring Luc was cooking breakfast.

I pushed the door forward into the kitchen, walking in quietly and observing Luc, cooking something in a pan in nothing but his boxers. I sat down at the table grinning as I thought about the wonderful thing that lay underneath the thin piece of fabric, and hoped that I would grow more acquainted with it.

I watched Luc turn off the stove and pull two plates from a cupboard, plating eggs on two dishes. He brushed his hands together and turned only to yelp in surprise, seeing me sitting at his kitchen table, "You scared me!"

"I noticed," I said.

Luc smiled at me, bringing over the food and sitting down next to me, "Sleep well?" he asked, digging into his food.

"Very well," I said.

"That's good," Luc said, pushing the other plate and a fork to me.

I picked up the fork with care and took meager bites of the eggs so I wouldn't seem like a slob who would savagely tear his food apart. "It's alright; it's not poisoned or anything." Luc said.

"What makes you think that I think it's poisoned?" I asked.

"I don't know you had that look." Luc said.

"What look?" I asked

"Like if you ate them you would fall unconscious and I'd tie you up and have my way with you." Luc said.

"Well you already kind of did," I said, taking a bigger bite out of my breakfast, "And I rather enjoyed it."

"You don't say," Luc said pulling me onto his lap, "Care for some sausage with your eggs?"

I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes simultaneously, "I think I'll pass." I said.

"Damn!" Luc exclaimed playfully.

"But don't worry, I look forward to eating your sausage in the future," I said, flirting like I was back in high school.

Luc looked up at me and smiled, "I have to go to work soon, so I hope you don't mind if I take off."

"Not at all," I said, "I should be getting home soon too."

Luc nodded his head and we finished our breakfast, both of us then gathering our things and heading to his door, "I know we haven't known each other for even a day yet," Luc began, slipping me a piece of paper, "But I'd really like to get to know you."

I looked at the paper, reading his name and phone number over, "Of course," I said kissing his cheek, "I'd love to get to know you as well."

"So you'll call me?" Luc asked as we stepped out into the hallway and locked his door.

"How about tonight?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting," Luc said as we walked to the elevator, before going our own separate ways.

* * *

I watched Jasper enter the room from the corner of my eye as Alice and I continued to catch up on events and just random little things that happened in her absence.

"That's rather unfortunate," Jasper said, as I finished telling Alice about my kiss and then rejection with and from Sam.

"What can you do?" I asked, "It's not like things usually go my way, so why should that be any different?"

"Way to be positive," Alice said sarcastically.

"That's how I roll," I said, "Positive and totally peppy!"

"Think there's any chance that he'll ever come around?" Alice asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, "Be a little optimistic!"

"Right…." I sighed, "Because I can be optimistic, with a set of dead parents, a love who rejected me, and a job that I hate."

"Your attitude is really disparaging, and making me feel really bad," Jasper said.

"You have a gift, so use it!" I said, before having my cloudy mood cleared up by Jasper, "Thanks," I said hugging him.

Jasper smiled at me before going back to the book he was reading. "So please tell me you've done something about this!" Alice said, pulling me back down onto the floor.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"Tell me everything!" Alice yelped.

"Nosey much?" I asked

"Jess when you've been alive as long as I have, you need new ways to entertain yourself." Alice said.

"Well I can think of something that probably never gets old," I said, laughing as Alice blushed and Jasper coughed.

"Anyway," Alice said, "What's happening?"

"I met a guy about two weeks ago," I said, thinking about my boyfriend, "His name's Luc."

"What does he look like?" Alice asked me.

I closed my eyes and pictured him, describing every detail that I could think of to paint a clear picture of him into Alice's mind, and Jasper's if he was listening. "Wait…how do you know that?" Alice asked me, concerning a certain part of his body I described.

"I……" I mumbled, my words not forming in my head.

"It's obvious they've had sex," Jasper said, flipping yet another page of his book.

I gaped at him, being so blunt, filling in the rest of the house if they happened to be listening.

"What?" Jasper asked me, shrugging his shoulders.

I blushed a bit and covered my eyes, feeling Alice's hand on my shoulder, "So…..was it good?" she asked.

"ALICE!" I cried.

"Sorry!" she yelped throwing her hands up in defense and sitting back down next to me, "So did you top or bottom?"

I was about to scream that it was none of her business when a ringing noise came from my pocket. "Is it Luc?" Alice asked excitedly.

"One can only hope," I said pulling out my phone, frowning once I read the caller ID, letting me know it was the person who thought of me as the current bane of his existence, Sam.

I begrudgingly answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Jessie I don't know where you are but you need to get to the north western part of the reservation, Quil Ateara has just phased." Sam said.

"You know you haven't called me Jess in a while," I said, looking over my nails, not caring about the current piece of information, considering I was sure the rest of the pack could handle it.

"Did you hear me?" Sam asked, ignoring what I just said.

"Why exactly do you need me?" I asked, rather annoyed, "You're a big boy Sammy, can't the rest of you handle it?"

"Get out here, **now**." Sam ordered.

"Oh my god," I said, laughing with Alice who could hear the conversation, "Are you seriously saying that all seven of you can't handle one werewolf!?!"

"We can't when we're not trying to hurt him, but he seems to just love attacking us." Sam said, growing increasingly angrier with each breath.

I scrunched up my face at that, "I'll be there soon," I said, "But I'm not phasing so give me some howls to lead the way."

"Hurry," was all Sam said before hanging up.

I sighed putting my phone away and standing up, "I have to go."

"Do what you have to do," Alice said smiling at me.

I pulled her up and gave her a hug before I ran out of the room and down the stairs, giving a goodbye to Embry and Rosalie who were watching a movie on the couch.

I ran outside and started heading to the indicated part of the reservation, the path being simplistic, having been run so many times before. I knew when I had crossed the border and it was only a matter of minutes running in the same direction before I heard faint howls and snarls.

I eventually spotted someone watching from a bush a few yards away from me. I ran up to the wolf and discovered it was Seth. I patted him on his side and smiled as he turned to me, his tense facial expressions becoming ones of joy and glee.

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

Seth whined and pointed his nose in the direction. I kissed his big nose before running off in the direction. I came to a halt about a minute later, observing that the pack had circled and cornered Quil with no escape.

I observed Quil's form, blanketed in deep chocolate brown fur as his head zipped back and forth looking for a possible exit. I walked even closer, Sam noting my appearance and watched as the others slowly stepped back a bit. Sam nodded his massive black head at me and I knew it was time to go to work.

I stepped forward, the brush just up to my ankles, as I came into Quil's line of sight. I don't exactly know how I got this job, I guess it just all started when I first helped Jared, and then Paul, but it wasn't a job to be envious of. I don't know what you would call it, calmer downer was to weird, and I couldn't think of anything else, but it was my job to help the boys….and girl come back down to Earth, a job that was riddled with injuries.

Quil let out a snarl as I stepped even closer until I was within five feet of him. His back arched up, fangs visible as he continued to hiss and snarl, claws visibly extended as he was confused by his rage, and upset by the fact that someone was challenging him.

"Quil!" I called, causing him to snap his jaws. I stepped forward gingerly and placed a hand on his muzzle, ready if he suddenly tried to snap my arm into his mouth. I slowly rubbed my hand back and forth up and down his muzzle, "Just calm down for me, k?"

I smiled as his eye lids began to droop and his back lowered into a less threatening position. I thought for sure he was about to phase but noticed he became alert again and rose and snarled behind me. I turned my back on Quil in shock to see the others approaching still in wolf form, "Idiots," I said.

I turned back around in time to see Quil's eyes on me, paw raised ready to strike. My mouth dropped as he swung forward trying to tear my head clean off. I jumped back, only for his claws to connect with my side, just above my hip and tear open my flesh, creating three long gashes. I hit the ground with a thud and rolled around a few times before settling on my stomach, various whines and growls audible.

I groaned in pain as I pushed up from the ground, trying to steady myself as I got back up on two feet. I felt the warm liquid that was my blood, drip and ooze down my side from the wounds and torn portion of shirt. I looked back at the other wolves who had concerned and worried looks in their eyes, "Stay back," I said, giving Sam a stern look, figuring he was the one who told the pack to move in.

I looked back at Quil, the haze of rage and fear still present in his eyes, and saw he was even more hesitant for even me to approach now. However this was only going to get done one way and I started to wobble back towards Quil.

He took another swipe, which I managed to narrowly avoid, and backed up from me, pressing his back into a rock wall. "Quil….please," I pleaded.

Quil whined and I placed my hand on his muzzle once more, and then rested my cheek there as well, "Relax for me pup," I said, "Think about walking on two legs, having hands, being human."

I soon sighed in relief as I felt his body shift against my own, but slowly let out a cry as I fell against the ground, his weight slack against me, considering the boy had fallen unconscious. "Help!" I cried, as Quil's body became very _familiar_ with mine.

Jacob and Embry quickly appeared and dressed their friend and eventually one by one everyone came into the clearing, forming a circle. I hunched my back slightly as I pressed my fingers lightly over my wounds, trying to inspect them. I bit my tongue as sparks of pain zapped my body; the wounds were deep, and they needed to be dressed.

"Take Quil back to his place," Sam began, directing Embry and Seth who took off right away, "As for everyone else you're free to go."

I closed my eyes and placed a hand against the rock wall, trying to collect my bearings before I even attempted to try and walk home. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Leah, "Jess, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Just fine girl," I said laughing, "And totally not."

Leah looked me over and moved the hand pressing against the wound away. She gasped alerting Sam, Jacob, Paul and Jared to the problem. "Damn, I didn't think it was that bad," Paul said, now observing my bloodied jean leg.

"Jacob, will you help me dress my wounds at home?" I asked.

I caught Sam's look out of my eye, somewhat jealous, but paid him no mind as Jacob wrapped an arm around me before he and Leah began to help me home.

Leah was rather annoyed when we arrived, saying that she loved me and all, but wanted to get home and clean off all of my blood. I laughed at her and waved to her goodnight before she headed home.

I was currently trying to stand and withhold all obscene words as Jacob cleaned and dressed my wounds, the effort zapping the rest of my energy. I noticed as I stood in just a clean pair of shorts in my bathroom that Jacob was taking a bit longer than he should have been.

I felt his hands glide over pieces of flesh that didn't need to be attended to, and his breath hitch on a few occasions. "All done," Jacob said, finishing the wrap, cutting it off below my navel, one of the particular spots he had been quite 'touchy' with.

"Thanks Jake." I said before I set one of my usual plans into action. I pretend to fall unconscious and have Jacob catch me, which I was thankful he did. I shortened my breathing as he carried me into my bedroom and set me down on my bed.

I thought that he was going to leave at this point, but was pleasantly surprised that he stayed for a minute, then two, and then five as he just sat with me, his warm presence helping with some of the discomfort and pain.

It was about after ten minutes when I felt one of his hands rubbing circles along my back, and that confused me. I thought Jacob was still hung up over Bella, but here he was rubbing my back, and before I knew it he kissed the top of my head, before he left, flipping off my bedroom light as he did so.

I heard the click of my door shutting and I opened my eyes, "Does he have feelings for me?" I asked myself, "Yah right…I'm looking **way** to much into a simple backrub."

I yawned and covered myself with one of my blankets, "Would be nice though," I thought, before I actually fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Quil had transformed, and to put it simply his transition into wolfhood was anything _but_ smooth. Quil didn't exactly seem to know how to handle his new muscles, his longer limbs or seeing his friends naked on a regular basis.

My living room was packed as the entire pack decided to hang out in my living room, just joking around with each other and watching TV. I could still feel the tension surrounding Leah, considering the pack hadn't really warmed up to her yet, and Jacob and Embry still seemed to ignore Quil, causing him hurt and confusion, which is why he was sitting next to me of all people.

Jacob also made it clear that he wouldn't be staying long, saying that Bella was finally coming down to visit, something the pack wasn't fond of, considering she had hurt Jacob badly.

I noticed as we sat that Quil tried to connect with his two friends during the day, not being paid the slightest glance every time. I wasn't going to get involved, just let it work itself out, but when I felt a tap come from Quil I knew I was about to become apart of this.

"Hey Jess…." Quil said lowly.

"Yah?" I asked, turning my head to him slightly.

"Do you know why Jake and Em won't talk to me?" he asked.

I sighed and grabbed his hand, "Follow me." I said, leading him away and up the flight of stairs to my room, noticing all eyes on us as we left.

I opened the door to my room and led Quil inside before I shut it and sat down on my bed, "So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know," Quil said, plopping down next to me, "Everything really, tell me why they won't talk to me."

I smiled sadly thinking about the conversations I had with the other two boys about Quil regarding the whole werewolf situation, "Quil would you say you're happy to be a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yah, of course!" Quil said smiling, "I get to be friends with Embry and Jacob again, and I have this new amazing body, what isn't there to like? I mean we have to kill the occasional vampire, but that's not a big deal."

I frowned slightly and looked down at my hands, "It is a big deal Quil," I said, "This job, this responsibility……it's anything but enjoyable."

Quil's smile quickly faded and was quickly replaced with a look of confusion and sorrow, "What do you mean?

"Becoming a werewolf…it changes people," I said, "Not just physically, but mentally as well, you become someone you could never imagine being before."

"Like what?" Quil asked.

"Like darkness…..darkness void of happiness, joy, love." I said, thinking Quil was probably thinking I was referring to myself, and not Sam.

"You don't seem like darkness," Quil said.

"That's because I wasn't talking about myself," I said, "I'm not going to say who though."

"That's alright," Quil said, smiling at me.

"Believe me Quil, Embry and Jacob are ecstatic to have you back, but at the same time they don't want you to have to be put through this burden like the rest of us." I said.

Quil seemed to consider this for a moment. "But it's not a burden as long as I have them."

"Then make sure to tell them that," I said, "They really care about you Quil, we all do, but they were so torn up when they had to abandon you and leave you to wonder what had happened."

"Why couldn't they just talk to me then?" Quil asked.

"I can't answer that for you," I said, "I don't make the laws, it's just my job to enforce them."

"So basically all I have to do is give them time, let them adjust and welcome me back?" Quil asked.

"Basically," I said, "They really want to reach out to you Quil, but it's hard because they don't want you in this position."

"I understand now," Quil said, "Thanks Jess."

"That's what I'm here for," I said, "So if you ever need to talk you know where to find me."

Quil flashed me a smile before we headed back downstairs and rejoined the others.

About another thirty minutes passed before the rev of a car engine could be heard coming up in the distance, "Leech girl is here," Paul said, yawning.

Jared laughed, earning him a glare from Jacob as he stood and walked to the window, "That's not Bella, I have no idea whose car that is." Jacob said.

"Then who the hell is it?" Leah asked.

I got up from the couch as I heard the car come to a stop and the driver's door slam. I stood beside Jacob and searched for the driver, squealing once I had. I ran to the door, flinging it open and running down the stairs and jumping into Luc's arms.

I kissed him as he laughed at my reaction and set me back down on the ground, "What…how are you here?" I asked frantically.

"Google maps are a real treat," Luc said, "Getting down here was easy enough then all I had to do was get your address."

"You're awesome," I said, kissing him again, being interrupted by a cough from the front door.

I turned to see a rather furious looking Sam and Jacob, looking about ready to kill; Embry, Jared and Paul, all seemed rather protective with the way they held themselves. Leah looked annoyed, and Seth and Quil didn't seem to be able to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Who's this?" Jacob asked, the venom dripping in his voice

"Um…everyone," I said, "This is Luc, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend eh," Luc said, causing me to elbow him the gut lightly.

Sam gritted his teeth so tightly I thought he was going to snap or break his own jaw, "Why does he even care?" I thought.

Sam's retreat back into my house caused me even more confusion, and hurt from most of the others as they followed, leaving just Leah on the porch. She walked down the steps, her dress flowing slightly in the wind, "Nice meeting you Luc," she said, shaking his hand.

"What's the deal with the others?" Luc asked.

"They're all menstruating," Leah said, "I wouldn't pay them much mind though, they're usually much worse."

Luc laughed and I sighed rubbing my head, "I don't get why they are so moody, I've had a boyfriend before."

"They're just overprotective," Leah said, "You should have heard them during the Quil thing."

"What's the Quil thing?" Luc asked.

"Nothing!" I said, almost too quickly.

"Really?" Luc asked, assaulting my neck with his lips, "Are you sure?"

"Po-Positive," I said, my legs slightly trembling.

"How cute," Leah said snidely, "I think I'm going to head home Jess, I'd rather not be here when little Ms. Swan shows her face here."

"Alright," I said, kissing her cheek, "I'll call you later."

"Or I'll see you during a run," Leah said walking off.

"Run?" Luc asked again.

"We're not allowed to run?" I defended.

"Don't make me kiss the answers out of you." Luc threatened.

"I think I can handle it," I said lightly as he sucked on my neck, still right in front of my house.

"So why don't you show me your room?" Luc asked.

I turned to look at him, and watch as he wiggled his eyebrows before I took his hand and lead him inside and upstairs so we could 'talk' and then actually talk. I quickly rushed by the pack, not even caring they would be able to here if we were loud enough, and I had a feeling we were.

* * *

Tonight we were celebrating Jared and Paul's graduation from high school with a special dinner at Sam and Emily's. Their graduation caused me to think about college once again, and despite where it was, I still wanted to go, and promised myself when I could go, I would. I sat in the living room with Leah, the two of us wanting to venture no where near Sam and Emily.

Paul and Jared's parents were here, as well as the pack and Kim, Rachel had even managed to drive down to celebrate the occasion with Paul, and I was guessing in more than one way. Leah and I were talking but looked up when Embry stepped into the room, a girl right behind him, clinging to his arm.

I looked her over, and once again as shallow and mean as this was, their was nothing physically stunning about her. I stood and walked over to them, "You must be Natalie," I said shaking her hand, "Embry has told me a lot about you."

"He has?" she asked, adjusting her glasses hurriedly.

"Almost every night when we eat dinner," I said.

Embry coughed interrupting us, "Natalie, this is Jess, my guardian."

"Just your guardian?" I asked in mock hurt, "I thought I was so much more," I said putting a hand to my head.

"And great friend," Embry said, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Much better," I said, "Em why don't you go hang out with the group while I talk to Natalie."

"Um…okay," Embry said, trying to seem more hesitant than Natalie, who was reluctant to let go of him.

"Let's go somewhere more private," I said, leading Natalie back outside.

"So Natalie, tell me how you met young Embry," I said, sitting down on the porch steps

"Well…" she said, "It all happened rather quickly, I was in the library one day when he came up to me and introduced himself. I knew who he was considering we had had a few classes together before, but we never had the same interests so we never talked."

"So what do you think made things different?" I asked.

"He said he needed a tutor, and he told me he thought I could help him," Natalie said.

"And?" I asked.

"And I helped him; it's a rarity for a boy to talk to me, let alone one as good looking as Embry." Natalie said.

"How did the tutoring go?" I asked

"Fine, we met pretty often, getting to know each other at the same time, all the while I still felt like he was pulling some sick joke though, I mean why would he be interested in me?" Natalie asked, turning to me.

"Did you ask him about it?" I asked her.

"Yah, I asked him if he liked me, and the way he responded made me fall in love with him," Natalie said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he knows a lot of people really appreciate what's on the inside, but he truly appreciates what I have on the outside too….and then he kissed me." Natalie said, "Isn't that the sweetest?"

"Yah…" I said earnestly, but rolling my eyes as well, "Real original Embry," I thought.

"He's been so great too, helping me blossom." Natalie said.

"What kind of blossoming are we talking about!?!" I asked quickly.

"OH NO!" Natalie said quickly waving her hands, and pushing her glasses back up, "Nothing like….that. It's just he's helped me come out of my shell; in class I'm one off the all-stars, but outside and with the social concept, I'm in last place. He's helping me become comfortable in my own skin."

"That's great," I said, truly glad that Embry was helping his imprint.

"Smells like dinner's done." Natalie said, standing up, "Shall we?"

"Of course," I said rising, following the girl inside.

I walked into the kitchen and watched Natalie scurry to sit next to Embry and began whispering in his ear. I looked around the table and sat down next to Leah and Seth, noticing everyone was here except Quil and Jacob.

* * *

Ten minutes into dinner the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard, and soon Jacob and Quil entered, "Sorry we're late," Jacob said.

"Yah sorry," Quil said sitting down in the two vacant chairs.

Everyone continued with their chatter and meal peacefully that was until Emily's two year old niece, Claire, let out a cry of joy as she played and smashed her food. Everyone looked up to observe the happy toddler, that was until there was a shift in the air, "Shit," I thought, "Someone just imprinted…..on a two year old!"

I looked at Seth and Leah, finding that they seemed normal enough, I looked to Jacob praying it wasn't him, sighing when I saw a normal look in his eyes, but then I turned to his left and my jaw dropped, Quil had imprinted on Claire.

"There are so many things wrong with that," Leah mumbled into my ear, causing me to nod my head.

Sam stood up and pulled Quil into the next room, Jacob and Embry quickly following. I chose to stay behind, wanting no part of the sick and twisted parts of this imprint, which was his problem to deal with, not mine.

I poured myself a glass of wine and was ready to drown away all personal responsibility, Leah following my queue as we emptied half the bottle in the next ten minutes, already thinking about the next one.

* * *

It had been two days since the rather unique graduation dinner, and I sat relaying the story to Billy as I sat on his couch, talking about a wide variety of subjects, including how he was dealing with losing one of his closest friends.

Billy had taken Harry's death almost as hard as Sue, and besides Sue, Charlie and Old Quil he didn't have too many friends anymore, so I made a point to visit and talk with him at least once every two weeks, just to see what he had been up to and what he was planning.

"So there's nothing sexual about it?" Billy asked.

"That's what I'm told," I said, "Apparently Quil doesn't have any kind of _those_ thoughts about Claire. He simply wants to spend time with her and protect her from anything that comes her way."

"Is that what he said?" Billy asked.

"Those are pretty much the exact words from his mouth," I said, "Well that's what Embry told me."

"Poor Quil," Billy said, but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth.

I was about to speak again when a feminine cry from outside stopped me, "I'll be right back," I said, leaving a concerned Billy behind.

I opened the front door to see a rather sad and hurt looking Jacob, looking down at Bella who was letting her hand hang limp towards the ground, "What happened?" I asked.

Jacob looked away, and Bella began to cry in what I imagined was pain, neither of the two offering me any answer at all. "What happened!?!" I asked again sternly, "Tell me!"

"I think I broke my hand," Bella said.

"How?" I asked.

"She slapped me," Jacob said solemnly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I forced her to kiss me," Jacob said, still not looking at Bella or me.

"Jake go inside, I'll talk to you later." I said, watching him enter his house as he complied to my order.

"Keys Bella," I said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Do you think you're up to driving with one hand?" I asked her.

She shook her head and tossed me her keys with her uninjured hand. I helped her up from the ground and into her truck, before I went around to the driver's side, entering and driving to Fork's hospital.

When I led Bella to Carlisle's office I hadn't expected him to be there, with Edward no less, which I soon realized was about to make this situation a lot worse. "What happened?" Edward asked rushing forward, practically shoving me off of Bella.

"I think I broke my hand," Bella whined.

"How?" Carlisle and Edward asked as Carlisle stepped forward to examine her hand.

When both Bella and I said nothing I figured he would pry from Bella and not me, "Jess," Edward called, rather irritated, "What. Happened?"

"I have no idea," I said, "There's no way that I'm telling him that Jacob forced himself on Bella…..oh shit," I thought, remembering Edward's ability.

"WHAT!?!" Edward hissed, "HE DID WHAT?!!"

"I didn't say anything," I said, trying to play dumb.

"You didn't have to," Edward said.

"Well I think I'll be going," I said, rushing to the door.

"Not so fast!" Edward said, speeding in front of me.

"Let Black know that if he kisses Bella again, I'll personally break his jaw." Edward seethed.

"Understood," I said, shoving past Edward at the same time tossing Bella's keys back into the room.

I prepared myself for the walk or run home, but that didn't stop me from thinking about Edward's words. I could understand where he was coming from, but I didn't take lightly to threats against members of my pack.

* * *

When I got back to Jacob's place I knew he was probably out running, trying to clear his head, or worse, sulking in his room. When I stepped inside and Billy directed me to Jacob's room, I feared the worse. I walked back to his room and knocked softly at his door, my knuckles slightly grazing over the wood before I retracted.

"Come in," I heard weakly.

I opened the door to see Jacob on his bed, knees to his chest and his head buried, obscuring his face from view. I knew words wouldn't help right now, so all I thought I could do was sit down on his bed next to him and hold the massive teen in my arms.

He fell into them quickly enough on his own accord, and I could feel the few tears drip onto my neck, running down my chest, "I know it hurts Jake…..I know it hurts, I know it hurts so, so much, but this isn't the way to win her heart."

"I know," Jacob said after some time, "It's just," he said pulling away, "I've only felt this way about tw-one person, and it hurts that she won't return my feelings, because I know she can, she just won't."

"I know it's cruel Jake, she should have never of led you on like that, but this isn't the way….let her realize her mistake." I said.

"You think I still have a shot?" Jacob asked me.

"I think you'll always have a shot Jacob." I said, "Because it's impossible not to love you."

"Thanks Jess," Jacob said embracing me in a big hug.

* * *

It had been a week since I had last talked to Luc, and I was beginning to grow concerned, our last talk had ended fine, everything was going fine. He was beginning to truly and deeply care about me, as was I for him, but it had been a whole week since he had last talked to me, and I was getting worried.

"I didn't do anything wrong? Did I?" I asked myself as I sat on my couch with Embry as we watched the top of the news hour before we patrolled.

I tried to push it away from my mind as I picked up my drink and took a sip, listening to the news anchor.

"_Breaking News tonight regarding the string of murders happening in Seattle, it seems as if the Seattle Police Department are now adding a list of missing residents to that of the killed."_

My heart sped up as the report continued.

"_At this time, we have enough substantial evidence to believe that the following are now deceased as well, although no bodies have been recovered as of yet, enough blood was present at the crime scene for a very slim chance of survival."_

I watched as the screen split into two, as the police chief read off a list of names, displaying pictures on the side.

_Julie Morricci_

_Riley Samuel_

_Luc Jones_

The picture flashed up on the screen and I dropped my glass, it shattering into tiny shards as it exploded on the floor. I heard Embry's worried call but it didn't register in my mind as I continue to stare at the screen, absolutely petrified.

* * *

Chapter 18 is now done, and once again I went over my limit, but I think it was a great place to end the chapter.

I don't think it was too major, just had to move things along, but I think you now know what I've done with Luc. Yes evil me, but just think what's about to happen next.

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, and I'd appreciate it so much if you got me to 100 reviews, I think I'd die.

**VOTE in the poll on my profile, it pretty has every single possible pairing that I'd do, so go ahead and vote.**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC (original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

Hope you guys had a great read and a great day, so until next time!


	19. Flirting with Disaster

Hey guys! EIGHT more reviews, which means total awesomeness. You guys rock and I can't believe I'm going to have a 100 review story after this chapter, that's crazy. Sorry for the slight delay but I had a weird week and I had to dodge my parents, we got grades recently and my French grade isn't so hot…or my English grade……what is it with me and languages?

Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, have a great Valentine's Day, and leave me a special treat at the end.

Have a great read!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

If I had to pick out one emotion that was stronger than the rest at the moment then I don't think I could. Sorrow, fear, confusion, anger, and so much more raced through my veins long after Luc's picture disappeared from my TV screen. I think you would be surprised to know that hope was one of those feelings, hope because it still said missing above his name, not dead, just missing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, noticing Embry's calls died down as he probably watched what I was about to do or say. I opened my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ears as I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Jess?" I heard Embry call uncertainly as he followed me.

I went over to the far drawer and opened it, pulling out my car keys, before I shut it once more. I brought a hand to my eyes and actually noticed that I wasn't crying, which was actually very uncommon for me, but thankful for all at the same time.

"I'll be back soon," I said, brushing past Embry and heading out of the kitchen and to the front door, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you can't go," Embry said sternly.

"Are you really trying to stop me Embry?" I asked, actually a tad bit shocked that he even dared to try and stop me.

"You heard what they said," Embry began, "You know that there isn't a chance that he's alive, so why would you want to go only to hurt yourself?"

I really knew where Embry was coming from, but at the moment I wanted nothing of it, I wanted the thing that actually was mine right now, I wanted Luc, "I do know what they said, they gave a list of **missing** persons, not dead. He could still be out there alive and hurt, so I need to find him."

"Jess don't do this to yourself," Embry, "You've been hurt enough."

"What makes you think that I can even hurt anymore Em?" I asked.

I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that everything inside of me is trying to get out all at once, but now it's all clogged up so now I feel nothing, I just feel numb, driven by the fact that I need…..**want** to find Luc." I said my voice void of any and all feeling.

"Don't you think the police have already been searching for him?" Embry asked.

"Seattle is a big city," I said, "They couldn't have possibly checked everywhere."

"You may be right about that," Embry said, pulling me into him, "But the evidence doesn't lie….they said for each of the missing a great deal of blood was found, and we both know if he did lose that much he couldn't have gotten far."

"Then why haven't they found him?" I asked, the tears finally showing up, damn them.

"I don't know….but with so many missing, and all in related circumstances, it's not going to have a good outcome Jess." Embry said.

"Why?" I asked, "Why can I never have anything?"

"I don't know," Embry said, sounding like the more mature one here, comforting me like I was some little boy who just watched his first puppy die.

"I don't want to patrol," I said, "I don't need people in my head right now getting every little personal thing that pops into my head."

"Ask Sam for the night off," Embry said.

"I don't think I can talk to him," I said.

"Why not? He's your best friend." Embry said.

I couldn't help but smile at how oblivious Embry was to the situation, not being able to notice that Sam avoided me like I was the plague, however it got me thinking if the rest of the pack had even picked up on it at all, after all Embry was pretty observant, and if he didn't notice maybe no one did.

I'm sure Leah would, Seth too, they had to know I hadn't been myself lately, but perhaps they thought I was fine with Luc. Jacob and I were growing really close now, I'm sure he noticed, almost positive, but why wouldn't he say anything? Probably still concerned about the whole Bella thing, which he had the right to be, I mean I'm not the center of the universe.

"I just can't talk to him right now," I said, "Something happened."

"What happened?" Embry asked.

"Not my story to tell, but ask Sam if you really want to know, if he wants you to know then you'll find out." I said. I just hoped he wouldn't drag my name through the dirt if he did decide to tell the rest of the pack.

I thought about how the others would react, Jacob would probably be more upset with me than Sam because I hadn't come to him and talked to him like he had with me. He would probably think I wasn't comfortable with him and then I would lose him.

Embry would want to take my side, but he would have to go with what was presented to him, and the fact was that it was going to seem like I was the one out of line, which I was, so I guess I couldn't be shocked or offended if Embry didn't take my side either.

Paul and Jared would stick together no matter what, and I'm sure Paul would follow after Sam, with Jared in tow. I knew they were both fond of me and would protect me, but Sam was their leader, and they couldn't go against him.

Quil being the newest to the pack wouldn't know how to make heads or tails of the situation. I did have the fact that I talked to Quil and helped him through this over what Sam had done, but that would be trumped by whomever Jacob and Embry aligned themselves with, which I had already covered.

Then there was Leah and Seth, the two I feared the most to be quite honest. Leah had been in love with Sam all through high school, and their history was something that she would never forget, despite what he had done to her. Leah was a toss up, she would take my side because of the hurt Sam had caused her, or side with him because of a possible love she still had for him, or just simply because she was upset with me and my own feelings, and bless Seth's heart but I don't think he would dare and make his sister angry.

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor, "Perhaps I'm more alone then I could ever imagine," I thought.

"Are you afraid of him?" Embry asked, "Just tell me what happened."

I was about to reiterate that I shouldn't have even said anything when the front door opened to reveal Sam clad in his usual pre or post phase clothes. "What's the hold up?" Sam asked sternly.

I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes and have his stare break me down. "Something came up," Embry said, letting go of my shoulder.

I took the opportunity to quickly rush upstairs and away from the two, shutting my door behind me and locking it to add, although if someone really wanted to get in they easily could. I sat down on my bed, acknowledging the fact that Embry was probably filling Sam in on the situation. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door causing me to look up.

I waited for someone to say something until I heard another knock, "Yes?" I called weakly.

"We need to patrol," Sam called from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the door, "Leave it to you Sam to say as little as possible to me."

I thought I heard a slight grunt from the other side, "I'm not going to tell you again, you have five minutes to be downstairs."

I was about to yell at him to do the damn patrol without me, but the sound of his heavy steps going down the stairs told me it would serve no point. I ran a hand across my forehead and fell back against my bed, damning the patrol, and damning Sam.

I waited on my bed for the five minutes, my snobbish grin growing each time my clock clicked to a new digit. I waited for Sam to clunk his way back up the stairs and pound on the door, saying how I had to patrol how we had to protect the land, blah, blah, blah.

To be honest I didn't care about the patrol, I mean who would? I was probably the only one who didn't have anything that I needed to protect, or at least have someone that couldn't protect themselves. If they wanted to make sure their loved ones were safe then it was up to them, not me.

As I finished this thought a knock rang out at my door and the handle twisted. I was about to shout at Sam to get lost when the voice behind the door told me it wasn't Sam. "Jess?" Jared called, slightly unsure of himself.

I sighed and got up from my bed, going over to my door and unlocking it. I was back on my bed before Jared opened the door and stepped in. I watched as he quietly made his way over to me, his shoes barely on, his shorts lose, and chest bare. He seemed fine, our heating combating the cool air, something I had to remind myself of a lot.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Mind if I sit?" Jared asked.

"Go ahead," I said, scooting over slightly.

Jared smiled and sat down on my bed next to me, but not laying back like I had. I waited for him to start talking again, even coughed once to prod him to get going, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Jared, not to be rude, but why are you up here?" I asked.

"Sam sent me," Jared said.

"I figured that," I said, "But shouldn't you be doing something else, like patrolling for instance?"

"Not without you," Jared said, "That's what Sam said."

"If Sam hates me so much why is he adamant on getting me to patrol with him?" I asked bitterly.

"Sam hates you?" Jared asked looking at me.

"I thought it was obvious," I said, "He avoids me like I have small pox or something."

"But why? You guys are best friends," Jared said.

"I wouldn't be able to say," I said.

"Embry told us what happened," Jared said after some time.

"And by us you mean?" I asked.

"The entire pack," Jared said, "We're concerned about you."

"Why?" I asked, slightly dejected, "I lost my parents, I think losing a boyfriend isn't going to cripple me emotionally. I'm not about to become reckless and chase after a glimmering sliver of hope. Yes I do want to go to Seattle to look for him, but I'm not going to lose my head about it."

"That's not what I got from what Embry told us." Jared said.

"To be honest Jared I think I'm reacting more for Luc than myself," I said.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"I should really try and be clearer with my words," I thought. "What I'm trying to say is that I feel worse about this for Luc than myself. I knew him for just a little more than a month, which really wasn't enough time to make a big or even slight impact on my life. Sure it was great having a boyfriend again but I'm not about to bawl and want to kill myself for losing a month of my life. This is why I'm more upset for Luc, even if things didn't end up working for us in the long run his life was still cut short, he didn't get the rest of time that most people do."

I watched as Jared dipped his head and proceeded to lie down next to me, drawing my head onto his chest and rubbing my head. It was these actions from the pack that really mattered with me. If you gave me a normal guy that knew me, I doubt he would hold me like this, but with the pack, it didn't matter to them. If they saw me in distress or upset about something they didn't care about the touching or lack of clothing they just tried their best to make me feel better, like I did with them.

I snuggled into Jared's chest wanting to forget about being a werewolf even if just for a moment, "I lost a boyfriend…..he lost his life...the two can't compare."

"You know….I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind too much if you didn't patrol," Jared said.

"Thanks Jared, but I'm sure we both know that he's set on everyone patrolling, wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little Emily." I said.

Jared didn't seem to react to my snide comment about Emily, "Okay, I guess we should go then."

"I guess we shall." I said, following Jared out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Patrol was absolute hell. I couldn't concentrate with the constant questions of are you okay, mixed in with the feelings of sympathy and confusion as if I would suddenly bolt and abandon the pack for Seattle. I tried to mask my indifference towards their thoughts of my abandonment and tried to press onwards through the night.

Once again the patrol was fruitless as no scents were caught, no tracks were found, and nothing out of the ordinary in general was found, just a monumental waste of time for the ninth night in a row. However Sam was still sure that Victoria would be coming back soon, and although I felt that he was right in his suspicions I didn't think it was going to happen any time soon.

We ended the night on a bad note as Embry and Jared began talking about my currently strained relationship with Sam, which I noticed peaked Jacob's interest, when he stopped in his movements to listen in, however I was home and back to my human form before it could start.

Embry came in some time later saying that he couldn't get anything out of Sam and that he was heading to bed. I sighed watching him go as I finished drying my hair from a shower and then hanging the towel to dry in the bathroom.

I had one piece of business I had to take care of before I was off to bed myself. I headed downstairs in case Embry had an ear open. I entered the kitchen and pulled out a chair before I grabbed the phone and sat down.

I dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up as I listened to the continuous ring. After a few more rings someone picked up, "Hello?" the voice called.

"Hey Emmett," I said, "Can I talk to Alice please?"

"Awww Jess, no love for me?" Emmett teased.

I couldn't help but smile slightly, just imagining Emmett cradling the phone in one of his massive hands as he probably had puppy dog eyes, even though I couldn't see them, "I'll talk to you later, right now I need to talk to Alice or Jasper though."

"What if I told you they were busy?" Emmett asked.

"Busy with what?" I asked.

"I think you know," Emmett said.

"What? Oh…..OH!" I exclaimed in shock, "Too much information."

"Easy for you to say, you're not even here," Emmett said.

"Why would they do that when you're home, I thought you guys could pretty much hear everything." I said.

"Well they don't exactly know I'm home." Emmett said.

"What the hell are you doing there then?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"Waiting by the phone to hear your pretty voice again," Emmett said.

"You're an idiot," I said, "Let them know I called."

"Hold on, I'll get them," Emmett said.

"WAIT! I thought they were-" I began.

"Relax Jess, it's called a joke." Emmett said, "Hold on a second."

And that's what I did, only a second later I had Alice gleefully yelling a hello into my ear, "JESS!"

"Not so loud Alice," I said, trying to grow serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked, gripping the phone slightly harder.

"Sure," Alice said, "What is it?"

"I need you to go to Seattle, look around and see if there is anything suspicious going on up there," I said.

"Why what's happening?" Alice asked.

"There's been a string of potential murders in the city and I want to see if there is any supernatural activity going on." I said.

"What makes you think that something along those lines could be happening?" Alice asked.

"Things aren't coming together, people are missing, and the blood and evidence is present everywhere, but no bodies, not even a trace as to where they might have gone." I said.

"While I admire you wanting to break into the case, what brings this sudden interest?" Alice asked.

After thinking things over and trying to gauge Alice's reaction I dove into it head first, "Luc's one of the missing," I said.

I'm sure if Alice had the need to breathe it would have hitched as she took in this new piece of information, "When did you find out?"

"Last night, during the news," I said, "He's still listed as missing, but I'm not too optimistic, well I actually think he's gone…but I do want some sort of confirmation."

"I can't guarantee anything Jess," Alice said, "But I'll try."

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate it." I said yawning, "Good night."

"It's more like good morning," Alice said.

"Whatever," I said, "Bye."

"Bye!" Alice called before I clicked the phone off.

I stretched my arms above my head before I exited the kitchen and headed off to bed.

* * *

I awoke to a crash downstairs and lifted my head in frustration, the fatigue from the previous night still not completely shaken. I looked at my clock and saw that it was nine o' clock. I grumbled as I got out of bed and slipped on my pajama pants and a light jacket, before walking downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard hurried whispers and a sweeping sound as I assumed the pack tried to hide something from me. I stepped into the living room to see Embry and Quil blocking something out of my line of sight. They smiled nervously at me and I brushed them aside as I continued forward.

"Hurry you idiot," Paul said lowly as he huddled above Jared and Jacob who seemed to be sweeping up shards of glass.

Jacob looked up and quickly jumped away from the scene, trying to play off his involvement with whatever had broken. Paul noticed me next and quickly abandoned Jared, fleeing to the bathroom. Jared finished sweeping up the glass and when he finished he finally seemed to notice that he was alone.

I stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn and look at me, his eyes filling with fear as he dropped the dust pan and broom. "OH…um morning Jess."

"Morning," I said, "What's in the dust pan?"

"Oh nothing," Jared said.

"Nothing……..or something?" I asked.

"Ok..maybe it's something," Jared said.

I sighed as I knelt down next to the pan and examined its contents, and was slightly surprised when a ceramic bunny rabbit head rolled out and stared back at me. I looked over the head for a minute and recognized it as the one that used to stand upon the mantle over the fire place.

I looked inside the pan and saw the remainder of the rabbit inside. It was nothing major, I mean it was just a figurine and I wasn't about to yell at Jared about it or whoever was responsible, but I remembered I had gotten it for my mom when I was five. I remember thinking it was really cute, and I had given it to her for her birthday. My dad had been the one to buy it, but he wrote my name on the tag, and my mom loved it, even though the rabbit was rather horrendous now that I know what quality truly is.

I was upset that I lost another object of sentimental value and something that linked me to one of my childhood memories, and it brought a tear to my eye. I stood and wiped my eyes quickly, "Trash is out back," I said before walking into the kitchen.

I composed myself before I turned the stove on and grabbed several pans to make breakfast with. I pulled out some eggs and bacon and prepared to cook enough of it to feed pretty much the entire pack.

I was working on the first batch of eggs when the phone started ringing. I quickly answered it and held it to my ear as I flipped the eggs and turned the bacon over. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jess it's Alice," she cried, "We have a problem!"

"Slow down Alice," I said, "What's wrong?"

"Jasper and I went up to Seattle and I had a vision," Alice said.

"What's going to happen Alice?" I asked, setting down my spatula.

"The killings in Seattle, they're related," Alice began, bringing a chill to my body, "It's Victoria and Tai's doing, they're creating an army."

My eyes widened slightly, "Why? What for?" I asked with panic, knowing it had to be bad if Alice was getting panicked.

"They plan to launch an attack against us," Alice cried, growing more and more hysteric, "They plan to come and kill us, Bella being their prime target."

I let out a small gasp, "Is she really still upset about James? She's risking herself just to get to Bella?"

"She's going to stop at nothing to get her!" Alice began, "And normally we would be fine with the help of a coven we keep in touch with, but they've turned their backs on us, fearing for their own safety."

"How many of them are there?" I asked.

"They have about twenty now, but she's not stopping, she wants to make sure she can bring us all down." Alice said.

"Alice what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Jess….we need your help, there's no way in hell we're going to be able to survive without your pack." Alice said weakly.

"Of course we'll help…but I don't know if I can convince them." I said.

"They're must be some way." Alice said.

I thought it over for a second, "Have Carlisle call Sam Uley." I said, "Tell Carlisle that the vampires who killed my parents are coming back with an army, and that they're back not only for your family, but La Push as well."

"Do you think Sam would go for it?" Alice asked.

"If he thinks that La Push and it's people, namely Emily, are in danger then he'll stop at nothing to protect him." I said.

"But what if he doesn't believe us?" Alice asked.

"Tell him that I'm one of their primary targets," I said, "He'll feel obligated then."

"I thought you said he-" Alice began.

"I know what I said, but even though he hates me I doubt he wants me dead." I said, "It'll work, you have to trust me Alice."

"I do Jess, you know I do," she said

I gave her Sam's number and thought about what was going to happen next, before I started cooking again.

I was almost done with enough food to feed the pack, minus Seth, Leah and Sam, when I heard the kitchen door open and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and hug me, resting their head atop mine.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yah," I said, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seemed a bit upset about the bunny." Jacob said.

"It was actually a rabbit," I said.

"Same thing," Jacob said.

"Why are you here Jacob?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright," Jacob said, "It seemed like that rabbit was special to you."

"Its fine," I said, "I mean it was just an ugly rabbit."

"Was it your parents?" Jacob asked, causing me to stop cooking.

"And if it was?" I asked.

"Then I feel sorry," Jacob said, "I know if someone destroyed or broke something of my mothers I wouldn't let them off as easily as you did with Jared."

I bit my lip, "Well how do I know it was just Jared, I mean you all seemed to be covering it up."

Jacob emitted a small eep and burrowed his head into my shoulder, trying to hide in a playful way, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's forgiven," I said, "At least you apologized."

"The others are really sorry too," Jacob said, drumming his fingers on my stomach.

"I'm sure they are," I said "I know it was an accident."

"Good," Jacob said, "We hate it when you're mad at us."

"Oh you do?" I asked, "And why is that?"

"Because that's what Sam's for," Jacob said, "He's the bad guy and you're the good one."

"Like I thought," I said to myself.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I said why are your arms around my waist," I said lying.

"Because I can't exactly hug you when you're cooking," Jacob said.

I blushed slightly and continued to cook, "And why exactly were you going to hug me?"

"Because you were upset, not to mention I like hugging you." Jacob said.

I could feel my face heat up even more, "And why do you like hugging me?" I asked.

"Because you're huggable, and adorably small," Jacob said.

I sighed, hearing this too many times to get angry about it anymore, "I'm not small." I said.

"To me you are," Jacob said.

"Of course, anyone next to you is going to be small, you're practically seven feet tall and a miniature giant." I complained.

"I think that's the first time anyone has used the word miniature when referring to me in a sentence." Jacob said.

"Well there's a first time for everything," I said.

"Too bad we both know there's nothing miniature about me," Jacob said.

"Oh I don't know…I can think of something," I said.

I could almost feel the blush spread over Jacob's face, like soft butter over bread. "We both know that isn't true."

"Do we?" I asked.

"I think we do," Jacob said, "But don't feel shy to ask for a refresher course."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, emitting a small laugh, "You're too much."

"Give me a few minutes and I can have you saying that in a different context." Jacob whispered into my ear.

I shook my head ever more and laughed some more, "You're hilarious Jake."

"What if I'm not joking," Jacob said, running his nose along my neck, causing me the slightest shiver, "What if I'm flirting?"

"Well," I said taking a breath and trying not to show that I was actually a bit aroused, "I'd say you're even funnier than I originally thought."

"You're unbelievable," Jacob said, but in a way that I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was actually serious.

"Just the way you like it," I said.

Jacob laughed a bit and rested his back down on my shoulder as I finally finished the cooking. I noticed he was sniffing my neck slightly as I somewhat awkwardly plated the food.

Jacob and I turned at the sound of the kitchen door opening to find Sam standing in the doorway. I saw the briefest flash of fury in Sam's eyes as he took in Jacob's arms around me, but as quickly as I spotted it, it vanished.

Sam continued to stare at me and then at Jacob and then back and forth. I could almost feel the anger starting to boil between the two's eyes as they had some sort of internal conflict with each other. Sam looked at me one last time and I managed to muster up a look of sadness and hurt, which seemed to affect him, before he finally spoke up. "Jake I need to talk with you." Sam said with a strong and stern tone.

"About?" Jacob asked, with a rather stern tone of his own.

"We need to talk **now**," Sam ordered.

I honestly didn't know why the mood had turned so sour so fast, but knew something was up, something was missing, one of the puzzles just wouldn't fit god damn it. I almost began to think that Sam had nothing to tell Jacob, he just wanted us separated.

Jacob begrudgingly unwrapped his arms from around me and followed Sam back out into the living room where the sound of the TV could still be heard and the mutters of the pack. I walked to the door to tell anyone who cared that breakfast was ready, "Come and get it," I called.

I barely had enough time to get out of the way before Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul rushed into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. A round of thanks was directed my way before they all started digging in, giving me a moment to relax and think about Jacob and Sam's peculiar behavior.

"What if Jacob actually was flirting?" I asked myself, "What if he was actually interested in me? Am I crazy to think that?"

I took a seat and began to absent mindedly munch on my eggs, "But then there's Sam, why would he have reacted so strongly towards Jake?"

A chorus of laughs caused me to look up but look back down when I realized I wasn't too interested anyway, "Perhaps Sam likes me as well….but that's just fucking crazy talk. He has his little ho Emily and he practically pushed me off the boulder when I kissed him. I most not be getting enough nutrition because I'm getting off my rocker."

I looked back up and the boys were just about done with their meal when both Sam and Jacob reappeared in the kitchen. "Welcome back," Paul said.

"You don't seem too pleased Sam, what's wrong?" I asked as I collected the dishes.

"We have a problem," he said as Jacob took a seat at the table and began eating his breakfast, probably already informed about what was going on.

"What kind of problem?" Quil asked.

"It seems as if a new threat is arising for us," Sam said, "Probably the biggest challenge we'll ever face."

"Which is?" Paul asked.

"It has been brought to my attention that the killings in Seattle have been serving a purpose." Sam said.

I already knew this, but had to pause as to appear like I was out of the loop. "What purpose?" Embry asked.

"It seems that one of the vampires who entered our territory not too long ago is building an army, and army she plans to use to attack the Cullens as well as our home and our people." Sam said.

I couldn't help but smile as I had my back to the rest of the pack, "Alice sure works fast," I thought. I then frowned at what this meant, "It must be a lot worse if she's acting this fast."

"How do you know this?" Paul asked.

"One of the Cullens, Carlisle I believe, somehow called me and told me about the developing news." Sam said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to work with them." Sam said, "Carlisle convinced me that alone we stand no chance against the strength of newborns, but together we will most certainly have a chance."

"How certain are you?" Jared asked.

"It doesn't matter if we're certain or not, we have to do this." Sam said.

"What are they after?" I asked.

"Bella Swan," Sam said.

"All of this for just Bella?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Sam said, meeting my eyes, "Just Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was lying, but why. "When's the first meeting with them?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, so we have to tell Seth and Leah, and be prepared for a long day." Sam said.

With that I turned back to the sink and started cleaning, knowing full well that tomorrow's meeting would reveal my secret, that I'm actually friends with the Cullens. I could only imagine what this news was going to bring.

* * *

Another chapter is done, and I have to say I love you guys more and more each time.

For the last three chapters we've collected 31 reviews in total, which equals total amzingness on your part.

Oh I've been meaning to ask this! How do you guys picutre Jess? What does he look like to you? Let me know, send me a link of a picture or something to let me know what your Jessie Mundai looks like. This has no real purpose but it would be fun for me to see what you guys visualize him as.

I liked this chapter, didn't seem too jumpy, just a few events that I allowed a good amount of time on. Let me know what you guys thought in a review, and the poll is still open, but will be closed in the future, because the ending of Eclipse will set who Jess ends up with.

**Make sure it's your favorite by voting!**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC (original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

Hope you guys have a great Valentine's day with your sweetheart!

And if you don't have that special someone this year then don't believe the myth that if you're not in love in the middle of February then there's something wrong with you. You have something in common with our lovable Jess, there will always be someone out there for you!

Until next time guys!


	20. I'm Done

HELL to the O people! TEN more reviews means update time!!!! You guys were awesome once again and how could I not reward you guys.

Things in the story are going great, and I'd say we have about anywhere from one to three chapters left in the Eclipse portion of the story, and when the Eclipse portion is over the poll will end as well.

I think you'll be surprised at what happens pretty much exactly when Eclipse is over, and I can't wait to do the chapter after that! So stay tuned even though this is a story not a television program.

**OH and I've started a new story called **_**Battlefield**_** and I'd love it if you guys read it. It's not as intense as this story and is quite "laid back" as one reviewer put it, if you compare the two. Short and simple it's a Jacob/OC fic, and of course it's SLASH! So just head to my profile and read it. I'll try to be working on both stories right now.**

Sorry for the long intro, but I hope you enjoy your read and leave me a treat at the end!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I think I had about a million butterflies in my stomach as I slowly trotted through the forest to meet with the Cullens. No one in the pack knew of my knowing them, something I'm sure they weren't going to be fond of once they found out. I could only imagine what they would do when they found out I was friends with pretty much all of them. I just hoped all of them could control the urge to rip the Cullens' necks out.

"Are we there yet?" Jared asked.

"No, now quit asking," Sam said.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Paul asked.

"We have no choice," Sam said.

"We do have a choice," Leah said, "We can leave the Cullens to rot and worry about defending our own land."

"For once I agree with Leah," Embry said.

"Why exactly are we helping them again?" Quil asked, "To me it sounds like they need our help more than we need theirs."

"There's one slight complication you're forgetting," Sam said, "Bella Swan."

"Haven't we done enough for that human?" Leah asked.

Jacob emitted a growl, "Can it."

"I'm not afraid of you Jake," Leah said, "If you want to defend your little girlfriend then do it yourself, don't drag us into it."

"Agreed," Paul said.

"We're not just doing this for Bella," Seth chirped, "All the people in Forks need our help."

"Seth," Leah said, "Shut up."

"What do you think Jess?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," I said blankly, my mind still blocking out the part about the Cullens and the millions upon millions of butterflies.

"You must have an opinion," Paul said.

"It doesn't really matter what I think," I said, "I'm not Alpha, and besides we're already off to meet the Cullens so its not like there's any turning back now."

I swear I could almost feel the grin Jacob let lose, waves of happiness rolling off of him and through the mind link, "Calm down Jake, it's not like he said he loves the Cullens, he's just on board with the plan." Embry said.

"Still," Jacob said, "It's nice to have someone who is actually on my side."

"What about me?" Seth asked, "I was on Jake's side before it was cool."

"Seth nothing involving Jacob is going to be cool," Leah said.

"What the hell is this, pick on Jacob Black day?" Jacob asked.

"Stop whining," I said, still worried about the Cullens, "We're going to help Bella, that's all that matters."

"Sounds like someone is angry," Paul teased, "Is someone jealous?"

"Do you want to die Paul?" I asked.

"Will all of you grow up please?" Sam asked, "We're here."

I stopped dead in my tracks at those words, "Everyone move towards to me and hold formation."

"What's the formation again?" Jared asked.

"A straight line," Paul said, "You're hopeless Jared."

I took in a deep breath and before Sam had a chance to ask me why I was delaying I phased back to my human form. I quickly slipped on a shirt and shorts, walking to where Sam was. To be honest I personally thought there would be no way I could keep my mind safe guarded for the entire day, and even if I tried to play off my knowing the Cullens there was no way for them to know that I didn't want the pack to know. Knowing my luck Emmett or Alice would run up to me and either jump on my back or use my side as a fluffy pillow.

I quickly ran a hand through my hair and started walking to where Sam was. I truly hoped that the pack wouldn't hate me, thinking that I was some sort of traitor because I had befriended the leeches as we liked to call them. I didn't think it was a crime to have another set of friends, but could get the reasoning behind the hate I was probably about to receive.

I pushed my way through a bush and broke through to a clearing, seeing the whole pack anxiously standing in their line, and the Cullens not too far off in the distance. I'd say a few yards separated the Cullens and me, and the first step to them was definitely the hardest.

I was really close to the pack and Sam turned his head to stare me down, his eyes boring into mine as his black form towered over me. I smiled gently at him and eased my hand across his fury cheek before I ducked under him and walked to the Cullens.

I heard several growls and whines from my pack, Sam probably going to ballistic in his head. I was halfway there when I saw Alice's face light up and was slightly stunned that not a single member from the pack had charged forward to stop me. They had to think I had lost my mind right? I mean there was no way they could have known that I knew the Cullens. Did they really trust me that much? Did they really think my judgment was that just? Apparently so because before I knew it Alice was wrapping her arms around my and jumping up and down like an excited little girl.

"How are you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I said, "You'll have to ask me in about an hour."

"Nervous?" Alice asked.

"Extremely," I said, "I just hope they don't hate me."

"How could anyone hate you?" Emmett asked from beside us.

"Oh I don't know," I said, "People just seem to find ways."

I turned around and glanced back at where the pack was. Two emotions seemed to dominate from what I could pull from their eyes; Anger and confusion. I imagine the confusion was coming from the following question, "What the hell is he doing?" The anger however was different to judge; it could either be, "How could he do this to us?!?" or "Why the hell are those damn leeches around Jess?"

I really hoped it was the second one, but knew it was the first one, just knew it. "Don't worry," Edward said walking over with Bella, "They seem to think we've brainwashed you, but the other question is how long has this friendship been going on. The seem rather hurt that you would keep this from them."

"Really?" I asked rather sadly, "All of them or some of them."

"They all think that, but Jacob keeps pestering Sam about phasing back as well. He continues to say 'Why can Jess go, but I can't?' it's getting rather annoying," Edward said.

"I think we should go," Jasper said walking past us, "Carlisle wants to start."

Alice smiled at me before prancing after her mate, Edward and Bella following behind her. I was about to follow them when I felt myself being swept off my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked Emmett as he carried me bridal style forward, "Put me down."

"Ah come on Jess, don't you want to tease your friends?" Emmett asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look at them," Emmett said gesturing to the pack with his nose.

I turned to see members of the pack raising their backs in a threatening manner, baring their fangs and looking ready to snap their jaws at us. "You better put me down," I said, "They look about ready to rip you apart."

"Nah, this is fun," Emmett said.

"I don't think Rosalie is going to like this," I said.

"Actually it was her idea," Emmett said as he ran his nose along my neck, proceeding to nuzzle it.

"What?" I asked weakly, subconsciously leaning back into him.

"Yah," Emmett said, "She thought it'd be a riot if we got under the skin of your wolf buddies."

"This isn't going to end well," I said, shutting my eyes.

"Does it ever?" Emmett asked, turning to Rosalie.

I was about to respond, but saw Rosalie nod to Emmett, and before I knew it Emmett was sucking on my neck, causing me to elicit a moan. "Perfect," I heard Rosalie mumble in glee.

By perfect she meant perfect for her little scheme, and not for us. I looked off into the distance to see both Jacob and Sam itching to pounce, the neck sucking seeming to be the last straw.

* * *

**Sam POV**

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed as I watched the burly leech attach his lips to Jess' neck. I could handle Jacob flirting with Jess, and even allowed Jess to proceed forward to the Cullens, but that was it. "Who the hell does he think he is?" I hollered, "Kissing my Jess like that!"

"WHAT?!?!" the pack cried out.

"Your Jess?!?!" Paul cried out, "First Jess being friends with the Cullens and now Sam's Jess? You have **got** to be kidding me!"

"What do you mean your Jess?" Jacob seethed.

"I know what I said," I said, quickly trying to cover my tracks, "He's _my_ Jess because he belongs to _my_ pack."

"Oh please that's a crock of shit," Leah said.

"Agreed," Jacob said, "So, what, is Emily not enough for you Sam?"

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you," I quickly snapped, "I'm more concerned about Jess and this damn secret alliance shit with the Cullens."

"It's simple really," Jared began ignoring my comments about the Cullens, Jessie's surprise move almost being forgotten by my slip of words, "Although Sam has Emily he still has some form of love for our Beta."

"WHAT!?!" The pack cried out once more.

"Now normally this would be a big enough scandal, but our boy Jake also seems to have feelings for the green eyed boy." Jared continued.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Quil said, "This is too much."

"Will you shut up?" Jacob fumed.

"This is great," Leah laughed, "I wish I had some popcorn."

"SHUT UP!" Jacob and I screamed, only succeeding with more laughter from Leah.

"I'm confused," Seth said, "If Jacob likes Jessie why doesn't he just tell him?"

"That's where another knot comes into play," Jared said, "Jacob still has a love for Bella, one which is greater than that of the one for Jessie."

"Wow Jared," Paul said, "I'm impressed with you."

"Well I'm not a complete fool," Jared said, rather proud of himself.

"It's sad really," Embry said, "Jess is loved, but in both cases he's only second best."

"You should be ashamed," Leah said, trying to irk us on, "Putting poor Jess through that."

"Leah I swear to god," Jacob said with fury, "I'm this close to ripping your head off!"

"And by the sounds and looks coming from Sam I'd say he's about ready to do the same to that leech." Paul said.

"Is this just one big joke to you all?" I asked.

"Yes," was the answer I received from Jared, Paul, and Leah. Embry and Quil seemed stunned about Jacob's interest in love, and well Seth, the poor kid didn't know what to think about the situation.

"Can we please pull it together," Leah said, "I'd rather not have that mind reading leech know how dysfunctional we are, and it looks like Blondie is ready to start."

"No more talking about this," I ordered, loving my alpha ability, "And if anyone says anything to Jessie they're **dead**. UNDERSTOOD?!?"

I received a chorus of yeses from everyone except Jacob, but I knew he'd keep his mouth shut considering both he and I didn't want Jessie finding out about our love anytime soon. "Oh and leech if you say anything to him, the considering yourselves alone."

* * *

**Jessie POV**

"Thanks," I told Emmett as he sat me down.

"No problem," he said, before he walked over to Rosalie as Carlisle began speaking with the pack.

I saw Edward back up and shake slightly in what I think was fear, "What's wrong?" I heard Bella ask him.

"Nothing," Edward said looking at me, "Nothing at all."

I don't know what Edward was thinking about but something tells me I didn't want to know, but did, all at the same time.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whispered to Alice and Jasper.

"You worry too much," Alice said.

"Yah," I said, "A little help Jasper."

"Sure," he said nodding.

In a few seconds a felt a calming sensation, making me a bit weak in the knees, "Thanks," I said, leaning against him, now hoping for the best outcome for this meeting and alliance.

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Damn," I thought, catching a glimpse of Jessie talking to the pixie leech out of the corner of my eye, "I wish I knew what they're talking about."

"Calm down man," Paul said, "Don't worry about Jess, worry about the training, because that leech is heading straight for you."

"What?" I asked, snapping my head back to the training field to see the vampire that had been all hearts and kisses with Jess coming straight at me. I jumped back, my hind legs supporting me as I tried to put myself on the offensive.

"Damn training," I mumbled, truly hating the training sessions we had to go through to try and prepare ourselves to the newborn vampire fighting style.

"We have to know how they fight," Jared said as he watched from the sidelines with the rest of the pack.

"Be quiet and let me concentrate." I said, dodging another blow from the lummox of a leech, his fists balled into clubs, trying to smash my head in.

I took my eyes off the battle for one second to glance back at Jessie, and was surprised to see his eyes glued to the battle. He glanced at me for one second and for some reason his eyes were more alluring than usual. I happened to stare at him one second too long because before I knew it I felt a blinding pain in my side that sent me reeling and onto my back a few feet away.

I let out a snarl as I felt a set of arms wrapped around my side and neck. I quickly snapped at the offending limbs and broke free pinning down the leech. I grinned like a mad man as I felt my claws rip into the vamp's flesh. "Touch my Jess, will you?" I asked, blocking it out from the rest of the pack, "I'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself."

I let out a cackle as I dug my claws deeper into his flesh, enjoying the game even more as he let a scream of pain. "ENOUGH!" someone shouted next to me.

I let out a hiss and swung my paw around to whoever dared to interrupt my fun, only to try in stop in utter horror as I saw Jessie's eyes flash from anger to surprise and then fear. I tried to stop myself from connecting my razor sharp claws with the side of the head, but knew it was futile, my paw already gaining too much momentum from the blind rage I had thrown the blow with.

I really didn't know what to feel as I saw Jessie weave and duck underneath the attack and come out unharmed. After that I knew what feeling was flowing through my veins, shame. I had allowed myself to nearly fly off the handle with the pack in the past. Paul sending Jessie to the hospital, Jacob knocking him out and even Jared just trying to take a few swipes at him, but here I was, just like them, trying to harm Jessie.

I felt my ears and head lower as I looked at Jessie, feeling inferior and terrified of someone for the first time since becoming a werewolf. Jessie lifted his head up and looked at me, flashing me a disappointed frown that absolutely tore me up. I let out a whine and tried to push and rub his hand with my nose, hurt even more when he just leaned away from my touch and checked on the vampire a few feet away.

"How are you Emmett?" Jessie asked.

"I'll live," Emmett said, "I've been through worse."

"Sorry about this," Jessie said, "Sam's usually more collected than this."

"It's all good," Emmett said, "I mean I'm pretty fucking pissed, but I did provoke him."

"Still," Jessie said, "I'm sorry."

I watched as Jessie stood and walked over to me, "Follow me," he said.

"Stay put and don't misbehave." I ordered to the pack.

"Doesn't mean much coming from you right now," Jacob said.

"Jake, so help me god," I said.

"Fine," Jacob said, "Don't take forever with him."

I narrowed my eyes at the pack before running off and phasing back to my human form, quickly pulling on my boxer-briefs, shorts and shoes, running after to where I saw Jessie depart.

I soon found him sitting on a log, picking some flowers, twirling them in between his fingers. He looked so beautiful just sitting there, surrounded by the vibrant colors, the fresh scent of flowers, the occasional chirp of birds; he looked like some sort of forest god, just seemingly natural in the environment.

I guess he felt my heated gaze, because his head slowly rose, his eyes meeting with mine. He smiled softly at me and patted a spot on the log next to him. I somewhat rushed over and sat down next to him, my eyes not daring to make even the slightest move to his, my face heating up, expecting some sort of scolding from him.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

I thought about how to phrase my words, trying to find a way to explain what had happened, but nothing felt right so I just came right out with it, "I lost control."

Jessie nodded his head a bit, "I see," he said, "Why?"

"I was angry," I said.

"With?" he asked.

"Someone," I said, dancing around the fact that Jessie was trying to get me to come clean.

"Who is the someone?" he asked, turning to me.

"I don't want to say," I said, acting like a five year old who didn't want to apologize.

"Sam…come on." Jessie said.

"I don't want to say," I repeated.

"Please Sam," Jessie pleaded, "You can tell me."

I let out a long sigh before placing my head in my hangs, "I was angry with one of those le-…vampires." I said, "I think you called him Emmett."

"Emmett?" Jessie asked, the confusion lacing his words, "Why would you be angry with Emmett?"

"Now that's something I really don't want to say." I hurriedly said.

"Please Sam," Jessie said, "You used to be able to tell me anything."

"Well I've realized things," I said, "Things I don't want to say."

"Like what?" Jessie asked, clutching my hand and turning me to him "Sam please tell me! I miss my best friend, I miss being able to talk to you about anything! Just talk to me Sam!"

"Do I tell him?" I asked myself, "Do I confess to the lie I've been telling? That I don't have feelings for him, when in reality I do. That the kiss we shared was more powerful and passionate than anything I have ever shared with Emily. How could I tell him that?"

"Sam?" Jessie asked weakly, tears brimming around the edges of his eyes.

"I couldn't do that to Emily, the woman I loved, after everything I've done to her and everything we've shared I could never turn my back on her, never leave her, that isn't me." I thought to myself, "Jessie…he has more options, he doesn't need me…he'll be fine…it'll hurt….but I can't allow myself to fall for him. I tried to shut him out for good after that kiss, but I have to do this now…give him a better life than a torn one with me."

"Sam?" Jessie asked, grasping my hand tighter.

"I realized that I don't want to be friends with someone who stoops so low to be "friends" with the very thing that attacks and kills innocent lives. To be friends with them, to enjoy their company, to even think they're lifestyle is fine….I think it makes you worse than them…..it makes you less than worthless." I said, mustering up as much venom as possible.

Jessie let out a gasp and let the first tears fall from his eyes. I watched as he tried to form a string of words, to say something, to say anything. Only strangled cries came from him and harsh breathing. I knew I had probably shattered his soul, but I thought it was for the best, hoping he would finally be able to move on.

I didn't watch him, but I felt him stand from the log and flee, probably totally humiliated and broken. "Maybe I made the wrong choice….maybe I should see what it's like to not deny these feelings." I thought, "I've made a terrible mistake."

I stood from the long and turned, "JESSIE! WAIT!"

I heard a rustling come from a nearby bush and expected to see Jessie come back in with teary eyes, only to be stunned when it was Leah who showed her face. "I thought I told you to stay and train."

"I know how to handle myself," Leah said, walking over to me, "Apparently you don't though."

"How much did you see and hear?" I asked sitting back down on the log.

"Everything," Leah said, "And I think you've made the biggest mistake of your life."

"I don't know what to do Leah," I said, "I can't choose between Emily and Jessie."

"You want to hear my opinion?" Leah asked.

"No," I said.

"Oh come on," Leah said, "I dated you for four years, and only one person knows you better than me."

"Jessie…." I said lowly.

"And that's the reason you should pick him," Leah said, "You've known him your entire life, he knows almost everything about you, and has always been there for you, good or bad."

"But what about Emily," I said, "She's my imprint, I can't exactly deny her."

"Find a way," Leah said, "Take a page from Jessie's book and find a way."

We sat there together for a couple of minutes, "Why are you telling me this Leah? I figured you would still want me back."

"Please," Leah said, "You're not that great in my eyes, and do you really think I'm going to be hung up over a guy who pretty much cheated and dumped me right in front of my family?"

"Well whenever I tried to call I was always told you were still upset," I said.

"A river of tears will eventually dry up," Leah said, "And what's left is a dry cracked bank of angry."

Another pause fell over us as I pondered the scenarios in my head, "Do you think I'd have a shot with Jessie?"

"Sam you're practically the kids light," Leah said, "He needs you to shine for him, and only him."

"This is all so much to take in," I said, "When I woke up this morning no one knew about my feelings for Jess, and now pretty much everyone except my two loves know…."

"If you know that Jessie is constantly pulling on you then you need to find a way around Emily, and you have to do it before Jacob gets to him." Leah said, "Or else you'll lose him for good."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You heard him when you admitted it at the beginning of the meeting," Leah said, "He has feelings for Jess as well, and if I were you I would try and beat Jacob to it. I can see it in Jessie's eyes, and the feelings are mutual. You've hurt Jessie and if Bella hurts Jake one more time then I'd say there about as good as gold."

My breathing hitched, I had to find a way to get to Jessie, find a way to take everything back, find a way to experience what he had to offer, to see if I was really with the right person. "Thank you Leah," I said.

"Don't mention it," she said, "And so you know Sam the training is over, the pixie chick said they should be here in about three days time, so I'd get ready."

"Right," I said, nodding my head, "Three days."

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I felt absolutely defeated, like everything I had ever known was torn away from me. I had taken Sam's comments like several dozen bullets to the face; no chance of survival. I hadn't eaten, spoken, or slept, and my energy was quickly draining, my will going right along with it.

Love was the last thing I wanted to give or receive, and my little spat with Sam was the cause. I mean if you're first love pretty much said to dig a ditch and burry yourself in it, how would you react? Not well, that's for sure; you'd be as downright miserable as I was right now.

I cleared my head as I ran the pre war patrol with the pack, not uttering a single letter to the pack, and letting them no where near my mind. I would hear Sam and Jacob occasionally call my name, but it was like the leaves in the fall, weak and powerless, just falling into a massive pile of worthless words and emotions.

I guess I would fit right in with that pile in Sam's opinion. I wonder if they would even miss me if something bad happened to me. This thought actually scared me, considering this wasn't like me, having suicidal thoughts, over a boy, a jackass of one at that. If I wasn't worth it to him, he definitely wasn't worth it to me. Besides the thoughts of harming myself weren't so pleasant, I mean, bringing great harm to myself just to get a reaction out of people, I wasn't going to do that.

"JESS!" Jared cried.

"WHAT!?!" I screamed back.

"Why won't you say anything to us?" Jared asked.

I was about to answer when a familiar scent flew through my nostrils, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I ran forward, bobbing my head back and forth looking for the source of the smell. I searched high and low for several minutes before I finally found it, the vampire.

I was about to attack it, catch it off guard, eager to tear something apart when the vampire turned around and I connected with eyes that I thought I was never going to see again. The shade may have been different, but they were without a doubt, Luc's eyes.

I lost concentration and phased back to my human form, pulling on my clothes quickly, covering myself, utterly shocked that the man I was growing to love now stood before me, alive, but as a vampire. Luc stood there, his skin paler, eyes red and void of emotion, but it was still my Luc. I walked forward carefully, taking each with step with a handful of caution. "Luc?" I called out uncertainly.

I received no response as pools of pure red stared back at me, "Luc are you in there?" I asked.

Still nothing came from his mouth as he stood his ground in a section of small plants and vines. It was when I was within I was in ten feet of him did I remember something Jasper had told me a long time ago, "When vampires are make the transformation they forget a lot about their past life, it being rare for them to remember even a portion, extremely rare for even half of the memories to be retained.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him, "Do I look familiar?"

I knew this was crazy, I knew that we were now mortal enemies, but I wanted to try and reach out to him, reach out to someone who loved me and hadn't hurt me. I was within five feet of him and I slowly reached out my arm to him. Four feet…..three feet…..two……one…and then blinding pain as Luc hissed and grabbed my arm, twisting it at excruciating angle, bringing me to my knees in pain.

He leaned down and sniffed along my neck, his chilled breath weakening against the warm exterior of my flesh. I thought I was good when he stopped his inspection, but had misjudged his reaction when he twisted my arm even more, picking me up and bluntly tossing me into a nearby tree.

I hit the tree with more force than I thought imaginable, hearing the cracks of the tree as it splintered and nearly collapsed on top of me once I had fallen to the ground. I lay upon the dirt next to the fallen tree, trying to catch my breath, all of it being knocked of me the split second I had connected with the tree. I rolled over and pressed a hand against my back, searing pain shooting through my entire body as I did so.

I let out a cry of pain as I heard the crunch of leaves and shrubbery as Luc made his way towards me. I looked up to see his still emotionless face standing over, "Luc…please," I called weakly.

Luc bent down next to me, grabbing the neck of my shirt, still offering me no words, "Please…." I said again.

Luc raised his fist, ready to smash my face in when I quickly leaned forward and smashed my lips against his. He opened his mouth in what I think was shock, allowing me to move around inside of him, not succeeding with words, so now trying with actions.

I was afraid I had failed that it hadn't worked when I felt his tongue paralyzed and stuck to the bottom of his mouth. I thought he was about to bite down and tear my tongue out with his teeth when I felt his tongue begin to move against my own, massaging mine and taking control. I moaned into the kiss as he weaved his hands through my hair and then down and around my back. He broke away and started kissing down my throat, licking and nibbling at various parts, "Jessie," he whispered before reclaiming my lips.

I put my hands to his face and kissed him once more before ending it, "Luc?" I asked again.

"Yes?" Luc asked, "What is it?"

"Oh my god," I said, pure joy and relief running through my body, "You're alive."

"How did I get here?" Luc asked as I hugged him, "And why do I feel different?"

"I can explain," I said, a smile on my face.

"And what's that god awful smell?" Luc asked, pinching his nose.

"That would be me," I said, "But in my defense you don't small too hot yourself."

Luc stood up and looked back down at me, "How did we get in the middle of the forest?"

"I said I'd I explain didn't I?" I asked with a smile, finally happy that I reclaimed something.

"I guess you did," Luc said, "This is all just a bit weird."

I was about to speak up again but stopped when it seemed like all of time slowed down to a stop, the wind ceased to blow, and it seemed like you could hear a pin drop. I turned my head slowly to the side, and my eyes widened in horror. The pack, all of them, were charging straight for us. I looked back to Luc who didn't seem to sense the danger, and I then realized what this looked like. I was laying on the ground with a newborn vampire hovering directly above me, his smile being able to be confused with a grin of hunger or blood lust.

"Run," I said weakly.

I watched in horror as Luc's eyes widened at my words, and everything moved in slow motion. Luc turned his head to his left to see Sam and Jacob's snarling jaws coming right at him before he was taken down, soon swarmed by the rest of the pack.

"No…" I said reaching my arm forward as I heard Luc's screams.

"No," I said, watching an arm be flung into the air, splashing blood onto my face.

"NO,' I cried seeing a leg flop outside of the circle of tearing jaws and paws.

"NO!" I yelled as I saw dead organs and intestines spill to the forest floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed when Luc's cries of pain died down and ceased to exist.

I felt hot tears stream down my face, mixing with the red blood that stained my face. "No. no. no. no. no. no." I chanted to myself as I tried to wipe the blood and tears off my face.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, but I didn't bawl. I just covered my face with my hands, not wanting to see the faces of Luc's killers, the faces of my friends. "I had just gotten him back, had just gotten something good back," I thought, "And it's already gone again….and this time he isn't coming back."

I felt the bile rise in my throat, but kept it down. I wasn't going to be weak in front of them, wasn't going to show them how torn up and utterly finished I was. I would show them anger and nothing else; I would help with this damn war and then I was gone, gone for good, I mean what the fuck was I still doing on this damn reservation? I don't belong here, and watching Luc die was the final push I needed to leave everything behind.

* * *

Oh my god, this chapter was a HOT MESS! Like seriously I hated this chapter, for real. This chapter was so bad, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can make it better at the moment and I think it'll be better just to move forward.

Whatever I guess it doesn't matter if I liked it or not, just if you guys liked it, did you? Be completely honest!

Thanks for sticking with this story guys it really means a lot

I think there is going to be about two more chapters of Eclipse, and I hope you enjoy them, actually I think next chapter might be the last chapter of Eclipse, so I guess we'll just see how it goes.

**Oh I've been meaning to ask this! How do you guys picutre Jess? What does he look like to you? Let me know, send me a link of a picture or something to let me know what your Jessie Mundai looks like. This has no real purpose but it would be fun for me to see what you guys visualize him as.**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC (original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

**Hope you guys leave me a nice treat, and please check out my new story Battlefield, or not, but it'd be great if you did, but I'll love you either way!**

Until next Time!


	21. My Fight, My Fall

Another EIGHT reviews means you guys are totally awesome. This story is my baby, and I love it and the reviewers so much!

This is the last chapter in Eclipse so I hope you enjoy it, I had a fun time writing it so I hope you have a fun time reading!

I'm really excited to do the next chapter and I'm sure you'll be able to figure out or at least have some guess why once you finish your reading.

**Oh FYI Jessie is going to have a pretty dirty mouth in the beginning of this chapter, so be warned for sailor language! This chapter also has a bit of a lemon/molestation so be warned.**

That about wraps it up so I hope you have a nice read and leave me a nice treat at the end! This chapter is going to be really long because I had to put all of this in here, but I'm sure you're not complaining.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

With each tear that splashed against the forest floor a little piece of me went with it. Seeing someone you cared about literally torn to shreds right in front of you is a shattering thing, and normally I think I'd eventually be able to bounce back from something like this, but not when it's happened more than once.

I continued to blankly stare forward at the charred rock that still had a few speckles of blood on it. I didn't acknowledge the fact that the pack was in various spots all around me, some wanting to reach out, some just waiting to see what I'd do. Right now I didn't give a damn about anyone of them. Before I saw the faces of my kind hearted friends, but now, all I would see were blood stained fangs as they snapped and tore someone to pieces before those same pieces were lit ablaze.

I hadn't moved for the past three hours, just sitting in my same spot, legs crossed, as my tears continued to stream down my dirty face. It had taken me exactly three hours to play the scene over and over again, trying to solidify it in my mind before I was finally able to accept it, and everything else that had been troubling me.

I frowned and wiped the last tears off of my face before I stood and turned in the direction of my home. I started walking slowly, brushing past both Sam and Jacob, not looking them in their eyes and making sure they felt like I thought they didn't exist. Various leaves crunched underneath my feet as my arms loosely swung back and forth as I walked. It wasn't long before I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me.

I eventually broke through the forest and onto soft grass, only a couple of yards away from my house. My bedroom light was still on, just like I had left it, it beckoning me to come inside and sleep away my pains. I was almost to my door when I heard it, I heard him, I heard him and his wretched voice, "It had to be done. You know our job."

"Do you ever just shut the fuck up about our stupid jobs?" I called, whizzing around to see Sam standing in front of the entire pack.

"We did what we had to; he was going to attack you." Sam said.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT!?!" I screamed, throwing my arms into the air, "SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING!?! YOU'RE FUCKING DENSER THAN PAUL, JACOB, AND JARED COMBINED."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Sam screamed at me, bringing it up to my level.

"You!?! Know something?" I asked, laughing my ass off at the same time, "That is to fucking rich."

Sam growled and I could tell he was just itching to rip my throat out, "Come on," I said, beckoning him forward with my hand, "Come over here and kick my ass, better yet why don't you do to me what you did to my boyfriend."

"That's uncalled for," Sam said, balling his hands and shaking.

"Come on…..DO IT!" I screamed, "It's just the release I need from this shit pit."

"You don't mean that," Sam said, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Sam." I said, "I'VE SPENT NEARLY FOUR YEARS OF MY LIFE AS A DAMN FUCKING WEREWOLF, AND I HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT!"

I saw fear course through Sam's eyes, "You have us."

"US?" I asked laughing again, probably making myself look insane, "US? YOU REALLY THINK I WANT ANY OF YOU RIGHT NOW!?"

I watched them all tense up and look at me with hurt in their eyes, "Oh please," I said lowering my voice, walking back towards them "Do you all honestly believe that I give two shits about any of you right now?"

"Don't do this Jess," Seth said, stepping forward trying to place a hand on me. I grabbed it before it reached me and twisted it, causing Seth to cringe in pain, "Don't you dare touch me." I released his hand and practically flung him back into the pack, "You all have something to show for this, while I have nothing."

"I don't have anything Jessie so don't make this a pity party for yourself." Leah seethed at me.

"Like I would actually want any of your pity," I said, "And for your information Leah you and Seth have each other and a mom as well. You've gone through something that's made you closer than ever imaginable, but you're to blind and foolish to see it."

"What about us?" Paul asked gesturing to Jared as well.

"OH PAAALEASE!" I said, "It's called an imprint you dumb fuck, or did you actually pull your head from your ass long enough to actually stop thinking about her?"

Jacob and Jared had to hold back Paul as he shook and sent curse after curse my way. "And Quil and Embry have their little imprints as well, and people who take care of them and make them feel special and safe. We also have Jacob and his lovely Bella, but he just can't seem to get it together and get the girl. Such a shame, he can't even beat the thing he's supposed to protect her from; she'd rather run to the arms of the enemy."

I watched in glee as the pack continued to get angrier and angrier with me, each one seemingly wanting to lash out at me. "Sam has his whore Emily, the token slut of La Push. I'm sure she'll love you long time Sam, a really long time." I said.

I only smiled as Sam lost it and couldn't control himself, charging full on at me, delivering a devastating right hook that sent me to the ground and spitting up blood when I finally settled a few feet away. "Thanks," I said, "I needed that."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I really hate to have to pity myself but it seems I have no choice." I said, looking at him, finally letting my anger subside and my sorrow overflow, "You all have something and or someone great in your lives," I said with fresh tears flowing, "From day one I've really had nothing because it was eventually going to be taken from me. I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of someone not appreciating me and taking care of me."

"We've taken care of you when you were hurt." Jacob said.

"And that's because you had to Jake," I said, "I need someone who **wants** to take care of me, someone who doesn't think it's a chore to do so."

"We don't think it's a chore." Sam said.

I shook my head, not being able to believe Sam, "He just doesn't get it, he doesn't get that I love him and only him. There will never be anyone else but him," I thought. I stood from the ground and turned heading for my door, "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight Embry." I said before I slammed the door hard enough to cause several cracks to form and splinters of wood to rain down upon the living room carpet.

I walked upstairs, shedding one article of clothing after another, throwing them on various parts of the stairs and the pathway to the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom fully nude and cranked on the shower and got in. I immediately fell to the back corner and just sat there, just examining the grout between the tiles of the wall and floor. I didn't want to think about anything Sam or pack related, which I guess meant I didn't want to think at all.

So I didn't; I shut my mind down as much as I could and laid on the shower floor, closing my eyes as I let the warm water sooth my injuries and clean me of all the days filth and lies. I wanted to stay here forever, in the shower's warm caress, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that tomorrow I would be heading to the mountains with Edward, Bella, and Jacob. We would watch over her and I would try not to kill myself while doing so.

I closed my eyes and hid behind my wet hair that was plastered to my face and back of my neck as I let the water continue to rain down on me, and I ended up falling asleep in the shower, letting the frigid waters wake me up, whenever they came.

* * *

I slowly but surely made my way up the winding path that led up the mountain. I rubbed my hands together as I walked, taking once step after another up the rocky and steep trail; I could have easily phased , but didn't want a single person in my head, so the steep and long climb was going to have to do.

Jacob, Edward, and Bella all left some time ago, making camp somewhere near the summit of the small mountain, probably awkwardly waiting around for me to show up and break the tensions. If Bella and Edward only knew that I would make things ten times worse before they got even a pinch better due to my current mood. Still I'm sure it would take the edge off for little miss perfect, "Dear god," I said to myself, "The bitch better not try and talk to me."

I hugged myself as I came level with a rather sturdy plateau; quickly stopping to regain my breath in the thin and chilled air. I looked around and saw a tent off in the distance, knowing full well I had finally reached my destination. I grumbled and kicked a stray pebble watching it whiz ahead and settle at Jacob's side, who happened to be sitting with Bella and Edward.

"Just as I thought," I said to myself, "Awkward silence." I finished walking over to them and plopped myself down on the ground a few feet away from them, dangling my feet over the edge of the plateau as I took in the surrounding forest, the lush greens actually bringing a bit of a smile to my face, however the smile was wiped off of my face as the silence was broken. "Why don't you join us Jessie?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes and began thinking about the prier nights events, knowing full well Edward wouldn't be able to steer clear of my head. I heard the intake of breath even though I knew he didn't need it, and I knew that I wouldn't be bothered any further. "Jessie?" Bella called again, a slight hint of agitation with it.

"Leave him be," Edward said gently to Bella.

"But why?" she asked.

"Can't she take no for an answer?" I thought, only to hear a hiss from behind me causing me to grin wickedly.

"Just let it go Bella," Edward said, letting the new awkward silence begin. I heard Bella sigh and knew that I would be fine for a while

The day passed pretty much like I expected it to; Bella trying not to step on anyone's toes as Jacob and Edward seemed to stare each other down while I looked on in visual indifference, while in reality I enjoyed the tension in my head while masking it from Edward at the same time. The truth was I wanted Jacob to fail, and to fail hard, not because I didn't want him to fall in love, he had already done that, I just didn't want him to fall in love with that shrew Bella.

"What was that?" Edward asked turning to me.

"Did I forget to block that out?" I asked myself.

"Yes," Edward said, "Yes you did. Where do you get off insulting Bella like that?"

The other two sets of eyes immediately turned towards me, scrutinizing me wondering what I had thought, "First of all I don't thinking calling her a shrew is an insult." I said.

Jacob growled at that, finally allowing both Edward and him to agree on something, "What did you call her?" Jacob growled.

"I called her a shrew," I said, quickly becoming angry by Jacob's showing of anger with me, "Although I think it's rather tame considering what else she's done."

"And what would that be?" Bella asked, looking at me in a demeaning matter, "I'm not the one who yelled and spat fire at his entire pack last night."

"Surprise, surprise," I said, "Looks like Jacob has a set of loose lips, can't say I'm shocked."

"Shut your mouth," Jacob said.

"You're lucky I will" I said, "Unlike you I'm not going to go around and blab secrets about you to everyone, because god knows I have them, but I actually have restraint."

"You call that tongue lashing restraint?" Edward asked. "That's absurd."

"Three against one," I said not giving a damn at the moment, "I like those odds. A pissed off Beta against a suicidal, emotional wreck, an obsessive stalker creep of a vampire, and a werewolf with an ego the size of his muscles, and thankfully not his dick."

I smiled as I watched each one of their faces light ablaze with absolute fury, "Where do you get off?" Jacob asked. "The gay werewolf who's too much of a pansy to tell the person he loves about how he feels. You're an embarrassment to yourself."

"That's where your wrong Jake," I said, "I told Sam how I felt a long time ago and had him reject me. Of course I could never tell you that because it was always you, you, you. I really am growing tired about your sob stories about how Bella won't wake up and see how much you love her."

Jacob barred his teeth at me, only to snap his mouth shut as Edward hissed at him, "What?!?!" Edward seethed.

"This is too much fun," I said, laughing.

"You're a horrible person," Bella said, point an accusing finger at me.

"That maybe so," I said, "But at least I'll never be as horrible as you."

I watched as all three of them stopped and looked at me with anger and confusion, "You don't know anything about her," Jacob said.

"I know enough," I said, "I know that she's a blindly obsessive basket case who pained herself over an idiot who left her over a stupid paper cut when in reality he probably just feared commitment. I also know she's a dumb bitch who strung a poor guy along because of the stupid way she looked at him. She knew she would never be able to return his feelings, but yet she continued to string him along like her little play thing, or better yet a brand new puppy to play with, one which she has recently tossed to the side, most likely growing bored over its overprotective and bland personality. However I do believe she doesn't deserve either of you, or any guy that is willing to bend over backwards just to please her. She doesn't deserve either of your time although I think she deserves a muzzle. There isn't anything extraordinary about you Bella, so I wouldn't believe the horseshit these two feed you. I'm sure once they have their way with you, you'll become just a crumpled up piece of paper to them, losing any and all value you once ever held. "

I watched in satisfaction as all of their mouths held firm in disgust but saw that their eyes were saying something else entirely; acknowledging the truth behind my words, "Did I cover everything?" I asked them, "Cause if I did I think I'll be heading home."

"What do you mean home?" Edward asked, "You're not allowed to leave."

"Says who?" I asked, "In case you forget if it wasn't for me you Cullens wouldn't have anybody to help you. Victoria and her army could march right in a tear every last one of you to pieces, so be thankful to Carlisle that he befriended me, otherwise you'd be as good as dead."

I walked away, leaving the three shocked figures behind me, not hearing or caring about anything they could possibly say at this point. All I knew was that there was no way I was going to be spending the night up there with them and in the frigid cold. I would be spending my night alone in my warm house as I began to think about my moving plans. I would fight in the battle tomorrow and then I would be as free as could be, "I wonder if my scholarship is still good," I said to myself, "I sure as hell hope so," I said as I reached the base of the mountain.

* * *

_I yawned as I drifted out of sleep, my eyes fluttering open and the calm morning air not fooling me. The still air and sound wasn't reality; the fight clear in my mind. I knew it was going to be a hell of a day, and we would be lucky if all of us got through it without a scratch. I knew that thought was completely far fetched and just hoped my pack wouldn't be critically injured in this fight. Despite everything I had said to them I still loved and would die for my pack, no matter how angry they would make me._

_I threw my covers back and dressed quickly, heading downstairs to get a bite to eat so that I would have some energy to fight every last damn leech to its grave. I could feel my heart beat a mile a minute in my chest as just the thought of today chilled me to the bone. I tried to push the thoughts away as I entered the kitchen, walking over to my fridge to find something quick to eat._

_I opened the fridge and stuck my head inside, my eyes darting around from various fruits to yogurts to eggs and breakfast meats, back to fruits. I picked up a yogurt and pulled my head out, shutting the door in front of me. I took a breath and then dropped my yogurt at the overwhelming scent that overtook my kitchen. I felt my yogurt splatter around my feet as a strong pair of arms wove and snaked their way around me, holding me firmly in place._

_I felt a chilled nose press against my neck and travel up and down as it inhaled my scent, "Absolutely disgusting." Tai said._

"_I could say the same," I said._

"_You're just one funny wolf boy, aren't you?" Tai asked._

"_I like to think so," I said._

"_What do you think of this?" Tai asked before he delivered a sharp kick to my ankle, effectively breaking it and causing me to cry out in immense pain, "Now that you're not going anywhere, I think I'll finally do something I've always wanted to do."_

_I was about to try and force him off of me when I felt one of his ice cold hands delve into my shorts, grasping my length and beginning to stroke it. I damned my body as I melted into his touch as he groped and molested me in my own kitchen._

_It was only a matter of time before I was thrusting my hips into his hand and he licked my neck from top to bottom. I gave out a cry as I put weight on my ankle, escape clearly not an option. My heart increased in its beating as my shorts were pushed down, and I felt a cold hand caressing my bare backside. He gave a firm squeeze and laughed. I was in a haze of fear and lust but the pain quickly registered when Tai entered me and began to fuck me over my kitchen table.

* * *

_

I awoke with a start and began to pant heavily in my bed, "Fucking nightmares," I said as I crashed back down on my bed. I heard a rumbling from my nightstand and quickly checked to see that it was my phone. I quickly picked it up and flipped through the messages.

"_Where are you?!?! They're coming!" 5 minutes ago from Leah._

"So it's already begun?" I asked myself. I didn't allow myself time to think as I bolted from my bed, throwing some fresh clothes in a bag that I tied tightly around my leg. I ran downstairs in my pajamas, planning on going out my back door through the kitchen.

I pushed the door open and was running for the door but was stopped as I was tackled from behind, sending me sprawling forward and crashing forward onto my kitchen table, effectively breaking it with the combined weight of my attacker and me. I grunted as various pieces of wood scattered around the kitchen. I rolled onto my back and gasped as a booted foot came crashing down near my head. I rolled out of the way to see Tai grinning evilly above me.

I frowned and grabbed one of the broken table legs, quickly bringing it down on his ankle. Tai cried out slightly and faltered in his movements, giving me enough time to try and get to the door so I was free to phase outdoors and not destroy anything else in my home.

Tai quickly whizzed over to the door and sent a high kick to my chest sending me flying back into the debris of the table. I crash landed with a rather audible grunt, and managed to role out of the way once more from certain injury as Tai brought his foot down where my head had been once again. I quickly got to my feet and pulled out several kitchen knives from the butcher block. Knife poised in hand, I tossed the first knife, smiling in satisfaction as the first knife connected with his chest, causing blood to spurt out from his chest.

"You'll have to do better than that," Tai said as he pulled the knife from his chest and threw it right back at me.

I managed to duck in time and hear the wood of the cabinets splinter and crack above me. I stood and threw two more knives, one missing and the other slicing the flesh in his arm. He only laughed cockily at my efforts. I grew angry and charged him with my last knife, slicing the air around his neck as he dodged and weaved back and forth. I took one misstep which was enough for him to slap the knife out of my hand and send it flying through the air and embedding itself in a dish rack, causing the hinge to break and several glass plates to come crashing down, further adding to the mess in the room.

"Oh fuck it," I said, observing that the kitchen was already in shambles anyway. I took some satisfaction in Tai's shocked expression as my skin exploded and I became blanketed in blood red fur. I ignored the voices in my head as I charged forward and tackled Tai, sending both him and myself through the door, bringing the door, part of the kitchen, and the side of the house with us. We crashed and landed onto the soft grass behind my house, both of us quickly standing upright as we prepared to continue the battle.

I was ready for this, to get revenge on this bastard for taking my parents away from me, for robbing them of years that they still deserved, that I deserved to spend with them. This was for turning Luc into the very thing I was supposed to utterly despise. This was for setting up a chain of horrible events in my life that couldn't be stopped once it had started. This was for everyone and everything that had ever negatively been affected by a blood sucking leech like him.

I let out a ferocious howl and charged forward, intent to send this leech to hell. Tai managed to side step just in time and launch himself into the air. I quickly sprung up after him and snapped my jaw at him, wanting so much to have a new chew toy. We both landed back on the forest floor and continued our fight. I don't know how long the game of cat and mouse went on for but I eventually had him on the ropes once more.

I sprang forward with the last of my energy and clamped down on his right leg, and unlike the previous time I didn't let go when two powerful fists smashed down upon my head. If anything it caused me to clamp down even harder, and when I was sure I had torn enough flesh, I whipped my head back, effectively tearing the leg away, watching him crumble to the ground underneath his own weight. I followed up by grabbing his left arm in my powerful jaws and easily tore the muscled limb off if was nothing more than a gangly tree branch.

As I stood over the bloody and screaming mess that was Tai the other fatigued voices of the pack registered in my head. "I need help," Jared called out.

"There's too many of them," Paul cried.

"They're heading for Bella!" Seth cried.

"I think Embry's hurt," Leah shrieked.

"Jake they're coming towards you!" Sam screamed.

"The Cullens are fading; they won't be able to last forever!" Quil said terrified.

I looked back down at Tai and knew he wasn't going anywhere in his condition, and against my better judgment I left him and I bolted to where I had felt the pack, acquiring a new found energy and determination to make sure the people I cared about were going to be all right.

I ran for five minutes before I finally found the massive battlefield; grass stained with blood and littered with various limbs and organs of dead newborns. My eyes quickly darted around seeing the pack still managing to stay on their legs as they fought off the last of the newborns. Everyone, including the Cullens, seemed to be doing fine, except for one person, Embry.

"Oh no!" Leah cried in horror, "He's collapsed."

And indeed he had; Embry lay on the ground a few yards in the distance bruised and bloodied as three newborns swarmed around him. I quickly darted forward towards them and took down the first one when I took her head in my massive mouth, twisted it, snapped it off and spat it out, watching it roll several feet away, the body crumbling to the floor.

The two other vampires hissed at me and launched themselves onto me and began to rip and tear at my back, ripping patches of fur and flesh off my back, further annoying and injuring me. I bucked around like a wild bull and managed to throw one of the vampires off of me and next to Embry. I quickly lunged down and tore out the bastard's throat, ripping and biting my way through the cartilage and tendons until the head had been separated from the body.

The last vampire flew off of my back and ran back to a forming circle of the last remaining vampires. I watched as the pack and Cullens slowly circled them, visibly letting them know that their end was very near. I was about to join them when I heard a whine from next to me, causing me to look down at Embry who was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Jess…you're here," Embry said.

"Of course I am," I said to him along with everyone else.

"That's good," Embry said, "Because my legs, back, paws, and head are killing me."

"Don't fall asleep Embry," I said.

"I won't" Embry said.

"Good," I said licking his head and behind his ears, letting him know that I was here, "I'm going to go help Edward and Jacob. I promise I'll be back soon." I said.

"Go," Embry said, "Make sure they don't get hurt." I nodded and gave me one final lick before I set my sights on the mountain that was supposed to hide them from the fight, and darted off, now running on pure adrenaline.

I reached the base of the mountain and quickly began launching myself upward, scaling the mountain in a matter of minutes. I could hear the growls, hisses, and whines from above me, letting me that I was close, really close. I crouched down low and propelled myself upward, just able to sink my claws into the rock base above, able to pull myself up to see a wobbling Jacob standing over Bella as Victoria and a male newborn cornered Edward. I was wondering why Jacob was just protecting Bella until I noticed the broken hind leg, and side dripping with blood.

This was it, the final two obstacles between me and freedom, and I wasn't about to let them go, and I sure as hell was prepared to do everything in my remaining power to kill them myself. I sprang forward, tackling the male to ground, rolling along the floor with him, coming awfully close to the edge. His hands tore and ripped at my flesh trying to take me out of commission like I imagined he had done with Jacob.

I screamed in pain as he delved his fingers inside of my wounds I have received earlier, twisting them around to internally injure me and make me weak with pain and exhaustion. He then wrapped his other hand around my muzzle and began to press down with immense pressure. Bella cried out in terror and Jacob whined as several cracks and snaps could be heard. I tried my best to push through it though as I shook my muzzle around shaking his hand off and clamping down onto it, tearing it off and spitting it out of my mouth and over the edge.

The vampire cried out in pain and I forced it back to the center of the plateau, swiping my claws at it again and again, tearing more flesh away each time. The vampire tossed it's head back and forth as I tore into him and eventually fell to his knees. I took the opportunity to strike, placing my paw on his shoulders pushing him down while I had his neck between my teeth. With the force pushing him down and the vice grip on his head, the two easily separated into their own bloody masses.

I began to pant and look down at the bloody masses as I heard a feminine scream ring through the air. I turned to my left to see Edward standing over the now stump Victoria, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed with blood dripping from her mouth, "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

"Too bad," Edward said as he placed his hands on her neck, quickly ripping the flesh and tossing it into the pile of vampire limbs. Edward quickly tossed the limbs into the tent that had been brought up the previous day and threw a lighter into it, lighting it on fire.

My eyes drooped but I managed to walk behind a rock and phase back to my human self. Hole like wounds were on my arms, legs, and back as they bled and stained the clothes that I put on. "Thank you," Edward said when I reappeared.

"Don't mention it," I said, "It's what family does."

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me, "Some of those wounds look really serious."

I pressed my hands gingerly to my face, lightly pressing down on my cheeks, and then my nose. I regretted the choice immediately as pain shot through my cheeks and my nose began to pour blood, clearly broken. "Shit," I said, "I'm a fucking broken mess."

"Sit down," Edward said, and I followed his command.

I sat down on my ass and coughed, surprised to see blood in my hands, "Looks like I really pushed myself to the limit."

"This isn't good," Edward said, "Are you feeling light headed?"

"Not yet," I said, "But give me some time and I'm sure I will."

I watched as Edward ran over to the now unconscious and human Jacob to slip some pants onto him. "I promise I'll be right back," Edward said, "But I need to get these two to safety. I promise I'll send someone up to get you."

"Take your time," I said, "I think I'll just relax up here for a bit."

Edward gave me a nod and Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes before they vanished down the mountain trail and back to civilization, leaving me up on the mountain alone with a burning tent as I bled from various wounds on my body.

* * *

Time passed and I eventually heard the scraping on gravel and dirt as something made it's way toward me. I think I smiled when I spotted Seth's sandy fur bounding towards me. He phased back mid run and jumped into some clothes, "JESS!" he cried.

"I'm here," I said.

Seth ran over to me and helped me to my feet, before leading me down the mountain and back to my house, "How is everyone?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper are healing," Seth said, "They had a few broken bones, but nothing major."

"What about the pack?" I asked, "How are Embry and Jake?"

"They'll live," Seth said, "But they're completely exhausted. In fact I'm pretty sure you're the worst one off."

"That's what happens when you take down…I don't know…four vamps by yourself." I said.

"I took down three just fine," Seth said.

"Well I'm sure you did with someone watching your back." I said, "I was all alone, not to mention ridden like a bull, void of energy and having to look forward to repairing my house."

"Your house?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said stopping by the cliff side, watching the waves of the Pacific crash against the side of the rock wall.

"It's beautiful," Seth said, observing the view with me.

"Kind of takes your mind off of everything that's happened this morning." I said.

"I could really go for some lunch right now," Seth said.

"Me too….that really was a long fight." I said.

"To be honest I'm surprised that everyone is alive," Seth said.

"Way to think positive," I said leaning on him.

"Just taking a page from your book," Seth said.

"Don't," I said, "You won't be able to read my writing."

"I wasn't being literal." Seth said.

"I know," I said laughing placing my head on his shoulder, "I know."

We stood there for a while just staring out at the ocean, things finally seemed calmed and settled for the first time in a long time, nothing being able to shatter the peace, so you can imagine my surprise when I felt a sudden drop in the pit of my stomach. This cloud of dark energy seemed to surround us, and I turned around, only to see a fully limbed Tai launching himself at us.

My mouth dropped in shock and horror as he grew ever closer to us. I turned and pushed Seth out of the way, the shock and confusion clear as day on his face. He turned his head in time to see Tai coming right at me, blood crazed look in his eyes, no goals or conscious evident in his head, just the desire to kill.

I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough as Tai tackled me and took me over the cliff side, "JESSIE!!!!!!" Seth screamed as I flew over the edge.

I couldn't muster any words, only grabbed and clung to air as I began to fall. I watched in despair as Seth struck his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious before he rolled down a hill and out of sight. I gave up all hope as I began to fall, no screams coming from me…nothing at all.

I tried to grab onto something as we fell but grew discouraged and panicked as I heard Tai's cackling as he fell with me. "THERE!" I screamed in my mind as I tried to reach out to an indentation on the rock face. My fingers were able to barely cling onto it so I was able to stop myself and cling for life a hundred or so feet above the sharp jagged rocks below. I watched in horror and repulsion as Tai continued to cackle like a mad man all the way down to the diamond like rocks.

I turned away in disgust as he was impaled all along through his arms, torso and head, the crunch and crack of his skull to much to take in as Tai's life was ended. I whined as I began to pull and climb up the rather flat and smooth wall, it being an ordeal to have to strength to hang on while looking for holds I could use to pull myself up. It was hard, but I eventually reached the top with bloodied palms and fingers, every part of my body now aching and screaming for relief.

When I reached the top I was saddened, no one was there to help me. No one was there to see if I was alright, no one cared. No one would have even noticed the difference if I had fallen to my death just now….no one would have known what had happened to me, or would even begin to think what had happened until long after they made sure their loved ones were safe. I wasn't that important to any of them.

The upper half of my body was above the edge, but now I contemplated pulling the other half over and to safety. What was the point? What goals did I have now? What was I going to do with my life now that I planned on leaving anyway? Who was going to love me the way I wanted to be loved….no one was. Was any of it worth it anymore, was it worth carrying on?

I began to cry as I thought all the way back to the very first night I had phased into a werewolf and all the sudden welfare that had come with it. I then thought about all the bad that had begun to happen: losing Gabe, losing Sam to Emily, losing my parents, losing Jacob, losing my pack……and finally **losing myself**.

"It's not worth it anymore," I said as I closed my eyes and let my fingers slide through the dirt and over the edge. I let out a sigh as I nosed dived towards the rocks and water, "What's next?" I asked…I just didn't know who or what I had just asked….and I sure as hell didn't know what the answer was.

* * *

Oh my Jesus, yes I ended it here, and I'm sure the wait until next chapter is going to be a long one. Let me know how the actiony scenes were. I think I'm pretty terrible but I did what I could. All will also will be explained in the future so stay reading!

Nothing much to say because I don't won't to give anything away, but I hope you had a great read and I hope to hear from all of you guys.

Leave me a special treat please, and until next time!


	22. A Loss of Life and Love

Hey guys, how are you doing on this oh so wonderful weekend? I received TEN more wonderful reviews which blows my mind. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have so many wonderful people reading my story.

This chapter is going to be different considering it's not going to be in Jessie's POV even once. Instead we'll be getting multiple POVs from the Pack. As for next chapter, I can't say, but I hope you enjoy something different.

Yes I know this chapter is really short, really only being longer than about seven other chapters, but this chapter is a bit different and I think you'll enjoy it either way. Right now I'm kind of dragging out this intro so I can keep the length of this chapter nice and even around six thousand five hundred, and let's see if I can do that. I apologize for this, really I do, putting filler in so it's a bit longer, which is why I really hope you guys like it.

I hope you guys have a fun read and I hope to hear from you at the end.

* * *

**Seth POV**

My eyes slid open slowly as I tried to reconnect my mind to my body. I moved my hands along the ground, feeling the soft grass and dirt underneath my finger tips. I groaned as I slid my eyes open all the way and began to rub my head, trying to push the discomfort the pain was causing me, away. I set my hand back down next to me and stared up at the sky, watching the puffy clouds roll in from the ocean, on a mission to bring precipitation to La Push. I smiled, knowing that the pack, especially Jessie, enjoyed rainy days we could spend inside.

"JESSIE!" I screamed as I bolted up, suddenly remembering what happened, "OH NO!" I cried throwing myself up and looking around. I quickly scampered up the hill and towards the cliff edge to where I had last seen him, "JESSIE!!!!" I cried, my heart growing more frantic with each passing second that I didn't have confirmation that Jessie was alright. "JESSIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!!" I called out into the air.

My breathing increased tenfold as I whipped my head back and forth, from side to side, just to try and catch any glimpse, clue or indicator that Jessie was around, that he was safe, but I couldn't seem to find anything. I fell to my knees and began to hyperventilate, not being able to believe what I last saw; a leech appearing out of nowhere, hell bent on attacking us. I thought I was done for, only until I felt Jessie pushing me out of the way, my heart sinking into the deepest pit of my stomach as I saw him be thrown over the edge with the leech, only to disappear from my view as I blacked out.

I crawled over the edge where I had seen Jessie fall and peaked over the edge. I whimpered in sorrow and fear at the sight below, several jagged rocks in all directions, meaning Jessie probably hadn't survived, but I wasn't going to give up hope. Jessie wasn't someone to give up so easily, he could have survived that, but then why couldn't I believe it myself?

I began to shake as I stood and walked backwards away from the cliff edge, "He's gone….." I said to myself, "He's…..really gone." I felt the first tears in my eyes as I thought about not having Jessie in my life anymore, the guy who was always looking out for me, acting like a older brother to me, someone who helped me through my dad's death…..now he was gone. "JESSIE!!!!" I cried out into the air for as long as I could before I exploded into my wolf form.

"Seth, where have you been?" Leah asked me, "We've been worried sick about you and Jess! Are you guys alright?"

I didn't respond to my sister, still to shaken with what was slowing setting into my being. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Seth?" Leah asked uncertainly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked again, slowly being able to feel my calm façade chip away.

"They're at Jessie's place resting and healing," Leah said, "Seth, where's Jess? You're starting to scare me."

I couldn't bring myself to say it, to tell her that her best friend was gone, to tear the two of them apart for good. All I could do was show her, and when I did I hoped that she would be able to stay calm, but that was a load of shit and even I knew that right now. I started running towards Jessie's house as I played the fateful scene for my sister.

"Seth…." Leah said, fear and shock evident in her voice, "What was that?"

After a long pause in which I contemplated telling her or not I decided that we would all have to start sometime, "It was exactly what it looked like," I said before phasing back to my human form and pulling on my clothes, leaving Leah to herself.

I walked out of the woods clothed and started walking to the back door of Jessie's house, only to stop when I saw the gaping hole where the door used to be and a destroyed kitchen inside. I wiped my eyes as I walked through the massive hole and into the kitchen, the tiled floor covered by various pieces of wood and pieces of glass. I pushed past it and into the living room, immediately taken back by the full house before me.

Jacob and Embry were located on couches as Carlisle and Sam looked over them, the rest of the pack and the Cullens located several feet away. Bella, Emily as well as the rest of the imprints were also here, Natalie in particular crying over Embry's current state. All eyes were on me as the kitchen door swung and slammed shut behind me. "There you are," Jared said, "Leah went out to look for you guys about half an hour ago."

I didn't say anything to anyone as I thought about Jessie, dipping my head down and out of view. A gasp from above caused me to lift my head up to see Edward staring at me, the shock clear in his eyes. I quickly shook my head at him, "Don't let them know….it'll crush them all." I thought.

Edward only nodded his head and began fidgeting, but the exchange hadn't gone by unnoticed. Paul was looking back and forth at us in wonder, while Jasper could sense something off with my emotions, which in turn caused Alice confusion about the current situation. However it was the one person I feared the most answering to right now who decided to speak up, "Where's Jessie?" Sam asked.

"Should I tell them?" I asked myself, "In front of everyone at once like this, just deliver this blow to them when they thought we had all made it through?" I debated with myself for a few seconds, but decided that they were all going to find out eventually and this was no time to sugar coat or baby anyone or anything. If we were going to get through this then we had to start somewhere. "He…..he didn't make it," I said, the words like a dagger to my heart.

I watched as the piece of news spread through the room like a virus, and I watched in fear and sadness, only imagining what this information was about to do to people.

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Didn't make it?" I asked myself, "Didn't….make it?" I placed a hand on the couch were Jacob was sleeping to steady myself, the news rocking me like a tidal wave. I couldn't allow myself to lose control right now though; the pack was looking to me for guidance and would need a strong leader who they thought was going to be able to keep his cool and not freak out like the rest of them. I quickly moved away from the couch and grabbed Seth's arm, leading him into the destroyed kitchen.

"What do you mean didn't make it?" I asked with a slight shake in my voice.

"It means exactly what you think it means," Seth said, lowering his head.

I was about to respond when I saw the splash of Seth's tears as they fell and hit the ground below, "How sure are you?" I asked in fearful voice, "I thought he was fine…..Edward said he was fine when he left."

"He wasn't fine," Seth said, "He had wounds all over his body. He was bleeding from the arms, legs, head…it was horrible."

"So he left him to bleed out on top of the mountain??!" I asked enraged.

"Well yes, but that's not…..that's not how he went," Seth said, wiping his eyes in an effort to stop his tears.

"Seth….what happened to Jessie?" I asked with even more fear now knowing that something potentially worse happened.

"He fell," Seth said, "He was thrown from a cliff."

I just stood there my arms upon Seth's shoulder my head dipping, my eyes hiding behind my hair, "How sure are you?" I asked.

"What?" Seth asked, beginning to break down into hysterics.

"How sure are you that he died, did you check his pulse?" I asked.

"No….he fell over a cliff, an ocean side cliff." Seth said, "There were too many rocks at the bottom, and the drop was too high for him to survive."

"How do you know then?" I asked, "How do you know that he's gone! Did you see it happen?"

I waited, fearing the answer, the answer that would cement it, "…..Yes," he said.

I gritted my teeth and felt my own eyes water, "Why didn't you help him…."

"I blacked out," Seth said, "I hit my head on something after Jess pushed me out of the way of the oncoming vampire."

I saw red at that comment, "Vampire?!?" I asked shaking, "A vampire is the cause?"

"Yes," Seth said.

I let out a cry on anguish as I punched my hand through a wall and started tearing up the kitchen, finally settling, my chest heaving as I did so. I straightened my clothes and slammed the kitchen door open, breaking it off of its hinges, "GET OUT YOU FLITHY PARASITES!"

All eyes immediately snapped to me, the tears and worry replaced by fear in everyone's eyes, "Sam, please," Carlisle began, "I haven't finished treating Embry and Jacob."

I stomped forward and wrapped my hand around his neck, silencing him and letting him know I could break him at a moments notice, "YOU AND YOUR DAMN FAMILY OF FILTH WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

The rest of the Cullens didn't like the position I had their patriarch in and stood hissing at me, which in turn caused the able pack members to rise and take positions of attack as well. "Let him go," Carlisle's mate hissed at me.

"BECAUSE OF HIM, BECAUSE OF **YOU ALL** WE'VE LOST A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY!" I screamed at them, "WE WERE NEVER IN DANGER BUT BECAUSE OUT OF THE GOODNESS IN OUR HEARTS WE DECIDED TO HELP YOU AND LOOK WHO GOT HURT! THREE OF US, AND NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

"It's not their fault," Bella said, having the balls to challenge me.

"AND YOU," I screamed at her, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ON THIS RESERVATION AGAIN! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO OPEN YOUR MISERABLE MOUTH AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU?! JESSIE DIED FOR YOU, PROTECTING YOUR PATHETIC BEING!"

I could tell the Cullens as well as Bella were growing angrier and angrier with each word that left my mouth, not being able to do a damn thing about it as I held the struggling Cullen who must have really thought I was considering killing him. I had the right too, I mean they were on our reservation, our land. "I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE HERE AND NEVER COME BACK. IF YOU EVEN TAKE A STEP ONTO THIS LAND CONSIDER YOURSELVES DEAD!" I finished by tossing Carlisle through the air, to be caught by his sons.

"You have ten seconds to be out of this house before I personally tear you all apart," I said, finally lowering my voice. I glared at them something fierce as they scooped up Bella and were out the door.

I waited for five minutes before turning to the pack, "I want you to go out and search for any trace of Jessie," I said, "I want you to go to the cliff Seth, and then go from there, follow all possible paths."

"Sam," Jared said, trying to be reasonable I think.

"**That's an order**," I said, "Don't come back unless you have any news. Let Leah know that as well."

Jared, Paul, Quil and Seth nodded before walking out of the room, leaving me in the living room with an unconscious Jacob and Embry, as well as Natalie and Kim who were holding each other and a fear stricken Emily who was trying to calm Claire's crying. Rachel was the only imprint absent, currently at her college, still unaware of the news.

"Watch over them," I told the girls as I headed upstairs towards Jessie's room.

I climbed the stairs, my feet feeling like they weighed a ton a piece before I finally carried myself to the door of his room. I turned the handle with a shaky hand and stepped into his room. The sunset and cool air made it feel void of any life, like its owner was never going to return

I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands, occasionally pulling at my hair. I let out a sob as I thought about Jessie actually being gone, gone forever, and it was devastating. I don't think I could handle it which I was why I didn't believe the news yet, I wouldn't believe that my best friend…and my love was gone.

I don't know how long I sat there but I felt a hand on my shoulder as it began to rub it. "What do you want?" I asked rather harshly.

"Sam," Emily began, "Are you alright."

"What the hell kind of question is that Emily?" I asked.

"Sam…" she began, and I could just imagine the tears in her eyes, "Please don't beat yourself up over this."

"I think it's pretty clear that I'm not beating myself up," I said, "I made it clear when I threw the Cullens out, along with their pet human."

"It's not their fault," Emily said, "They had no idea this would happen."

"I can't believe you of all people is defending them," I said, "The one person I have left to count on is taking the enemies side."

"Sam," Emily said yet again, "You're acting like the Cullens killed him themselves."

"They might as well have," I said, "Now if you don't mind I'd really like to be alone."

"But-" Emily said.

"I said I wanted to be **alone**." I told her.

I got some satisfaction as she left, leaving me to myself once more in Jessie's room. However with every second that passed I felt more and more defeated over the loss. I think the reason I wasn't out looking with the pack was because if I looked and I found the confirmation of the loss then I wouldn't know how to handle it. The fact is I didn't want to believe that Jessie was gone, and until I saw it for myself I wasn't going to believe it, which is why I wouldn't allow myself to go out there and search. I wasn't going to believe what the pack told me unless it was good, and if it wasn't I wasn't going to give up hope.

* * *

**Quil POV**

It's been a month since Jessie left us and I would be lying if I said anything had gotten better since that fateful day. The pack has been in shambles ever since and it only takes a little bit to set any of us off. We've constantly been on edge and we've rarely done anything together. The one common thing we have is our hatred for the Cullens for bringing the vampire army to us in the first place. They even had the nerve to ask us to Bella and Edward's wedding, which caused Jacob to finally lose it.

We haven't seen or heard from Jessie in over a month and Jacob in over a week, the only contact we get with Jacob is when one of us is lucky enough to phase when he is phased as well; we might get a few words in with him before he changes back, but it's enough to let him know we want him to come back.

I have to say that we haven't heard from Jessie because Sam still believes he's alive somewhere, lost and confused. Sam get's really angry with us if we say that Jessie is dead, or he's passed, and I mean really angry; he doesn't like thinking that he thinks we've given up on Jess.

I'm sorry to say I have, I have because there's no reason why he would stay away from us. It was clear that he was mad at us but the way he fought on that day made it clear that he didn't hate us. He risked his life for all of us, traversing the most ground, throwing himself into battles to save Embry and not giving a damn if he got hurt in the process.

I was sad without Jess, deeply saddened. I knew him the least on the pack level, but I still felt extremely connected to him. He was the one who helped me through my transformation, and let me know that things were going to be fine, that Embry and Jacob were still my friends. Jessie taught me the ways of the pack and how we were one big family, never going to be separated.

I realized that was the one and only thing that didn't hold true, but to no fault of his own. I straightened my tie as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't like the black on me, and I don't think anybody else at the funeral was going to either, but it was something we were going to have to get through.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I smiled at Rachel as she adjusted my tie, wanting to smile at her at least once today, because I knew soon I would have no other reason to smile today. I kissed her on the cheek once she finished and she went off to finish getting ready.

I sat on my bed and ran a hand through my hair, thinking about Jessie, and putting him to rest today. Jessie was someone very special to me, someone who never came down hard or even blamed me for things. He was willing to stick up for me whenever I got in trouble; he even did it for when I sent him to the hospital. He would help me with my anger issues and he really helped me build the confidence to not just be a flirt but actually settle down and care for Rachel, putting my feelings into words for her. I knew what I was going to say today and I knew it would let people know what Jessie had meant to me.

I wiped away the one tear I would cry and stood as Rachel entered the room, grasping my hand with her own and squeezing it tightly, "Ready?" she asked me.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," I said, "But I want to say goodbye."

She kissed me on the lips and I returned the kiss before I broke it and started heading for the car.

* * *

**Jared POV**

I sat in my chair as various people from the reservation piled into the funeral home, taking seats near the rims and edges of the room, not daring to try and take a seat they knew belonged to the pack and closest friends of Jessie.

I kissed Kim on the cheek as she wiped her eyes with a tissue and sniffled, trying to compose herself for the hardest part. I looked away from Kim and up at the casket at the head of the room surrounded by various pictures of Jessie; some with his parents, some of him laughing and some of just him just being Jess. I really liked one picture where the surrounding green brought out the green of his own eyes, a faint smile painted on his face as he stared back at the camera; it really was a great picture of him.

As more people made their way in I began to massage my temples and try and keep my eyes clear of any and all moisture. I wasn't going to be weak in front of these people, these people who thought they knew Jessie. No one knew him like the pack did and we wouldn't allow anyone to slander his memory, especially not my memory of Jessie.

Jess to me was someone I could talk to anything about, someone who would help me with Kim, and someone who would always laugh at my jokes no matter how bad or inappropriate they were; he would always laugh and give me the encouragement I needed. Jessie was more than just a friend to the pack and me, so much more. I know he probably wouldn't like me saying this but he truly was our pack mother, always encouraging us to challenge ourselves and to do our best whether it was in school, our home lives, or our love lives; he only wanted the best for us.

Even if he was angry with us he would always pull through. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the image of his wolf form emerging from the forest and taking down the leeches going after Embry during the battle against the Newborns. Even when he had had it with us he pulled through and came to our defense, never wanting harm to befall us, like a mother would defend her children. So people can see why this loss was so hard for us; we hadn't just lost a friend, we lost a brother and a mother as well.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I held my head up against the car window as my mom drove us to the cemetery; the final resting place of Jessie Mundai, although there wasn't a body in the casket that we were going to lower into the ground and bury. The wake had been nothing spectacular; the pastor unable to sum up Jessie in words, not like anyone would be able to. The whole time people wiped their eyes or held their hands together, not daring to bring any sort of disrespect or negative connotation to the service.

I remember being hugged by Paul and Jared, guessing that I was still very much shaken up by the whole ordeal, losing the friend that I considered the only brother I had ever known. The friend who had helped me through the loss of my dad like no one else could, because he had experienced it himself and knew how it had felt.

Jessie was the one who had pulled me through to the other side after that period of darkness in my life, and as I got out of the car and started walking to the designated spot I was afraid more than anything right now, afraid that there wasn't going to be anyone to pull me to the other side and out of darkness this time around. I was afraid of what was to come now that Jess was no longer with us.

* * *

**Leah POV**

I clutched my mother's hand as the casket was lowered into the ground. I knew Jessie wasn't inside but that fact didn't help. I thought about everything I had done with Jess in my life as every centimeter of polished wood disappeared from my line of sight.

I wanted to run from my seat and race to the casket and let him know everything that he meant to me, pour all my love for him that I had into the casket like everyone else around me had, but I knew it was too late, and I was tearing myself up over it, furious with myself that I hadn't been able to suck it up and give him the proper send off he deserved. Instead I spent both the service and the final goodbye twiddling my thumbs and fidgeting in my black dress as I tried to find the words to say to him.

I didn't even speak when given the opportunity, I couldn't even speak for him, do the one last thing for him when he had done so much for me. My mind raced with memories of him being there for me when no one else could be, no one else holding me as I cried over the silly boy known as Sam. I remember how he had his own problems and things to attend to but decided to stay by me, and then even invite me to college to provide a means of escape for him and I, only to never happen. I remember one of our conversations like it was only yesterday.

"_You're a saint Jess," I said wiping my eyes._

"_I'm hardly a saint," he said, "I'm far from it."_

"_Then you're my saint," I said hugging him._

"_I guess I can be your saint," he said, "Just don't tell anyone."_

I watched in despair as the casket disappeared from my view and the headstone was removed. I held a trembling hand to my mouth to keep in my cry as the first few people stood and started making their way out of the cemetery, and I eventually followed.

* * *

**Embry POV**

Losing Jessie is almost as unbearable as when I lost my mom. This hurts on another level though because Jessie didn't willingly abandon me, he was taken from me, taken from all of us, just because some damn leech just had to have its way. I didn't know what I was going to do without him, the parent who had taken me into his home and made it my own as well, made me feel welcomed and made me feel loved.

I'll never forget the day that he took me in without question, later saying he would have done it again, again, and again. He knew what I was experiencing on some level and he knew the pain I must have been going through, what it felt like and nothing could compare to the compassion and love I felt from him.

I paused at the entrance/exit to the cemetery, not able to move myself across the imaginary line, not being able to solidify that he was actually gone; not wanting to. When I took that step I would acknowledge that he wasn't coming back, that this was me saying goodbye to him. I stood there and let others pass me like it was nothing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, to cross that line, to close the final door on Jess. I don't know how long it took, but somehow I was finally able to muster the strength and cross the line, heading to the home of Jess and myself.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I let out a snuff of breath as I wagged my tail back and forth through the wet and cold grounds of the Canadian forest. My thoughts scattered whenever they managed to work their way into my mind. "Today was Jessie's funeral," I thought to myself, "I missed it…"

I had found about the funeral from Embry about three days ago when he had phased and let me know about it. I personally liked to think that I took the loss the hardest, but I knew that Sam was also up there. We had both loved him more than the brotherly bond that the others had for him, we had loved him in the ways where we had wanted him to be ours, to claim him, to mark him, to show everyone that he was ours, but neither of us had.

Sam had Emily and he wouldn't betray her like that, and when I had finally realized that I saw myself with Jessie, saw him in my home, in my bed, in my clothes, and in my arms while I made love to him, when I had finally admitted that all to myself I was told that he was gone. I shook my head at it, finally getting over Bella, seeing that she was just playing with me, whether she meant to or not. I was ready to apologize to Jessie for the mistakes I had made that hurt him, I was ready to love him, until I found out about his death.

I had at first shut everyone out, offering them no chance or opportunity to get close to me, but when Bella had called me up and invited me to her wedding that had been the final straw; I had to get out of La Push and I had to do it fast. I didn't bring anything with me, not even a set of clothes, I just set off for the north and didn't look back.

I had spent a week up here in Canada and wasn't looking to go back anytime soon. I spent the majority of the time as a wolf, eating, sleeping and living as a wolf. Living off the land and trying to recollect myself during this period of personal loss. I only phased when the pack did so I wouldn't have to listen to their pleas to return home or talk to them. During this time I would have to sit alone in the woods completely nude as I thought about everything I had told myself. I knew if I waited too long I would lose both of them, I just never anticipated it would be like this…to come to this, sitting alone and dirty in a cold climate utterly spent.

Today was different though, today I felt oddly content even though today was the day we were saying goodbye to Jessie. I felt almost as if though if he was watching over me right now, like some sort of personal guardian. I lifted my massive head and looked around, tilting my head slightly, looking back and forth several times trying to catch a glimpse of anything.

"Maybe Jessie is here!" I said to myself still feeling the set of eyes watching me, "JESSIE!" I called into the air, only to have it come out as a howl.

Birds scattered in every direction imaginable and I quickly felt the presence disappear and not reappear. "Must have been my imagination," I thought to myself sadly, "But it was nice."

That tiny glimmer of hope has been nice and exhilarating to possibly think that Jessie was alive, but the fall and decline was ten times worse, being reminded that he actually wasn't here with me, and he would never have the chance to be mine. I put my paws over my head and prepared to sleep for a while, to forget about Bella and to temporarily forget about Jessie.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I sat in Jessie's kitchen as I took a sip of the drink I had poured for myself. I leaned back in my chair and set my drink down on the new table I had bout for the kitchen, feeling something new was better than something old. I looked to the wall I had repaired and acknowledged that I still had to paint it, perhaps the same color or maybe the kitchen a whole new color entirely.

Only the pack was here right now, all imprints and reservation residents not being invited to the "reception" that we were having here at Jessie's house. All of us were off doing our own thing really, each of us being lost in our own thoughts as we came to terms with what this day had meant. Embry and Quil were in the garage looking over the various things that had been kept in there, from Jess' car to his childhood toys that had been put in there. Seth and Leah were in the living room watching one of his favorite movies and Jared and Paul were outside, most likely reminiscing about various days with Jess, from cliff diving to patrols.

There was one main difference between me and the rest of the pack though. They all thought he was gone, but not me, I felt it, I knew Jessie was still alive out there somewhere, I could still feel his presence in my heart. No one seemed to believe me though and it hurt, knowing that they didn't have the faith that Jessie had somehow pulled through. I took another swig of my drink as I heard the reattached kitchen door swing open as someone entered.

"Sam?" Leah called.

"Yes?" I asked rather politely.

"Why don't you come watch the movie with Seth and me?" Leah asked.

"Because that's not how I'm going to grieve," I said, "All of you are saying goodbye to him, but I'm just biding my time until he comes back."

"Sam…" Leah sighed with sorrow, "He isn't coming back Sam."

"He is," I said, "I can feel it, he's alive."

"Sam you have to let go," Leah said, "I know how much you want him to be alive, how much we all do, but we can't change what happened."

"I'm not trying to change what happened," I said, "I'm just waiting for his return. I'm waiting for him to do whatever it is he needs to do, or maybe whatever leads his mind back here, but I know he'll come back."

"Is that why you rebuilt that wall?" Leah asked.

"Yes," I said, "I want his home to be a home when he comes back."

"And what would happen if he ever did Sam?" Leah asked me, "What would be different?"

"Everything," I said.

"You know that's not true," Leah said, "You're still with Emily and nothing is going to change that, you'll never be able to have him."

"When he does come back," I said, "I'll find a way."

"I don't understand you Sam," Leah said before walking out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to," I said to myself, "No one does."

I sighed as I stretched my arms above my head and inhaled Jessie's scent, present all throughout the house. I wanted to climb upstairs and lie in his bed, just imagining what it would feel like to have his skin pressed against my own, to have him writhe in pleasure as I worked his body and felt him in the most intimate ways, to feel inside of him and to let him know what he meant to me.

"Jess…wherever you are….I need you to know….I love you." I said, ready to sit and wait for however long it takes.

* * *

Another chapter is finished and I have to say this chapter was definitely different than the others. Let me know what guys thought about the perspectives of the pack, if they were pretty on or if they were off.

What's coming next chapter? I can't say but the wait is up to you guys because there really is no motivation like reviews, so leave me a special treat please!

**How do you guys picutre Jess? What does he look like to you? Let me know, send me a link of a picture or something to let me know what your Jessie Mundai looks like. This has no real purpose but it would be fun for me to see what you guys visualize him as.**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC (original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

**Hope you guys leave me a nice treat, and please check out my new story Battlefield, or not, but it'd be great if you did, but I'll love you either way!**

God I'm so shameless in pimping my own shit at the end of chapters, I should really be fined for this, but with such dedicated reviewers I don't think it matters. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS LIKE CHILDREN! Y'all are very special to me even though I don't know you on that level we have a connection through this story and I'm glad that we do.

Until next Time!


	23. Adventure Cut Short

Yes I know y'all this update is really early, but I was just sitting at the computer and I really had nothing better to, except maybe homework or studying for a test or something like that, but I figured that I would update.

**I wanted to upload this a lot sooner but fanfiction was and still is being STUPID not letting me upload documents, so I copy and pasted my document into an existing file and I'm now editing it, but if there are any glitches in the chapter that's the reason. I really hope I don't get glitches  
**

Now I want to make this very clear, if you find yourself reading this chapter and go off saying how convenient everything seems to be, well let me tell you this was my plan all along so everything you read I didn't just make up on the fly.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but this story is drawing to a close rather quickly. I'd say we have about until chapter 30, perhaps a little more or a little less and then we're finished, and then the sequel I have planned.

Sorry for the long intro but I hope you have a nice read and I hope to hear from you guys soon!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I held my head up by propping my hands up under my chin while my elbows rested on my legs. My eyes casually drifted back and forth as I looked around at the screaming children running back and forth in glee. I knew I was being watched by various members of the Saskatchewan portion of the Métis Nation. I had been here for about a month and a half now and I still wasn't trusted by almost all of the natives, and they were right to place their distrust in me.

Not a single soul here knew that I was a shape shifter and only one of them actually knew my real name, or at least what he believed my real name to be. Did I say shape shifter? That's right, I did; turns out I'm not really a werewolf, but a shape shifter instead who just happens to be able to turn into a massive wolf. I found this piece of information out a short while after I arrived here and almost torn to shreds by a whole new pack of shape shifters.

Thank god one of them imprinted on me. "WHAT!?!?" Yes I know what I said, I'm a shape shifter and one of the Métis shape shifters imprints, crazy right? I thought so, and with the added stress of being watched twenty-four seven and having an unwanted, overbearing imprint, I was preparing myself to make another escape from somewhere I didn't want to be.

Speaking of escapes, I guess it would be helpful if I brought you all up to speed on what I've been up to since then, and boy has it been a journey. I remember it like it was a month and a half ago….oh wait.

* * *

I managed to keep my eyes open as I fell to the jagged rocks below, the only sound in the air being the crash of the ocean waves as they rolled over the rocks and crashed into the side of the massive rock blockade. As I grew closer and closer to the bottom I felt my body begin to twist so I was now falling feet first. I knew I would probably feel a fraction of pain before it was all over, but it didn't matter as my release grew closer and closer.

My eyes widened immensely as I spotted a patch of blue as I was only a mere amount of feet away from connecting with the ground. Except I wasn't going to connect with ground, but water instead. I tried as best as I could to straighten out my body, but knew with the velocity and momentum I was travelling towards the water with there was no way this wasn't going to hurt, especially if the water wasn't deep enough. I connected with the water with a sickening crunch and sunk several feet below the water, the thick viscosity slowing me to a halt and allowing me to experience the complete pain my body was in.

I couldn't feel my legs as I desperately tried to get to the surface of the water and I could only move my right arm without having to experience blinding pain shoot through my body. I don't know how, but I managed to swim my way to the surface with just my right arm, then having to do everything in my power to stay afloat while at the same time trying not to be slammed into the rock face by the oncoming waves.

I was submerged twice more before I was finally pulled out far enough from the waves. I stayed afloat on my back as I tried to asses the damaged done to my body. I'm pretty sure my left arm was broken; considering I could move it just barely in some locations, but my legs…I wasn't so sure. I wasn't paralyzed because I could feel everything from my knee up, but anything below that wasn't responding, I was afraid that I might have shattered the bones in my legs, but that wouldn't explain why I wasn't feeling any pain. All my two legs were right now was dead weight, trying to slowly bring me down under the cold waters.

The ocean salt in my wounds burned like a bitch, and I grew more and more terrified with each passing second that the blood that was leaking from my wounds was going to attract unwanted attention from sea creatures. All I could do now was stay on my back and move my arm, and sometimes arms, back and forth to keep my head above water. I also had to make sure I kept my eyes open, because unconsciousness at this point meant certain death; so if it meant biting my lip until it bled, or gripping my broken arm painfully, I was going to do whatever it took to stay awake.

Over time I felt the ocean current begin to take me south, out away from shore and deep in the water. I kept my eyes to the sky as it grew darker and darker as the soon moved out of view. Soon the sky was dotted with more stars then I could count and I had some time to reflect on my current situation, because to be honest, I was furious with myself.

I had really considered and chosen suicide, I really had chosen that way as a means to exit my life, to get away from my boy problems. I was such a hypocrite, giving Bella so much shit for something she never did, and to turn around and go and attempt it myself, I was completely ashamed. As I held onto the cliff edge I don't think I even grasped what I was doing, I was ready to end my life just so I could get away. I hadn't exactly thought about what was going to happen afterward due to my actions. I usually thought through my plans; however the one that needed the most thinking wasn't even offered a thought by me.

I stopped paddling as I started to cough, my arm instinctively rising to try and cover my mouth. When I stopped and pulled my hand away I noticed the dark liquid that stained my hand, blood. I put my arm back in the water and assisted the current in bringing me south. I cursed myself for being so stupid, I hadn't even thought about internal injuries when I had crashed into the water, that pain being smothered and forgotten as the pain from my limbs overpowered it.

I continued to drift night and day for I don't know how long; a day, possibly two longer, my thirst and hunger driving me absolutely insane. I was tempted to drink the salt water, but knew it would only make things worse and only help to kill me faster. During this time my wounds had closed thanks to my werewolf healing, but my skin felt clammy and grimy from being in the water for almost two, going on three days. I found my saving grace as I felt myself being tugged towards land with the tide and crashing onto a beach sometime later with the waves.

I lifted my sand plastered head to see if there was anyone on the beach, only to find no life force present, with good reason. The beach was surrounded by vast rock walls on three sides and the ocean from the other, making access to this private piece of real-estate impossible, unless of course you were brave enough to climb down.

I gingerly lifted my left arm to see how it was doing, daring to move and flex it, only to discover that I could use it, granted it still hurt close to hell to use it. Next were my legs, and I was terrified that I wasn't going to be able to move them, but thanked every god I knew that I was able to move my legs, all the way down to my pinky toes. That was probably the one and only thing I loved about being a werewolf; the healing.

I wanted to lay on the sand for a bit longer, just trying to reacquaint myself with solid ground and give my limbs a little more time to solidify their healing. I was trying to block everything out, and I think I was doing a fine job until I heard a squawk from a rather annoying seagull next to me. I cracked one of my eyes open to glare at it, only to watch as it squawked again and turned its head from side to side at me. My stomach soon growled and I was reminded of hungry and thirsty I truly was. If you're ready to eat a seagull while it's still alive then I think you're pretty damn hungry.

I pushed myself up with one steady arm, and the other shaky, lifting my body from the sand. The next part was the challenge as I stood on two wobbly legs as I wavered back and forth. I threw my arms out to my sides to try and balance myself as my legs adjusted and popped as they made their way into place, trying to right them selves so I could stand properly. When I was confident enough I slowly but surely started to make my way over to the most climbable rock face.

I looked up above and saw it was about a hundred foot climb, nothing that bad, but in my current condition could be extremely challenging. "Take it one hold at a time," I told myself as I began to climb.

I was out of breath as I reached the top, my clothes still wet and feeling like mush against my skin. I got onto my knees and supported myself with my hands as I tried to collect my breath. I titled my head up slightly to get a view of a road that was snaking along the coast line. I picked myself up and crossed the road to enter the forest on the other side, walking through the dense brush with human legs for two reasons; one to get my legs back to a good standard, and two because I wasn't going to phase, not now and not ever again.

The whole reason behind my suicide attempt was to get away from La Push, granted it was a majorly stupid thing to do, but the outcome worked for me. I was away from those people and now I never had to go back. They probably thought I was dead, and I wasn't about to change that by phasing to let them know I was alive. Don't get me wrong, I loved those people to death, but I couldn't allow myself to stay there, something I had said countless times before. Okay maybe I would go back one day, but not any time soon.

I continued to wearily trudge through the forest before I eventually broke through and found myself in front of a white fence. I looked up to see a house looking over me and at that point I knew I found some sort of salvation. I moved around the fence to the front to see a mother loading two children into a minivan before she herself entered and drove off with them. "Probably taking them to school," I said to myself. Seeing no one else around I returned to the back and made my way over the fence and into the backyard.

I landed with a thud on some sort of toy that made a squeak, which caused some barking by a nearby dog that was tied to a post. I stood and tossed the toy at its head, walking over to the mutt and growling at it, silencing the pooch as it whined and lowered itself below me, aware of who was in charge here.

I made my way to the back door and removed my soggy shirt, immediately wrapping it around my right hand. I was fairly confident what I guessed was a middle class family wasn't going to go all CSI on my ass and get my finger prints and track me down, but you never knew with people, almost everyone having this delusional self-entitlement to justice.

I slammed my shirt covered hand through the glass back door and unlocked it from the inside. I removed my hand and opened the door, entering the house. I realized I was in the kitchen and I ran for the fridge, throwing it open and grabbing a bottle of water and draining it in seconds, quickly draining two more before I started working on the cupboards, demolishing a bag of chips as I moved upstairs to find some fresh clothes.

I had been so concerned not to leave fingerprints, but now I was leaving plenty of evidence as i moved about the house touching things and leaving a wet shoe trail behind me. I stopped outside a bedroom to examine a picture that showed a family of four: father, mother, daughter and son, the ideal American family. I couldn't help but gag as I set the picture back down and threw open the doors, "Parent's bedroom," I said, "Perfect."

I quickly moved about the room and quickly browsed the father's clothing, thankfully noting that we were about the same size, his clothes running a bit big on me. I quickly dressed in a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and grey jacket. I then set my sights on the mother's jewelry box, fine with pawning some of the jewels but discovering a hidden stash of a couple dozen of hundreds in the back, counting just about $3400 in total, "Looks like my luck is finally improving," I said.

I knew I was running low on time, assuming that the mother would be back at any moment. I quickly deposited my wet clothes, empty chip bag, and empty water bottles in a plastic bag that I took with me. I heard the front door open as I was heading out the back and darted for the fence. Sensing that its master was home the dog no longer had any qualms with barking at me as I vaulted over the fence and back into the dense forest, already long gone before the patron knew that she had just been robbed.

I deposited the bag down in some thick shrubs and covered it with dirt about halfway between the road I had found and the house I had just been to. I soon found myself back on the road, but went back into the forest to remain hidden as I followed the road into town. I walked the streets and kept to myself, soon discovering I was in Cannon Beach, Oregon. "Oregon," I had said, "I really drifted that far?"

Although Cannon Beach seemed like a nice place I didn't plan on staying here, or in Oregon for very long. I had one last stop I needed to make and I wanted to make it fast. I wandered the streets and shops before I finally found what I was looking for, a method of personal transportation. I walked onto the lot where a rather old looking man was sitting in a chair, sitting next to a sign that read: _Used cars for sale!_

"There's not much left," he said, "But maybe you can find something that you like."

I quickly looked over the four remaining cars and decided on the blue truck. "How much for the truck?" I asked.

"That old thing," he said, "That's a 1981 Chevrolet pick up, pretty good condition I might add. However I'm desperate enough to sell it so I'll let it go for twenty-five hundred dollars."

"Deal," I said as I pulled out the money as he handed me the keys.

"Thanks for the purchase," he said.

"That's it?" I asked, "No paper work, no signing, just the money and the car?"

"Well yah," the old man said with a smile, "I mean you live here in Cannon Beach so it's not like I can rip you off you youngster. If you have any problems with it feel free to bring it back here and get your money back."

I looked him over, still thinking this truck was too good to be true, but at the moment I had to get out of here and this was my ticket to doing so. "Thank you" I said as I unlocked the door and got into the truck. I put the keys into the ignition and the car purred to life, no problems evident. The old man offered me a wave as I drove off of the lot.

I couldn't believe my luck, I was slowly regaining the use of my limbs without as much pain, I was in fresh clean clothes, had a somewhat full stomach of substance, and now had a truck and nine hundred dollars still to my name. I opened the glove box to see if I could find anything inside, overjoyed when I pulled out some rather current maps.

I didn't exactly know where I was going at the moment, but I was going to let my heart lead me, and I was going to do everything in my power to turn my life around for the better**, to find myself**, and then maybe, just maybe, go back to La Push, and to my family.

* * *

I set my bag onto the seat next to me as I slid into my truck. I inserted the key into the ignition and let the car come to life as I was greeted by the sound of the radio. I pulled the car out of the low class motel parking lot and began to head for the nearest highway that would take me out of Seattle, however at this point I had no idea where I was headed.

As I pulled onto the highway I thought about the last two to three weeks I had spent here in Seattle. I had originally stopped here because I had been drawn to the north for some reason, almost like something was pulling me in the direction. I made sure to steer very clear of all things supernatural, still feeling completely exposed and if I was going to be caught by my friends as I walked the streets.

I supposed I came to get a better understanding of Luc's death and really try and feel how it had affected me. I was still upset about it, but realized being with him was a mistake from the beginning. Luc had just been a distraction from bigger and well, better things. We had certainly loved each other, as much as two people who knew each other for a bit more than a month could, but my mind wasn't completely in the relationship. It had taken a bit of thinking and acceptance but as I sat on a park bench I came to the conclusion that I was probably the biggest cause of his death.

If it hadn't been for my self pity and sex drive I would have never have met him and he would have met a nice guy that wouldn't lead him all the way down to La Push and have him involved with the supernatural in the first place. The minute he laid his eyes on me in that bar he sealed his own fate, so I hoped that he at least got more than a few ounces of joy out of the relationship.

During my time in Seattle I almost brought myself to go to his apartment, but it wasn't a wise thing to do, especially since he was still listed as missing, even though I'm sure the law enforcement had given up mentally a long time ago.

While in Seattle I always bought some clothes, considering I was going to need more than one set to wear, which is also why I had bought the bag. I looked to my left as I continued to drive further north, examining the bag of clothes and money, which was now down to about four hundred dollars due to the cost of food, clothes and housing. I wasn't concerned about running out of money, I personally had no qualms about stealing, my job as a werewolf service enough to the entire state of Washington, perhaps even the country, if not the world. I'm sure people would pay a pretty penny for a werewolf if they knew that vampires were running around waiting to kill them.

I sighed as I hit traffic and was now doomed to wait for god knows how long in a massive sea of metal. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel as I sat in the traffic and immediately cursed when a sudden realization dawned on me. If I was going to go to Canada legally I was going to need a passport or some other legal document, something I didn't currently have with me. I now had to make a decision, abandon the truck, or abandon Canada.

"I have a better chance at surviving in Canada……as a wolf," I said, banging my head against the steering wheel, "Fuck."

I really didn't want to stay in the States, but I didn't want to have to give up the truck either, but eventually decided to abandon the truck as close to the Canadian border as possible, leaving the keys in the glove box for anyone to find.

I knew the next part was going to be a monumental risk and jeopardize everything that had happened up until this point but I wanted to do it, so I phased for the first time in weeks and made a mad dash through the forest, going into the wild life portion and darting across the border. I didn't even to check to see if any of the pack was phased because I knew if I sensed them then they had already sensed me. I shifted back to my human form and quickly dressed, counting the total minutes I had been a werewolf; five, possibly six.

When I was fully dressed and realized I hadn't heard a single word uttered from a member of the pack I let out a cry of triumph. I didn't like that the pack thought I was dead, but this was the only way to be sure that I was going to partake on this journey alone, or even get to experience it at all; knowing Sam he'd probably call me back to the reservation and leave me to patrol for the rest of my days under him.

I moved quickly through of my human legs that still had a twinge of pain to them whenever I exerted to much weight or pressure on them, but over the course of the month they had come a great distance and now were close to being as good as new. I climbed up a little hill and found myself on a road in the middle on British Columbia, the road going possibly anywhere. I threw my bag over my shoulder and began walking along the road, waiting for the first car that came along my path so I could possibly catch a ride.

* * *

I was still in British Columbia, wandering from place to place at various times in the day, going wherever my heart desired, stealing from anyone I could. I currently found myself walking through one of the forests in B.C., enjoying the chirp of the birds and all of the surrounding nature. I was walking along perfectly content for the moment when I spotted something that made my heart drop.

There, lying at the bottom of this hill was Jacob, wolf Jacob! "What the fuck is he doing here?" I screamed in my head. I immediately ducked behind a massive tree, trying to slow my breathing from the absolute sudden shock. I needed to think of something and I needed to do it fast, or my entire self discovery would be ruined. "God what are the chances that he'd be here….you think once the impossible **couldn't** happen."

I then thought of how selfish that truly was, putting my own wants over the entire pack, having them think that I was dead just so I could have some time to see the world. I didn't think how torn up they might be at the moment, how hurt they were, and how worse it would be once they found out I actually survived, and decided to willfully stay away from them. "Maybe I should go to him," I said to myself.

I peaked my head out from behind the tree to get a look at Jacob who was wrapped up into a loose ball on the floor, his tail occasionally wagging back and forth as his eyes held with the ground, sorrow clearly visible in the large eyes. "Maybe this was all I needed," I told myself, "Maybe I should go back….while I still have the chance."

My guard rose again once Jacob lifted his head with a slight tilt and started looking around the vast area. I ducked back behind the tree and began to race through all the possible scenarios in my head, weighing out all the pros and cons. I couldn't seem to make a decision as more time ticked away. My mind was saying to stay, but my heart and body were telling me to run, to give myself more time. A howl from Jacob was all my legs needed to start running forward, leaving the visibly broken Jacob behind, as well as the problems I wasn't ready to face.

* * *

I had managed to hitch a ride with a trucker who agreed to take me all the way to Saskatchewan, Canada. I don't know what brought about the hospitality and kindness at first, but during the ride I soon discovered what had drawn him to his decision, to put it bluntly, he wanted to fuck me.

At first I hadn't been so sure, I mean I couldn't exactly tell for sure whenever he'd glance at me for a few seconds with some sort of apparent want in his eyes, but he made it clearer when he drove during the nights, when he would rub his hand up my leg, progressively going higher, only to be slapped away by my hand. It was during the late nights when it was the worst; he would pop his pills so he wouldn't fall asleep and he'd group me as I lay down on my seat, curled up in a ball. I could have easily broken his entire arm but decided to let him have his fun for one reason. It was late at night and I wasn't about to be tossed to the side of the street in the freezing cold with just a jacket to protect me from the chilled winds.

I decided to ditch him once we crossed into Saskatchewan, robbing him and then leaving him as he slept in a rest stop. I left the stop, walking along the street, in the freezing morning air, the sun just beginning to rise and bring some warmth to the ground below. I knew it was only a matter of time before the nameless trucker awoke and would try and track me down, but I figured I had a while.

As I continued to walk, the sun a bit more into the sky, I decided that I'd head into the forest for a bit, not giving the trucker a chance to catch me and make me pay from my crime in potentially in more ways than one. I carefully made my way down the slop and settled at the bottom, surrounded by trees, their leaves still chilled, and surrounded by the occasional boulder on the ground.

I adjusted my clothing before heading off east, once again, connection and enjoying the surrounding wildlife and plant life, feeling somewhat at home here. I moved comfortably through the forest at a leisurely walk, not worrying about finding shelter for the night for some time, and my belly still full from my last meal.

I walked for an hour or so when I felt the initial start of trouble, the smell of blood in the air. Even as a human my nose could pick up the potency of the scent, and knew it was close, really close. I began to walk with caution, hoping for the best, which at this point would just be the carcass of a dead animal. I slowly began to make my way through some ankle high brush, taking each step carefully as not to disturb whatever might be laying wake.

I thought I was fine until I stepped on something cylinder like that definitely wasn't a small log. I slowly knelt down and pushed the bushes aside to find the source of my misstep, a bloody arm, and nothing more. I gasped slightly as I pressed my fingers to the arm and quickly retracted them as the skin quickly chilled my fingers. There were two possibilities, so to be sure I picked up the arm and held it into the light, dropping the arm in fear as it began to shine and sparkle, "Vampire," I thought.

I quickly darted my head back and forth and was stunned. I was surrounded by five werewolves, five werewolves I had never seen before were slowly closing in on me, thinking I was a partner to the vampire they had probably just taken out a few minutes before my arrival. I backed up as one of the wolves snarled at me, baring its teeth, showing it wasn't ready to fuck around.

"They must think I'm a vampire," I thought, "But it's not exactly like I can tell them I'm not a vampire because then they'll think I'm one for sure, because it's not exactly common knowledge to humans that vampires exist."

The wolves slowly began to descend upon me; probably bickering amongst themselves who would get the first piece of what they thought was fresh vampire. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back and forth for any possible escape route, finding none as the wolves could practically taste me now. "I could phase, but then the pack would know that I was here…but right now my life is more important than some stupid adventure."

I turned around, ready to phase and catch the unlucky bastard behind me off guard, determined to try and take one of them down, guessing they were no where near as fast as I was. I whirled around and was ready to put my plan into action when I came face to face with a set of amber eyes, immediately having a sickening feeling pass through my stomach, recognizing that feeling from anywhere, the werewolf in front of me had just imprinted.

Before I knew it the massive tan werewolf phased into a large, muscular, six foot six man who heaved heavily as he stared down at me, his eyes not leaving mine for a second, his entire being fixated upon me, not even bothering to take a second to cover himself, "Finally…" the man said, "Finally I've found mine."

"Mine?" I asked allowed, not liking being referred to as property.

"My imprint, my soul mate," the man said as he stepped closer to me, leaning forward to crash his lips onto mine.

My eyes immediately widened in shock as the man forced his tongue into my mouth, ravishing my cavern with a never before seen lust. I put my hands against his bare chest and pushed him backwards, effectively separating us, "What the hell was that?!?" I asked as I wiped my mouth.

"I don't understand," the man said, "I thought when we imprinted the attraction and pull was instant; what's wrong Gary?"

"Gary?" I asked lowly as I spun around to find that the other four wolves had all phased back into their human forms, and had the decency to cover themselves, "I don't know, this one…he's different." Gary said.

"Jesus Andrew can put some pants on?" the smallest one remarked.

"Oh…right!" the man who had kissed me said, revealing his name to be Andrew, "Sorry," Andrew said as he pulled on some shorts.

I knew at this moment it was best to keep my mouth shut and just let things unfold, darting as soon as the first chance at escape came, because honestly, I sure as hell didn't want to get wrapped up into another pack.

"Who are you?" Gary asked with what was clearly an Alpha tone, "And what are you doing on our land?"

Andrew couldn't help but growl at the tone Gary was using with me, "Jesus Christ look at him go, and they've only been imprints for a two seconds!" the smallest one barked.

"Shut your fucking trap John," Andrew yelled.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" a rather scruffy one asked.

"I don't know Patrick," John said, "But he doesn't look too bright," he said causing Patrick and John to laugh at me.

"That's right," I thought lowering my bag slightly, ready to drop it to make a quicker escape, "Keep laughing, before you know it I'll already be gone."

"Actually," the reaming pack member said, "If you could pay attention for more than five seconds then you'd notice that he's already planning his escape."

"Fuck," I thought, "How'd he know? Was I really that obvious in my body language?"

"Good eye Todd," Gary said, locking his hands onto my shoulders, causing another growl from Andrew.

"Next time you think about escaping, trying lowering your bag a bit slower so the movement isn't detectable," Todd sneered at me.

"What should we do with him?" John asked.

"We're going to have to take him back home and explain things there," Gary said, "He won't be willing to listen otherwise."

I wasn't exactly jumping out of my seat at the idea of being taken against my will so I began to struggle in Gary's grasp, not trying to break free but set a new plan into motion. They still thought I was a fragile human, something I could easily use against them. Gray strengthened his hold onto me to the point where it would hurt if I was human, so summoning every acting bone in my body; I set my plan into action.

I let out a whine and fell to my knees in mock pain, pretending to be hurt by the vice grip Gary had me in. "Let go of him, you're hurting him!" Andrew said as he moved forward and threw Gary off of me, "Here," Andrew said extending a hand to me.

I grinned as I stood and gave him a swift kick to his nether regions, dropping my bag as he fell to the ground in pain and quickly darting off in the direction of salvation. "STOP HIM!" Gary cried.

"Good luck trying" I said to myself as I ran.

I was sure I was going to get out of there without a problem until I passed a tree and was tackled from my side and thrown to the ground by another shirtless man. I tried to shake away the dizziness and get him off of me, but before I knew it he had me pinned down with his torso and hips.

"GET OFF HIM!" Andrew screamed with much more fury, probably not liking the position this pack member had me in.

"Good work Michael and calm down Andrew," Gary said, "We just need to subdue him and get him home, that's all."

"And how do you suggest we subdue him?" Todd asked, "You just saw that he's not as stupid as we made him out to be."

"Like this," Michael said as he placed his hands on my head and lifted it slightly. I had no idea what he was going to do but realized it once it was too late. Michael slammed my head down onto the ground, and hard, causing my vision to swim right away.

I heard a roar from above me but didn't pay any attention to it. "Michael, take him back to my house," Gary said, "We need to calm Andrew down."

I didn't hear anything else, just felt my body be scooped up bridal style and pressed against a warm chest before I blacked out.

* * *

Hope this chapter was what you were expecting. I'll address a few things that I want to about the chapter right now.

-Yes the truck thing was a bit convenient for Jessie to find, but I needed him to get some wheels, I didn't want him to walk everywhere, that would take forever.

-The Métis are a real group of Natives all throughout Canada and I didn't do too much research, but next chapter I'll be shaping them around to best benefit the story, so I hope no one takes any offence to anything I'm going to write.

-This new pack will be described in further detail next chapter, in fact the whole next chapter might just be Jessie interacting in this new place with this pack and their people.

-And finally I think one of the major things people are wondering about. Andrew imprinted on Jessie, but Jessie **DID NOT** imprint on him; just wanted to make that clear.

**How do you guys picutre Jess? What does he look like to you? Let me know, send me a link of a picture or something to let me know what your Jessie Mundai looks like. This has no real purpose but it would be fun for me to see what you guys visualize him as.**

** Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC (original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

**Hope you guys leave me a nice treat, and please check out my new story Battlefield, or not, but it'd be great if you did, but I'll love you either way!**

God I'm so shameless in pimping my own shit at the end of chapters, I should really be fined for this, but with such dedicated reviewers I don't think it matters. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS LIKE CHILDREN! Y'all are very special to me even though I don't know you on that level we have a connection through this story and I'm glad that we do.

Until next time! Review please!


	24. Alex

Hello to all you wonderful people, how are you doing today? I've been fine for the most part, but I've had to take care of a few things, which explains why this chapter is a bit late, but I'm sure you guys are just glad to see an update.

Nothing much to say really except that this entire chapter will be Jack with the Métis pack and pretty much nothing else. It'll continue into next chapter and I think I'll be putting in a lemon next chapter, but I don't know if the entire chapter will be focused around the Métis.

I know this chapter isn't too long in comparison to other chapters, but I wanted to stop where I stopped, besides I think these chapters are longer then most updates you get from other people, not to bash them in anyway, I'm just saying. I know you guys really appreciate it anyway so I don't think I have to worry.

Anyway I think that's about everything I need to say so I guess I'll leave you guys to your read.

See you at the bottom and I hope you leave me a nice treat!

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I was kindly awakened from my state of unconsciousness as I was dropped onto a rather hard and cold wooden floor. My eyes shot open in pain as my head experienced even more trauma causing a groan of displeasure to escape my lips. I soon felt my body being dragged to a new location before I felt my hands bound together with some rope like material and tied to some sort of post behind me. I was surprised that my shoes and socks were taken away from me next, but I assumed it was so that there wouldn't be any repeating of the incident I had with Andrew.

With the rather firm slamming of a door I decided to reopen my eyes and try to get any sort of clue to where I was. I managed to push my body back up against the post I was tied to and look around the rather bare room. The post I was tied to actually turned out to be a bed post, belonging to what else, a bed of course, that happened to be pushed into the corner of a rather dull bedroom; hard wooden floor, desk with some materials and a lamp on it a few feet away, and lastly a closet.

I tugged on the ropes, hissing in discomfort as the rough material grinded against the skin on my wrists. "I thought imprints were treated like royalty," I thought, "Not like prisoners."

I bit my lip as some blood trickled down the side of my face, clearly from a small cut I had received when, what was his name again? Michael slammed my head against the ground, "Great work asshole." I said quietly, in case he was on the other side of the door listening in.

That's what I would be doing in this situation, listening to my captive on the off chance that they'd let something slip, indicating why they might be here or what their intentions were. Realizing I had never been in the other role before I told myself I had to come up with a story of who I was, what I was doing here, and why, not to mention I had to do it fast. I wouldn't tell them I was a werewolf; that was probably a death wish at this point. I had to think about what I would do if an unknown werewolf showed up on the reservation, and that would be to think they were up to something, like I don't know, infiltrating the land for some reason to try and take us down.

Maybe it was all in my head and they wouldn't give a damn what I was, but right now I wasn't going to take that risk. I had almost lost my life recently and that had shown me what it was really worth and I wasn't about to have it taken away just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Right now I'd play a dumb teenager and try to pull on my imprint's heart strings, which wouldn't be so hard considering I was tied up, bleeding from the head, and shivering in the cold, clad only in shorts and a loose long sleeved shirt.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, trying any way I possibly could to keep warm for however long I was going to be alone here. I let my head fall and the rope dig into my skin as I leaned forward in exhaustion, fatigue racking my entire body. True, I had slept at various points in my travels, but I don't think I ever got a genuine good night's sleep over the course of my journey, hell I'd be lucky if it lasted more than five hours.

When I thought I was about to fall asleep the sound of the door creaking open caught my ear, prolonging my eyes from closing. I didn't look up; wanting to look defeated and broke, hoping to use it to my advantage. I sighed as a hand was placed under my chin tilting my head upwards so I could come face to face with who I assumed was the pack's Alpha, Gary.

"Who are you?" Gary asked.

"No how are you?" I asked with sarcasm, "Or are you feeling okay?"

"Normally I'd ask that of someone who deserves it, but considering you're capable of doing more harm than you appear capable of I think I'll skip the formalities." Gary said.

"It was only a kick," I said, "I'm sure he's not that…damaged."

"If you only realized what effects it has had on him," Gary said, venom dripping from his voice.

"And would those be physical or mental?" I asked, looking Gary in the eyes as my arms continued to be tied behind me.

"Mental," Gary said, "He doesn't know how to handle the rather clear rejection from his imprint."

"What's an imprint?" I asked, playing dumb and beginning my character.

"In this case it's you," Gary said, "But I'm sure that doesn't help too much."

"Not really," I said, "I kind of got the idea that I was this imprint you speak of when your boy crashed his lips onto mine."

"And does that bother you?" Gary asked, "Kissing another man?"

"Can't say that it does," I said, "I'm not too fond of women though if that answers your question."

"It does," Gary said, "That's good, you'll be able to fully be his mate then."

"Mate?" I asked, slightly angered that I had to play stupid.

"I suppose it would be better if I just started from the beginning and explained everything." Gary said.

"That would be nice," I said, pulling on the ropes again, only to have Gary stop me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It all started about a year ago," Gary began "I was out in the woods one day when I had this sudden surge of anger and before I knew it I had exploded into a massive wolf."

I raised my eyebrows to continue to play along, "And?"

"And I was terrified, I had no idea what was wrong with me," Gary said, "I spent three days in the woods trying to get back to my human form and when I finally did I wasn't exactly ecstatic to find myself nude."

I blushed a bit at picturing Gary naked. He was a good looking guy, in the instance that he wasn't overly muscular and threatening, but big and rather cute, kind of like a teddy bear. "That's….interesting I guess."

"I managed to find my way back home into the village and into my home. I live alone, my parents having died some time ago, so I had no idea who to ask about my situation. Following my instincts led me to the tribal elders who told me the stories of past generations and eventually about the legends of the shifters."

"Shifters?" I asked, genuinely confused, never hearing about shifters.

"Shape shifters to be exact," Gary said, "Our tribe ancestors had the able to shift and contort their bodies into any animal imaginable, protecting our tribe against the threat of wild animals, and the venom mouths."

"Venom mouths?" I asked, already figuring those were their version of what were the Quileute's cold ones. I wasn't impressed with their name choice to say the least.

"You would know them as vampires," Gary said, "Immortal beings who feed on the life force of humans."

"Like Dracula?" I asked, really wanting to bash my skull in for having to keep up the act of some stupid kid.

"Somewhat," Gary said, "But these vampires are much more lethal."

"How so?" I asked with growing frustration, but at the same time acknowledging the progress we were making.

"These vampires can survive in the sunlight, and their venom is deadly down to the very drop. If someone is bitten but not killed by a vampire they will make the transformation into a vampire themselves, and that's just one more problem for our tribe."

"And how is that exactly?"

"Well besides myself there is Andrew, Patrick, John, Todd and Michael, we're the currently pack of shifters whose responsibility is to defend the tribe against any vampires." Gary said.

"Why do you guys chose to be wolves?" I asked, unaware that I myself could shift into other forms.

"Over time previous descendants have lost more and more forms as time has gone by, leaving just the wolf. Elders think it is this way because that single form is the most effective for the job." Gary said.

"So in a sense you're werewolves?" I asked.

"Yes," Gary said, "Which leads me to my next point; imprinting. When a pack member looks a certain person in the eyes for the first time after their initial transformation, they imprint on that person, connecting the two in the most special and unified way on the planet. They're mates for life, the draw to each other irresistible, undeniable, and **unbreakable**."

"So that's what happened?" I asked, "Andrew imprinted on me and now we're mates for life?"

"Exactly," Gary said, "So I hope you like him, which you should anyway."

"I do," I said lying, with a string of lies ready to leave my mouth at any time, "I already crave him."

"Now it's my turn for questions," Gary said sternly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alex, Alex Goulding." I said.

"How old are you Alex?" Gary asked, somewhat pleased that I was finally complying.

"I'm nineteen," I said, taking a year off my actual age.

"What are you doing here on our land?" Gary asked.

"Having an adventure," I said, "Trying to get away from home."

"Where is your home?" Gary asked, "And why did you leave?"

"I used to live in Pennsylvania, but I left because I didn't exactly like the way I was treated by my friends." I said, "Plus I couldn't be around someone I loved who didn't love me back."

"I see," Gary said, "What about your parents?"

"Dead," I said with a smile, "But never forgotten."

"You'll be a nice match for Andrew then," Gary said.

"And why's that?" I asked, slightly curious.

"He lost his parents in a vampire attack about eight months ago," Gary said, "He phased right after that."

"Is he still torn up about it?" I asked.

"Very," Gary said, "He's been looking for his imprint all this time, craving something to protect and mark as his own, but now that he has you, it shouldn't be a problem with him, but you are a problem with the tribe."

"How come?" I asked, not liking that I was a "problem."

"The Métis people like to stick to tradition. Even though we've had housing on our land for the past fifty years, some people still prefer to live in a teepee and survive off of the land. However something that none of us are fond of is an outsider, which is what you are."

"Well I can't exactly help that," I said.

"No you can't," Gary said, "It doesn't help that your skin is paler than ours and that a good number of the tribe saw you when Michael carried you through the village center."

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Assuming that you don't try and escape I guess all you can do is get settled in and get to know Andrew, because you'll be staying here for the rest of your days." Gary said.

"Way to sound comforting." I said.

"That's not my job," Gary said as he stood, "That's Andrews."

"Right," I sighed as Gary left the room, still leaving me painfully tied to the bed post.

I waited alone for a few more minutes before I heard hurried footsteps approaching the room, shortly followed by the door being slammed open. It took my fatigued mind to realize that Andrew was standing above me, huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath. I raised my head up with the little energy I had to see the care and love his eyes held as he stood over me.

"You..." Andrew called.

"Andrew…..I'm…..I'm sorry," I said, beginning to work on his heart. I knew that I shouldn't do this, take advantage of him and play his heart, but I had no choice if I didn't start now, if I didn't act like I was drawn to him I would never have a chance to build and gain his trust, which I could ultimately use to eventually escape.

Andrew knelt down next to me and ripped the ropes from the bed post and untied them gently from my hands. I gasped when they were no longer digging into my skin and relief flooded through my hands. I immediately fell onto his chest, playing the damsel in distress.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked with worry in his voice.

"Just…tired," I said, although it was true it was also effective in fooling him.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked.

"Alex," I lied as I shut my eyes and pretended to fall asleep against him.

"Alex," Andrew whispered into my hair, "It's beautiful."

I couldn't help but inwardly roll my eyes at that but was stopped when I felt myself being picked up and set down gently on the bed I had just been tied to for about the past two hours. I felt the bed dip as Andrew crawled onto it next to me, pulling a blanket over us as he did so.

I shivered slightly as he kissed my neck and I burrowed more into his chest. "Sleep," he said with a soothing tone.

I couldn't help it at this point and before I knew it I had fallen asleep in this man's arms, a man who I knew absolutely nothing about except his name, a man I was going to have to use to my advantage.

* * *

I slowly slid my eyes open slowly, the chirps of the surrounding birds from outside annoying me with each little chirp that escape their beaks. I slowly stretched and realized that Andrew was no longer in what I assumed was his bed. I stood from the bed and decided to walk around the room, quickly finding nothing interesting I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

I walked down one door to find a bathroom which I desperately needed to use. As I washed my hands something alluring filled my nostrils, drawing me to the kitchen. I dried my hands and fixed my bed head before I left the bathroom and followed my nose to what I discovered was the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway just watching Andrew clad in just a pair of cut off shorts cook breakfast for himself at the stove, humming a tune as he swayed back and forth, looking absolutely content. I imagined he was now, he had found his imprint and I'm sure nothing seemed better; it was probably the greatest euphoria in the world for him.

Andrew set down a spatula and turned to face me, not the slightest bit surprised to see me, but if he was he sure didn't show it. "Good morning Alex," he saw nervously, his calm demeanor dissolving in seconds.

"Morning Andrew," I said.

"Take a seat please," Andrew said quickly, shuffling his hands back and forth, "I made breakfast."

"Alright," I said, smiling at him, getting a slight kick out of this.

"I hope you like it," Andrew said, "I'm not much of a cook, so I'm really, really sorry if it's not good."

"I'm sure it'll be great," I said as I took a seat at the table.

I waited for a few minutes as Andrew made me a plate and set it down before me. I watched with a bit of pity as he quickly made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. I actually grew sad as I watched him pour some milk into a glass with shaky hands, spilling a good amount onto the counter. He quickly moved back to the table, almost like he thought time of was the essence and set the glass down so unsettled that it spilled and splashed onto my shirt. "I'M SO SORRY!" Andrew cried.

"It's alright," I said, standing and peeling off my wet shirt before it could dampen my shorts, "Do you have anything else I could wear?"

"YES!" Andrew cried as he ran off.

I exhaled as I went and got some paper towels to clean up the spilled milk with. By the time Andrew had returned I had all the milk wiped up and was throwing away the soggy paper towels. "Here," he said as he handed me a dark green tee that smelled of pine, "I hope it's ok."

"It's wonderful," I said as I slipped on the shirt, noticing the disappointment on his face as I covered my bare skin.

"I'm really sorry," Andrew said, hanging his head down.

"About what?" I asked.

"About everything," Andrew said with a shaky voice, "I just wanted you to have a perfect morning. I don't have much but I wanted your first day with me to be special."

"Andrew," I said as I cupped his face in my hands, "Just because I'm your imprint doesn't mean you have to bend over backwards for me."

"But I want to!" Andrew quickly cried, "You're exactly the person I've been waiting for, the person who has made me the happiest I've been in a long time just by looking at me. I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to love someone, I want to love you!"

I was actually stunned; stunned by his words, the words I hadn't wanted to hear for so long, but from someone else. "Andrew, look at me," I said. I watched as he lifted his head and I took in his watery eyes, eyes filled with so many different emotions. If I was going to get Andrew under my finger then I was going to have to be committed to whatever it took because as of now he was my only option for escape. I began to lean forward and took some satisfaction in his somewhat surprised face, and then I pressed my lips gently against his.

Andrew slowly placed his hands on my head as he deepened the kiss, tilting my head slightly back and taking control of the situation. When we broke apart he was panting, still holding me in his arms. "How about some breakfast," I said.

"I'd much rather have you." Andrew said.

I smiled at the context of his words but decided to sit down at the table and eat my breakfast, "Although that does sound rather…exciting we don't even know the first thing about each other." I said, "So let's start there."

"Right," Andrew said, "You're right Alex, I want to know everything about you."

And so we got to talk, eating away a couple of hours away as we sat and talked about our lives, how Andrew had a wonderful childhood with loving parents and friends and was happy that he could bring such a service to his land, protecting them from the "ultimate evil." He told me about the unfortunate death of his parents and then how he phased. I wanted to get more out of him about the pack considering how they were my only obstacle, but he decided he wanted to hear about my life.

"Well," I said, deciding that I wanted to make myself seem more damaged and in need of his repair, "I would like to say my childhood was wonderful, but it wasn't. My parents were kind to me until they were killed in a car accident and I was left alone. I had friends, but when I came out to them they shunned me." I looked up to Andrew seeing the anger and sorrow in his eyes, knowing that my plan was working, "You would think living in a state like Pennsylvania that the kids there would be more accepting….but they weren't."

"What happened?" Andrew asked me, placing a hand over my own.

"They just didn't talk to me anymore," I said, "One by one they all started to drift until I realized they I hadn't really hung out with me outside of school. They wouldn't return calls or texts and I was left to myself."

"How did you know that you were gay?" Andrew asked.

"Around the sixth grade," I said, "I always liked to do more girly things and I had more girl friends. It was once I figured out what homosexuality really was did I admit to myself that that's what I am. What about you?"

"I've never considered myself gay," Andrew said, "Yes there are male on male and female on female relationships within the tribe, but it doesn't really matter to us."

"Sounds nice," I said, "Wish I could have grown up here."

"It's not about gender in the tribe, it's about who is the most compatible for you, who's going to be there for you and only you." Andrew said, "I had a girlfriend once and I was happy with her, but what I'm feeling for you pales in comparison a thousand times over."

"A tribe of pansexuals," I thought, "Perfect." I'm sure most of them weren't actually like that but liked to seem accepting. I put a small smile on my face as I faced him, "Almost seems to perfect to be real," I said.

"Yah," Andrew said, "However the overwhelming majority of couples are male and female."

"Do you find yourself gay?" I asked, hoping that my question would lead to where I wanted it to; the pack.

"We don't really use the term gay or straight around here," Andrew said, "It's about who we're drawn too."

"And you're drawn to me," I said, "I imagine it's in a way that's more than just kissing and hugging, but would you be bothered by those thoughts if it were say about….Gary?"

"I don't want to think about Gary or anyone in the pack like that," Andrew said, "They're like my brothers."

"Well tell me about them," I said, finding my open door, "What are they like?"

"Well where do I begin?" Andrew asked himself.

"Start from the beginning," I said, "Just think about each one individually and then tell me about them."

"Who should I start with?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know," I said, "How about Gary?"

"Where do I start with Gary?" Andrew asked himself, "Well he's a great guy, he's really loyal and has helped everyone in the pack. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have salvaged my mind when I phased. He's our alpha, constantly guiding us and watching over us."

"How long has he been alpha?" I asked.

"Ever since he phased," Andrew said, "Which was a year ago a few weeks back."

"Oh no….a whole year," I thought to myself, "Try four." I fidgeted in my seat a bit, "How old is he?"

"He's twenty-two, he and his wife Cara will be celebrating their first wedding anniversary next month."

"He's already married?" I asked, "I'm guessing his imprint is Cara."

"Yep," Andrew said.

I placed my hand on my chin, "You said you finally found yours when you were referring to me as your imprint, so who else has an imprint?"

"Well let's see, Gary and Cara, Todd and Jade, Patrick and Camilla and you and I," Andrew said.

"Is anyone else married?" I asked.

"Oh no," Andrew laughed, "They're much too young."

"Well how old are they, and you for that matter?" I asked.

"Me? I'm twenty," Andrew said, "Patrick is twenty as well and Todd is nineteen. Michael comes in at eighteen and John is our youngest at sixteen years of age. So we're all relatively young despite how mature our bodies are."

"So what about the rest of the pack, tell me about them," I said, leaning into him.

"Patrick is our quiet one, he usually doesn't like to talk to much when it comes to plans, just follows the orders and is ferocious on the battle field. Todd is pretty brainy, always calculating moves with Gary, and is rather sly. John, being the youngest, is our most exuberant member, which is why he's our scout." Andrew said, stopping a pack member too soon.

"What about Michael?" I asked.

"I don't know about him," Andrew said, "He's been a wolf for about two and a half months but I still feel like he hasn't really clicked with us."

"Are you saying that because he bashed my head into the ground or because you really feel that way?" I asked.

"I honestly feel that way," Andrew said, "Michael….he's dark, always willing to do the dirty work and have fun doing it."

"Dirty work?" I asked, having a slight idea what it might be.

"Killing the venom mouths…the vampires…..he gets way too into it." Andrew said, "There's something off about him, there's always been, I saw it when he was younger, just some slightly twitch he had, it just doesn't sit right with me."

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked.

"I don't want to," Andrew said, "And if I ever did I'd never get the chance to. Whenever we're not doing anything pack related he seems to run off and do his own thing."

"Doesn't sound too much like a pack then," I said.

"Can't help it," Andrew said, "Some people just don't want to be social."

"Well what about his childhood?" I asked, "Did anything abnormal happen?"

"No, he still has his loving parents and he got what average kids got." Andrew said, "I think there might have been some underlying meaning to his actions or maybe something he never got that has caused him to be this way."

"Well I can't say anything," I said, "I haven't even talked to him, except for the few words he said before he knocked me out."

I smiled as Andrew's grip on me tightened as I'm sure the memory of my injury raced through his head. "Perfect," I thought, "I just have to keep working Andrew and work on fracturing the pack through Michael and in the chaos I'll make my escape. Gary said I'll be living out my days here but I'll show him who's in control. Thanks to Andrew I know some things about the pack and over time I can only learn more, and all I have to do is play the weak dumb human."

Yes it was rather sinister but I wasn't about to be forced into a life I didn't want. Granted I didn't have much of a life right now outside of the Métis reservation, but I was going to choose my own life, not one that was picked out for me. I still wanted to get back to La Push and let everyone know I was alright, and I wasn't going to be allowed to leave on my own, so whatever it took I was willing to do it.

I yawned and snuggled into Andrew, realizing we had practically spent the whole day getting to know the basics about each other, "Hungry?" Andrew asked me.

"Yah," I said, "Want me to cook us something?"

"Why would you cook?" Andrew asked.

"Cause that's what boyfriends do," I said.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Andrew asked.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I asked, "I mean you imprinted on me so we're soul mates for life."

"You really feel that way?" Andrew asked.

"I feel a lot of ways for you Andrew," I said, playing the role of the ditsy brainwashed imprint.

"You don't know how happy you make me," Andrew said kissing my neck, "I love you so much."

"I'll go make dinner," I said, "It's the least I can do for you."

"Alright," Andrew said letting me stand, kissing my nose before I left.

Upon entering the kitchen I began to look around for everything I would need to make an adequate meal, and once I had I got to work. As the meat cooked and I chopped the vegetables, several sadistic and psychotic scenarios ran through my head involving offing Andrew and making a break for it now instead of wasting god knows how long to make an easier escape.

"All it would take is a bit of rat poison," I thought to myself, "Or some bleach."

The more I thought about it the idea of staying with Andrew grew more repulsing but also more appealing. I knew that it would be safer and easier to wait for him to show me around the tribes land, unknowingly showing my all the possible escape routes, but if I waited too long I might find myself falling for him during that time, and that just can't happen. I mean I already felt sorry for the guy and I hadn't even known him for two days, I mean Christ all he wanted was for someone to love and return his affection, but why did it have to be me?

I sighed as I all I added to the meat was some seasoning; flavoring it so the only way it could kill was with how good it was. "I just have to keep Sam and the pack in my mind," I thought to myself, "Think about how I want Sam or Jacob to hold me, and kiss me; Andrew isn't and never will be a substitute for either of them….I can't give him the chance to be one of them or even the chance to be someone new entirely.

I walked back to Andrew's living room which had been the spot for the day's conversations, "Dinner," I told him.

I laughed as he sprang up and followed me into the kitchen, wrapping his hands around my waist and sliding them inside of my shirt as I plated him his dinner. "You know," Andrew said, "The dinner can wait."

This is the only part I had been nervous about all day, the sex. The draw and desire he was experiencing was driving him crazy and consequently it was also supposed to be driving me crazy as well. I had to find some way to deny him but at the same time make it seem like I was still interested…..I guess I could play the scared virgin, that could work. "And so can that," I said grinning.

"Please," Andrew said, "I'll make it good."

"I don't know babe," I said, "I've never done that….and I'm kind of scared."

"Oh…" Andrew said, "I understand then," he said as he kissed my cheek, "I'll take this as slow as you want."

"I can't believe it," I said as I turned to him, "I still don't believe you're real…no one could ever be as perfect as you." I mentally gagged at the lies I had to spew, but knew this was only day one, I was going to have to commit myself in more than just one way…a lot more.

"Well you better believe, because I'm not going anywhere." Andrew said, "I'm always going to be here for you."

"Promise?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet way.

"I promise," Andrew said, "I'm yours and your mine. No one will feel you like I do, no one will kiss you like I do, no one will know you like I do, no one will see you like I do, and no one will experience you like I do."

I moaned as I leaned back into him, damning myself for falling for his words, slightly attracted to his possessiveness. "I look forward to the future then."

"I look forward to showing you how much I love you." Andrew said.

"Dinner's ready," I said kissing him.

"Alright then," he said, setting the table rather quickly, "Let's dig in," he said in a lustful way.

I sat down across from him and began eating my meal, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. "This is going to be tough, but if I stick to my plan then I should be out of here before I know it."

I still had no idea exactly where I would go once I escaped, and I had no idea what this pack would do to track me down if they decided to, but I wasn't about to become a member of a tribe that only had one member who wanted me anyway. I wasn't about to be hated just because I had come from another place, but I was ready to show this pack of fools how we did things Quileute style. "Oh my god," I thought to myself, "That was so stupid."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself and prepare for hopefully the short road ahead of me, "Bring it on Métis."

* * *

Another chapter is done folks, and I really hoped you like it. More Métis pack stuff will be occurring next chapter, but how far I get with it I can't say.

Let me know what you thought about the Métis and if you have anymore questions about their pack life. I didn't describe their physical attributes to much, just a piece of their personalities. That's because I want you guys to form your own pictures in your heads instead of my own.

**How do you guys picture Jess? What does he look like to you? Let me know, send me a link of a picture or something to let me know what your Jessie Mundai looks like. This has no real purpose but it would be fun for me to see what you guys visualize him as.**

**Recommend this fic to any Twilight slash readers too. Leave a review at other OMC (original male character) slash fics, let people know about THE ADVENTURES OF A BETA WOLF, I'll take all the heat and crap for it lol.**

**Hope you guys leave me a nice treat, and please check out my new story Battlefield, or not, but it'd be great if you did, but I'll love you either way!**

God I'm so shameless in pimping my own shit at the end of chapters, I should really be fined for this, but with such dedicated reviewers I don't think it matters. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS LIKE CHILDREN! Y'all are very special to me even though I don't know you on that level we have a connection through this story and I'm glad that we do.

Until next time! Review please!


	25. Dine and Dash

Hey guys, sorry for the delay between chapters, I know that it's been more than a week and I apologize. Hopefully you're reading this on a Thursday like I planned, but I'll see how much time I get to type this on the computer.

The response for last chapter was good, (six more reviews!), and I can't wait to here from my favorite reviewers and best fans at the end of this chapter.

On a silly note, I noticed that last chapter I put that it would be Jack and the Métis, but we know that I meant Jessie. I'm writing two OC slash fics and you think it would be easy to keep the two separate but both being J names causes for some brain confusion at times, so sorry for that.

Jessie = Beta Wolf

Jack = Battlefield

Nothing much to say but that I hope you guys enjoy your read and leave me a nice treat at the end.

**Warning: This chapter will have a LEMON towards the beginning of the chapter. NOTE: I will be doing the lemon in third person, because one, I think it'll be easier to write that way, and two I can be more descriptive that way.

* * *

**

**Sam POV**

_I opened my eyes to find myself standing alone in a barren field. The yellow grass blew in the wind along with the shirt that hung from my body, the sensation having no feeling of warmth or cold to it. I turned my head from side to side, the sight the same in every single direction. _

_I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see someone standing a few yards away from me, clad only in black shorts and a white tee-shirt that was oozing blood from the person's left side and right shoulder. I gasped and fell to my knees when I saw that it was Jessie's eyes staring back at me._

"_Jess…" I breathed, "Is it really you?"_

"_Yah Sam," Jessie said as he began walking towards me, "It's me."_

"_We're have you been?" I asked him as he knelt down next to me, his face mere inches from my own._

"_Dead, don't you remember?" Jessie asked me, smiling madly._

"_You're not dead," I said, "I can feel it."_

"_People can feel a lot of things," Jessie said, placing a hand on my cheek, "You have to accept the fact that I'm not coming back."_

"_But you are!" I said excitedly as I gripped his hands with my own, "You're still warm to the touch, and I have that piece of you locked into my heart and soul."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Jessie asked, causing my mouth to drop as his skin slowly began to cool, the life vanishing from his skin and eyes._

"_No…" I said as his eyes dulled to a bland grey and various figures began to encircle us. I weaved back and forth not being able to make anything out except the black humanoid figures that had only one distinct attribute; their red eyes._

"_Move on Sam…..It's too late for me" Jessie said as the vampires began placing their hands all over his body, some even ripping the shirt and delving their hands into his open wounds, causing fresh blood to spill from his mouth._

"_You don't mean that," I said, desperately trying to find the strength to save him. I watched in horror as the figures slowly began to drag Jessie beneath the surface of the ground, more and more of him disappearing with each second. "Jessie…" I whimpered as I grabbed his hand, momentarily stopping his descent, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Sam," Jessie said before the pull was too strong and he vanished.

* * *

_

I awoke with a start, my bare chest breathing heavily as I tried to calm myself and slow my heart beat. I ran a hand through my hair and fell back against the bed, desperately trying to clear my mind of what I had just witnessed.

A shifting beside me alerted me to the fact that I had awoken Emily with my uprising and now I would probably have to talk to her about it or have to deal with a stubborn fiancé. "What's wrong?" Emily mumbled as she nuzzled my chest, wrapping her arms around me in the process.

"Nothing," I said as I moved my head away from hers.

"Tell me," she said, "I'm here for you."

"I said it was nothing," I responded as I stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Emily alone in the bed.

I turned on the sink and began to wash my face, trying to cool myself down as I tried to run my mind through the dream again, enjoying the few moments I had with Jessie, granted if they were real or just my imagination. I sighed as I realized that I now felt more passion and love for just a glimpse of him then I did for Emily.

It's not that I didn't love Emily any longer, I just didn't love her more than Jessie anymore, and that's what confused me. I began to wonder why the imprint wasn't running its course and drawing me to her at all hours of the day, but figured that the great state of despair I was in had something to do with it.

And now I had this dream that weakened the imprint even more, like a bridge that lost another plank as it blew in the wind, slowly but surely diminishing the connection I had to her. I also knew there was a problem when I postponed the wedding yet again, using the excuse that it still wasn't safe to have the wedding. I don't think I was waiting for safety, considering that La Push would never be one hundred percent safe, but I think I was waiting for something else, something like Jessie.

I sighed as I shut off the bathroom light and returned to the bedroom, Emily having fallen back asleep sometime during my absence. I crawled back into the bed and wrapped my arms around her and drew her into me, nuzzling her neck as I tried to fall back asleep, and while I did I acknowledged the fact that holding her wasn't as perfect as it was with Jessie.

I soon fell back into my slumber, the last thought on my mind being the smile that Jessie flashed me and the pure pools of green that were his eyes, and the yearning feeling I had to claim him as mine and only mine.

* * *

**Third Person (Only for the lemon)**

Jessie was gently awoken as he felt someone gliding a gentle hand through his hair, wrapping their fingers in his soft locks. Jessie grinned as he felt a set of lips placed against his cheek in a way to say good morning. Jessie opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss Andrew good morning, enjoying the warmth that he brought him.

"Morning Alex," Andrew said as he leaned down and kissed Jessie again.

"Morning Andrew," Jessie said as he rested his head against Andrew's broad and bare chest.

"Are you ready to meet the pack today?" Andrew asked.

"I've already met them, in case you forgot," Jessie said as he stretched against Andrew.

Andrew grew angry as the previous memories flashed through his mind, his blood boiling as he continued to replay the scene of Michael knocking Jessie out cold over and over again. "I want you to meet them properly," Andrew said.

"Alright," Jessie said kissing Andrew's chest, "But I have a feeling you want to do something else first."

"It's only been a week, but you already know me so well," Andrew said as he sat up and pinned Jessie below him.

"Well, we are soul mates after all," Jessie said with a forced smile.

"That we are," Andrew said as he began to kiss Jessie's neck, biting and nipping, leaving marks all in his wake.

Jessie tilted his head back in pleasure and moaned as Andrew continued his ministrations, wrapping his arms around Andrew and clinging to him. Andrew slid his hands underneath Jessie's shirt and began to rub his hand back and forth over the tanned flesh, finding a nipple and rubbing the nub into hardness.

Jessie soon grabbed his hand to stop him, causing Andrew to look at him, "Please," Jessie said, "I need you."

"Alright," Andrew said as he quickly delved his hand into his nightstand drawer, pulling out some lube. Andrew quickly removed his one article of clothing, exposing his precum leaking length to Jessie who wet his lips at the sight. Andrew then moved to Jessie, removing his shirt and boxers, exposing him fully to the larger man.

"Beautiful," Andrew said, "You're so beautiful."

Jessie blushed, unknowingly adding to Andrew's attraction, and began to writhe and moan underneath Andrew, "Please hurry," he said, as his own length remained painfully hard.

"Right," Andrew said as he uncapped the bottle of lube and worked a generous amount over three of his fingers. "Relax," Andrew said as he placed the first finger at Jessie's puckered entrance.

"Go," Jessie said, throwing himself at Andrew, initiating a deep kiss as Andrew moved his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. "God," Jessie moaned, beginning to drive Andrew insane.

"So tight," Andrew said as he worked the finger around inside of Jessie, the warmth from within beckoning him to enter. Andrew quickly added the second finger and assaulted Jessie's prostate as he continued to work his imprint.

"I can't take it," Jessie said, "Just…just get in me..please.."

Andrew nearly came at those words, finding it hard to find the restraint not to comply right away. Andrew swallowed the lump in his throat and removed his fingers, going back to the lube and spreading a good amount over his weeping length. "Ready?" Andrew asked as he aligned his impressive length with Jessie's entrance.

"Hurry," Jessie said as he parted his legs further apart.

Andrew only nodded his head as he kissed Jessie and began to push into him, dying when his length was surrounded by warm, internal walls that held him close, uniting him with his love. Jessie couldn't help but moan and squirm underneath Andrew as he entered him.

Andrew shoved the last few inches inside of Jessie and found it hard not to start pounding Jessie into his mattress. "Go," was all Jessie said and then Andrew began his work. He started off slow, just rocking his hips with Jessie , slowly prodding his insides with his length. He gradually sped up and began to fuck Jessie harder and faster, wanting desperately to reach his release with his mate.

"Andrew," Jessie panted, wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck and his legs around his waist as Andrew continued to pound into him, striking his prostate with each strike, "I'm close."

"Me too," Andrew groaned, "Hang on."

"I…I can't" Jessie said as he spilled his spunk onto his stomach, spurt after spurt being released as he cried out, the white seed standing out against his tan body.

"ALEX!" Andrew cried as he thrust forward one final time, allowing himself release as Jessie's walls clamped down on his length, milking his juice until the very last drop was excreted. Andrew moaned each time he felt himself release a little more of his essence into Jessie

Andrew collapsed atop Jessie and slowly slid out of him, creating a trail on white as the liquid poured out of him. Andrew smiled at Jessie and reached up to kiss him, "I'll make breakfast," he said, "You can go for a shower."

"Thank you," Jessie said as he stood, grazing his hand over Andrew a final time before he departed for the shower, leaving Andrew to watch his backside as he went.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and then walking over to the shower to turn the hot water on so I could wash myself clean. I fidgeted in discomfort as Andrew's scent and musk spread through the air and entered my nostrils. I stepped into the shower when the temperature was to my liking and I began to clean his seed and sweat off of me.

I hated having to give myself to him over and over again during the course of the week, but knew I had to keep up the act, I even had to go so far as to let him screw me without a condom, something I wasn't happy about, but I didn't have any choice considering that in his eyes we were mates for life so it wasn't exactly like we'd be going out searching for anyone else in our lives.

I rested up against the front wall of the shower, allowing the water to pour on me as I thought about my plans for today. Today was the day that Andrew was going to take me out of his house and show me around his land, showing me what his home had to offer. This would then be followed by a dinner with his pack where hopefully I could find and expose some more cracks within that could hopefully lead to an easier escape.

As I scrubbed my hair I ran through my plan for the fastest escape possible, because I knew that each day I spent with Andrew little by little the repulsion lessened and the attraction grew. "Remember Sam," I said to myself as massaged my scalp, "Remember the pack and how happy they'd be to see you again, how much it would lift their spirits."

I began to rinse my hair, "Think about how hard it is to keep up this act….how draining it is." I said to myself, which was all I really needed to do to keep myself focused and aware that although this life grew more and more appealing, it wasn't the life I wanted for myself.

I exited the shower and began to dry myself off, quickly departing back to Andrew's room to dress. After I was clothed I stepped into the kitchen, finding Andrew still nude cooking something in a pan. I walked over to him and pinched his firm butt, "Shouldn't you get dressed?" I asked.

"Wanted to cook you something first," Andrew said, "Are you excited to walk around today?"

"Sure," I said as I kissed his cheek, "As long as it's with you."

"Wouldn't be any other way," he said as he left, "I'm going to grab a shower and then we'll go."

"Sounds good," I said sitting down at the table.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the shower start. I desperately wanted to get out of this house and stretch my legs outside. I had been cooped up in this house for the past week and a half and it was driving me insane; it only made matters worse when I had to act like I loved staying inside all day, just waiting for him to return home from patrols. I wasn't going to play his caged housewife for much longer so I hoped he could handle my eventual disappearance.

Sometime later after I had finished my breakfast Andrew reappeared in the kitchen, nicely and comfortably dressed, extending his hand out to me, "Ready for our adventure?"

"Absolutely," I said as I stood up next to him.

"Alright then," Andrew said as he scooped me off my feet and carried me to the front door, "Off we go."

I let out a fake laugh as we stepped outside and fresh air hit my nostrils for the first time in what I considered too long of a time. Andrew set me down and clasped my hand with his own and began to lead the way through the surrounding forest.

As we walked I could feel the urge and desire to flee grow more and more with each passing second, the draw and pull away from Andrew starting to outweigh rational thought as we walked mindlessly through the area, Andrew occasionally pointing out his favorite spots for thinking and relaxing. I knew it was uncalled for but I didn't exactly think Andrew was the thinking type, although I suppose that the death of his parents could have caused him to be more independent; I knew exactly how that felt.

As hard as I tried to hide my annoyance with the walk I could slowly feel it start to chip away at me, allowing my façade to slowly dissolve before Andrew; however, I don't think he noticed as he jabbered on with pride about his homeland. I had to keep my mouth shut as to avoid questions like "Well where does it lead?" or "How many miles to a road that direction?" or perhaps even, "If I follow this river downstream where will I end up?" All these questions racked my brain but I knew it would be best if I just bit my tongue.

Andrew eventually led me into a field that was covered in flowers and leaves that blew in the chilled breeze. I pretended to shiver, aware that a normal human would be seeking warmth in this situation. Andrew quickly picked up on this and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms up and around me, trying to warm me. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you out here," Andrew said as he lowered us to the ground and cradled my head in his arms.

"Nonsense," I said, "It's just a little cold wind."

"Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"Too late for that," I thought to myself, but responded by just nuzzling into his chest. "I'm comfortable as long as I have you."

Andrew kissed the top of my forehead as he laid us against the ground, hiding us amongst the brightly colored flowers. "So I figure we have about a few more hours to kill until we head over to Gary's for dinner."

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked, trying to sound unsure of myself.

"We all got off on the wrong foot, but I'm sure they'll see how great you are, if I can see it I'm sure they can," Andrew said as he stifled a yawn.

"I'm your imprint, I'm supposed to be great to you," I said.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you're nervous?" Andrew asked.

"Stop it," I said, playfully shoving him.

"Well you are," Andrew said as he closed his eyes.

"That's nice to know," I said as I fell into a nap with him.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed in our nap, but apparently it had been a sufficient amount because I was slowly awoken by the rocking of Andrew as he carried me through the forest; to Gary's I presumed. "I'm starving," I said.

"Me too," Andrew said, "But don't worry Cara is an amazing cook."

"I sure hope so," I said.

"We're here," Andrew said as he set me down and a fairly sized cabin came into view ahead of us.

"Are all of the homes as spread out and secluded as Gary's and yours?" I asked, truly having a moment of curiosity.

"Yah," Andrew said, "At first I loved it because it was nice just having the privacy with my parents, but when they died I felt so alone and scared out there by myself, which is rather odd considering that I could protect myself against anything, but now that I have you it's like that void of emptiness never existed."

"Don't say that," I said, "Always remember how your parents made you feel. You have to take the good with the bad."

"I don't think we have much of a choice there," Andrew said as he opened the front door to the cabin, "We're here!" Andrew called out.

"Welcome," a woman said as she stepped out of a room, wiping her hands on an apron, "It's nice to see you Andrew," she said kissing his cheek, "And you must be Alex."

"That's me," I said as I waved to her.

"Oh sweetie we don't wave here," she said as she walked forward to embrace me in a hug.

"Thanks," I said as we broke apart.

"Now come into the dining room," Cara said "I don't think you realize it Andrew, but you two are a bit late; we're already starting dinner!"

"I guess we got here just in time then," Andrew said as he led me into the room, my heart beginning to beat faster as all sets of eyes turned to us, but then focused on me. I felt the blush began to spread across my face, it actually coming in handy for once, the added color to my face helping portray me as they shy and somewhat dim imprint.

"Look at him," John barked, "Hasn't even been in the room for a minute and he's already turning red."

I inwardly grinned as Andrew growled behind me and I let my eyes roam over the rest of the room. "Calm down Andrew," Gary said from the head of the table, "Take a seat so we can eat."

"Honestly Andrew," Todd said, "I would think even you wouldn't get lost in the woods and hold everything up."

So Andrew wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, a good piece of information that was quickly stored away. "Don't be so rude," a girl next to him said.

I looked at Andrew questioningly as he pulled out two empty chairs on the side of the table and allowed me to sit down, "That's Jade, Todd's imprint, she tends to keep him in line." Andrew said, already anticipating my question.

"A skill that your imprint could work on learning," Michael said as he glared at me from across the table.

I narrowed my eyes and had to bite my tongue to stop from lashing out, wanting to hide my secret from all of them, wanting to keep it as my trump card for the future. "Hello to you too," I said as Andrew sat down next to me and kissed my cheek, an action I noticed caused Michael to twitch slightly and tighten the grip he had on his knife.

"Well now that everyone is here I think we can serve dinner," Cara said, "Camilla will you help me?"

"Sure," Camilla said as she stood and left Patrick alone, rejoining him after she set several dishes onto the table that she had brought from the kitchen.

Cara brought in the main course as raised her glass, which in turn caused everyone else besides Andrew and me to raise their glasses as well. "I never told you why we were having this dinner," Andrew whispered into my ear.

"Why exactly are we?" I asked quickly.

"To Andrew and Alex," Gary boomed, "May their lives together be filled with joy and love! Welcome to the family Alex!"

A chorus of cheers rang out as everyone clanged their glasses together, all except Michael who just downed his drink and slammed the glass down onto the table, the noise going unnoticed as everyone around us laughed and sat back down.

I suddenly began to have the stabbing feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach as I looked around the table to see smiling faces and a warm hand grasping my own. I felt the guilt flow through my veins as I continued to keep up my lie, just prolonging the fact that I would emotionally destroy these people when I crushed Andrew when I left.

I put on my best smile and began to dig in as everyone began their conversations, the pack and the imprints occasionally asking me questions or my opinion on certain subjects. "So Alex, when can we expect some kids?" John asked out of the blue

"I've never thought about adoption," I said honestly, children of my own never crossing my mind.

"I wasn't talking about adoption." John said in a serious tone.

"Do you enjoy being an idiot?" Todd asked John as he threw his cloth napkin in his direction.

Everyone laughed at what they thought was a silly question, but the look in John's eyes confused me, the dead seriousness they held, even though everyone knew I couldn't bare any children; I'm not a woman. I started to laugh and shrugged the question off.

"What do you plan to do here?" Patrick asked as he took a bite of his dinner.

"I don't know," I said, "Andrew barely started showing me around today, and it seems like there is so much to offer here, I guess I'll wait and see what comes my way."

Michael couldn't help but snort at my answer earning him a glare from Andrew. "I've got a question," Michael said, "What did Andrew tell you about your relationship?"

Andrew seemed to tense at the question and begin to fidget, "Michael," he growled.

"What did he tell you?" Michael asked, "Did he give you the crap about how you two were perfect matches or how you were just oh so compatible?"

I looked at Andrew, and looked visibly saddened, while internally I was beginning to grow hopeful that the crack was starting to form so early, "That's what he said, that we're soul mates."

Everyone had stopped their own conversations long ago and now were listening in to watch the exchange. "Oh god," Michael said, "That's such shit. Let me fill you in on something; that's only the case for a man and a woman, two men have ulterior motives."

"I don't understand," I said, truly confused about what was going on.

"When a man wastes his time and imprints on a woman its for the simple use of reproduction, to carry on the line and provide spawn for future generations. However when a man imprints upon another man reproduction is impossible, which would make the imprint seem void and pointless, but it turns out that's not true at all; it's strictly for status and power." Michael sneered, "Andrew imprinted on you because his mind told him you were strong, not because you're compatible with each other, but because you would do an adequate job at defending the tribe; however I think his brain is malfunctioning if it chose you, I mean I seriously doubt that you're any sort of advisory or threat."

I played sad and hurt by the knowledge that I had aqquired, already thinking how I could use it to move myself forward quicker. I turned to the pack and Andrew who silently admitted the truth with their eyes, "Is that true?" I asked Andrew.

"Alex...you don't understand," Andrew said.

"I think he understands plenty," Michael said, hissing at me, "Stupid outsider doesn't know his place."

I frowned at that comment and stood, "Can we finish this conversation outside?" I asked.

"Alex, wait!" Andrew said standing.

"No, Andrew," I said, "I want to talk to Michael alone for a second and set some things straight."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gary said, "Michael why don't you sit back down."

"You heard the human," Michael said, "He wants to talk so we'll talk, nothing more."

We left the surprised and stunned group in the dining room as Michael led the way towards the door and opened the entrance, quickly shutting it behind us. "So what's your deal?" I asked.

"I don't need you wasting Andrew's and my time with a nuisance like you," Michael said.

"Your time?" I asked, "I'm not wasting anyone's time."

"Obviously you're lying to him," Michael said, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're stronger than me."

"Maybe I just have a stronger mind, or perhaps a greater will power," I said, "And apparently my maturity is if you're upset about Andrew imprinting on me and not you."

"I never said I was upset," Michael said.

"It's not hard to pick up on," I said, "I guarantee your friends know all about it."

That seemed to shut Michael up as he glared at me, thinking over his next choice of words in his head. "Who are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm Alex Goulding," I said, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the guy who knows you're lying," Michael said, "You may think you have a stronger mind, but there's no way that Andrew could have unconsciously thought that you were stronger than me as a pathetic human. I have problems accepting that, I have problems with you not being a Métis, and I sure as hell have problems thinking your name is Alex!"

"Well you better start believing!" I screamed, "Because Andrew loves me and not you. It's obvious that you're in love with him by the way you act when he shows affection towards me, so I'd get over yourself!" I finished panting, unable to comprehend how the conversations escalated so quickly.

"You think that's love?" Michael asked me, "He's just being fooled into thinking that he loves you, because that is indeed what he'd be if he actually loved you; a fool! Perhaps I'm wrong and he's just using you, god knows I would love that to be true. To the rest of us you're just a worthless outsider who will only bring shame to the tribe. You might as well give it up because although you think you may have Andrew, the rest of the tribe would be quick to give you up."

"Well that's too bad!" I said, developing a new plan in my head, the current portion to appear to grow more and more upset, "Why do you hate me so much? It's not my fault he imprinted on me!"

"It is too!" Michael screamed like a four year old, "I've been waiting for him to realize how much I love him for five years and when he finally seems like he might be coming around you show up and take him away from me!"

"Listen to yourself," I said, "I hardly even know you but I can already tell how selfish you are! You're thinking about what you want and not what Andrew wants. If you really cared about him then you would want him to be happy no matter what," I finished, thinking about how I only wanted the best for Sam.

"You don't know what it's like," Michael said.

"I think I do," I said.

"You don't know anything," Michael said, "You're a silly little boy who deserves no happiness for stealing it away from others."

I wasn't impressed with what he had come up with and didn't really consider it heart crushing, but went with it and let my eyes begin to water as I turned and fled, pretending to be led by my pains of the heart, when in reality I was putting my escape plan into motion.

* * *

I panted as I ran on two legs, dodging and weaving through the thick brush as I looked for any sort of path to a more modern civilization. My plan to escape was a bit sudden and brash but I knew the longer I waited the worse the repercussions would be if the pack found out everything I had told them was a lie, and I would certainly pay a big price for stringing Andrew along.

I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about how Bella and I weren't so different in our methods to get what we wanted from a man. I found myself leaping over a log when I heard it, a wolf howl. "Shit," I cursed to myself, "I have to find a road or something fast."

I picked up my pace and began to take a cleaner path, figuring that the pack would be able to follow my scent and easily maneuver through the thick foliage to track me. I needed to get away, I needed to get away fast so I wouldn't slowly get stuck in a life I didn't want with a man I didn't love. I also didn't want to become a prisoner if the pack believed Michael's words and sided with their brother over me.

I soon heard the rushing waters of a river and knew if I could make it there and into the river it could probably carry me away from the Métis reservation, never to be seen by the likes of them again, all I had to do was follow the sound and prepare to take the plunge.

I was so close, I think I could almost make out the water in the dimming light and taste my freedom, but was stunned when I felt a monstrous force tackle me from behind and send me sprawling onto the ground. I groaned and rubbed my head and shut my eyes when I realized a naked Andrew was on top of me. "What the hell were you doing?" Andrew asked me as he gripped my arms.

I cursed myself for just not phasing and escaping that way, cursed myself for not being fast enough, and cursed myself for just now realizing that I wanted to go home and see the pack, my family. I felt the tears began to slide down my face as I thought about how stupid I had been to leave them in the first place; Sam or no Sam they still needed me and I needed them.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud, more so for the pack then the act I had to constantly keep up.

"Why were you trying to leave?" Andrew asked.

"Because Michael said that you didn't love me, that I was just a waste of time for all of you and I would never really be welcomed in your tribe." I said.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said, his love ridden brain taking the bait, "I love you so much you can't even begin to understand it."

"Michael said that you only imprinted on me because of strength, not for love, and that you were just using me." I cried.

Andrew just held me for a moment, kissing my cheek, "I need to tell you something Alex," Andrew said, "I need to be honest with you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I first imprinted on you…it really was just for strength, it was just my brain picking out the strongest mate for me…but now…now that I've gotten to know you…I can honestly say that I love you, not just for your power, wherever it may lie in you, but for you as well. I love everything about you, down to the very last hair on your head."

"But Michael!" I whined.

"Screw Michael!" Andrew said, "I'll have the pack deal with him later, right now all I want to do is show you how much I love you and take you home."

I let the last of my fake tears fall as Andrew picked me up, still nude I might add, and began to carry me home. I buried my face into his chest, continuing the charade and I began to grin something fierce. My first escape attempt may have failed, but I further exposed the crack and already developed my next plan.

As Andrew and the pack blamed Michael and questioned him over what he said to me and then didn't believe his suspicions about me it would be the perfect opportunity to slip away. I was ready to try again as soon as possible and be on my way to my true home and family, because I certainly didn't need a new and fake one. I wanted and needed to go home to La Push

* * *

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, which is why I think took so long on it. I'd like to think this chapter was more of an experiment than anything to try and see things in a different light just for a second for myself.

Let me know if you prefer the lemon in first person, or thought the third person view was better. It's just something I want to know.

Sorry that this chapter really wasn't all that good and was a bunch of nothing, but I need to fill something in so I didn't just jump from one point to another.

How do you guys picture Jess? What does he look like to you? Let me know, send me a link of a picture or something to let me know what your Jessie Mundai looks like. This has no real purpose but it would be fun for me to see what you guys visualize him as.

Thanks for stopping by and I hope you leave me a review.


	26. Back to the Beginning

**FANFICTION IS SUCH A BITCH! I SPENT OVER AN HOUR EDITING THIS CHAPTER AND HIT SAVE AND THEN IT SAID I HAD TO LOG IN! I TRIED TO GO BACK AND COPY AND PASTE SO I COULD EDIT BUT IT SAID I ALREADY HAD A DOCUMENT LABELED THIS SO I LOGGED IN AND NONE, I REPEAT NONE OF MY CHANGES SAVED! SO A BIG MIDDLE FINGER TO YOU FANFICTION PEOPLE! RAWRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!**

**So now that I got that shit of my chest (fuckers) I'll let you know that I edited it roughly, but if you find something that is incorrect or slightly off you can blame those assholes.**

_End of childish and immature rant_**  
**

Hello everyone, I know you've probably been anticipating this chapter for a bit now, seeing how things would go after the _experiment_ that was last chapter.

I still don't know how I feel about it, but I'll see how this chapter goes. I'm already having bad feelings about this chapter and I don't know how to calm the qualm I'm having. I don't think they're will be too much plot development this chapter, but if I have it my way something major should be happening.

Thanks to the awesome ELEVEN reviews, and I can't wait to here from you guys, or possibly new faces this chapter.

**THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! It's so long because I didn't and couldn't cut this chapter at my usual length, I couldn't just leave it hanging that way, and so I've left it hanging a completely different way.**

I don't think there's much left to say except that I hope you guys have a good time reading and that the chapter doesn't blow as much as I think it's going to.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I awoke to the muffled sounds of a conversation that was currently taking place somewhere in Andrew's home. I sat up and quickly realized that Andrew was no where next to me, and must have been one of the voices I was hearing that had drawn me out of my sleep. I sat up and got out of the plush bed, quickly making my way over to the door.

I strained my ear against the door to try and hear anything to grab onto, but the words were jumbled and undecipherable. It was clear that there were several people talking, most likely the pack, and it didn't sound like a calm conversation. I figured it was most likely about the dinner last night and now the pack was either weary of Michael or me, and guessing by my exclusion from the conversation it was probably me.

A fluttering from outside caught my attention and I let one eye gaze over to the window and show me the outside world of sunshine and nature. "It could be that easy," I thought to myself, "Just slip it open and run before they even knew I was gone." I shook my head, quickly realizing that they could come back at any second, not allowing me an adequate amount of time to escape. I also had no idea the strengths of Andrew's pack, including whether or not someone's speed could math and rival my own, or perhaps have tracking skills like no other.

I pressed my ear back against the door and sighed as I realized I still didn't have enough information to make a safe getaway, and rash and unplanned escapes were out of the question considering my first one ended in flames and pathetic tears. All I could do now was try and break this pack and flee in the chaos that ensued. I soon gave up and returned to the bed so I could create the illusion that I hadn't heard them talking at all, giving myself the advantage of appearing clueless, but I wouldn't be surprised if they had someone against the door the whole time listening to my movements; this pack made it clear they weren't idiots….well, at least not all of them.

I quietly set myself down onto the bed I shared with Andrew and laid on my side with my back to the door. I had to play the waiting game as I waited for Andrew or anyone at this point to come to the room and interact with me. I snuggled and burrowed my head into my pillow, trying to pretend it was scent while at the same time trying to block out the repulsing smell of Andrew's musk.

I truly felt bad for Andrew, I really did, but not as much as I felt bad for myself. Neither of us asked to be put into this situation, well not this **exact** situation, so as I grew more agitated with each passing day I began to grow impatient with him. Although I still had sex with him, one occurrence being just the previous day, I loathed it and couldn't wait for it to end, but I couldn't exactly set my plan into motion until someone talked to me!

I jolted a bit in the bed when a shout rang throughout the house, "WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?!" Michael cried.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I heard Gary ask, apparently no longer caring about volume. I guess if they thought if I wasn't awake before, then there was no way I wasn't now.

"No," Michael cried, "I won't. I can't believe you are all willing to believe that little scrub over me!"

"We can't believe you because you haven't shown us any proof, and we can't take his side because he hasn't shown any reason why we should trust him." Todd said.

I heard someone growl and rolled my eyes as I imagined Andrew's angry face, "I can't believe you guys would question him! So he tried to run away in hurt, wouldn't you if Michael berated you."

"Not really," John said, "I'm not a pansy."

Queue growl from Andrew and a laugh from Michael, "Well I still don't get why you guys are suspicious of him!"

"He's an outsider," Gary said, "And we still don't have any evidence that says he is who he says he is."

"At this point I just want evidence he's human," Michael said, "What right minded human would walk unprotected into a forest where wild animals and shape shifters live."

"In his defense I doubt he knew that shape shifters were in there," Patrick said.

"I can't help but agree with Michael," Todd said, "I've noticed something off about him, not exactly normal and human like to say the least."

"So what!" Andrew said, "So he has a few kinks."

"Andrew," Gary said, in that oh so voice of reason tone, "You have to understand where they're coming from. Alex has exhibited questionable behavior from the beginning of his time here and we're simply making observations of what has occurred."

"Which has been an idiotic tromp into the woods, a bland, and reserved personality, and running away for almost no apparent reason." Michael said.

"Which translates to suspicions on our part," John said, "Just because the Métis has the power to shift doesn't mean we're the only tribe capable of it."

"So they're actually catching on," I thought to myself.

"You actually think that another pack of shifters would keep themselves hidden?" Andrew said.

"Right," Todd said, "Because we're so open about it."

"Well hidden from us?!?" Andrew cried, his voice clearly audible of the helplessness he was feeling from being ganged up on against his pack.

"I'm sure they wouldn't know that we of all people have the ability to change forms." Michael said.

I twiddled my thumbs as I listened to the pregnant pause that filled the room just a few feet away from where I 'lie' asleep. "I just…I don't want to believe it….believe that he'd lie to me."

"And there's a chance that he hasn't" Gary said. I couldn't help but gag at the mental image of the brotherly affection he would portray as he placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder. All you had to do now was take a picture of it and slap it onto a few hundred thousand calendars, coffee mugs, and "get well" or "I'm sorry" cards. "You have to understand that we'd treat anyone with the same caution in this situation, even Cara. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Andrew asked.

"It's just Alex has exemplified some questionable behavior on his part; behavior that can't be overlooked, at least not without some positive validation that he means us, as well as the tribe no harm."

"And what does your validation entail to?" Andrew asked.

"I'd also like to know," Patrick said.

"It's simple, we just hurt him and see what happens." Michael said.

"We will do no such thing!" Andrew growled, as he probably lunged for Michael.

"God," I thought, "They have to know I'm awake…I mean come on!"

"We're not going to injure or harm him in any way," Gary said, alpha tone taking over, "We'll leave him in a public environment and observe."

"Oh yeah that's real smart," Michael said, "He meet be here to harm us and you want to take him right to our people."

"Shut it," Gary said, the frustration originating from all ends of the pack clear with his tone, "Here's the plan."

And at this point he seemed to wise up as their voices died down. My eyes darted back and forth, wondering what they could possibly be planning. Perhaps it was all an act and they wanted me to hear everything leading up to now, so that way I would become even more reserved and give them something to latch onto, but if I continued to act the way I had then they might consider it out of the ordinary and expose me in some way. At this point I had to be ready for whatever they were about to throw at me, and I would need my energy for it, so with that in mind I decided to catch a few more hours of rest while the Métis pack planned away.

* * *

"Babe, babe wake up," someone said as they shook me.

I was tempted to call Sam's name as I was shaken but opened my eyes to discover the bumbling Andrew standing over me, "Morning Andrew," I said leaning up to kiss him.

"Afternoon actually," he said as we broke apart, "You've been sleeping for a while."

"I'll say," I yawned as I stretched my hands above my head, exposing the lower portion of my stomach to Andrew, hoping to cloud his judgment further with the pull of the imprint.

"I'm surprised you weren't woken earlier by all the shouting," Andrew said, trying to bait me, painfully unaware that I would have had to been in a coma not to here.

"I was actually," I said, "But it sounded pretty serious so I decided to stay out of it and go back to bed." Rule number one about trying to pull of a lie, don't deny something obvious, cover it with a new lie.

"How was it serious?" Andrew asked, "Wasn't serious to us."

"Babe," I said, smiling as I turned away from him, "You guys were yelling about the pack and a test or something; sounded serious to me."

"Well okay, you're right," Andrew said sitting down next to me and massaging my shoulders, "It got me a bit flustered, but it was settled and I'm fine now."

"Good," I said as I looked down and closed my eyes, not oblivious to what Andrew was doing, which happened to be checking if I was tense or not. I had to give him credit, Andrew wasn't as dim as the rest of the pack made him out to be, but he would have to do better then to throw down my façade.

"What do you want to do today?" Andrew asked.

That's when I felt bad. He was asking me what I wanted to do rather then telling me what the pack had planned for me, and just whisking me over to it. I guess he had to be subtle about it, but someone who had been in the game three years longer then their oldest member wasn't about to fall for some rookie tricks.

"I have a feeling you wanted to do something," I said turning to him and kissing his nose. "Something is on your mind and it's not leaving you alone, so tell me, what do you have planned for us today?"

Andrew smiled at me, probably naïvely thinking that he could pass of the observation period as time he planned to spend with me. I was also proud of myself for handing the power over to him, knowing full well any one of my choices would be scrutinized by Michael as an attempt to get away from the rest of the pack.

"Well I wanted to go into the center of our land for a bit and converse with some elders and then take some time with you alone in the woods for some _sight seeing_." Andrew said, nibbling on my neck.

"You don't say," I moaned, "Are you sure there aren't some _sights_ to see around here first?"

"I think those can wait for a more, scenic environment," Andrew said, picking me up.

"Oh, you're so bad," I said, slightly enjoying that he was upping his game, but not dim to the fact that he was skipping, or at least putting off sex with me, which was a dead giveaway that he was having doubts about me; I mean Christ, sex with me was turning into his new favorite pastime.

"Get dressed," Andrew said, "I'll have a quick bite ready for you when you're ready and then we'll head out."

"Sounds fun," I said as I winked at him as he left, before I frowned and began to dress in clothes that would be the easiest to take off later.

* * *

I tried with my best restraint, not to let my hands fly to my ears as I waited patiently for Andrew to return from his talk with the elders, leaving me to wait in a crowded Métis community center, filled with crotchety senior citizens and screaming children running around and playing with a brightly colored ball.

I knew Andrew wasn't having any sort of talk with the elders but was merely observing me with the rest of the pack. This environment was a wolf's worst nightmare; loud, abrasive, and untamed children ran around having the time of their lives, while unknowingly testing my strength and weakening me.

I could feel the eyes of the pack on me from various spots nearby, their presences' unmistakable. Yet I had to ignore that fact and play dumb as I looked from the children then to the building Andrew disappeared into and then back to the kids. "Maybe I can make these suckers work to my advantage." I thought, "If I can look like a parental figure acting around children, that I supposedly might want to harm, then it could better my image…or make myself even more suspicious….damn Métis I don't know what they want from me."

However I couldn't think on it anymore as the ball rolled towards me and settled at my feet. "Hey mister!" the apparent ringleader called, "Can we have our ball back?"

"Of course," I said rolling the ball their way, "What are you guys playing?"

"Nothing really," one of the girls said, "We're just kicking it back and forth."

"Do you know any games?" I asked them.

"No," the children said, "Not really."

"Let me teach you one," I said as I stood and began to teach the group of youngsters a game that I had played in my childhood. I smiled as I observed my work just ten minutes later that had the kids laughing and playing their new game. "So pure," I said, "Not tainted by the world's temptations….for now."

I knew that I had given the pack enough when Andrew returned from his meeting nothing more then fifteen minutes later. "How'd it go?" I asked as I smiled at the children.

"It wasn't what I expected, well I expected it, but it wasn't what others did," Andrew said.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Who else was there?"

"Just…people from around the reservation," Andrew said, "Friends who aren't involved in the community…if you catch my drift."

"I suppose I do," I said, "That's good that you still have…normal friends."

"Ready to go?" Andrew asked taking my hand.

"Lead the way," I said as I waved back to the kids as they noticed we were making our leave. "Little rascals actually made this easier," I thought.

* * *

I smiled into my arms as I used them as a pillow on the forest floor as Andrew massaged my back. "That was great," Andrew whispered into my ear.

"Sure was," I lied, "Want to go again?" I asked, praying that I had tired him out.

"Maybe when I get back," Andrew said standing and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Andrew said, "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," I called after him, enjoying the time I was going to be spending alone. It wasn't until five minutes had passed that I realized he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, considering that my next 'test' was starting.

I frowned as I felt that I was completely alone. I had never actually felt this alone since Luc died back in La Push. I admitted to myself that it was time to go home; last night had made it clear. I was going to be miserable wherever I was, Sam being inescapable in my own mind, so if I was going to be miserable I might as well be with people that I actually like and love, and if that meant swallowing my pride and ending my adventure then I would gladly head home and be loved by the people I actually wanted to be loved by.I had gotten everything that I had wanted from this adventure and I was ready to go home.

My yearning from home was cut short when I felt the presence of several beings not to far off in the distance; smart enough to keep themselves hidden from ordinary view. "I swear these Métis boys aren't too bright," I thought to myself, "I bet even a regular human could sense them." I continued to lie on my back, pretending to be the oblivious human waiting for his boyfriend to return, unaware that a pack of wolves was circling me.

I let out a sigh, trying to figure out what they were going to do, that was until I heard a twig snap, causing my ears to twitch and my hand to unconsciously travel up to my ear. I froze in fear, before I combed a hand through my ear. "So that's it….they're trying to test my senses," I thought, "I guess they're brighter then I gave them credit for."

I soon realized that this test was going to be much harder to pass then fail. I didn't just have to control myself from not reacting to certain sounds, but had to judge and gauge which sounds a regular human would be able to. A twig snap from fifty feet away would go unnoticed, but ones from twenty to ten feet would be heard, my head whipping around after I gave the wolves just enough time to disappear from view. It was after a few more snaps that something Michael had said earlier flashed through my mind, _"What right minded human would walk unprotected into a forest where wild animals and shape shifters live." _

"Andrew…" I called with fake uncertainty as another close snap was heard, "Andrew is that you?!? If this is a joke it's starting to get old."

I detected one more snap from forty feet away, but let it go unnoticed, realizing that the sound portion was being put on hold. I cursed the wolves for leaving me to play scared as I pretended to wait eagerly for Andrew's return.

I thought that maybe they had gotten all that they had needed when a rather rotten scent started to waft into the area. I struggled not to shield my nasal passages as the scent of fresh blood and dead meat was blown into my area by a surge of wind. I then struggled to keep my breathing rate normal so my nose wouldn't appear to be heightened and able to detect the potent scent coming somewhere from the west.

I was utterly relieved when Andrew started making his way back into the clearing, and the presence of the other wolves disappeared into the setting sun. "What took you so long?" I asked.

"Got lost!" Andrew laughed.

"Right….you got lost….in an area you must patrol all the time and a place you lived your entire life," I thought to myself. "Can we go home now?" I asked, "I feel like someone is watching me."

"Of course," Andrew said, "But I have to tell you something first."

"What is it?" I asked, wrapping myself up in his arms.

"I invited Michael over-" he began before I cut him off.

"What?!" I asked, fueled by rage.

"Just for dinner!" Andrew said, "I want you guys to try and patch things up and then he'll go."

"Andrew…I don't….." I stuttered, but soon conceded knowing that I wasn't exactly out of the woods yet, both figuratively and literally, "Just for dinner?"

"Just for dinner," he confirmed, "He'll meet us at our place."

"Alright," I said, weaving my hands with him and walking to his home.

* * *

The dinner was tense to say the least. I knew Michael wanted to get something off his chest but for some reason decided to keep it in. I glared at Michael the entire dinner, not comfortable with the fact he was still here. I occasionally bit my fingers, thinking of a way to get Michael to explode and provide a way to make an escape. However considering Michael wouldn't rest until he exposed me I knew that a planned escape was most likely going to be replaced with something rash.

Michael and Andrew were here all I had to do was pit them against each other and the fact that it was dusk, a time I was familiar with, was perfect. It was usually the time that the pack took to prepare themselves for a nights patrol, so if I was lucky I could get an hour or two's head start before them and be out of Canada and close to home before they even realized that I had left. That is of course if my plan were to work, and plans have to start somewhere, which was going to have to be now.

"How was your day Michael?" I asked, purposely trying to irritate him.

"Interesting," Michael said as he stabbed another one of his steaks with his knife.

"How so?" I asked.

"Did some sight seeing." Michael said.

"What a coincidence," I said, "Andrew and I did some sight seeing of our own."

"You don't say," Michael said, biting down harshly on the food in his mouth.

"Yes," I said kissing Andrew on the cheek, drawing it out, "We did, and they were quite the sights."

"Alex…" Andrew whispered, "Cut it out."

"Believe me, if I could cut **it** out," I said loudly enough while looking to Michael, "Then I would."

"Aren't you the clever one." Michael said.

"I like to think so," I said.

"Too bad you aren't, you may have the rest of them fooled, but not me!" Michael said.

"MICHAEL!" Andrew growled.

"What is he taking about babe?" I asked

"Cut the act Alex, if that's even your real name!" Michael said standing up, "I know you're not human."

"Excuse me?" I asked, still playing dumb.

"You're going to far Michael," Andrew said standing as well, shielding me from Michael.

"I'm not!" Michael said, slamming a hand onto the table, "Let me show you!"

"Why is this such a big deal to you!?!" Andrew cried

"Because he wants to hurt you!" Michael said.

"No I don't!" I cried.

"Liar!" Michael yelled, "Why else would you continue to deceive him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!?" I cried.

"I think you should be leaving Michael." Andrew said calmly, "We'll talk to Gary in the morning."

"No!" Michael said shoving past Andrew, "I'll do this now."

"The fuck!" I said as Michael grabbed my arm, "OW!" I cried as he slid the knife across my arm, drawing blood from the wound.

All I heard was Andrew roar from behind me before he plucked Michael away from me and tossed him through the kitchen and into some cabinets. "Fool," Michael breathed, "Look at his arm."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I clutched my arm, already feeling my skin come together to heal the wound, something a human couldn't have happen. Andrew turned to me and looked to my arm, "Are you alright Alex?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

"Let me see," Andrew said walking to me.

"No, I can handle it myself," I said walking over to the stove.

"Nonsense," he said cornering me, "Here," he said as he moved my other arm out of the way. Bending his head down all he came to see was the smeared blood on my arm and a healed cut. "What?" he said, before I knocked him out cold with a frying pan.

I watched in sorrow as his body collapsed to the floor, having been knocked out cold. "I'm sorry Andrew…I really am sorry," I said as I walked towards the back door, "But I can't stay."

"I knew it," Michael coughed from his spot on the floor, "I knew it all along. What are you, what could possibly take out a shape shifter?"

"How about another one?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"You?" Michael sighed.

"That's right," I said, "You're not as special as you think, and Michael…Andrew is all yours." I finished by swinging the frying pan and slamming it across his face, knocking him out as well. I didn't feel any sympathy for Michael, not caring or not if there was any long term damage, however, as I opened the door and was about to step out, I looked back to Andrew one last time, and prayed that he'd be able to move on.

I closed the door and began running through the forest that was still lit by the setting sun. I knew I had to at least get to a road or civilized location before I started taking off in my wolf form. I needed to orientate myself with which direction home would be, and I wouldn't have another set of clothes to change into if I phased but needed to stop and ask, time was of the essence and I needed to make the most of it.

* * *

I huffed as I leaped over another log with my human legs, but sighed in relief as I saw the black ground that could only be a road. I gave a cry of relief as I spotted it, but soon felt my heart drop as I read the nearest road sign, my past hour of running all worthless.

**MANITOBA 5 MILES**

I cursed myself, wracking my brain for the geographical location of Manitoba, and knew that my knowledge of Canada wasn't too rusty. I sighed as the mental image of Canada came into my head and Manitoba was still to the **east** of Saskatchewan, the problem was I needed to be going **west**.

I ran back into the forest and started to back track, knowing I had eaten up precious minutes by going the wrong direction. I changed my course and in addition to going west, I also started going south. I now hoped to pass and avoid the Métis pack. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't have taken long for Michael and Andrew to come to, unless I had accidentally killed them, and then it was only a matter of minutes before they would be coming after me.

Their noses would lead them to where I had been just minutes ago and then they would turn around and start following my new path. That was if I was lucky, I would be lucky if they didn't catch me somewhere closer to their home territory, somewhere it would be easier to wrangle me in and make sure I wouldn't get a chance to leave.

A spark of hope was emitted in me as I began to dream that they would be indifferent about my escape and let me go, but was quickly squashed when I realized that Andrew would come after me. Gary would then have no choice but to have the pack come with him and I knew Michael would probably be the first and only person in line to harm me.

So with the time I wasted I knew it was only a matter of time before the pack caught up to me, just the question of when and where was on my mind. With my mind focused and my goal to get home stronger than anything else, I hopped over a log and exploded into my wolf form after so much time without it.

I settled back down onto the ground and bolted towards the west. I immediately felt the rush of being a wolf again and withheld a howl of joy that was just drying to escape. Bushes and logs were no longer obstacles as I brushed past them, leaving them to wither and crumble in my path. I had been running for ten minutes before I realized I wasn't the only one who was currently phased as well.

"Hey Collin, do you feel that?" A boy asked.

"Feel what?" Another boy asked.

"That!" the first boy said, "Another wolf."

"Well who else would be phased, it's our turn to patrol?" the second one asked.

"Um…hello?" I asked as I picked up the pace.

"See, told you there was something!" the first boy said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Who are you?" they asked back.

"Jessie, Jessie Mundai," I said as my paws continued to carry me forward, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Collin," one of the boys said, "And that's Brady."

"I doubt he can see you," Brady said, "Can't you tell he's far away. What did you say your name was again, I don't think I heard right."

"Jessie, Jessie Mundai." I said as I crossed into Alberta.

"That's impossible," Collin said, "He died a while ago, so who are you really?"

"It's really me," I said, "I didn't die."

"How can we believe you?" Brady asked, and I could only imagine the grin he had on his face.

"Just get Sam or Jacob!" I said, "Or Embry, or Seth, or Leah! Get someone!"

"Never heard of them," Collin said, which caused Brady to laugh.

"Listen runts!" I said, not forgetting the Beta command I still held, "Just get someone, I'm kind of running for my life here."

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate hearing a familiar voice, not two new recruits I haven't met yet," I said, exaggerating my situation a bit.

"We'll be right back!" Brady snickered as I felt them move even further away from my current position, the distance between us still vast. I soon felt the both of them phase and left me to myself as I neared the middle of Alberta, my speed surprising even me, however I soon felt the presence of another pack chasing after me maybe a mile or so behind me. "So they're catching up?" I asked myself, "Good, I'm going to have to deal with them at some point."

I quickly decided I would lead them to the coast along British Colombia and force them into the water. I could easily get home once I had them all swimming to the nearest shore. "Yah…" I thought to myself as I continued to run and lead them into my potential trap, "Taking on six werewolves…piece of cake."

I sighed as my blood red fur swished as I ran and only hoped that I would be able to get assistance in the forms of Sam and the pack soon.

* * *

I halted to a stop near a rocky and flat plateau in British Colombia overlooking the Pacific Ocean. I trotted forward and looked down, seeing that there were no sandy shores anywhere near the location and the drop was a good distance, and the wall impossible to climb, as a human or a werewolf. I knew if I could get them over the edge they were in for a long and tiring swim, and by the time they got back up here, I along with my scent, would be gone.

I knew the Métis boys had been close behind for the entire length home, and knew that they would be here in five minutes or less. That gave me five minutes to catch my breath and think of a battle plan before they got here.

"If they all come at me at once then I have to scramble and get them to unintentionally attack each other, and if they come in at one at a time or in groups then I should be able to handle myself. Remember Jessie, you have three years of experience on them, the quantity of wolves doesn't matter here…it's their quality." I told myself

I got low to the ground and prepared myself for what was to come. Soon after the Métis wolves slowly emerged from the surrounding brush and stepped forward. I could tell which one with Andrew, considering he was the only one who looked sad. I knew who Michael was because he had a murderous glare, and Gary was the largest one; the alpha. As for Patrick, Todd, and John it didn't matter, they were just three more foes.

I stayed low and tense as Andrew broke formation and began to trot towards me. I felt bad for what I was about to do but knew I had to take advantage of the easy target. Andrew stopped right before me and licked my face, and began to nuzzle my neck. I nuzzled him back as well and shoved him playfully which he returned, unaware that we were moving around. Once he had his back turned to me I grinned at him before I frowned and used my hind legs to kick him over the edge and to the water below. I cringed as he let out a yelp as he fell several feet down, but turned back to his pack who now all looked venomous.

I watched as Gary lifted his head and tilted his nose to three wolves to beckon them forward into attack. Patrick, John and Todd all began to move forward, leaving the two I had identified as Michael and Gary behind. I began to act again as I got onto my back and exposed my belly, appearing to concede to defeat, hoping that they'd fall for the simplistic trick.

I was glad that one of them took the bait and resisted the urge to hold back when the medium sized one sprung into the air and began to lunge at me. I lifted my hind legs just as he was about to tear into me and then propelled him over my body and down into the water to join Andrew, a similar yelp heard as he fell. I figured that it had been Todd, considering that the wolves before me were larger and smaller then him, just like Patrick and John were in their human forms.

John and Patrick regrouped and began to circle me, making the unwise choice of coming close to the edge. I guess they figured if I tried to force one of them over the edge the one behind me could come up and take me down with him, effectively trapping me at sea with the rest of them, little did they know I already knew how to handle them. I waited until the smaller one, John was farther away from the edge when I turned and sank my jaws into the scruff of his neck. It took some effort but I managed to toss him towards the stunned Patrick. Patrick managed to dodge the now helpless John, but was caught off guard as I charged forward and nudged him over the edge, leaving him to follow John but seconds afterward.

I was proud of myself as I turned back to the two reaming wolves, Gary and Michael, but knew these two were going to be anything but simple. I watched as Gary seemed to signal to Michael and the two of them began to move towards me, not circling, but enclosing me against the edge. I glanced at Michael, considering him more of a threat, and noticed the rabid look in his eyes, something I was hoping to use to my advantage.

I raised my stance and began to taunt Michael with little brushes of dirt and wagging my tail and lulling my tongue at him. I could tell Michael was getting annoyed at this and Gary turned his head away to try and get him to focus, which was when I struck. I dove for Gary and snapped at his legs, sinking my fangs into his front left leg, snapping the bone with my jaw and forcing him to the ground. Michael began to growl at me and lunged at me, but I dodged his attack and quickly rolled the whimpering Gary over the edge to join his brothers.

I was about to turn around when I was tackled from behind and began rolling through the dirt, Michael making lunges for my neck and muzzle as he tried to tear into me. I fought back with equal intensity and took several chunks out of Michael, my experience out weighing his anger. I'll admit there were times where I thought he had me beat and ready to throw over the edge, when I'd pull a dirty move to get myself back into the fight.

Like for instance I just stomped on his paw and as he yelped in pain I quickly leaped over him and back onto a firmer ground, only to be stunned as Michael was already back on my, taking his claws and swiping them across my face, creating three long jagged marks, dangerously close to my eyes. He then stood on one of my legs at a distorted angle and began to add pressure. I yelped in pain as I felt my leg begin to snap and weaken, his mass outweighing and overpowering my attempts to throw him off.

I saw red as he continued to put me in pain and finding nothing else to do I sunk my teeth into his side and began to tug for dear life, hoping to rip out some vital organs or put him in enough pain to stop his assault. It was enough as he stood and I decided to end it as I stood and charged forward, slamming into him with enough momentum to send him over the edge. As soon as I saw him disappear over the edge I turned around and began to make my way toward Washington and the way towards home.

* * *

I got into Forks and it was getting close to the morning hours. People would be heading into work soon and I wanted to be home before everyone woke up. Imagine the nice surprise it would be for them to find me asleep in my bed like nothing had ever happened.

I managed to phase back behind an outlet shop and sneak into the back to steal some clothes that I quickly dressed myself in, the pain of walking on four legs becoming too great to continue on. I held what was now my limp arm as I began to walk through the streets barefoot as I exited Forks and started heading toward La Push.

I soon passed by the boundaries and began to walk on the roads that wound along the coast and led to the Quileute Reservation. I was rather annoyed, down right furious actually, that these two kids, Brady and Collin never got back to me, but they would hear about that later. I looked around me as I clutched my arm and walked down the cold highway towards my home, the trees and crashing ocean painting a picture to me like nothing had changed, but as I took a step closer to home and no cars passed along I knew that the scenery may not have changed, but I knew my departure had a severe outcome on the rest of the pack…or at least I hope it did, I was pretty damn important to them.

I smiled and couldn't help but tear up as the reservation sign came into view. I put a bit of spry into my step and started waddling towards the reservation entrance, eager to see everyone before the sun finished rising. I felt the tears begin to stream down my face as I ducked under the gate and set foot onto the familiar dirt paths of the reservation.

"I'm home," I said as I began to walk, the pain in my arm still not going away.

I began to walk forward again, eager to see everyone and let them know I was alright and that I had returned from the 'dead.' I wondered who I should see first but soon realized that my feet had already made the choice as they led towards Sam's place. "Sam…" I whispered to myself, and then began to chant it to myself as I pictured his smile and his warm embrace. I don't care that we were supposed to be mad with each other, I just wanted to see my best friend.

After about half an hour of walking through the reservation, passing various homes that contained waking Quileutes his house finally came into view. "SAM!" I cried, hoping to wake him, "SAM!"

I could feel my spirit rising as I imagined the look on his face once he realized who the voice belonged to. I was nearly towards his front door when an ominous presence suddenly made itself known behind me. I gasped in pain as something bit down onto the back of my neck and sunk its teeth beneath my flesh, locking me in place. I turned my head, ripping the my skin slightly, and quaked in fear when I saw Michael standing behind me.

"How?" I said weakly, not being able to believe that Michael had followed and tracked me this entire distance, and that my guard was down so much so that I couldn't even detect him before it was too late. I turned when I heard a door creak open and watched as Sam stepped out in his pajamas, "Sam…." I coughed, causing a bit of blood to leak from my mouth.

I didn't finish as Michael growled and ripped part of my neck out, dangerously close to my arteries and then slashed his claws along my torso, cutting my rather deep and I'm sure he tore some organs. I flew through the air and settled in some soft grass near the front porch and immediately began to lose myself to the darkness as a howl sounded and growls and roars were heard.

I tried to remember exactly how I found myself in this position but was drawing quite a few blanks actually. I closed my eyes as I felt my blood continue to leak and spill from my wounds. It was chilling to feel my life force just trickle down and touch the green grass, turning it too a flaky brown as it dried. After a while I heard the sounds start to die down and soon a howl of victory, but the problem was that I felt really weak.

"Move out of the way!" I heard someone yell. "Move your hand Colin!" the same voice called out again, ringing in my ear, it was closer this time. "Shit…we have to get him to a hospital quickly!"

I let out a long sigh and let my head fall back as someone picked me up. I saw tan skin all around me and found comfort at seeing the smudged, blurred faces of my companions. I closed my eyes and my breathing shortened causing them all to freak. "We have to hurry!" the same voice rang out again.

It felt like I was moving quickly through the air, and the soft whistle of the wind in my ears rocked me into sweet darkness.

* * *

So there you go, Chapter 26,

It's called back to the beginning because those last few lines were how this story started in the beginning. I think I'll try and wrap this story up by chapter 30, just because that's a nice number, but rejoice in the fact that it'll probably be more than 30, just because I know it will go longer, I just know it will

Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know if this was an improvement from last chapter.

**Also feel free to vote in a new poll on my profile that could start to shape a new story in the future.**

**Until next time!**


	27. Jam

Hey guys, it's time for a new chapter and I really hope that you like it. I'm sure each of you has your own expectations and hopes for the chapter and I know a lot of you will be mad at me at the end, but this is my story and my plan so I just hope you'll be able to see my vision. Thank you for my NINE amazing reviews last chapter

**Oh I wanted to address one thing that has been an issue throughout. Yes I'm aware that the werewolves heal extraordinarily fast and that most of the injuries that Jessie has been inflicted with throughout the story wouldn't normally be a huge issue, but I don't remember if I said this or not, but my wolves are a bit different and there not as rapid healing makes them a bit more realistic for me, as much as a werewolf can be that is.**

**Oh another thing, since this isn't addressed in the chapter, since it never happened anyway, Jacob never defected from Sam's pack, which also means Leah and Seth didn't and neither did Quil and Embry. That's the one bit of happiness I have, no separate packs.**

Nothing much left to say except I hope that you like it and aren't too mad with me.

Hope you have a pleasant read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and all that I could see was blinding white light all around me; to my left, to my right, and directly in front of me. I tried to clasp onto anything but felt nothing between my fingers except a divine comfort that was soothing with each and every fiber that I grazed.

I inhaled a deep breath, smelling nothing in the air and then exhaled as I tried to clear my head. I was perfectly content with my setting as I closed my eyes and I seemed to drift along on a cloud, that was until the silence was broken by an audible beep.

My eyes snapped open and then closed in pain as I was blinded by bright florescent bulbs that seemed to buzz above me. I shifted slightly and my cloud seem to dissipate and vanish, leaving me on a rather uncomfortable slab, all comfort being lost in a rather itchy and bothersome blanket. I groaned as pain coursed through my veins and centered in various parts of my chest and the back of my neck.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, trying to avoid the bright light above me that I thought might cause me to go blind. I looked around my current location and realized the white I was seeing was the sterile color of my room, and guessing by the beeps that came in second intervals I assumed that it was a hospital room. I shifted in the uncomfortable bed and turned to see the various machines, including the heart monitor that had wires and tubes leading back to my body.

I let out a sigh as I fell back against the hospital bed and tried to recall the events that had brought my back to the hospital. There was the suicide attempt, which surprisingly hadn't led me here earlier, then voyaging north which eventually led me to my own personal prison, better known as the Métis, and then finally my escape and journey/run home. Now the only dilemma I was having was the bundle of questions that I currently had, "Where was the pack?" being directly at the top.

It wasn't hard to notice despite the harsh lights and dulling pain that the only life in the room was me. I recalled that I had seen Sam right before I was mauled and now wondered where he was, or any of the pack for that matter. I also had a bone to pick with Brady and Collin for leaving me out to dry all alone as I battled for my life, even though Andrew probably would have made sure they captured me unharmed. Speaking of Andrew I now began to wonder what became of him and his pack, and how a certain member was able to track me all the way back to La Push. I also began to wonder what had become of Michael considering he had rushed into La Push without any back up and a swarm of other werewolves/shifters only a short distance away.

I began to think about possible outcomes and scenarios to the answers for my questions, and slowly began to lose track of time, because before I knew it I turned to my left as I heard the door to my room open, allowing me to see the nurse who stepped into the room.

"Oh!" she said startled, a grin spreading across her face afterward, "You're awake."

"Yeah," I said scratching my head, kind of annoyed that the first face I was seeing was someone I didn't know and then went off to state the painfully obvious, "I am."

"I'm surprised, you've only been here for two days and you've already awoken from your coma," the nurse said.

"Coma?" I asked, truly confused as she walked forward and drew back the curtains, letting sunlight seep into the room.

"That's right," the nurse said, "A rather remarkable story Mr. Michaels…I mean Aaron."

"Aaron?" I asked, unaware that the name was supposed to be my cover.

"I really hope he doesn't have amnesia," the nurse muttered lowly, "That's right, that is your name after all."

"Oh Aaron!" I said, quickly lying, "I thought you said something else, I must have misheard."

"That's quite alright, considering you've been in a coma for the past three months," the nurse said.

"THREE MONTHS!" I screamed as I paled.

"Yes, you were in a car accident in Seattle that caused a lot of damage to your head," the nurse said, "However just two days ago you were transferred to this hospital to begin a special treatment with Dr. Cullen, and considering you're awake this is just fantastic."

"Dr. Cullen," I said to myself, quickly working through all the information I had. "Attacked by Michael and then I passed out," I thought to myself, "I must have been taken to Carlisle and then they took me to the hospital once I had healed…I guess…I mean what else could have happened….I suppose a fictional twenty year long dream where I dreamt that I was a werewolf..but she said Dr. Cullen…then again it could just be a coincidence..or then again I could just be doubting myself and already have the right answer."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," the nurse said, "Now that you're awake I'm sure he'll like to run some tests tomorrow morning when he comes in."

"No," I said, causing her smile to falter, "I want to go home."

"I'm afraid you can't," the nurse said, "We have no idea what kind of condition you're in and Dr. Cullen would have to release you."

"Please…" I pleaded with her, "Let me go home and see my family."

"I….I don't have the authority to release you," the nurse said, "We need the validation that you're doing fine before we discharge you."

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, "And just find another doctor to run some quick tests, I need to get home….please," I said putting on my best sad puppy dog eyes.

"I would try, but you would have to have someone discharge you anyway," the nurse said, "And I don't know if you have any immediate family or friends in the area."

"Let me call someone," I said, "I'm sure they could be here in no time."

The nurse seemed to shift back and forth as she read over some of my current readings and status. I watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, most likely internally debating what to do, "If you have someone show up before Dr. Cullen returns then I'll find another doctor that can discharge you."

I smiled up at her and thanked her profusely before I asked her for a phone which she quickly brought. I frowned as I tried one reservation number after another, even going so far as to call the Cullens, but I received the same response each time; voicemail. I sighed as I hung up yet again without leaving a message. "I'm sorry you can't seem to get a hold of anyone at this time, perhaps you should just wait until Dr. Cullen returns tomorrow."

"No," I said, quickly dialing one final number, "Let me make one more call."

"Alright," she said as she continued to give me medication and fill out some paper work regarding my status. I was slightly surprised a doctor still hadn't come in to see me, but figured I was under strict restriction to Carlisle, him not trusting the other doctors to treat a werewolf.

I attentively held the phone to my ear as the phone began to ring, and ring, and ring. I began to grow worried that my last chance at leaving the hospital earlier then planned began to fade as the phone continued to ring, that was until I heard the click of someone picking up the phone and answering, "Hello?" the person asked.

I let out a sigh of relief as the familiar voice entered my head and caused dozens of memories to run through my mind. "Gabe?" I called

"This is him," he said, "Might I ask who you are."

"It's me," I said, lowering my voice so the nurse wouldn't hear my real name, "Jessie."

I heard a clunk and then a far away gasping as I continued to hold the phone against my ear and the nurse continued with her work. "Hello?" I asked.

I shifted uncomfortably as I heard the phone be picked up and Gabe began to speak into the phone, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Jessie died over a month ago," Gabe said, "Now who the hell are you?"

Like I thought the Quileutes had thought I had been killed when I fell from the cliff, or whatever the pack had told them. "It's really me Gabe, I'm not dead." I said.

"Do you know how disrespectful you're being right now you little punk!" Gabe seethed, "I don't know who you are, but you can go to hell." I panicked as I realized he was about to hang up on me.

"Wait!" I said, "What if I could prove it's really me?"

"And how could you possibly do that?" he asked.

"Well," I said, beginning to blush as I thought of the various _memories_, and whispered quite a few things from our past together. After a few moments of silence I thought he had hung up on me but when I heard his heavy breathing I knew he must either be thinking or shocked, "If you want to see me come to the Forks hospital and ask for Aaron Michaels……I'll be waiting." I finished and hung up the phone and turned back to the nurse.

"Have someone coming?" she asked with a smile

"I hope so," I said, "I hope so."

* * *

As I opened the car door and sat down, adjusting the provided clothes, I could feel the air of awe as Gabe took in the sight of me from the driver's seat. I began to feel a bit self conscious as Gabe continued to stare and look me over, probably not being able to believe that I was here in front of him. After a while I thought we were just going to sit there until the sun set until Gabe decided to speak up, "How?" he asked.

"How what?" I asked in return.

"How are you alive," Gabe said, "Seth and the others saw you fall from the cliff when you saved him…how did you survive the fall?"

"I don't know…" I said, "I remember falling and then nothing. When I awoke I was on a beach and I recall not being able to remember anything, luckily some people were able to help me and take me to a hospital, conveniently in Forks I might add, but I had sustained enough damage to where my brain wasn't functioning properly and I fell into a coma," I said lying through my teeth; the story having been created when I waited for Gabe to come and collect me.

"I can't believe it….under our noses this whole time," Gabe said, "How come they didn't contact us?"

"I was a John Doe at the time," I said, "They had no idea who I was and besides…Jessie Mundai was dead to the world."

"How long have you been awake?" Gabe asked me.

"Two days," I said, "How long have I been gone?"

"Nearly two months," Gabe said, "Why the sudden decision to call after two days and why Aaron Michaels?"

"I didn't call because I needed time to recollect my thoughts," I said lying, "And Aaron Michaels because I didn't want anyone knowing who I really was, I needed time to myself."

"Didn't they do background checks or something on you, you know ask for family members and stuff?" Gabe asked.

"I told them I had no family, which is true really," I said, "And I guess they never got around to fully checking my records," thinking to myself that they never had time because in reality I had only been awake for a few hours.

"Seems odd though," Gabe said, "That nothing would come up and I could just come and pick you up like this."

"Yes, very odd," I said, "Can we just go home Gabe…I've missed so much."

"Of course," Gabe sighed in defeat, "I'll just drop you off at your place."

"Thank you," I said and grasped his free hand, he quickly grasping it back. He then put the car into reverse and backed out of his spot before he began to drive us home. "Home," I thought to myself, "Finally."

The drive was silent as we twisted and turned down the highway and neared closer and closer to La Push. I could feel my heart beat in anticipation as we passed the entrance and began to drive along the familiar paths taken so many times before. I think my heart leapt into my throat as my house came into view, standing tall, grand and comforting, just like I remembered it.

"Here we are," Gabe said.

"Thank you," I said, "Really Gabe, I mean it, you were the one who answered my call and came to me in my time of need."

"Where are your friends?" he asked me.

"Didn't answer," I said, "Must be out."

"All of them?" he asked.

"It's not uncommon," I said as I opened my door and got out, not wanting to delve deeper into it. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart Gabe," I said, "Feel free to let the elders know that I'm alive."

"I'll do that," Gabe said, "This should actually be kind of fun telling people you're alive."

I smiled at him, "I hope you have fun with that."

"I will," he said, "Take care of yourself Jess."

"You too." I said as I closed the door and watched him drive off.

I smiled and watched until he was out of view and then I turned and walked up to my front door and twisted the knob to let myself in. I stepped inside and then shut the door, placing my back against it for support as I was overwhelmed with being home. I inhaled all the familiar scents and the things I associated them with.

"Anyone home?!?" I hollered.

I was a bit disappointed, but not surprised when I received no answer. I began to walk around my home, the furniture still in the same spots, and my kitchen pleasantly repaired and looking better than ever. I was going to have to thank whoever had done that later, but put it to the side as I left the kitchen and headed for the stairs. I slowly climbed upwards, my excitement building with each step I took. I practically cried for joy when I through open my door and found my room exactly how I left it.

I couldn't believe it but I actually dove into my bed and began to burrow myself underneath my covers. I didn't care that my pack wasn't here because I knew they would return, and I didn't care that these covers probably hadn't been washed since I left because it was just the smell, but I did care about finally being able to really and truly relax and let my guard down, and that's what I did, and soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I sighed in relief as the Volturi turned and began to depart in the opposite direction they have arrived from. I still felt completely on edge though being surrounded by a good number of vampires that all seemed ready to celebrate that their little hell spawn, I mean, child was spared.

"Can we go now?" Paul asked, "We've done our part."

"Agreed," Leah said, "Let's go."

"Alright," I said, "Everyone start making your way back to the reservation."

Quil and Embry quickly jumped at the chance, quickly being followed by Jared and Paul. Seth and Leah went off next, leaving myself, Jacob, Brady and Collin who were about to go patrol, considering it was their punishment for leaving Jessie out to dry when he was in danger.

"Let's go Jacob," I said as I noticed he was about to go over to the Cullens.

"But I want to see her," Jacob said, his heart yearning for his imprint.

"You can see her another time," I said, "Right now we need to go home."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because we were going to go back to Jessie's place before we went to go see him." I said.

"What if I meet you guys over there?" Jacob said, paws dancing, ready to go attack and take in Bella and Edward's daughter.

"Let's go Jacob," I said, "Now."

"Fine," he said as he took one last look at the baby girl in Bella's arms before departing.

I gave the Cullens and the rest of the vampires one last look before I followed my pack and began to head towards our meeting location. I ran quickly through the forest, the minds of the pack disappearing one by one as they changed back and threw on some clothes. "I'll make us some lunch and then we'll go," Leah said, excitement clear in her voice, and evident if she was willing to make us lunch, not being much of a cook herself.

"Be quite Sam," Leah said with a twinge of annoyance.

I just laughed, glad to see that Jessie's presence was having this sort of effect on all of us. With him back in our lives it was like this great clarity was brought upon us and some of the petty arguments that had been floating around between us seemed to vanish in the mound of good and joy Jessie brought with his return.

I quickly changed back mid run and halted behind a tree. I quickly dressed and then exited the forest to find the rest of the pack, minus Brady and Collin, had already phased back and were waiting for me a few feet in front of Jessie's home. Truth be told we had hardly ever come here, the pain to strong from pervious memories; even Embry had stopped living there for the time being, bunking with Quil and Jacob at different times.

As I neared the pack I noticed the bag Leah held in her hands, "Food," she said, "For cooking."

I nodded only figuring that all the food in the fridge would have gone bad considering no one had really been there for more than a few hours at a time. "We eat, then we go see our brother," I said, which caused some smiles and cries, courtesy of Jared and Paul.

I led the way up to the front door and turned the knob and opened the door, it being unlocked considering no one on the reservation would come here and think of stealing, and other residents unaware that no one lived here any longer. I smiled and gave a little laugh at the joke Jared made and stepped inside, only to stop dead in my tracks.

My nose immediately raced and did back flips, sending my mind into a frenzy. "That smell," I said, pausing and causing the others to look at me, "It…it's." I forgot all about the food and the others as I followed my nose to the steps and looked upwards. I could practically see the trail as it led upstairs, tempting me to see if what I thought was true.

I balled my hands into fists and darted up the stairs, quickly hearing the others following. My heart raced faster than an Olympic sprinter as I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly turned. "Is he in there?" Seth asked.

Leah quickly shushed her brother and I could feel her turn back and look at me as I turned the door knob slowly. "Oh will you just turn the damn knob?!?" Paul asked.

"Quiet!" Embry whisper screamed at him.

"Will you all just calm down?" I asked.

"Will you hurry?" Seth said, wringing his hands.

I smiled sympathetically at him before I turned back to the door and finally opened it. My breath immediately hitched as I saw Jessie's face staring back at us, only he was asleep and we were awake. The truth was that we had only had him for maybe twenty minutes before we had to hand him off to Carlisle for care. The wounds that he had been inflicted with would have killed even the strongest human instantly and despite our rapid healing a lot of blood had been lost.

I remember the wolf's face clearly. I had looked at him for about three seconds before I exploded and began to fight with the wolf. Luckily the majority of the pack had been patrolling and had quickly gotten the others, and by the time everyone had arrived I had this other wolf beaten and torn to a bloody pulp. I howled out in victory before I phased back and told the wolf not to bother coming back or it would be a sure death. I didn't kill the wolf because I didn't feel like slaughtering a fellow werewolf and for the fact that I had wanted him to suffer everyone agonizing minute it took his body to heal. I had a hunch that he'd be back and with allies, but we would be ready and Jess would let us know who they were.

However, right now, none of that mattered, all that mattered was that somehow, by the thanks of God, he was here right now, safe and alive. I don't know how he did it, but he had managed to get home and now he was here with us, our little family whole once more.

"What should we do?" Quil asked.

"I want you to go and inform the elders that Jessie has returned home and is fine," I said, "Then inform the rest of the tribe about his return."

"What? Why do we have to go?" Leah asked.

"Just go," I said, "He's sleeping right now anyway."

"But we want to stay with him," Seth said.

"Don't worry," Jacob said, coming to my aid, "Sam will make sure he doesn't disappear again."

I nodded my head in gratitude as the pack begrudgingly began to file out of the room, each taking a look back and knowing that Jessie would still be here. I smiled at each one of them as they left and when they had gone and left the house I turned and shut the door.

I stripped off the shirt that I seldomly wore and began to walk over to the bed. I quickly drew back the covers and got into bed next to Jessie. I pulled him against my chest and inhaled his scent, the one that smelled of wild flowers and the ocean, a strange but comforting mix to my system. Jessie unconsciously leaned his head back into the crook of my neck, exposing his own to me. I smiled as my heart swelled in complete and utter bliss. I felt the warmth and comfort begin to overtake me and I leaned forward and kissed Jessie's neck before I fell asleep with him in my arms.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

When I awoke I felt the warmest and safest I had felt in long time, something that was greatly needed. It took me a few minutes just to notice through my euphoria that I wasn't alone in my bed, but I was joined by someone else. I felt the strong arms around me and feared that it was Andrew and that my entire escape was a dream, but I soon realized I had never felt this comfortable with him. I slowly turned my head to find Sam's face just a few inches from mine, immediately causing me to freeze.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself, "I thought he hated me." I turned back and began to think to myself about everything I had put the pack through during my absence, the whole emotional strain that my "death" caused them. I thought I needed and deserved the time away but I never truly thought about the consequences and what I would be doing to the pack. I knew they would be sad but I never really took the time to think about how deeply the damage would run. I knew I would be coming back as well but I never considered them as individuals and what they could of done or have happen to them while I was gone.

I let a tear slide down my face for how foolish I had been and how much I had hurt them and prayed that they would be able to forgive me and let me back into their lives and hopefully work and try to get things back to the way they had been. I sniffled and closed my eyes as I let a few more tears escape my eyes before I shut them. I was stunned when I felt a finger on my face wipe my tears away and gasped when Sam pulled me into him even more.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I….I," I began to stutter, not being able to form a cohesive sentence.

"Jessie…what's wrong?" he asked in my ear, his hot breath on my neck and ear.

"I'm so happy to be home," I said, temporarily putting off the real reason for my tears.

"I'm glad you're home too," Sam said, "I missed you so much, but I never gave up hope that you were out there. I've been waiting for you to come home each day."

"Sam…" I breathed, "I'm so sorry."

Sam turned us so he was hovering above me, his arms managing to hold him up, "Why?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you, for leaving all of you, for putting you through all of this," I said.

"Jessie…." Sam began before I cut him off.

"I can understand if you all hate me and don't want to see me, I mean you're the only one here so I know they must be disgusted with me." I said, fearing the answer.

"Jessie you don't" Sam began once again.

"I should have never have put you all through that….I shouldn't have been so selfish and stupid. I really wanted to leave but I never imagined I'd go that far just so I could." I said.

"Wait…." Sam said, "You wanted to leave."

"I couldn't do this anymore," I said, "Couldn't be around knowing that the man I loved not only didn't have love for me but hated me for it. I understand that it's not your fault that you don't love me like that, but I just couldn't bare to stay around and see the rest of you happy while I wasn't. I couldn't stand it to see you happy with Emily, so I'm sorry because that makes me a selfish person, a selfish bad person."

"Jessie…" Sam said, tone going firm, and making me fear what was going to come next, "Look at me."

I wiped my eyes quickly and profusely before I looked up, only to be greeted by his lips on my own. I was stunned, absolutely stunned by what was going on but I couldn't stop myself from returning the kiss. I opened my mouth to allow Sam access as he leaned forward and I leaned back so he was above me as he controlled the kiss and wrapped a hand around the back of my head and deepened the kiss.

I moaned into the kiss as his tongue began to massage my own and make me feel protected and loved, something I had been missing for a while. He continued to kiss me until we broke apart for air and he began kissing my neck before his head slumped forward and rested next to mine.

I stared at my ceiling, unable to believe what just happened, my eyes wide with shock. I slowly reached a hand up to my lips and gently pressed it against them, making sure that it was real. I turned my head to find Sam looking back at me with a smile on his face. "You shouldn't have done that," I said, my mind racing to Emily.

"Too bad…" Sam said, "I did it, and I'm going to do it again," he said as he reached across and captured my lips again. I knew I shouldn't be doing it but I found my back arching and pressing further into Sam as he wrapped his arms around me and his hands slid underneath the back of my shirt and start working their way along my bare flesh.

I honestly thought it was going to go further until I heard the crash of the front door opening and we quickly moved apart to opposite ends of the bed. My bedroom door flew open to reveal a giddy looking Seth who immediately pounced on me, "JESSIE!" he cried as he tackled me and fell upon me.

I misjudged his strength, momentarily forgetting that even Seth had outgrown me due to him being a shape shifter. "Seth," I said, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Don't ever leave us again," Seth whispered lowly, "Please…promise."

I was stunned as I felt my shirt dampen and I held Seth close to me and kissed the top of his head, "I promise…I'm not going anywhere."

Seth soon broke the hug and looked teary eyed up at m, "Good!" he said before jumping off the bed and revealing the rest of the pack to me.

Leah pushed and shoved and fought her way to the front and I couldn't help but laugh as she huffed when she finally got past Paul and made her way to me. She seemed to pause for a second before she threw herself at me and started bawling before she punched my arm, really hard I might add.

"OW!" I said.

"That's what you get for leaving," she said.

I smiled but then placed my head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Good," she said, "Because I'm too happy and relieved to stay mad at you."

She then stood and led the way for Jared to come over. I was confused as he stood before me with a big goofy grin on his face, tongue partially sticking out. I was about to speak when he leaned forward and began tickling me, causing me to break out into laughter. He eventually stopped and embraced me in a hug. "What the hell?" I asked as I leaned into the hug.

"Wanted to make you laugh, but felt the moment didn't call for a joke." Jared said, "Welcome back bro."

"Thanks," I said as Jared moved away to reveal a panting Paul.

I watched as he stared at me with such intensity in his eyes, not like that of which his eyes held before a battle or in rage, but intensity of compassion and adoration. I was stunned when Paul just stepped forward and pulled me up into yet another hug. I closed my eyes as he squeezed me tight, almost making sure I'd never leave again. "Don't go," he said, "Or I'll track you down myself, understand?"

"I understand," I said before I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah," he said with mock disgust before stepping to the side to reveal Quil.

"Welcome home," he said, "I think we were all lost without you."

"I was lost without you guys," I said as I hugged him.

Embry was next and he practically threw himself at me, "Please don't leave me…I've already had one parent go…I don't want to lose another," he said.

I was stunned, surprised that Embry had so much love that he considered me his parent. "I promise I won't abandon you; ever!"

Embry smiled at me and kissed my forehead before stepping aside to reveal Jacob. He didn't say anything and looked at me solemly before he hugged me. I was a bit surprised to find it wasn't what I expected, it lacking a certain feel his hugs did in the past, but appreciated and made it last.

"It's good to have you back," he said as he hugged me.

"I'm glad you'll have me back," I said as we broke apart.

I looked before me to see my family smiling before me and knew this is where I belonged, right here with these people and no where else in the world, and I was perfectly happy with them.

* * *

I had been home for three days and I currently found myself on First Beach lying on a blanket while the rest of the pack, including Collin and Brady who had been introduced to me, were playing a game of football while the girls worked on setting up tables and spreading out the food. Sam had restricted all talks of anything pack or wolf related, just wanting to give me one normal week before we dove back into our real lives.

I watched the boys play as I was content with lying on my blanket. In all honesty I don't think I could have played if I wanted to. Paul was constantly treating me like an expensive vase; making sure no one rough housed with me and making sure to keep me out of harms way.

I squeaked as the ball came flying next to me and Jared ran up to me, "Come on Jess I'm sure you're used to balls flying at your face."

I laughed at the inappropriate joke and handed Jared the ball. His goal since my return was to make me laugh as much as possible and he was definitely succeeding. I got some nice R and R as the day continued, Quil constantly asking me if he could get my anything and Embry asking me if I was feeling alright.

Whenever the game would take a momentary pause I was bombarded with hugs from Seth, and Leah would come over and try to escape the other girls, claiming that she wasn't cut out for the cooking and dainty set up like they were, so instead she stayed and we started catching up.

As I talked with Leah, Brady and Collin came over and apologized again but I just smiled at them and sent them on their way, no wanting to have them think they had to tap dance around me and this forever, although it was going to come in quite handy whenever I needed a favor from them.

Eventually we ate and during the meal I caught Jacob staring at me several times, and was surprised each time he looked away from me. I soon started watching him, thinking he was unaware and took some time to notice his eyes held something else, something that wasn't present before I left. I soon figured that something must have happened during my absence and only hopped that he'd be able to get past whatever it was.

The meal soon ended and we all began making our way back up to Sam and Emily's place and as everyone hung out and talked or watched TV in the living room I followed Sam back to his room where we could talk.

Over the three days Sam hadn't avoided me and he acknowledged the fact that we had kissed in my bed, but that was only when we were alone. At the moment I was fine with whatever I could get from Sam and only hoped he didn't regret it. I sat down on the bed as Sam shut the door behind us.

"Did you enjoy today?" Sam asked me as he sat down.

"It was nice," I said, "Everyone was so happy to be together."

"Because we have you back," Sam said.

"For now," I said, "But the Métis will be back."

"The Métis, are they the other wolves?" Sam asked.

"Yes…and I'll tell you and the pack the whole story," I said, "But right now I just want you Sam, when I'm alone with you I forget everything bad that's happened and can only think of the good."

"I feel the same as well," Sam said, "Which is why I'm going to do this."

I smiled as he leaned forward and began to kiss me, something I was going to enjoy as long as I had it. I don't know how long the kiss lasted but a gasp from the door eventually caused us to break apart and cause us to see Emily in the doorway. In hind sight it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss in the room she shared with Sam.

Emily began to tear up and look at Sam and me while making whimpers and whines, before she eventually fled. I could tell Sam wanted to go after her, but I clutched his hand, physically asking him to stay with me, because right now I was forcing him to make a choice I knew he was going to have to make the moment he first kissed me.

"Her or me Sam," I said, deciding to be selfish again in my life, "Make your choice."

I only hoped that Sam would stay here with me and begin the process of trying to leave Emily. I felt Sam slump over next to me, but gasped as I saw blood leaking from his ear. My mind began to face and I began to panic as Sam laid on the bed unconscious and suddenly bleeding from the head.

"Sam….Sam!" I cried as I began to shake him, "SAM!"

* * *

Thanks for stopping by and checking out chapter 27.

I have a feeling that this chapter wasn't up to your standards but it's the best I could do and it's what I wanted to do, so you'll have to live with it. The reunion will continue next chapter and why Sam is bleeding will also be addressed. Hope you like what's planned!

Don't hate me for having Jacob still imprint on Nessie, I'll have that addressed and possibly fixed next chapter.

Please vote in the poll on my profile and until next time!

Sorry not much editing went into this chapter, so sorry for that, so until next time!


	28. Broken

Hello everyone, it's time for another new chapter and the first chapter courtesy of my own computer. It's been a long time coming for this and I'm glad I have this so I can work freely on my stories not having to manage my time with the rest of my family.

The response for last chapter was great, TEN amazing reviews, and even more love was sent my way. I think this chapter is one of the most important, if not the most important chapters of the story. I won't say why but you should have some sort of idea.

This chapter will probably be the longest of the entire story just considering how much I have to put in and next chapter will probably be the shortest of the entire story but they should balance each other out. It's because this chapter has so much stuff that I need to fit in that wouldn't flow with the tone of next chapter so it has to be put into this one, but I doubt you'll mind

**NOTE: I didn't edit this chapter at all because I'm pressed for time right now (I have a lot of homework to do and only four hours to do it, but really wanted to get this chapter posted for you guys, so I'm sorry if you read any errors or mistakes, hopefully you'll know what I mean!**

Anywho enough of that, I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

My eyes never left Sam's still form as he continued to emit shallow breaths as he lay still on his hospital bed. My hand loosely clutched his as he continued to remain in the fragile state of unconsciousness. My blank eyes drifted from his hand to his still form, then up to his face and then to the bandage wrapped around his head and ears.

I smiled very faintly, thinking it a tad bit ridiculous to have such a great amount of bandage for just small bleeding from the head, but the exact injury or harm had yet made itself clear to Carlisle as well as myself and the pack. I rubbed my eyes, trying to push the fatigue away for just a few more minutes knowing that I wanted to stay by Sam's side for as long as I possibly could. I knew he had probably done the same for me during my stay in the hospital, but didn't know for sure considering Sam had made it off limits to talk about anything regarding my return home and recovery for the week.

I noticed that me free hand was shaking slightly, still panicked and worried over what had happened just over a day ago. It had been around nine at night when Emily had walked in on Sam and me and then fled from the room. I wanted Sam to make a choice but came to discover that he had passed out and was bleeding from the head.

I remember shaking him for a few moments before I stood and fled from the bedroom to get help from the pack, however as soon as I arrived I was assaulted with a battery of questions regarding Emily and why she had fled from the house just moments ago. I looked to the open door and found it wide open and then back to the pack, upset that they weren't able to put the pieces together.

I didn't take time to explain, knowing every second could count and instead starting giving out orders. "Paul, Jared, come with me." I commanded, "Embry and Quil bring a car around."

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"No time," I said as I ran back to Sam, hoping that Paul and Jared were following me.

I remember finding Sam exactly like I left him and then hearing the surprised gasps coming from Paul and Jared. We didn't have time to be worried though, we had to use this time to get focused and make sure Sam would be alright. "Help me get him to the car," I said as I lifted Sam from the bed.

Jared and Paul quickly came to my sides and helped me lift him and with our combined strength we had no problem at all moving Sam from the bedroom past the shocked onlookers in the living room to the waiting open car door right outside the house. Jared and Paul quickly deposited Sam into the back where Quil was waiting and I jumped into the car on the passenger's side.

"Get us to the hospital!" I said frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" Embry asked from the driver's position.

"JUST DRIVE!" I screamed as I reached back and pulled the door closed, "Meet us there," I cried back to Paul and Jared as Embry pulled the car out and sped down the trail and off the reservation. The rest of the ride was a haze, but I do remember pulling out my phone and dialing Carlisle's number. I had been so thankful that he was working that night and quickly informed him of the situation in exact detail, ignoring Quil and Embry as they asked further questions.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" I asked.

"I have a few theories," Carlisle said, "But I won't be able to help until you get here."

"We're almost there," I said, "You should be able to see us in a minute."

"Alright," Carlisle said, "I'll be ready and waiting. I'll inform some of the staff that we have an incoming patient."

I remember thanking him before I hung up and growing a bit hopeful when Fork's Hospital came into view in front of us and we screeched to a stop. The rest was a blur as Sam was taken from us and off to be tested and treated for whatever this ailment was. I was left to wait with Quil and Embry, and then eventually the rest of the pack arrived one by one, the imprints also in tow. As I looked around the waiting room I noticed that Emily was absent, and I didn't expect that to change anytime soon.

We sat in silence for a while as we all continued to wait until Seth decided to speak up. "So…what happened Jessie?" he asked.

"Well…." I began, "I honestly don't know."

"Tell us what happened then," Leah said, "Start from when you and Sam left to head back to his room."

"Well we did just that," I began, but also thinking of the best way to tell them, quickly deciding it would be best just to come right out with it, "Sam and I talked for a few moments before we began to kiss."

I stopped but didn't look up, not in the mood for anyone who could have but shouldn't have been shocked. "Then as we were kissing Emily came in and saw us. She started crying and fled, and I turned to Sam to ask him a question only to find that he had passed out and was bleeding from his ears."

"What could have happened to him?" Quil asked.

"That's why we're here," Paul said, "If any of us knew I'm sure we wouldn't have to come here."

I was surprised after a few more moments of silence that no one brought up me kissing Sam and decided to ask why it wasn't an issue. "Because we already knew," Leah said, "Sam always had a thing for you Jess, it just took your death for his feelings for you to override his feelings for Emily."

I was stunned by this. I knew Sam had feelings for me, but never knew that they could go back to such a distant point in time. I thought he had only developed them when I returned, but I was being told that he had loved me beforehand and just couldn't act on those feelings. I was left to ponder about this while we waited for any news to return.

We waited and waited and waited, until finally Carlisle emerged and started walking towards us. "Can I speak with you Jessie?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, standing up and hoping for the best as Carlisle led me away. I sighed as he stopped just a few feet from where we had just been. "How is he, how is Sam?"

"Medically speaking he's completely fine, no brain damage, no tumor, nothing abnormal in his head or any part of his body to cause this, but he isn't responsive to anything and can't seem to bring himself out of his unconscious state." Carlisle said.

I looked down and wringed my hands, "Do you have any idea what could be causing this?"

"Medically, no," he said, "But from _our_ sort of terms, I would be honest in saying I suspect something there, just not being able to tell what it is. Do you have any ideas?"

"The only sort of idea I have is involving our imprints," I said, "But there's never been anything about it causing this."

"I see," Carlisle said, "Then at this point all we can do is wait."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's in his room right now under nurse observation," he said, "You can be with him if you'd like."

"Is that allowed?" I asked.

"I have a lot of power around here," Carlisle said, grinning at me.

I couldn't help but smile in return, "Alright," I said, "But let me talk to the pack first, let them know what's going on and that they should go home and get some rest."

Carlisle nodded his head and I turned to tell the pack about Sam's current situation before Carlisle led me to Sam. That was over twenty-four hours ago and now I was sitting in a chair besides Sam's bed holding his hand while the clock continued to tick and soon struck two in the morning.

I leaned back a bit and massaged my forehead as I continued to watch over Sam. I was tempted to crawl into his bed and sleep with him, but had this nagging sense to watch over him and wake sure he was safe. I couldn't bring myself to do it, even though I knew he was safe, I just couldn't let my guard down until I knew he was fine.

Every tick of the clock was maddening and I felt my head and eyelids begin to droop as I tried to stay awake. I kept pinching myself to keep myself awake, a method I had often used in school, but now with my added resistance to pain I practically had to cut myself open just to get a sudden jolt of pain to keep my eyes open.

As the tug and pull of sleep continued I soon felt a new tug on me, a tug on my hand drawing me forward. I slowly looked up to find Sam, eyes open and a smile on his face as he continued to pull on my hand. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back as a single tear slid down my face, "Are you alright?"

"I feel fine," Sam said, "But you look beat."

"I'm fine," I said, before a yawn betrayed my words.

"Uh huh," Sam managed to say before a yawn of his own ,"Why don't you come to bed with me."

I pretended to think it over before I smiled at him and climbed over the railing and settled in the bed next to him. It was a bit of a tight fit but I didn't mind and neither did he, it only brought us closer together. "I'm so relieved you're alright." I said.

"Don't even think right now," Sam said, "Just sleep."

And so I did, I quickly fell asleep and didn't think about any of the bad things, just about being safe with Sam.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I smiled as Jessie quickly fell asleep in my arms and then allowed me to think about exactly I ended up in a hospital bed. I remember being with Jessie, in my room of course, and then kissing him….and then Emily. I remember the absolutely defeated look in her eyes and the tears, and the pain of her running away.

That pain was soon replaced by another pain, not one of the heart but one of the head. The pain had been so intense, so blinding, and so rouge. It had come from nowhere and sent me into a tailspin. I couldn't move any part of my body, I felt nauseas and I remember my vision blending together before I blacked out.

I thought about Jessie and then I thought about Emily, suddenly confused about why that world felt different to me. Emily…it suddenly lacked something, like a luster or shimmer of some kind. I searched my brain for that familiar feeling but kept on drawing a blank every time I said her name. I began to think back on all of my memories of her, trying to find and grab onto anything, but found nothing. Sure I still had a place for her in my heart, but it was smaller now, the grand castle that she gave and built around my heart was now just a simple shack.

It soon dawned on me that I no longer loved Emily, not like I loved Jessie. "It's gone," I said to myself, "It's gone," I repeated before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I awoke to the sound of a quick scribble across paper and opened my eyes to find Carlisle, head down, as he filled out a form of some kind or wrote something down for observation. "Carlisle?" I asked.

I watched as he lifted his head and smiled faintly at me. "Now both of you are awake," he said.

"Both," I said as I looked up to find Sam's eyes on me. I smiled at him before I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to Carlisle speak.

"I've looked over your current readings Sam and nothing is out of the ordinary," he said, "I'm still struggling to find any problem with you that involves medical science, but I called someone up and discussed some things with a member of your tribe."

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"You refer to him as Old Quil," Carlisle said, "He was very insightful into this whole situation and should be arriving soon to explain what happened."

"He knows what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He hinted at it," Carlisle said, "It seems to be one of those things that can't be explained over the phone."

"How much time before he gets here?" I asked.

"It depends," Carlisle said, "I called about half an hour ago and then came to find you awake and ran some tests. It really only matters how long it takes Quil to help him get here."

"He should be here any minute then," I said, "What about the rest of the pack though."

"I'll inform them of what is going to be happening, you two should focus on what you could possibly be discussing with him," Carlisle said.

"Right," Sam said, "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded before he collected his charts and left us alone. I was tempted to stay by Sam's side but knew I should be ready for whenever Old Quil would arrive. "I'll be back soon," I said as I got up from the bed and headed for the nearest bathroom to was my face and get prepared for our discussion.

When I returned I found Old Quil sitting in a chair besides Sam's bed, the two talking quietly and turning to me as I entered the room. "Jessie, you're here, now we can begin," Old Quil said as I plucked another chair from the side of the room and settled myself down near the two.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked as I sat down.

"I can offer you my opinion on the situation," he said, "But this is the first case that I've ever actually known to occur."

"What case are you talking about?" I asked.

"A broken imprint," Old Quil said.

"A what?" Sam and I asked.

"A broken imprint," he said, "It's the instance where the imprinter's mind realizes that it incorrectly imprinted on the select individual and that they are no longer drawn to the one they once loved."

"Wait…I'm a bit confused," I said, "How do you know this and why?"

"I know this because I'm supposed to know everything about our tribe, it's part of my job, and I know this because I have to know how to conduct the ceremony to break the imprint." Old Quil said.

"There's a ceremony to break the imprint?" I said with a tinge of excitement present.

"Yes," Old Quil said, "It's taught from generation to generation, but has proved unnecessary over the years, that is until now."

"So...when can we do the ceremony?" Sam asked, causing my heart to swell a bit. Sam wanted to break his imprint with Emily, he wanted me over her; **he** wanted **me**. I smiled and snaked my head underneath the bedding and clutched his hand.

"That's why I'm here," Old Quil said, "You don't need the ceremony."

"What?" I asked.

"That's the reason why Sam is here in the first place," Old Quil said, "The conflicting emotions he had for you and Emily caused his brain to short circuit in a sense, and violently break the imprint, which was the cause of the blood I was told about."

"So what you're saying is that my love for Jessie was so strong that it broke my imprint with Emily?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Old Quil said, "As I grew up I was taught that some imprints weren't going to be meant to be, I just never thought I'd actually see one."

"But what about Emily?" I asked.

"Any love for Sam might be there or might not, it's truly fifty-fifty," Old Quil said, "You have to find out, because if she still has feelings for you my boy, then you're going to have to set her onto a new path."

"I don't even know where she is," Sam said.

"I do," Old Quil said, "I promised her I wouldn't tell in case you were to seek her out, but I'll do my best to send her in your direction."

"Thank you," Sam said as Old Quil prepared to leave, "For everything."

"It's my job to help the protectors of the tribe," he said, "Let me know if you boys have anymore questions regarding your relationship."

"We will," I said as I waved goodbye to him.

Old Quil nodded his head before departing out the door and leaving Sam and I to ourselves. I looked up and turned to the down looking Sam. I waited until he turned to me and spoke, "I'm going to have to talk to her."

"I know," I said, "I know…."

* * *

I sat in the back of the room, out of view, being concealed by the curtain around Sam's bed. I had asked him if he wanted me to leave, but he said he would prefer if I didn't. He had claimed that it would help if he knew I was here with him, while he basically destroyed Emily.

I tried to remain as still and quiet as possible, not wanting to be discovered by Emily and drawn into the conflict whenever she was to arrive. I just wanted to stay hidden and out of the way while Sam said his goodbyes to Emily.

I took a deep breath as I heard the click of some sort of sandal as someone walked into the room. I knew it was Emily when her scent hit my nose and I prepared myself for what was about to happen, knowing full well my name would probably be taken in vain a few times.

"Emily…" Sam began. I could tell by his voice that this was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought.

"What am I supposed to do?" Emily asked with a bit of bitterness present.

"What?" Sam asked

"What am I supposed to do now?" Emily asked, not acting like the kind and polite girl I had known, "Where do I go, what do I do?"

"Emily…I," Sam said, words failing him. I can't say I was surprised though, when it came to affairs like this Sam usually couldn't hold it together. That's part of the reason I usually got so many words/screams in at him.

"I get that you're with Jessie now, and I can't change that. Honestly I could tell that you loved him when you were with me, and I could see that his 'death' affected you more than it should have, but did you ever once think about what it'd do to me in the end?" she asked.

"I did," Sam said, "And you can't be angry with the choice I'm making, I'm making it for me."

"If this was a normal circumstance then I could live with that Sam," Emily said, her voice starting to break and crack, "But this isn't a normal circumstance."

"To answer your question-" Sam began before getting cut off by the sobbing Emily.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE SAM!" she screamed before taking almost a full minute to calm down, "What you've done to me can't be reversed or healed. It doesn't matter if you decide to leave me because I'll never be able to leave you, because every time I look into a mirror or someone looks at me for the first time I'll always be reminded of every single thing we did."

I lowered my own head at this, knowing full well that it was true. Sam breaking this off wouldn't have any physical reminders, just the mental ones, but Emily, even after all of this time I couldn't help but twitch just a tick whenever I looked at her; she had a burden that she would carry forever.

"There are always going to be the questions, the reminders, and the memories." Emily said, "I gave myself to you in every single way and you only took and never returned or gave anything of your own. So I'll ask again, what am I supposed to do now?"

I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for Sam to deliver an answer, an answer that could possibly end this. "Leave," Sam said plainly.

"What?" Emily asked astounded.

"Leave La Push, leave and never look back. Go home to your real family and over time let yourself let go of me, let go of everything I've done. Take time to realize I wasn't right for you, and time to realize that someone else will find you." Sam said in a calm tone, "It's going to hurt for a long time, and you may never completely get over what I've done to you…..but eventually you will…and you'll love again."

"That's pretty fucking easy for you to say," Emily seethed, "You already have someone new you're taking from, but what happens when you slip up there? I won't be around to care for you."

"Jessie will care for me no matter what I do and his love for me will never die," Sam said, "But I can tell and you already know that you don't love me anymore….our bond has been broken."

"You're wrong," Emily said, "Our bond will never be broken. YOU'RE WRONG!" she cried before I heard her turn and flee from the room.

I stood up quietly and moved past the curtain and back into Sam's view. He had his head turned from me and wasn't saying anything. I climbed onto his bed and brought his head onto my chest and began stroking his hair and lightly massaging his head. "You were so brave," I said as I kissed his forehead.

Sam didn't say anything, just simply grazed a hand down my arm before letting me continue my gentle ministrations. It was clear that he was a bit hung over with Emily, but I wasn't upset, I mean how could I be? Emily was a big part of Sam's life for a good amount of time and there was no way I could expect him to just get over her with one parting conversation and a day's time; it just wasn't realistic. Despite how long it took, I would stay by Sam's side the entire time and help him through whatever it was.

* * *

I awoke very slowly and stretched my limbs in my bed as the sunlight poured into my bedroom through my window. It had been a little less than a week since Sam's confrontation with Emily and the news of her departure quickly spread through the reservation.

During this time the pack hadn't been too connected, of scrambled trying to recollect and reform their lives now that a threat wasn't present to our lands for the first time in a long time. I was thankful I would no longer have to come to Swan's rescue, seeing as she could defend herself now, and I was content with the idea of her being ripped to pieces in the future.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser to get two pairs of clothes. I changed into the first one and then threw the other set into a bag along with a towel. I had awoken with a slight sickly feeling and I was going to head down to First Beach to quench and diminish it, something that had always worked.

I left my room and walked down the hallway and down the stairs, not bothering to tell Embry where I was going, considering that he was most likely gone anyway, really taking advantage of the time he now had with Natalie. I flipped open my phone as I walked out my front door and began walking, debating with myself to invite Leah or possibly Sam, but decided that for some reason I was going to need to be alone.

I eventually reached my destination and spread my towel out and laid down on it. It wasn't exactly like I needed to tan or could tan in this part of the world, but something about the beach always had a relaxing and calming effect on me and allowed me to clear my head. I now took some time to think privately, not having to worry about interruptions.

I thought about how I really hadn't seen Sam to much over the past week, Sam developing this hermit sort of way, just staying inside of his home, thinking about Emily and putting that part of his life away. Then there was Jacob, who I had yet to figure out, or at least figure out why he was suddenly so distant and depressed. I realized besides those two the rest of the pack was fine and that I should spend some quality time with the two boys.

I drifted along through time as I thought about the best ways I could appeal to the two to open up to me. I knew Sam would come in time and then we'd be able to be together completely with no secrets, but Jacob was a different case, I couldn't exactly go up to him and ask why he was avoiding me. In reality I could do that, but that wasn't the way to approach Jacob.

I sighed and gently moved my hands through the soft sand as I tried to think of ways I could get to Jacob. I thought I had something going when I felt several sets of eyes on me and I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see that I wasn't alone.

My breath hitched as I saw that the Métis pack was standing but a few feet away from me. I slowly sat up and remained seated on my towel, anxious to find out what their intentions were. "Alex," Gary said, "It's time for you to come with us."

"Sorry," I said, "I don't know an Alex." My eyes darted back and forth taking in the forms of the pack, and noticed that Andrew was being held up by Patrick and I noticed that Michael was absent from his usual position between Todd and John. I immediately began to panic realizing that Michael was probably somewhere nearby just waiting to strike.

"Then what is your name?" Gary asked.

"Jessie," I said.

Gary seemed to think this over before turning back to me, "So you lied to us this entire time?"

"Wasn't exactly looking to be discovered," I said, "Or stay with the Métis that long really. Our meeting was a total unfortunate accident."

Andrew emitted a whine at that and I couldn't help but frown. "So you were lying the entire time?" Gary asked.

"Basically," I said, "I think it's obvious now."

"Considering you're a shifter yourself, yah I guess it is obvious," Todd said, "Ever think about sharing that fact with us?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Considering I never intended on staying, no not really."

Todd and John growled at me and Gary had to hold a hand up to keep them back and in order. "Was everything you said and did around us a lie?" Gary asked.

I knew what he was getting at and I watched as Andrew's head lifted and his eyes bore right into mine in a desperate and pleading way as if asking me, pleading with me rather, to say no. "Yes," I said, "Everything I **said** and **did** was a lie."

I watched as Andrew's head dropped and the rest of the pack grew bitter, except for Gary, and I was thankful that the alpha could keep himself calm and composed. "Regardless of that," Gary began, "We have no choice but to bring you back with us."

My head whipped behind me suddenly, expecting some sort of attack from Michael, but when none came I turned back to Gary's confused face. "Isn't this the point where you have Michael come out and attack me?" I asked.

"Michael isn't here," Gary said, "He remained home for his own safety."

"Care to explain?" I asked, "I have been curious exactly how he followed me home after I knocked him over."

"There was your mistake," Patrick said, "You never made sure he went all the way over. You failed to notice that he shifted back and grabbed onto the ledge."

"Then why didn't he just pull himself right back up and attack me?" I asked.

"Because nitwit he wanted to get a bit of strength back and then follow you home in case we had to come back and drag you home with force." John said.

"What we didn't plan on however was you leading him into an entire pack of shifters of your own," Gary said, "We saw the whole thing through his eyes. Michael attacking you, then an ally of yours coming to your aide and attacking Michael, and then another, and another, and another, until the point where Michael blacked out."

"When we found him he was in terrible shape," Patrick said, "There were actually considerable pieces of him missing, and it was as horrifying as it was sickening. Pieces of arm missing, toes gnawed off, pieces of flesh torn from his abdomen, hair ripped out, eye slashed…like I said, horrific."

"At that point we knew we were greatly outmatched and ill prepared to take on your pack." Gary said, "So I made the order to return home without you and just go on living our lives."

"Wise choice," I said, glad to hear that Michael had been thoroughly dealt with.

"Might we ask how long you've been a shifter?" Gary asked.

"Four years," I said, "And I'm just the Beta."

Gary nodded his head before he continued speaking, "So we continued to live our regular lives while helping Michael recover and adjust to his new limitations, but over time we noticed Andrew began to grew fatigued and sick, susceptible almost to anything. His senses weakened and his heart continued to slow. It only took us a few days to realize that being away from you was the cause."

"So you've come to seek me out and force me to return for his sake?" I asked.

"Correct," Gary said, "But I'm keen to know why you aren't affected by your distance from Andrew."

"I wondered for maybe a day when something a friend told me a while ago rang in my head. Being that we're shifters our minds are guarded by a special force that protects our minds from the threats of vampires. Doing some research I discovered that the same telepathic link that we share within a pack is also part of it."

"What are you getting at?" Todd asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that when a person imprints their brain sends a signal to the imprint which causes them to be drawn to the imprinter. In Andrew's case his brain sent the signal to me, but since he unknowingly imprinted on a shifter the signal was blocked and deterred by the barrier around my mind that comes with being a shifter." I said.

We stayed staring at each other for a full five minutes, none of us doing anything before Gary spoke up, "Well be that as it may, you still must come with us, Andrew needs you to survive and you'll just have to grow to love him."

Gary, Todd and John started enclosing in on me when I spoke up, my mind remembering what Old Quil had told Sam and me just a few days ago, "It can be broken," I said, causing them to halt, "The imprint can be broken."

"How do you know?" Gary asked.

"Wait NO!" Andrew cried, breaking away from Paul and running to me, "I don't want to break it, I won't break it!" he cried as he slid down next to me and clutched my hands.

"How is it done?" Todd asked.

"An elder from my tribe knows a ceremony to break it," I said looking up at Gary, knowing that besides myself he would have the most influence over Andrew.

"How long would this take?" he asked.

"I couldn't say," I said, "But it seems in our better interest to break it."

"No!" Andrew whined as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "Please…don't say that…..don't do this."

I gently pried his hands away and held them in my own and I looked into his tear filled eyes, "Do this for me Andrew, do this for us." I said, "It'll be the best for both of us…you'll be happy." I finished with a kiss on his lips.

I knew the pack could see I was just using the affection to trick Andrew into it, but they said nothing knowing they didn't want to have to bring me back to their home. Andrew ate the kiss up but sobbed once as he threw his head down.

I stood up and began leading the way towards the Ateara residence.

* * *

The Métis stood beside Quil and I as we watched Old Quil bustle around the room quickly and set up the necessary things for the ceremony. Quil was immediately hesitant when he opened the door and found me surrounded by the people who were my captors. It had only taken the knowledge that we were outnumbered that held him back from attacking.

When I told Old Quil about our situation he immediately agreed and had begun setting up the ceremony while he explained that only the imprinter would be need to be present with him. "What exactly are you going to do to Andrew?" Gary asked.

"I must start by entering him into a deep state of clarity and mediation so that he is calm and I can enter his mind with little struggle. Once that has been accomplished I simply need him to think about his imprint, once he has done that the link between them should make itself clear, and then I shall break it."

"What will the side effects be?" I asked.

"From what I've been trained and taught it should just be fatigue and a bit of haziness," Old Quil said.

"That's it?" John asked, "All of that just for just a broken imprint and a tired feeling? Are you sure you can even do this?"

"Don't doubt me," Old Quil said with a level of authority, "Or you can end up like your friend."

This sent everyone on edge and the Métis knew that they didn't want another occurrence of a La Push fight to occur. I was surprised by Old Quil's forwardness and hostility but knew he didn't liked to be disrespected.

Quil kept his arms around me as a sign of protection as Old Quil continued to set up and place things like candles and pillows in their correct places. Finally he stopped when he placed a rather old looking book down and turned to us, "I need everyone to leave except the imprinter," he said.

The Métis, minus Andrew, all turned and walked out, followed by Quil Andrew gave one last look my way as if asking me to change my mind before it was too late, but I smiled sadly before I turned and walked out of the room to wait outside with the others however long it would take.

It took a while, I'd say about an hour, but eventually Andrew came outside and looked around at all of us. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were different, no longer sending love and compassion my way, but now when they looked at me they held a bit of bitterness and rage.

"Let's go…" Andrew said to his pack, "And never come back."

The Métis stood and Andrew led the way down the lawn and towards the north. I expected him to look back at me just once but he didn't even do that. He held his head high and walked in a way that let you know he was furious and it was then that I knew that the Andrew I had experienced was dead and gone.

I turned to my side and hugged Quil before he went back inside and was about to head home when I realized that Gary was still on the porch, his pack still walk several yards in the distance. "I know that we aren't too fond of each other, but I would like to propose something to you." Gary said.

"Alright," I said, "What is it?"

"If either of us are in grave danger and all of our options have been exhausted I suggest an agreement that we'll call upon each other for assistance." Gary said as he handed me a slip of paper, "You never know when the next threat will come along."

I nodded my head as I pocketed the paper and looked at him, "If the time ever comes and you're my packs only hope, we will call on you." I said.

"As will we," Gary said as he walked down the porch heading after his pack, "Goodbye Jessie."

"Goodbye," I said as I started to head home.

When I got home I noticed that the living room light was home. I sighed as I resigned myself mentally to my room, wanting to give Embry and Natalie the privacy they wanted while the enjoyed each other's company. I walked up the steps and opened the door, "I'm home," I said as I entered.

"There you are!" Sam said as he jumped off of the couch and surprised the living daylights out of me.

"Sam?" I asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by to see my boyfriend?" Sam asked.

The word boyfriend had a very nice ring to it, "I didn't mean that," I said, "I just figured that you'd be home right now."

"Jessie," Sam said affectionately as he stepped forward and kissed me, "I already am home."

My heart swelled at his words and I was utterly and completely content with life.

* * *

Two days had passed since Andrew had broken his imprint upon me and two days since Sam had moved in with me. Now I only had one thing left on my mind that wouldn't stop bothering me; Jacob.

I knocked on his bedroom door, hoping that Jacob would feel like talking to me, or at least seeing me. I smiled at Jacob as he opened his door and returned the smile I gave him. "Can we talk?" I asked.

Jacob immediately grew somber and stood aside to let me into his room. I patted his shoulder before I took a seat on his bed and watched as he closed the door and sat down beside me. We spent the first few minutes just sitting in an awkward silence, something I never experienced with Jacob before.

"So you wanted to talk?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said, "What's happened to you Jacob?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's something off about you Jake," I said, "I mean you're always depressed around me, you look at me like you never have before, and I can't help but not feel loved by you anymore, so what happened?"

After a long pause Jacob spoke up, "I imprinted."

My eyes widened slightly and I held my breath for a few seconds, not trusting my voice, "That's great," I said, "That's fantastic really, although no one bothered to tell me. Who is it?"

"Bella's daughter, Renesmee," Jacob said.

"Oh…." I said, "That's interesting."

"Yes," Jacob said.

"So is that why you've been acting strangely around me?" I asked, "Because you thought I wouldn't approve?"

"Yes and no," Jacob said, "Yes to the acting strange and no for the not approving. Jessie, I know you only want the best for me and would be happy for me no matter what, but I'm the one who can't be happy for me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I loved you," Jacob said. I felt a weight just slam into my chest and send me reeling, "And now that I have Nessie I don't want you to be upset, because I'm upset with myself, upset that I didn't tell you sooner, and I'm upset that I imprinted on Nessie out of all people. Don't get me wrong I love her, love her unconditionally, but there's just something wrong that I can't put my finger on."

I sat and held Jacob's hand as I began to think to myself, "That's why I seem strange around you," Jacob said, "Because I no longer know how to act and feel around you. I can't love you the way I used to, not like that."

"Jacob do you want to know what upsets me more than anything?" I asked.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Not that you imprinted of Nessie and you're upset for me, but the fact that you imprinted on Nessie and you're not sorry for yourself." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry because you've resigned yourself to a life where you'll always be around the one thing you can't have, Bella. Every time you look at that little girl you'll see Bella and know that you lived a life of being second best to Bella." I could tell that my words were getting to Jacob in more ways than one, "I'm sorry that if you choose to be with her then you'll have to leave the rest of us and destroy your life for just one person."

"It's not like that," Jacob said.

"Isn't it?"I asked, "Isn't that exactly what it is?"

"So what if it is?" Jacob asked growing furious and gripping my arms, "So what if I'm second best to Bella, at least I'll be first to Nessie!"

"But Jacob," I said, "Think about it, deep down and be honest with yourself. Do you really want to be first to Nessie, or would you rather be first to someone else that you decided to be."

Jacob released me and turned his head away from me, "What would you do Jessie?"

"I would break the imprint," I said, "I would break the imprint and say goodbye to Bella, say goodbye to the girl who has brought you more misery and sorrow then happiness, say goodbye to her and let her go."

"How?" Jacob asked, with tears in his eyes.

"I'll show you," I said as I took Jacob's hand in my own and led him from his room and towards the Ateara's.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 28. I really hoped you enjoyed it, (I'm sure a lot of you did for the simple fact that I got rid of Emily and it seems Nessie and Bella will be gone next chapter)

God you guys we're finally here, the next chapter is the last.

Nothing much to say here except that I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you leave me a special treat.

The last chapter and soundtrack should be coming soon so I hope to hear from you then as well.

**Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile and if you have a song suggestion for the soundtrack feel free to message it to me or leave it in a review. Just tell me the chapter, scene during the chapter, and why you chose the song. I think it would be great to have some reader songs in there since you guys have been with me this entire journey and it would connect this story to all of us even more. OH! Feel free to submit more than one song!**

Until next time!


	29. Ending Up Together

Hello everyone, we're finally here to the end! It's been a pretty long journey but I'm glad that we've been on this adventure together. I remember being bummed back when I started this story when only like two people were reading it, but over the months that number has shot way up and I couldn't be more thankful.

Thank you to my ten reviewers for last chapter, and anyone and everyone who has ever reviewed this little story of mine. Reviews are really the best present you can give a writer. I hope to hear from all of my favorite reviewers one last time at the bottom! =) Although technically it won't be the last time because after this chapter I still have to address a few things, but that'll be in the soundtrack, which I hope you guys actually give a listen to, if not to connect to the story more, then just to find some new GOOD music.

Nothing much to say except thank you for all of the support and that it wouldn't have been the same without y'all. Love you!

**Notes: There will be a lemon towards the end, and if you don't know who it's with then you're silly. I also didn't edit the chapter so I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes you read, or even left out words. I wanted to get this up for you guys, and I'm lazy...go figure.(Plus I have a lot of homework I still have to do)  
**

**Also the soundtrack will be uploaded sometime in the near future. (I'll try and have it up by May 5****th****) The soundtrack will include 30 songs, reasons why I put them in there and MY FINAL AUTHORS NOTE (It's pretty important)

* * *

**

**Jessie POV**

I quickly scurried behind Jacob as he walked through the lush forest surrounding us. I had to swallow a few of my nerves as we grew closer and closer to the border between the Cullen's land and our own. I really had no idea why I was so nervous, it wasn't like Jacob or I had done anything wrong, but this fact didn't seem to help calm me.

Jacob pushed past a bush and onto the other side of the border without any hesitation and continued to walk forward, not concerned if I was following him or not. As much as I wanted to turn around and go home to Sam, I knew that I didn't have a choice except to follow Jacob and make sure he didn't do anything foolish. In my own opinion Jacob really hadn't done anything wrong, but the Cullens, particularly one Bella Cullen, might take what Jacob had done, the wrong way.

Jacob had broken his imprint with Renesmee, and I knew Bella would probably be the one to take it the wrong way. As we grew closer to the Cullens' home I could just visualize the anger that Bella would unleash upon me, I mean, it had been my idea after all, but as I looked forward and at Jacob I knew I had convinced him for all the right reasons.

This is where the other reason for my nerves came in; with the Cullens no longer having any ties here in Forks they would be free to leave and begin the process of erasing the memory of Bella Swan from the town's residents, and if they didn't leave on their own then I would have to make sure that they left.

I knew that when all was said and done, and everyone had every side of the story I would look extremely selfish, that it would look like I was trying to keep Jacob all to myself, but that was hardly the case, I was doing this to make Jacob happy and able to live his life. Some may argue that if I wanted him to be happy that I should have let him stay with Renesmee, but then I wouldn't be making him happy, because in all honesty, he was never consciously happy with her. I then knew question would be "Why wouldn't you let him be fooled into happiness? Why did you have to throw him into realization and loneliness?"

The answer to those questions was because of the simple fact that Jacob deserved better than that, Jacob deserved more than second place from Bella in the form of her undead daughter, and I was going to make sure he had a shot at being someone's number one.

Just like Emily would always have a special place in Sam's heart, Jacob was always going to have a special place in mine. Jacob and I may have never been dating, hell we never even kissed, but I don't think anyone, including the pack, could really understand the type of bond that we had, the only person who could understand was Leah.

Jacob and I had always been the go to guy for the person we loved, the person who could console them and bring them back to the people they were before, but once we had done that it was like it was forgotten that we had ever done so. If we needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, they suddenly weren't there and so we would turn to each other. At one point I had actually thought that I was going to end up with Jacob, only to have that hope crushed when Bella still lured him in to get what she needed and Sam had already destroyed me.

When he helped the Cullens I realized that things weren't meant for me, and that Jacob was still hung up over Bella. I can hate Bella all I want, but it won't change anything. The fact is that Bella meant well at times, she never really meant to hurt Jacob, but when she did and she knew that she had she did nothing to stop herself from continuing to do it.

Things didn't stop there because once I returned Sam was finally ready to have me, and Bella had finally shut Jacob down, leaving him completely alone now that both Bella and I had been claimed. So to tie all these knots up together, basically I was helping Jacob choose a path that he wanted, not a used and forgotten path that he was being forced to walk down.

I had spent all of this time thinking to myself that I didn't realize we were just outside the Cullens' home when I kept walking and bumped into Jacob's back and fell onto my butt. I looked up to find Jacob turned back and looking at me, his eyes a rainbow of emotions. I could see the anger, the annoyance, the fatigue, the happiness, the sadness, the loneliness, the heartache, the relief, just so many things mixed into one mind at one moment.

"Jacob?" I asked uncertainly, not confident with how he felt about me at what I had put him through.

"Let's go," he said, his hand reaching out, but his face remaining the same. I gripped his hand lightly and he pulled me up with ease and I practically flew into his chest. I blushed a bit as I didn't immediately break away from him and he drew me closer. I closed my eyes and tensed as he placed a hand on my back and rested his head atop my own. I loved Sam with all of my heart, and I was always going to, Sam had been my best friends for as long as I could remember, and as much as my heart wanted to reach out and mend Jacob's like he wanted, I knew I could never do that.

"Jacob….." I began, my voice shaky, "……stop."

Jacob slowly lifted his head from atop mine and slowly slid his hand upwards until it wasn't resting on my back any longer. Jacob stepped back and turned from me and began walking towards the Cullens. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize," I said, wanting to leave it at just that, knowing I couldn't be mad with Jacob just because he wanted to find someone to love him the way he was able to love another.

My blood began to run faster as Jacob and I grew closer to the house, each step causing the urge to transform to grow. I stood behind Jacob as he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. In less than a minute the door was thrown open to reveal a rather chipper Alice with a beaming smile. I was surprised to see her so happy, but I guess she couldn't see what this visit was going to entail.

"Hello!" she said eagerly, quickly beckoning us in, "I figured Jacob would be showing up, but what brings you here after so much time Jessie?"

"I need to have a word with Carlisle," I said, "And I'd greatly appreciate it if no one else heard what we had to say."

I took in the look of surprise on not only Alice's face, but Jacob's as well. "Of course…" Alice said, her smile slipping, "I'll let him know."

"That's alright Alice," Carlisle said as he began to descend down the staircase, "I'm here." I watched as he took each step at a human's pace and calmly made his way over to us. "We can talk wherever it is you and Jacob want."

"Actually," I said turning to Jacob, "Jacob has something he needs to talk to Edward and Bella about alone as well."

I watched as his eyes widened slightly, almost terrified by the fact that he'd have to face them alone. I knew that I should have probably been there for Jacob considering I was the one who helped him go through with his decision and would be able to properly explain exactly what happened, but this was a point in time that was going to close a significant chapter in Jacob's life, and with it involving so much of his being it was something he would have to do on his own and come to terms with before he did it.

"Alright," Alice said, trying to put a smile on her face to try and ease the tension that was forming, "I'll take Jacob to Edward and Bella, and Carlisle and Jessie can go and talk."

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle said as she began to lead Jacob away. I offered him a reassuring look before I turned back to Carlisle.

"Will outside be alright with you?" I asked.

"Outside should be fine," he said as he began walking towards the door.

I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to ask as I followed Carlisle onto the porch. I took a seat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder, in what I hoped he would interpret as a friendly gesture. I continued to think about what I was going to say so I could give Jacob some more time to get started so no one would overhear my conversation with Carlisle.

After about six minutes I decided to speak up, "I have a favor to ask of you Carlisle."

"What is it?" he said, his voice very calculating.

"It's a pretty huge thing to ask of you." I said.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it sound," Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and lowered my voice to be safe, "I need….I need your family…."

"It's alright Jessie," Carlisle said as I paused, "You can talk to me."

I cleared my throat and spoke, "I need your family to leave Forks."

I let what I had just said sink in as Carlisle continued to sit next to me in silence. "May I ask why?" he said when he finally responded.

"It's for Jacob," I said, "And for all of us really, I think we all need more than just a break from all supernatural activity, I think we need to put it to rest for a while."

"You have to understand that just because we might leave, that doesn't stop the possibility that more vampires will show up." Carlisle said.

"But it will definitely cut the odds," I said, "Plus the longer you stay around the more problems I'll have to deal with in La Push."

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked.

"With you still around the gene will continue to activate in Quileute boys and I'd rather not have to put any more boys through the suffering that comes with the responsibilities." I said.

"Do you _want_ my family to leave?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at the ground and thought about if I truly wanted them to leave, "It's not like it's goodbye forever, but what's happened here during the past four years has really taken a toll on some of us," I said, massaging my arms, "And I think we could use some real quality time to get back to being ourselves and giving ourselves the opportunity to live the lives that we want to."

"I understand," Carlisle said, "You just want your family to have a shot at a normal life."

"As normal as it can be," I said grinning up at Carlisle.

I sat there with Carlisle waiting to hear what his response would be hoping that it wouldn't be something negative. "To be honest with you Jessie," Carlisle began, catching my attention quickly, "Alice had just come to me the other day saying that we might be in need of a change. She had left it at that but I think I now know what she was speaking of, and I have to say I agree."

"So what you're saying is," I began.

"I think I can do this favor for a friend," Carlisle said rubbing my head, "We owe you and your tribe that much."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, I really do, and I'm glad we met each other that day."

"You're welcome Jessie," Carlisle said, "But don't think we won't pop in from time to time to say hello."

"Feel free to drop by at any time." I said.

Carlisle let out a content sigh before standing and helping me up. "I have one question though," Carlisle began, "If we leave how is it possible that Alice could see it?"

"Because I'm not coming with you," Jacob said as he stepped out onto the porch.

I noticed how his eyes had a tinge of red to them and I knew he had let a few tears escape during his talk with Bella. I knew it was not a simple task to face the two, possibly, three of them alone, but I knew Jacob would be able to pull through. "What?" Carlisle asked, "Why not?"

"You'll have to ask your family," Jacob said as he came to stand next to me.

Carlisle seemed a bit unsatisfied but accepted the answer and turned to us, "I guess this is goodbye boys."

"It's not forever though," I said as I smiled at Carlisle before Jacob and I turned and began making our way of the premises.

I followed Jacob down the lawn and towards the forest edge and was about to step through and make my way home when I turned around to see the Cullens watching me through a window. Esme and Carlisle looked on with parental affection, Alice and Jasper grinned at me as he held her hand, Emmett seemed a bit sad and Rosalie had a smug grin on her face. Finally I rested my eyes upon Bella and Edward who were holding Renesmee together, their child seemed to squeal, Edward gave me that infamous crooked smile, and Bella surprised me, she actually had a look of genuine care as she gave a faint wave, and if she could cry then I think she would be.

I gave one last smile of my own before I waved goodbye and entered into the forest after Jacob and began making my way home to Sam.

* * *

I slowly slid my eyes open and let out a quiet yawn as the sleep slowly started to drift away. I ran a finger under one of my eyes and yawned yet again as I slumped back down onto my pillow. The thing was my pillow wasn't so much a pillow it was more like Sam's chest. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warmth, trying to prolong getting up and going about our days.

"Morning," Sam said as he buried his face into my hair and inhaled.

"Morning," I said as I looked up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love being able to wake up with you in my arms and not having to slip into bed and trying to not to wake you." Sam said.

"I love it too," I said as I claimed another kiss.

It has been three weeks since Jacob and I had visited the Cullens, and two since they had departed, and the pack was easily adjusting to their absence. Although we had no definite proof that vampire occurrences and attacks in the area had diminished the day they had left the aura of tension and hostility vanished and seemed to be replaced by once of relaxation and clarity.

Sam had eased up on patrols to the point where they only took place during the night and considering the size of the pack, each of us only had to patrol one night of the week, reducing exhaustion and rejuvenating us all.

Sam had made sure that I was never patrolling, wanting to pamper me as much as possible, but whenever he patrolled, I did as well, wanting to experience the rush of being a wolf, and spend those long nights with him.

Aside from Sam and I, everyone else was having their own developments in their lives. Paul and Jared were finishing up their final year of school and were spending more and more time with their imprints. Paul was really making his long distance relationship with Rachel work, she seemed to be coming home every weekend and during that time her and Paul were inseparable.

Jared and Kim were the high schools ideal couple, having been together practically their entire four years and going stronger than ever. I even think our jokester Jared was having marriage ideas with Kim. I'd have to talk to Sam and try to get him to set Jared straight before he jumped into anything.

Brady and Collin were back into school as well and were starting to make names for themselves as they pranced around the school setting others off in bats of humorous pranks. I was just glad that I wasn't the one that the school would be calling to come down to meetings with the principle, and once again Sam would have some work to do with them.

Embry was continuing to further his budding relationship with Natalie, and she was practically becoming a member of the family as she and Embry would always seem to come home right after school to "hang out" in his room. I just had to make sure that "hanging out" didn't turn into anything too serious too soon.

Seth was maturing more with each week that passed, and according to Leah, she had found out that he had begun dating someone at school. She couldn't say who it was exactly but Seth seemed to talk very fondly of this person.

Those six were the easy ones, but with Quil, Leah and Jacob, things were a bit….tricky, I guess you could say. About three days ago I had been called to Quil's home by Old Quil to visit Quil and see what was ailing him. I had my suspicions and they were confirmed when I had arrived, Quil was beginning to deteriorate from Claire's absence. It had been a long day in that home.

"_Well maybe I don't want to break the imprint," Quil said as he dug his nails into the couch._

"_You have to understand Quil," I began, only to be cut off._

"_Understand what!?!" Quil snapped, "That I'll never see the only thing worth protecting ever again?!?"_

"_My boy," Old Quil said, "Be reasonable."_

"_How can any of this be reasonable?" Quil said as he began to withdraw into himself and bury his face in his knees._

_Old Quil and I looked at each other and wondered if it really was the right thing to do, but knew for his own good and for his health that he was going to have to break his imprint with Claire. "This will actually give you a shot at real love Quil," I said._

"_Just make it stop…." Quil said, "Just make the pain go away."_

_Old Quil nodded and began to set to work._

Since then Quil and I haven't really been on speaking terms to say the least. I guess he sees me as the one who took Claire away from him in all respects, which is true I suppose, but over time he'd come to realize that I only did it because I cared about him and that he'd actually be able to decide for himself what he wanted.

As well as Quil not being on speaking terms with me, Jacob was on speaking terms with no one. He showed up to school and said the bare minimum to the most of us, but other than that he'd stay home and keep to himself. I had to tell the pack to give him space and let him adjust to a life without Bella; adjust to a life where for once he got to make his own decisions. They also had to realize that this time was crucial for Jacob; he was discovering who he really wanted to be and what he really wanted, he was finding himself to be blunt.

Despite everything that all of us guys had gone through during the three weeks I believe that Leah had gone through the most. She and I had been shopping in Forks for some food when the next thing I know she goes and imprints on a man who is looking at various soups. Through some rather "smooth" talking we discovered that his name was Trent Ellis and he had recently returned to Forks after a five year absence. I had then left Leah alone with Trent so she could get to know him better and so that I could finish the grocery shopping.

Then the magic of imprinting took over and ever since they imprinted Leah and Trent have been together, if they haven't been together than they've been talking with each other nonstop, and as I come back to the reality that I'm still lying in bed with Sam I realize that tonight was supposed to be a double date between Trent and Leah and Sam and me, something I was kind of looking forward too.

"Jess?" Sam called, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said as I looked up at him.

"What do you want to do today?" Sam asked.

I thought about it for a moment before I slowly slid my hands down his sides, "I have a few ideas." I said coyly.

"Well," Sam said stopping the path of my hands by lightly clutching them with his own, "They can wait."

"Alright," I said with a smile on my face, although it was anything but real. I slid off of Sam's chest and rested my head on the crook of his neck as he ran a hand through my short hair.

This was the one problem that Sam and I were facing together as a couple; sex. It was a basic human desire and the fact that we would always come so close to the edge but never actually perform the action together was frustrating me to no end. Every time we didn't make love I began to question what was wrong with Sam, or unfortunately, what was wrong with me, and my mind always seemed to race back to one thing; Sam had never really told me that he was gay.

There was the fact that Sam was dating me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me more or less, but Sam had never admitted outright that he found me attractive in a sexual way. In case I forget, besides me Sam was strictly into women as far as everyone knew, and I had my doubts about his love and whether or not it went past just immense affection.

I began to further think about it during the sleepless nights or time away from Sam. There was the possibility that Sam cared and loved me deeply, but wasn't attracted to me and didn't want to hurt my feelings, or the possibility that he wanted it to be special and everlasting.

I hoped that he wanted it to be special, because that's the way I had felt about it. With Sam I felt like some born again virgin who had been "re-flowered" and now I was waiting and wanting Sam to "de-flower" me all over again. I wanted my first time with Sam to be special, unlike the bad hand job from Gabe that eventually led to my first time. Sam was now my prince and I wanted it to be right for both of us, and I we weren't going to get there until one of us tackled the topic head on, and it looked like it was going to have to be me.

"Sam?" I asked with my eyes closed, still resting in the crook of his neck.

"Yes Jess?" Sam responded.

"Do you find me attractive?" I asked.

I felt Sam swallow quickly and his voice just the slightest bit shaky, "What?"

I sat up and straddled his waist, lowering my rear end against his crotch. "Do you find me attractive?" I repeated, with a slightly hurt tone so I didn't seem like some sex hungry fiend.

"I….I…of course I do," Sam said looking serious mixed with a bit of confusion.

"Not just my personality," I said, "But my body too?"

"Yes," Sam confirmed as he slid his hands underneath the back of my shirt and ran his strong hands up and down my back.

I smiled slightly at him and fell forward and lied next to him, "So you're not disgusted by the idea of my sex being in your mouth?"

Sam bolted upright and looked down at me, "WHAT?!?"

"It's just a question," I said.

"Well it's kind of early for that," Sam said.

"No it's not Sam," I said, "This is serious."

"What's serious about me sucking you off?" Sam said, "Why do you have to know?"

"Because I need to know why you won't make love to me!" I said while raising my voice.

Sam's eyes widened and he moved to the edge of the bed. He hunched over and rested his hands on his knees. We remained in a calm silence for a few minutes while we both stayed like statues. "Is that all this is about?"

"Don't say it like that," I said.

"Don't say it like what?" Sam asked turning back to me.

"Don't say it like I'm being ridiculous Sam," I said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and here you are denying me the thing that allows us to show our utmost love for each other."

"It's not like that," Sam said.

"And how's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm denying myself!" Sam yelled.

My breath hitched and I looked at him out of confusion, "What?" I asked.

"I said I'm denying myself." Sam said looking down, "I can't allow myself to love you in that way until I forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Sam…." I said sliding my hand onto his.

"Back when we first kissed…on that rock….I wanted you so much," Sam began as he kept his head down, "But it couldn't work…I was with Emily and you deserved better……so I had to shut you out and try and make it hurt so much that you couldn't bear to love me anymore….but eventually you were drawn back in and I almost slipped up and so that's when I really had to hurt you."

I looked on at Sam and noticed that single crystal drop fell and hit my hand, "Everyday I'm with you I'm reminded of how much I hurt you and what I drove you to do….and I can't forgive myself." Sam said.

I closed my eyes and tugged on Sam's hand with enough force to pull him back onto the bed and on top of me. I heard Sam's breath hitch as I encircled my arms around him and burrowed into his chest. "I forgive you….and I never want you to punish yourself for what you've done…..we're together now and it only matters what you do." I said.

"Jessie," Sam sighed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my own. I was prepared as his tongue entered my mouth and immediately began to tenderly massage my tongue. Everything Sam was feeling was poured into the kiss as he ravished my mouth.

When we finally broke apart for air and I stared into Sam's eyes I could tell that he was ready, and I was ready too. The atmosphere, the pure love we had for each other, everything was perfect, that was until a phone went off and broke the mood. I watched with sad eyes as Sam reached over and answered his phone, "Hello?" he answered.

I watched intently wondering who it could be, "Alright…..I'll be there soon," Sam said.

I frowned as Sam hung up and he returned to me and began nipping and kissing my neck. "I have to go," Sam said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'm needed at work," Sam said.

"Right," I said, completely forgetting about the job Sam had had since he had graduated to support not only himself, but Emily as well. I had told him time and time again that he could quit his job and that we could live off of the income from the store Sue and I ran, but for him it was a pride thing, he wanted to know he was contributing. "How long?" I asked

"Until about ten tonight," Sam said, "I won't be available to go out with Trent and Leah."

"I'll make sure to tell them." I said.

"Thanks Jess," Sam said as he stood and kissed my forehead before he went about his way to get ready.

* * *

It was around seven and I still hadn't brought myself to get ready to go out with Trent and Leah, and the more time that passed the more I didn't feel like going. All I could think about was Sam having to work so late and probably not wanting to either.

With each second that passed a new idea began to form in my head as to what I should do. "We had been so close," I told myself, and that's when I knew what I wanted to do.

I stood from my couch and made my over to the phone and dialed Leah's number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Leah, it's Jess," I said, "I don't think Sam and I will be able to make it tonight."

"Oh…." Leah said, "Why not?"

"Well Sam had this sudden thing with work, and I'm feeling a bit sick," I said, "I'm really sorry Leah."

"That's ok," Leah said, "But what will I do about Trent?"

"Consider it your first real date with him, just the two of you," I said, "You don't need Sam and me for support."

"I don't know," Leah said.

"Who am I talking to?" I asked.

"Leah," she said.

"Then start acting like her," I said, "Be confident and let Trent know that you care for him. Show him the Clearwater charm."

"Alright," Leah said as she grew more confident, "Wish me luck tonight."

"Leah, you don't need any luck," I said, "Have a great time tonight."

"Thanks Jess…I will." Leah said before she hung up.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my wallet before I began to make my way upstairs to Embry's room. I knocked calmly on the door before I waited for Embry to open the door. I smiled at him and Natalie, who happened to be on his bed, fully clothed I might add.

"Yeah?" Embry asked, a little red in the face.

"Why don't you and Natalie go into Forks tonight," I said handing him some money, "Have some dinner, see a movie, you know a nice date."

"Oh…thanks," Embry said as he took the money, probably confused by the suddenness of it all, "But how are we going to get there?"

"Take my car and be home by midnight." I said before I waved goodbye to them and headed back downstairs before I threw myself into the kitchen.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I groggily made my way from my car up towards the front door. It had been a really long day and I was ready to get something to eat and then go to bed with Jessie, whenever it is he got home. I may have had to work today but I hoped that he was having some fun with Trent and Leah.

It wasn't until I opened the front door did I noticed that there were lights on and that a sweet aroma was wafting from the kitchen. I dropped my keys on the coffee table and shut the door behind me before I followed the wonderful scent into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me, Jessie in his pajamas, plating various foods before setting them on the table. When he noticed me he gave the faintest smile and walked over to me and kissed me on the lips with such a longing that I couldn't help but wrap my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss.

We soon broke apart and sat down to eat and talk of our days. I never told him but I was so glad he decided not to go out, but would rather stay home and make me warm and happy.

Once we had finished we did the dishes and put everything away before we turned to each other and stared at each other intently. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist before I lifted him up and began to carry him out of the kitchen and upstairs towards _our_ room.

* * *

**Third Person**

Sam was able to maneuver to open the door while still holding Jessie and walked into their bedroom. He gently kicked the door closed behind them and then walked over to their bed and placed Jessie down gently. Sam looked down at Jessie as he slowly slid his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

Jessie looked on in a mix of love and lust and could only imagine the pleasure that the two were going to share with each other. Sam undid his belt next and it fell the floor with an audible clank, his jeans falling down with the belt. Sam slowly stepped out of his pants, leaving him only in his grey boxer briefs, socks and shoes having been taking off a long time ago.

Jessie couldn't help but moan as Sam crawled onto their bed and placed his hands on either side of him. Sam knelt down and took a whiff of Jessie's scent as he slid his nose up and down his neck before he began to lick and kiss various spots on Jessie's neck , finally settling on sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Jessie tilted his head back further into the pillow as Sam continued to work him. Sam stopped his ministrations to pull Jessie's shirt off over his head, depositing it onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sam then removed Jessie's pajama bottoms leaving him in some loose blue boxers.

Jessie decided he didn't want to be completely submissive in his current position and leant up to kiss part of Sam's chest before taking one of Sam's nipples into his mouth. Jessie swirled his tongue around and reveled in the groan Sam released.

Jessie gently pushed Sam onto his back and straddled his waist and ran a hand through Sam's short cropped hair as he continued to kiss his way up and down Sam's chest. As Jessie traveled lower he noticed the damp spot on Sam's boxer briefs where his sex was straining to be set free and precum was leaking from the tip. Jessie grew confident and grasped Sam's sex through the thin cloth and began to move his hand up and down while his tongue gently lapped at the sensitive tip, causing more precum to splurge against the dampening fabric.

"I need you," Sam breathed.

Jessie moaned his agreement as he made his way back up towards Sam and kissed him on the lips as Sam slid his hands up and down Jessie's hips before delving his hands beneath the fabric and slid his boxers off.

"Do you have any lube?" Sam asked.

"I'll check," Jessie said before he stood and made his way to the bathroom to retrieve the lube he had left over from his high school days.

When Jessie reentered the room his heart nearly stopped, Sam was now lying on his bed, completely nude, boxer briefs having been discarded on the floor. Sure, Jessie had seen Sam in all of his glory a few times, but never with his muscles glistening and his sex hard and leaking just for Jessie; it was almost to take in.

Jessie made his way back onto their bed and let Sam get him back onto his back as he uncapped the lube and spread a generous amount onto his fingers. "You ready?" Sam asked as he kissed Jessie.

"Of course," Jessie said.

Sam grinned as placed the first finger at Jessie's puckered entrance. Sam gingerly slid the first finger in past the tight ring of muscle and began to slowly move his finger around, not wanting to hurt his now lover in any way.

Sam eventually added a third and then a third finger to properly stretch Jessie for what was about to come. Sam brushed over something inside of Jessie that caused him to moan and writhe beneath him. Sam looked down to see pearly drops leak from Jessie's sex and knew that it was pleasurable. Sam repeated the action, relishing in Jessie's reaction, and removed his fingers.

Sam then squirted some of the lube on his sex and rubbed his length up and down to properly coat it. "Ready?" Sam asked as he looked down at the panting Jessie.

"Of course," Jessie repeated, spreading his legs further to allow Sam easier entrance.

Sam guided his sex to Jessie's entrance and slowly pushed his tip in past the tight ring. Sam groaned at the overwhelming tightness and warmth that was Jessie and pressed himself in further, wanting to be joined with it forever.

Jessie groaned at the feeling of being filled all the way up to the hilt and wrapped his arms around Sam's back to draw him closer and have something to grasp onto.

When Sam believed that Jessie was ready he slowly began to rock his hips, slowly thrusting into Jessie. He slid almost all the way out before he slammed back into Jessie with a passionate force. Jessie moaned and bucked his hips as Sam began to pound him into the mattress.

Sam began to pant and slid his hands down to Jessie's hips where he gripped tightly as he began to thrust forward even faster, wanting to be buried in Jessie's warmth, loving the way Jessie gripped his sex. Jessie cried out as his prostate was struck by Sam's length over and over again as he held onto Sam.

"Sam….I can't," Jessie said as he let his orgasm overtake him.

Sam watched on in lust as Jessie's sex expelled his essence, spurt after spurt releasing itself onto his chest as Jessie continued to moan and pant. "Sam…" Jessie breathed once he was spent, and that was all it took for Sam to finish off.

Sam groaned as he thrust himself as deeply as he could inside of Jessie. He gripped his hips tightly as his own sex began to tremble and soon release his seed deep inside of Jessie; the fluid gushing out of him and filling Jessie and leaving him with a scent of his musk.

Sam collapsed on top of Jessie and kissed him on the lips before he began to clean them off the best he could with the top cover. Sam then settled on his back and tugged on Jessie so he could rest his head on Sam's chest.

"I love you," Sam said, before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

"I love you too," I said as I closed my eyes and let Sam's arms wrap around me.

I stayed awake just a bit longer and began to reminisce on the past four years of my life leading up to this magical point in my life. I had to sacrifice a lot and have a lot of things taken away from me to get here, and I almost didn't make it several times, but here, having Sam love me unconditionally and have a band of brothers who would die for me, I'd say it was worth it.

And one thing I can say for sure, **"It's been one crazy adventure."**


	30. Soundtrack and AN

Hey guys, The Adventures of a Beta Wolf is officially over, but below is the soundtrack that I promised and I hope at the very least you can pick out one song you've never listened to and possibly add it to your musical collection.

I feel kind of silly for making an actual soundtrack for the story, but music, pretty much like for any teenager, is a big part of my life and I thought it would be something fun to do.

Some things to note, I might pick songs for certain scenes whose lyrics could be the total opposite of what they should be but each song will be picked either for its lyrics, music, or just an emotional feeling I get from when I listen to the song.

I should also add that in the story I tried to be good about the actual time line but for the soundtrack there will be a majority of songs that would not have even been made at that point in time yet. (However this only really matters for just a few songs, considering that the characters only interact with the songs very little)

So here we go.

* * *

_Chapter 1 Song: _**Beautiful Day – Kerli: **I chose this song because it's a nice mid tempo song that fits nicely at the start of the story.

_Chapter 2 Song: _**It's Not Up to You – Björk**: I chose this song for simple reasons, the title and because I like the song. The lyrics kind of work with the sense of how what happens really isn't in Sam and Jessie's control. They don't chose who and when someone phases and they can't always easily deal with the others who get suspicious, in this circumstance, Jared and Paul

_Chapter 3 Song:_ **Woohoo – Christina Aguilera: **Looking back on this chapter, I'm kind of embarrassed by it. I decided to focus on the perverted portion of the chapter, involving Gabe and Jessie of course, and thought this song was kind of a kinky little number to go with it.

_Chapter 4 Song: _**Genesis – Justice: **I chose this piece of music because of how it fits perfectly with the growing tension between Paul and Jessie before Paul just explodes. It continues to better with the following chase and one sided fight.

_Chapter 5 Song: _**Felt Mountain – Goldfrapp: **This song was chosen because of the airy feeling it has. I just like the thought of it playing as Jessie awakens after being attacked the previous day and having to be stitched up, so the next day having this surreal feel to it.

_Chapter 6 Song: _**In for the Kill (Skream Remix) – La Roux: **This song doesn't fit too well, or at all really but to me I'm making it connect by thinking that it's connecting to the fact that Jessie isn't really liking the heat he's receiving from the elders, and when he meets up with the Cullens he just goes for it and tries to make the best of it.

_Chapter 7 Song: _**Rocket (Richard X One Zero Remix) – Goldfrapp: **I chose this song because of how Leah and Jessie observe Sam this chapter. He breaks Leah's heart with Emily the minute she appears, and Jessie knows he'll never be able to come back to Leah, and she just wants to know how Emily was able to get into Sam's life so quickly

_Chapter 8 Song:_ **I Begin to Wonder – Dannii Minogue: **I chose this song because the lyrics, to me, kind of tell this story of not knowing what to think, believe, what to do, etc, and so with Jessie's developing feelings for Sam it really confuses him before he realizes what he really wants.

_Chapter 9 Song:_ **Bad Romance – Lady GaGa: **For starters don't kill me for putting this song in here. I chose this song because it's about falling in love with your best friend but not wanting to, or at least that's what I remembering hearing LG say herself. Anyway that's basically what's happening, Jessie is falling for Sam even more but Sam is acting poorly towards him and making Jessie fall out of love with him in a never ending ping pong match of emotions.

_Chapter 10 Song:_ **N.U.M.B – Diana Vickers: **I chose this song for when Jessie discovers his parents and finds that they have passed. I just love the emotional feel and how the lyrics touch me in that deep way.

_Chapter 11 Song: _ **Angel (The Prelude) – Mariah Carey: **I chose this small piece of music for when Sam climbs into bed with Jessie to try and help him with his nightmares. The angelic singing and heavenly feel I get from it really makes that first intimate moment between Sam and Jessie special.

_Chapter 12 Song: _**Four Leaf Clover – Diana Vickers: **This song is a bit more for Bella, and what she deals with once Edward leaves, but feel free to imagine it for Jessie and Sam as well, because it can fit.

_Chapter 13 Song: _**It's in Our Hands – Björk**: I chose this song for when Embry shows up on Jessie's door step after his mother abandons him. It's now in Embry's, but mainly Jessie's hands on where to go from there, and it truly is up to him.

Chapter 14 Song: **Twisted Nerve – Bernard Herrmann: **I chose this piece of music because of the calm feel it has and then the absolute chaos afterwards. I feel the start can go with when Jessie is driving home but erupts once he spots Laurent and his anger boils over.

_Chapter 15 Song__: _**Scared of Lonely – Beyoncé:** This song was mainly chosen for how Jessie feels while he is talking to Jacob about Sam. Sam has Emily and Jessie can do nothing about it and he's scared of what that'll mean for the future.

_Chapter 16 Song: _**Tomorrow – Avril Lavigne: **I chose this song because of how it talks about not knowing what tomorrow holds and what you'll do then. With Harry's death and then entering the pack this is a great song for Leah and Seth not knowing what to expect from now on.

_Chapter 17 Song:_ **Not Myself Tonight – Christina Aguilera: **I chose this song for the chapter because of the scene with Jessie in the bar meeting Luc and their "rendezvous" afterwards. I feel like the song has this sleek and sexy feel to it and Jessie isn't really himself in that scene considering the things he does.

_Chapter 18 Song: _**No Parade – Jordin Sparks: **I really struggled to find a song of mine to select for this chapter, but settled on this. I decided to focus on how Jessie is totally blindsided by Luc's abrupt departure from the living; not getting a last goodbye or anything.

_Chapter 19 Song: _**Breakin' at the Cracks – Colbie Caillat: **I chose this song for the beginning scene when Jessie tries to leave to find Luc, only to be stopped and realize that he can't be saved. It shows the Jessie is slowly deteriorating into a darker mindset due to the woes of his love life.

_Chapter 20 Song:_ **I Don't Believe You – Pink: **I never did a perspective for Jessie when Sam said all of his harsh lies, but if I had it would have followed something like this.

_Chapter 21 Song:_ **Gravity – Sara Bareilles: **I chose this song for the final scene of the chapter. I feel like it fits with Jessie thinking about everything that occurred to this point and how Sam is the cause of most of his grief and how it's keeping him down, so as a result, he let's go.

_Chapter 22 Song: _**Sad Farewell – David Michael Frank: **This chapter is all about saying goodbye to Jessie and the goodbye is anything but happy. This piece of music fits perfectly for the entire chapter.

_Chapter 23 Song:_ **Alice – Avril Lavigne: **I chose this song because I feel like the lyrics and music together really just fit with how Jessie was determined to keep going even after coming so close to death. He picked himself up and continued to carry on.

_Chapter 24 Song: _**Everybody – V.V. Brown – **I chose this song because of the lyrics, and how it could be used in the scenes between Andrew and Jessie. It's saying how everyone needs love and Jessie observes that when Andrew is into him because of his imprint. Andrew craved and needed love so much that he was so happy when he found his imprint.

_Chapter 25 Song:_ **Bittersweet – Sophie Ellis-Bextor: **I chose this song because I wanted to have something that deals with Jessie and Andrew's relationship. Jessie wants to like Andrew and can see himself growing fond of him, but reminds himself of what he'd rather have, so while he likes what he could have Andrew, he knows it can't be.

_Chapter 26 Song:_ **Running Blind – t.A.T.u.: **I chose this song because it has this great running feel to me, and while looking over the lyrics, for me it fits wonderfully to how Jessie is feeling when he begins his run home.

_Chapter 27 Song:_ **Floating – David Michael Frank: **I chose this piece of music because of the drifty, out of it sort of feel I get from listening to it. I like to link it to when Jessie first wakes up in the hospital all the way until he gets home and collapses on his bed.

_Chapter 28 Song:_ **Me & You – Diana Vickers: **This song was chosen because it's rather perfect for fluff for Sam and Jessie in the hospital bed. It's soft and it's sweet, just like the scene.

_Chapter 29 Song: _**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol: **I chose this song as the final song because of just the pure emotional high I get from it. Sam and Jessie are now together in every way and they are the most important thing in each other's life.

_Story Song (The song I feel stands for the entire story): _**Sweet Disposition – The Temper Trap: **This song is absolutely magical. I chose this song because of the way it just represents not only Jessie's journey, but the entire pack's journey together, and what they're willing to do for each other.

* * *

Now that that's done I guess I should proceed to the final thing I have to say before I close the book fully on this story

**There is going to be a sequel**

But here's the thing, **I'm not going to be starting it right away**. To me when authors start the next story in their own series and start posting it maybe three days after they finish the first one, then to me that's not a sequel, that's an author being greedy and hungry for reviews.

I also have a little problem with an author's sequel being able to just be added on to the original story. I think a sequel is really a sequel when its plot can stand on its own and doesn't really fit to the first one if the two were to be combined.

With that said I'd say that I'll probably be starting on the sequel maybe sometime in July, at the very latest. **This is because I still have to work on Battlefield and I have another OC Slash idea that I would like to do before I go back to Jessie and Sam. I can say that the next OC Slash will either be with Paul or Seth. **(I've actually already decided which of the two it will be though)

When the sequel does come around it will be entitled: _**The**_ _**New Adventures of an Old Beta Wolf**_

Here's a quick little plot summary for you: Sam and Jessie have finally settled down together and couldn't be more in love, but that doesn't stop their happiness from being interrupted. The other members of the pack struggle with their own romantic lives, and Jessie does something he never thought possible with the "help" of a vampire.

Well I'll leave you to begin wondering what I mean by that, and feel free to guess, and who knows, if you're right I'll let you know.

If you're ever looking for news about updates or future story plans just head over to my profile and read the list of updates, I'm sure I'll have some information in there.

**Also I'd really like to see what you envision Jessie Mundai to look like. It's just a fun little thing for me to see how you guys visualize him. So if you want to leave me a picture link in a message or just tell me the name of the person. Thanks if you do**

**And here comes the shameless promoting! Feel free to nominate me, Jessie, or just the story as a whole for any awards or achievements. I know it's shameless and I look pretty bad, but hey what am I going to do. I'm not going to sit here and say that it wouldn't be nice to see this story nominated for something. Thanks for considering it, and yes I KNOW IT'S COMPLETELY SHAMELESS! Either way I couldn't care less if you didn't, just your support during the story has been enough for me.  
**

Anywho I have only great thanks to everyone and anyone who ever read this story, and hopefully I'll hear from you guys on some of my other stories.

Much Love!


End file.
